interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Nederlandese-Interlingua/d
daad ZN :1 acto, action :-- van moed = acto de corage :-- van zelfverloochening = acto de abnegation :vijandige -- = acto de hostilitate :onrechtmatige -- = acto illegitime/delictuose :onbetamelijke -- = acto inconveniente :verdienstelijke -- = action meritori :edelmoedige -- = action generose :strafbare -- = action punibile/delictuose :onbezonnen/roekeloze -- = action irreflexive :man van de -- = homine de action, realisator :de -- bij het woord voegen = unir le action al parola :op heter -- = in flagrante delicto daadkracht ZN :1 energia, dynamismo, decision daadkrachtig BN :1 energic, decisive, decidite, resolute :-- optreden tegen de terroristen = prender mesuras energic contra le terroristas daadloos BN :1 passive daadloosheid ZN :1 passivitate daadwerkelijk BN :1 effective, efficace daag! TW :1 salute! daags BN :1 (dagelijks) quotidian :2 (iedere dag dienst doend) de tote le dies/jornos :--e kleren = vestimentos de tote le dies :3 :-- te voren = le die anterior daalder ZN :1 un florino e medie daaldersplaats ZN :1 loco/placia excellente daalsnelheid ZN :1 velocitate de descendita daalwind ZN :1 (METEO) vento descendente daar BW :1 illac, ibi, la, in iste loco, in ille loco :hier en -- = hic e ibi :wie is --? = qui es ibi? :(van die plaats) -- vandaan, van -- = inde daar VW :1 proque, perque, pois que, viste que, jam que daaraan BW :1 a isto, a illo :als ik -- denk = quando io pensa a isto :-- heb ik genoeg = isto me suffice :-- ligt het niet = illo non es a causa de isto :-- is mij niets gelegen = pauco/poco importa a me, pauco/poco me importa daaraanvolgend BN :1 sequente, subsequente :de week -- = le septimana sequente daaraanvolgend BW :1 post isto, postea, pois daarachter BW :1 detra isto :-- steekt iets achter = il ha alique in/sub/detra isto daarbeneden BW :1 a basso, in basso :het ligt -- = isto es in basso :tien jaar en -- = dece annos e minus daarbij BW :1 (daarenboven) in plus, de plus, in ultra :2 (bij dat) con isto :-- vergeleken = comparate con isto :-- komt nog = foras de isto :hoe kom je --? = como lo sape tu?, ma qui te lo ha dicite? daarbinnen BW :1 la/illac/ibi intra, in le interior, in illo :het huis en de mensen -- = le casa e le gente in illo daarboven BW :1 ibi supra, in alto, supra illo :God is -- = Deo es in le alto :de voordeur en het balkon -- = le porta de entrata e le balcon supra illo daarbuiten BW :1 foras, foris, in le exterior daardoor BW :1 (om die reden) per isto, per illo, a causa de isto/illo :2 (daar doorheen) per hic, per ibi, per illac, a transverso illo/isto daarenboven BW :1 in ultra, de plus, in plus, ultra isto, como supplemento daarentegen BW :1 al contrario, in contrasto/opposition, per contrasto, contra daareven BW :1 ante un momento daargelaten BW :1 :dit -- = a parte isto, abstraction facite de isto daarginds BW :1 illac, ibi, la daarheen BW :1 a ibi, a illac, a iste loco, a ille loco daarin BW :1 in isto, in illo daarlangs BW :1 per iste/ille loco daarlaten WW :1 lassar illac, lassar ibi, lassar la :2 (zwijgen over) non plus parlar de daarmee BW :1 con isto, con illo daarna BW :1 postea, pois, post, depost, plus tarde, ulteriormente daarnaar BW :1 secundo isto, conforme a isto :zich -- richten = conformar se a isto :hij is niet de man -- = ille non es le homine facite pro isto daarnaast BW :1 (naast dat) al latere (de isto), juxta (isto) :de vrouw en het kind -- = le femina e le infante al latere de illa :2 (bovendien) in ultra, de plus, in plus :-- is hij timmerman = in ultra ille es carpentero daarnet BW :1 ante pauco/poco, un momento retro, ora mesmo, justo ora, justo nunc daarom BW :1 (om die reden) pro iste ration, a causa de isto, ecce perque, ergo :2 (daaromheen) circa/circum isto daaromheen BW :1 circa/circum isto daaromtrent BW :1 (over die zaak) concernente isto, super isto :2 (ongeveer) circa :f. 100,- of -- = circa 100 florinos daaronder BW :1 (beneden/onder dat) sub isto, sub illo, infra, in basso :2 (onder meer) con inclusion de, incluse daarop BW :1 (mbt die plaats) sur/super isto/illo, ibi :2 (vervolgens) tunc, postea, post, post isto, depost, plus tarde daaropvolgend BN :1 sequente :de --e week = le septimana sequente daaropvolgend BW :1 post isto, post illo daarover BW :1 (over die plaats) super isto, super illo :2 (daaromtrent) re/super/de/concernente isto/illo :-- zijn de geleerden het nog niet eens = le specialistas non ancora es de accordo super illo daarstraks BW :1 ante un momento, ante alicun momentos daartegen BW :1 contra isto, contra illo daartegenover BW :1 Zie: daarentegen daartoe BW :1 pro isto, pro illo, a iste fin/scopo daartussen BW :1 inter isto, inter ambes, inter illos, in le medio de illos, inter iste cosas daaruit BW :1 de ibi, de illac, de la, de isto, de illo, ex isto, ab isto daaruitvolgend BN :1 consequente, consequential daarvan BW :1 de isto, de illo daarvandaan BW :1 (van die plaats af) de illac, de ibi, de la, de iste loco, de ille loco daarvoor BW :1 (voor die plaats) ante isto, ante illo, ante iste/ille loco :2 (voor die tijd) antea, ante, ante iste/ille tempore :3 (voor, tbv die zaak) pro isto, pro illo :4 (in plaats van) pro isto, pro illo, in cambio, in compensation, in vice :5 (wegens, vanwege) a causa de isto/illo daarzo BW :1 illac, ibi, la daas BN :1 groggy (E) daas ZN :1 Zie: daasvlieg daasvlieg ZN :1 tabano da capo :1 da capo (I) Dacië ZN EIGN :1 Dacia Dacisch BN :1 dacic dacron ZN :1 dacron dactylisch BN :1 dactylic :-- vers = verso dactylic dactylograaf ZN :1 dactylographo dactylografie ZN :1 dactylographia dactylografisch BN :1 dactylographic dactylologie ZN :1 dactolologia dactylologisch BN :1 dactylologic dactyloscopie ZN :1 dactyloscopia dactyloscopisch BN :1 dactyloscopic dactylus ZN :1 dactylo dada ZN :1 dadaismo dadaïsme ZN :1 dadaismo dadaïst ZN :1 dadaista dadaïstisch BN :1 dadaista :--e beweging = movimento dadaista dadap ZN :1 (PLANTK) erythrina umbrose dadel ZN :1 dactylo, dattilo dadelboom ZN :1 Zie: dadelpalm dadelbos ZN :1 foreste de dattilieros dadelhoning ZN :1 melle de dactylo/dattilo dadelijk BW :1 immediatemente :-- antwoorden = responder immediatemente dadelijkheden ZN MV :1 violentia, colpos dadelkern ZN :1 nucleo de dactylo/dattilo dadelolie ZN :1 oleo de dactylo/dattilo dadeloosheid ZN :1 passivitate dadelpalm ZN :1 palma de dactylos/dattilos, dattiliero dadelpit ZN :1 semine de dactylo/de dattilo dadelpruim ZN :1 diospyro dadelstroop ZN :1 sirop de dactylos/dattilos dadelwijn ZN :1 vino de dactylo/dattilo dadelziekte ZN :1 dengue dadendrang ZN :1 energia, dynamismo, sete de activitate, impeto, activismo, (onstuimigheid) impetuositate dader ZN :1 autor, perpetrator, delinquente, culpabile daderschap ZN :1 qualitate de autor, culpabilitate dading ZN :1 compromisso, transaction daemon ZN :1 demone dafnia ZN :1 daphnia dag ZN :1 die, jorno :goeden --! = bon die! :-- en nacht = die e nocte, nocte e die :Dag des Heren = Die/Jorno del Senior :regenachtige -- = die pluviose/de pluvia :de -- des oordeels, jongste -- = le die/jorno del judicio/judicamento, le fin del tempores :(JUR) dienende -- = die utile :de volgende -- = le die sequente :de vorige --, de -- ervoor/tevoren = le die anterior :-- in -- uit = de die in die :een dezer --en = un de iste dies :hele --en = durante dies integre :de -- van vandaag = le die de hodie :de -- van morgen = le die de deman :aanbreken van de -- = jorno nascente :elke -- = cata die :om de andere -- = omne secunde die/jorno, cata duo dies/jornos, a dies/jornos alterne :de godganse -- = tote le sancte die :op klaarlichte -- = in plen die/jorno :vrije -- = die/jorno de congedo :der --en zat = plen de annos :voor de -- komen met iets = avantiar un cosa :aan de -- komen = emerger :ijver aan de -- leggen = displicar zelo :voor de -- halen = exhumar :heiligen der laatste --en = sanctos del ultime jornos :de langste -- = le solstitio de estate :2 (duur van de dag) jornata :drukke -- = jornata cargate :gedenkwaardige -- = jornata memorabile :bij de -- leven = viver al jornata :in zijn laatste --en zijn = viver su ultime jornatas :--en aaneen = durante jornatas integre :3 (dageraad) alba, aurora dag! TW :1 bon die!, salute! :-- zeggen = (bij begroeting) salutar, (bij afscheid) dicer adeo :zeg maar -- met je handje = oblida lo dagafschrift ZN :1 extracto de conto (del die) dagbalans ZN :1 balancio del die dagbehandeling ZN :1 tractamento diurne/de die/de jorno dagbetrekking ZN :1 empleo de jorno/de die dagblad ZN :1 jornal, gazetta, quotidiano :landelijk -- = jornal national :regionaal -- = jornal regional :plaatselijk -- = jornal local :(de gezamelijke) --en = pressa quotidian :de landelijke --en = le jornales/pressa national dagbladartikel ZN :1 articulo de jornal/gazetta dagbladcombinatie ZN :1 combination de jornales/gazettas dagbladengroep ZN :1 gruppo de jornales/gazettas dagbladformaat ZN :1 formato de jornal/gazetta dagbladlezer ZN :1 lector de jornal(es)/gazetta(s) dagbladpers ZN :1 pressa quotidian dagbladredactie ZN :1 redaction de jornal/gazetta dagbladschrijver ZN :1 jornalista, gazettero dagbladschrijverij ZN :1 jornalismo dagbladuitgever ZN :1 editor de jornales/gazettas dagbladuitgeverij ZN :1 casa editorial de jornales/gazettas dagblind BN :1 nyctalope :--e vogel = ave nyctalope dagblinde ZN :1 nyctalopo dagblindheid ZN :1 nyctalopia dagbloem ZN :1 (bloem die bij dag opengaat) flor diurne :2 (bloem die 1 dag leeft) flor ephemere dagboek ZN :1 diario, jornal intime, jornal, memorial :zijn -- schrijven = scriber su jornal :Dagboek van Anne Frank = Diario de Anne Frank dagboekaantekening ZN :1 nota de diario/de jornal (intime) dagboekauteur ZN :1 autor de diario dagboekenreeks ZN :1 serie de diarios/de jornales (intime) dagboekfragment ZN :1 fragmento de diario/de jornal (intime) dagboekhouder ZN :1 tenitor de diario/de jornal (intime) dagboeknotitie ZN :1 Zie: dagboekaantekening dagboekschrijver ZN :1 scriptor de un diario/de un jornal (intime) dagboekstijl ZN :1 stilo de diario/de jornal (intime) dagboekvorm ZN :1 forma de jornal (intime) :roman in -- = roman(ce) in forma de jornal (intime) dagboog ZN :1 (ASTRON) arco diurne dagboot ZN :1 nave diurne dagbouw ZN :1 mina(s)/exploitation {plwa} a celo aperte dagcirkel ZN :1 (ASTRON) circulo/movimento diurne dagcrème ZN :1 crema de jorno/de die dagcursus ZN :1 curso diurne/de jorno/de die dagdeel ZN :1 medie jornata dagdief ZN :1 persona indolente/inerte/pigre dagdienst ZN :1 servicio diurne/de jorno/die dagdier ZN :1 animal diurne dagdieven WW :1 esser indolente/pigre, otiar tote le die dagdieverij ZN :1 otio durante tote le die dagdromen WW :1 soniar eveliate dagdromer ZN :1 soniator eveliate dagdroom ZN :1 sonio diurne, phantasia dagelijks BN :1 quotidian, de cata die/jorno, de tote le dies/jornos, diurne :-- leven = vita quotidian/de cata die :-- gebeuren = actualitate quotidian :--e werkzaamheden = activitates quotidian :--e beslommeringen = preoccupationes quotidian :--e spreektaal = linguage usual/ordinari :--e zorgen = preoccupationes quotidian :-- terugkerende dingen = cosas de cata die/de tote le dies :--e zaken = ordinario :(ASTRON) -- beweging = movimento diurne :ons -- brood = nostre pan quotidian/de cata die :voor -- gebruik = pro/de uso currente :-- bestuur = consilio executive dagelijks BW :1 cata die/jorno, tote le dies/jornos, quotidianmente :ik zie haar -- = io la vide cata die dagelijkse ZN :1 :het -- = quotidianitate dagelijksheid ZN :1 Zie: alledaagsheid-1 dagen WW :1 (dag worden) comenciar a facer jorno, aperir le die/jorno :het begint mij te -- = io comencia a comprender :2 (JUR) citar dagenlang BW :1 durante dies e dies, durante dies integre, durante varie/plure dies/jornos dagenlang BN :1 de varie/plure dies/jornos :--e regens = pluvias de plure dies dag-en-nachtevening(spunt) ZN :1 equinoctio :verplaatsing van de --en = precession del equinoctios dager ZN :1 (JUR) citator dageraad ZN :1 aurora, alba :-- des levens = aurora del vita :-- van de beschaving = aurora del civilisation dagexcursie ZN :1 excursion de un die/un jorno dagge ZN :1 daga daggeld ZN :1 salario diurne daggelder ZN :1 Zie: dagloner daggemiddelde ZN :1 media al/per jorno/die daggesternte ZN :1 sol daggetijden ZN MV :1 horas canonic daghandelaar ZN :1 agente de cambio dagindeling ZN :1 empleo del tempore, ordine/programma del die/del jorno/del jornata :een strakke -- aanhouden = mantener un ordine del die rigide/stricte daging ZN :1 Zie: dagvaarding dagjesmensen ZN MV :1 excursionistas de un die/jorno dagkaart ZN :1 billet/carta pro le jornata, billet/carta valide un sol die/jorno dagkalender ZN :1 calendario ephemeride dagkoers ZN :1 curso/cambio del die/jorno dagkring ZN :1 circulo diurne dagleerling ZN :1 Zie: dagscholier daglelie ZN :1 hemerocallide daglengte ZN :1 longor del die dagleven ZN :1 vita diurne daglicht ZN :1 lumine/luce del die/jorno, lumine/luce diurne :iets bij -- bekijken = reguardar un cosa al lumine/luce del jorno :iets aan het -- brengen = revelar un cosa, facer cognoscer un cosa :in een ongunstig -- stellen = mitter in un luce disfavorabile :iemand in een kwaad -- stellen = calumniar un persona :in het volle -- = in plen luce daglichtfactor ZN :1 factor de luce/de lumine del jorno daglichtopname ZN :1 photo(graphia) con luce natural/con luce/lumine del die/jorno daglichtpapier ZN :1 papiro (photographic) sensibile al luce/lumine del die/jorno dagloner ZN :1 obrero al jornata, jornalero, mercenario dagloon ZN :1 salario diurne dagmars ZN :1 etape (F) de un jorno/die, die/jorno/jornata de marcha {sj} dagmenu ZN :1 menu (F) del die/jorno dagomzet ZN :1 volumine del venditas de un die/jorno dagonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento diurne/de die/jorno :volledig -- = programma complete de inseniamento diurne dagopening ZN :1 meditation matinal (radiodiffundite/in le radio/in le television) dagopleiding ZN :1 curso/formation diurne/de die/de jorno dagorde ZN :1 (agenda) agenda, ordine del die/del jorno :tot de -- overgaan = passar al ordine del die :op de -- staan = esser al ordine del die/le agenda :op de -- zetten = poner/mitter al agenda/al ordine del jorno dagorder ZN :1 ordine del die/jorno :bij -- vermelden = mentionar in le ordine del die dagpauwoog ZN :1 pavon diurne, vanessa dagploeg ZN :1 equipa diurne/de die/de jorno dagportier ZN :1 portero del die/jorno dagprijs ZN :1 precio del die/jorno dagproduktie ZN :1 production quotidian dagprogramma ZN :1 programma del jornata dagrantsoen ZN :1 ration quotidian dagrecreanten ZN MV :1 excursionistas de un die/jorno dagrecreatie ZN :1 excursiones de un die/jorno dagregister ZN :1 (SCHEEP) libro de bordo dagreis ZN :1 jornata (de viage), viage de un die/jorno dagretour ZN :1 (billet de) ir e retorno valide un sol die dagschema ZN :1 schema/plano/programma del die/jorno dagscholier ZN :1 scholar externe dagschool ZN :1 schola diurne/de die/de jorno, externato dagschotel ZN :1 platto del die/jorno dagschuw BN :1 qui/que time le lumine, photophobe, photophobic dagschuwheid ZN :1 photophobia dagsluiting ZN :1 meditation nocturne/del vespera/vespere (radiodiffundite/in le radio/in le television) dagster ZN :1 (Venus) stella del matino :2 Orion :3 (de zon) sol dagtaak ZN :1 travalio/labor/carga quotidian dagtarief ZN :1 tarifa de die/jorno dagtekenen WW :1 datar dagtekening ZN :1 (datum) data :vervroegde -- = antedata :2 (het dagtekenen) datation :wanneer valt de -- van het contract? = quando habera loco le datation del contracto? dagtekeningstempel ZN :1 timbro de data dagtocht ZN :1 excursion de un die/un jorno dagtochtenprogramma ZN :1 programma de excursiones de un die/un jorno dagtrein ZN :1 traino diurne daguerrotype ZN :1 daguerrotypo daguerrotyperen WW :1 daguerrotypar daguerrotypie ZN :1 daguerrotypia dagvaarden WW :1 citar, intimar dagvaarding :1 citation, intimation, injunction a comparer :een -- betekenen = notificar un citation :een -- ontvangen = reciper un citation dagverblijf ZN :1 (in herberg, etc.) sala commun :2 (mbt dieren) cavia exterior dagverbruik ZN :1 consumo/consumption per die dagverdeling ZN :1 division del die/jorno, empleo del tempore dagvergoeding ZN :1 remuneration per die dagverlichting ZN :1 exclaramento/illumination diurne dagverpleger ZN :1 infirmero de jorno/de die dagverpleging ZN :1 Zie: dagbehandeling dagvers BN :1 del die/jorno, fresc :--e eieren = ovos fresc/del die :--e melk = lacte fresc dagvlieg ZN :1 ephemero dagvlinder ZN :1 satyro, papilion diurne/de die/de jorno dagvlucht ZN :1 volo diurne/de die/de jorno dagvogel ZN :1 ave diurne/de jorno/de die dagvorstin ZN :1 astro diurne/del die/del jorno, sol dagwaarde ZN :1 valor actual/del die/del jorno, valor/precio currente dagwacht ZN :1 (wacht bij dag) guarda de die/jorno :2 (eerste wacht na de nacht) guarda de alba dagwerk ZN :1 travalio/labor quotidian/de cata die/jorno :-- hebben = esser constantemente occupate dagwerker ZN :1 Zie: dagloner dagwijzer ZN :1 calendario (ephemeride), almanac dagzijde ZN :1 (deel van de aarde) facie illuminate/exclarate (del terra) :2 (buitenzijde) latere/facie exterior, exterior dagzitting ZN :1 session diurne dagzuster ZN :1 infirmera diurne/de die/de jorno dahlia ZN :1 dahlia dahliacultuur ZN :1 cultura de dahlias dahliaknol ZN :1 tubere de dahlia dahliakweker ZN :1 cultor/cultivator de dahlias dahliatentoonstelling ZN :1 exhibition/exposition de dahlias dak ZN :1 tecto :leien -- = tecto de ardesia :glazen -- = tecto de vitro :plat -- = tecto plan/a terrassa :onder -- komen = trovar un tecto :onder -- brengen = allogiar, dar allogiamento a :onder één -- wonen = viver sub le mesme tecto :van de --en verkondigen = predicar del tectos :van de --en schreeuwen = critar del tectos/super omne tectos, trompettar :iemand rauw op zijn -- vallen = surprender un persona :iemand iets op zijn -- schuiven = jectar le culpa de un cosa a un persona, passar le problema a un altere persona :dat huis heeft een gouden -- = iste casa es multo hypothecate :2 (van auto) cappotta, tecto :auto met open -- = auto(mobile) discappotabile/a/con tecto aperibile/aperiente :het -- openmaken/afnemen/opvouwen van = discappottar dakantenne ZN :1 antenna aeree/exterior/al tecto dakappartement ZN :1 appartamento sub le tecto dakbalk ZN :1 trave/trabe del tecto dakbedekking ZN :1 copertura del tecto dakbedekkingsbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de copertura de tectos dakbekleding ZN :1 Zie: dakbedekking dakbint ZN :1 trabe/trave de tecto dakconstructie ZN :1 construction del tecto dakdekken ZN :1 coperir tectos dakdekker ZN :1 copertor de tecto dakdekking ZN :1 tecto, copertura dakgebint ZN :1 armatura del tecto dakgedeelte ZN :1 parte del tecto dakgoot ZN :1 guttiera :zinken -- = guttiera de zinc dakhaas ZN :1 catto :2 effractor dakhelling ZN :1 inclination/angulo del tecto dakisolatie ZN :1 isolation/isolamento del tecto dakje ZN :1 (klein dak) parve tecto :2 (TAAL) accento circumflexe dakkamer ZN :1 mansarda, camera sub le tecto dakkant ZN :1 latere del tecto dakkap ZN :1 armatura del tecto dakladder ZN :1 scala platte (del copertor) daklat ZN :1 latte de tecto dakleer ZN :1 Zie: dakladder daklei ZN :1 ardesia pro tectos daklengte ZN :1 longor del tecto daklicht ZN :1 Zie: dakraam daklijn ZN :1 linea del tecto daklijst ZN :1 cornice, imposta superior daklook ZN :1 Zie: huislook dakloos BN :1 sin tecto, sin casa :-- zijn = non haber ni casa ni tecto dakloze ZN :1 persona sin casa :opvangcentrum voor --n = centro de reception pro personas sin casa daklozenopvang ZN :1 dormitorio public dakpan ZN :1 tegula :--nen leggen op, van --nen voorzien = tegular :de --nen liggen gedeeltelijk over elkaar = le tegulas se recoperi partialmente dakpannenbakker ZN :1 tegulero dakpannenfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de tegulas, teguleria dakpannenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de tegulas, teguleria dakpannenindustrie ZN :1 industria de tegulas dakpannenlegger ZN :1 tegulero dakpanpapier ZN :1 papiro asphaltate dakpansgewijs BW :1 de maniera imbricate, al maniera del tegulas de un tecto :-- over elkaar leggen = imbricar dakplat ZN :1 Zie: dakterras dakraam ZN :1 fenestr(ett)a de tecto dakrand ZN :1 bordo del tecto dakriet ZN :1 junco de tecto dakruiter ZN :1 turretta de tecto dakschild ZN :1 facie del tecto dakspaan ZN :1 tegula de ligno dakspant ZN :1 Zie: dakbalk dakstoel ZN :1 armatura de un tecto dakstro ZN :1 palea de tecto dakterras ZN :1 terrassa super le tecto daktuin ZN :1 jardin de tecto, jardin pensile dakvenster ZN :1 fenestra de tecto dakventilator ZN :1 ventilator de tecto dakversiering ZN :1 ornamento de tecto dakvilt ZN :1 Zie: asfaltpaier dakvlak ZN :1 Zie: dakschild dakvorm ZN :1 forma de tecto dakvormig BN :1 tectiforme dakvorst ZN :1 cresta/crista de un tecto dakwerk ZN :1 construction del tecto dakwoning ZN :1 appartamento de subtecto/sub le tecto dal ZN :1 valle, vallea :lelietje der --en = lilio del valles :over bergen en --en = per montes e per valles, per valles e per montes :hij is door een diep -- gegaan = ille ha transversate un profunde crise/crisis :iemand uit het -- halen = traher un persona del puteo dalai-lama ZN :1 Dalai Lama, Grande Lama dalbewoner ZN :1 habitante del vallea dalen WW :1 (naar beneden gaan) descender, bassar, abassar se :de temperatuur daalt = le temperatura descende/bassa :de luchtdruk daalt = le pression atmospheric bassa :het vliegtuig daalt = le avion descende :de koersen dalen = le cursos bassa :de barometer daalt = le barometro descende/bassa :de man is zeer in mijn achting gedaald = le homine ha bassate multo in mi estima :doen -- = bassar, abassar :de barometer daalt weer = le barometro redescende :het sterftecijfer is gedaald = le taxa de mortalitate se ha abassate :2 (verminderen) diminuer, decrescer, discrescer, bassar, declinar :in waarde -- = diminuer de valor :de prijzen dalen = le precios decresce dalend BN :1 :(ASTRON) --e knoop = nodo descendente dalf ZN :1 Zie: dukdalf daling ZN :1 (het naar beneden gaan) descendita :-- van een vliegtuig = descendita de un avion :2 (helling) declivitate, inclination :3 (teruggang) regression, bassa, cadita, diminution, descendita, decrescentia :een sterke -- = un bassa considerabile :-- van de prijzen = bassa del precios :-- van de produktiviteit = bassa del productivitate :-- van de criminaliteit = regression del criminalitate :-- van het geboortecijfer = bassa del nascentias, diminution del natalitate :een sterke -- van de temperaturen = un forte descendita del temperaturas :een -- vertonen = presentar un bassa :op -- speculeren = specular al bassa dalkruid ZN :1 majanthemo dalmatica ZN :1 dalmatica Dalmatië ZN EIGN :1 Dalmatia dalmatiek ZN :1 dalmatica Dalmatiër ZN :1 dalmatiano Dalmatijns BN :1 dalmatic Dalmatiner ZN :1 (hond) dalmata Dalmatisch BN :1 dalmatic, dalmatian dalprofiel ZN :1 section transverse/transversal del valle/vallea dalstuw ZN :1 barrage daltoniseren WW :1 applicar le systema Dalton daltonisme ZN :1 daltonismo daltonlyceum ZN :1 lyceo Dalton daltonmethode ZN :1 methodo Dalton daltononderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento Dalton daltonprincipe ZN :1 principio Dalton daltonschool ZN :1 schola Dalton daltonstelsel ZN :1 Zie: daltonsysteem daltonsysteem ZN :1 systema Dalton daluren ZN MV :1 horas de minor affluentia dalvorm ZN :1 forma de valle/de vallea dalvorming ZN :1 formation de un valle/de un vallea dam ZN :1 (waterkering) dica, barrage :een -- in de Nijl = un barrage in le Nilo :een -- leggen = construer un dica :een -- opwerpen tegen = poner un barriera a :2 (SPEL) dama :een -- maken = facer un dama dam ZN :1 (Afk.: decameter) Dm. (decametro) dam-as ZN :1 axe de barrage damasceerder ZN :1 damascenator Damascener ZN :1 damasceno damasceren WW :1 damascar, damascenar damascering ZN :1 damascenage Damascus ZN :1 Damasco :van/uit -- = damascen :bewoner van -- = damasceno damast ZN :1 (weefsel) damasco :ongebleekt -- = damasco crude damastbloem ZN :1 hesperis damasten BN :1 de damasco :-- servetten = serviettas de damasco damastfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de damasco damastfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de damasco damastfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de damasco damastgoed ZN :1 Zie: damastlinnen damastlinnen ZN :1 lino damascate damastpapier ZN :1 papiro damascate damastpruim ZN :1 pruna de Damasco, damasceno damaststaal ZN :1 aciero damascate damaststof ZN :1 stoffa damascate damastwever ZN :1 texitor de damasco, damascator damastweverij ZN :1 Zie: damastfabriek damblok ZN :1 bloco de barrage dambord ZN :1 tabuliero (del joco) de damas, damiero dambreuk ZN :1 ruptura del barrage damclub ZN :1 club (E) de joco de damas damdeur ZN :1 porta de barrage dame ZN :1 dama, seniora, donna :--s en heren = senioras e seniores :een echte -- = tote un dama :2 (SCAKEN) dama, regina dameruil ZN :1 (SCHAKEN) excambio de damas/reginas damesachtig BW :1 como un dama damesafdeling ZN :1 section/departimento de feminas/senioras damesbediening ZN :1 servicio feminin damesblad ZN :1 jornal/magazine feminin/pro feminas :de --en = le pressa feminin damesbroek ZN :1 pantalon(es) de femina damesconfectie ZN :1 vestimentos confectionate pro feminas, confection de senioras damescostuum ZN :1 vestimento/costume feminin damesdubbel ZN :1 duples feminin damesenkel ZN :1 individual feminin damesfiets ZN :1 bicycletta de/pro feminas dameshoed ZN :1 cappello de dama/de femina dameshoedenmaker/maakster ZN :1 modista dameshoedenverkoper/verkoopster ZN :1 modista damesjasje ZN :1 dolman dameskapper ZN :1 perrucchero pro feminas dameskleding ZN :1 vestimentos de femina/pro feminas dameskleermaker ZN :1 sartor pro feminas, modista dameskleren ZN MV :1 Zie: dameskleding dameskoor ZN :1 choro/choral de feminas dameskous ZN :1 calcea de femina dameskransje ZN :1 circulo de amicas damesmaat ZN :1 mesura de femina damesmantel ZN :1 mantello de dama/de femina damesmode ZN :1 moda feminin, modas damesondergoed ZN :1 subvestimentos feminin/pro feminas damespaard ZN :1 haquenea, amblator damespantalon ZN :1 Zie: damesbroek damesploeg ZN :1 equipa feminin/de feminas damesportret ZN :1 portrait (F) de femina damesrijwiel ZN :1 Zie: damesfiets damesschoen ZN :1 scarpa/calceo de femina damesslip ZN :1 calceonettas damestas ZN :1 sacco de mano damestasje ZN :1 reticulo damestennis ZN :1 tennis (E) feminin/de feminas damestoilet ZN :1 toilette (F)/W.C. pro damas/pro feminas damesverband ZN :1 serviettas hygienic damesvoetbal ZN :1 football (E) feminin/de feminas dameswielrennen ZN :1 cyclismo feminin/de feminas dameszadel ZN :1 sella feminin/de femina damevleugel ZN :1 (SCHAKEN) latere del dama/regina damfundering ZN :1 fundation del barrage damhert ZN :1 damo(cervo) damhertleer ZN :1 corio de damo damkampioen ZN :1 campion de damas damkampioenschap ZN :1 campionato de damas damkruin ZN :1 cresta/crista del barrage dammen WW :1 jocar al damas dammer ZN :1 jocator de damas Damocles ZN EIGN :1 Damocles :zwaard van -- = spada de Damocles damp ZN :1 (stoom) vapor :de -- van water is onzichtbaar = le vapor de aqua es invisibile :2 (uitwaseming) effluvio, exhalation, (ongezonde damp) miasma :3 (NAT) vapor, emanation :-- van jodium = vapor/emanation de iodo :verzadigde -- = vapor saturate :giftige --en = vapores toxic :4 (walm, rook) fumo dampartij ZN :1 partita de damas dampbad ZN :1 banio de vapor, estufa dampbel ZN :1 bulla de vapor dampdichtheid ZN :1 densitate gasose/de vapor dampdruk ZN :1 tension/pression de vapor dampdrukmeter ZN :1 manometro dampdrukverlaging ZN :1 reduction del tension/pression de vapor dampen WW :1 (damp afgeven) fumar, evaporar (se), exhalar, emanar vapor :het paard dampte = le cavallo fumava :2 (rook afgeven) fumar :--de schoorstenen = caminos fumante dampfase ZN :1 (NAT) phase de vapor dampig BN :1 (damp uitwasemend) vaporose :2 (mistig) nebulose :3 (rokerig) fumose :4 (kortademig) asthmatic dampigheid ZN :1 vaporositate dampkap ZN :1 Zie: wasemkap dampkring ZN :1 atmosphera :storingen in de -- = perturbationes atmospheric :terugkeer in de -- = entrata in le atmosphera dampkringsdruk ZN :1 pression atmospheric dampkringslucht ZN :1 aere atmospheric dampkringsluchtbeschrijving ZN :1 aerographia dampkuur ZN :1 tractamento curative de vapor damplaag ZN :1 strato de vapor dampmeter ZN :1 vaporimetro damprobleem ZN :1 problema de damas dampspanning ZN :1 tension/pression de vapor dampvorming ZN :1 formation de vapor, vaporisation damschijf ZN :1 pecia de damas damslag ZN :1 prisa per le dama :-- gaat voor = le prisa per le dama es obligatori damspel ZN :1 joco de damas damspeler ZN :1 Zie: dammer damsport ZN :1 joco de damas damsteen ZN :1 pecia de damas damtaluud ZN :1 talud del barrage damtoernooi ZN :1 torneo de damas damversteviging ZN :1 reinfortiamento de barrage damwand ZN :1 pariete de plancas damwedstrijd ZN :1 match (E)/partita de damas dan ZN :1 (SPORT) dan (Ja) dan BW :1 (op dat tijdstip) a ille momento, alora :nu en -- = de tempore a tempore, a vices, alicun vices :2 (daarna) tunc, alora, postea, post, depost, plus tarde, ulteriormente :3 (in dat geval) in ille caso, alora, igitur dan VW :1 que :minder mooi -- = minus belle que :2 de :hij heeft meer -- tien gulden = ille ha plus de dece florinos danaïden ZN MV :1 danaides :vat der -- = cupa del danaides dancing ZN :1 dancing (E), sala de dansa/de ballo dandy ZN :1 adonis, dandy (E) dandyachtigheid ZN :1 dandysmo dandysme ZN :1 dandysmo dandyziekte ZN :1 dengue Daniël ZN EIGN :1 Daniel danig BW :1 multo, enormemente, in alte grado dank ZN :1 (erkentelijkheid) recognoscentia, gratitude :iets in -- aannemen = acceptar un cosa con gratitude/recognoscentia :met -- = con recognoscentia :tegen wil en -- = nolens volens (L) :2 (dankbetuiging) regratiamento, gratia :-- betuigen = exprimer regratiamento, regratiar :duizendmaal -- = gratias, mille vices dankbaar BN :1 (erkentelijk) grate, recognoscente :-- mens = persona recognoscente :-- publiek = publico recognoscente/enthusiasta/enthusiastic :-- zijn = recognoscer :2 (voldoening gevend) satisfaciente :een --e taak = un travalio satisfaciente :3 (veel stof opleverend) fecunde :-- onderwerp = subjecto fecunde dankbaarheid ZN :1 gratitude, recognoscentia :gevoel van -- = sentimento de gratitude :zijn -- uiten/betuigen = exprimer su gratitude/su recognoscentia, regratiar dankbetoon ZN :1 Zie: dankbetuiging dankbetuiging ZN :1 regratiamento, manifestation/demonstration/expression de gratitude/recognoscentia dankdag ZN :1 die/jorno de regratiamento, die/jorno de action de gratias danken WW :1 (bedanken) regratiar :dank U zeer! = multo obligate! :2 (verschuldigd zijn) deber a :3 :(afslaan) voor iets -- = refusar/declinar un cosa :4 (na het eten bidden) precar, dicer le precaria dankfeest ZN :1 festa de gratias dankgebed ZN :1 oration/prece/precaria de regratiamento/de gratias dankgevoel ZN :1 sentimento de recognoscentia danklied ZN :1 hymno de regratiamento, cantico dankoffer ZN :1 sacrificio de regratiamento dankpsalm ZN :1 psalmo de regratiamento dankrede ZN :1 discurso de regratiamento dankwoord ZN :1 parolas de regratiamento dankzeggen WW :1 (bedanken) regratiar (un persona de un cosa), exprimer su regratiamento :2 (een dankgebed zeggen) dicer le precaria dankzegging ZN :1 expression de gratitude/regratiamento, regratiamento :onder -- voor de bewezen diensten = con regratiamento pro le servicios rendite dankzij VZ :1 gratias a, con le adjuta de dans ZN :1 dansa, ballo :klassieke -- = dansa classic :Poolse -- = dansa polonese :tribale -- = dansa tribal :de vijfde Hongaarse -- van Brahms = le dansa hungare numero cinque de Brahms :hij beoefent de -- als kunst = ille practica le arte del dansa :ten -- vragen = invitar a dansar/ballar dansacademie ZN :1 academia/schola de dansa/de ballo dansavond ZN :1 vespera/vespere de dansa/de ballo, soiree dansante (F) dansclub ZN :1 club (E) de dansa/de ballo danscursus ZN :1 curso de dansa/de ballo danse macabre ZN :1 dansa macabre/del morte dansen WW :1 dansar, ballar :het -- = dansa :een tango -- = dansar/ballar un tango :-- op de muziek van = dansar/ballar con le musica de :de letters dansen voor mijn ogen = le litteras dansa/balla ante mi oculos :naar iemands pijpen -- = lassar se dominar de un persona danser ZN :1 dansator, ballator dansfeest ZN :1 festa de dansa/ballo, ballo dansfestival ZN :1 festival de dansa/ballo dansfiguur ZN :1 figura/movimento de dansa/de ballo dansgelegenheid ZN :1 local/sala de dansa/de ballo, dancing (E) dansgezelschap ZN :1 societatede dansa/ballo dansgroep ZN :1 gruppo de ballo/de dansa/de dansatores danshuis ZN :1 Zie: dansgelegenheid dansinstituut ZN :1 academia/schola de dansa/de ballo dansklepper ZN :1 castanietta, crotalo danskunst ZN :1 arte del dansa/del ballo, dansa dansleraar ZN :1 maestro/professor de dansa/de ballo dansles ZN :1 lection/classe/curso de dansa/de ballo danslied ZN :1 aere de dansa/de ballo, dansa danslokaal ZN :1 Zie: dansgelegenheid dansluiting ZN :1 capsula danslust ZN :1 passion pro le dansa/le ballo danslustig BN :1 qui ama dansar/ballar dansmaat ZN :1 mesura (de dansa/de ballo) dansmarathon ZN :1 marathon de dansas dansmarieke ZN :1 majorette (F) dansmeester ZN :1 maestro/professor de dansa/de ballo dansmuziek ZN :1 musica de dansa/ballo/pro dansar/pro ballar dansnummer ZN :1 numero de dansa/de ballo dansorkest ZN :1 orchestra de dansa/de ballo danspaar ZN :1 copula de dansatores danspartij ZN :1 festa de dansa/de ballo, ballo danspartner ZN :1 partner (E) de dansa/de ballo, dansator danspas ZN :1 passo de dansa/de ballo dansplaat ZN :1 disco de dansa/de ballo, disco de musica pro dansar/ballar dansschoen ZN :1 scarpa/calceo de dansa/de ballo, scarpino dansschoentje ZN :1 scarpetta de dansa/de ballo dansschool ZN :1 schola/academia de dansa/de ballo danstent ZN :1 Zie: dansgelegenheid danstheater ZN :1 theatro de dansa/de ballo dansvloer ZN :1 pista de dansa/de ballo danswijsje ZN :1 aere de dansa/de ballo danszaal ZN :1 sala de dansa/de ballo dansziekte ZN :1 (MED) chorea Dantekenner ZN :1 dantologo dantesk BN :1 dantesc :--e poëzie = poesia dantesc dantologie ZN :1 dantologia dapper BN :1 brave, coragiose, audace, audaciose, prode, valente, valorose, intrepide :--e weerstand = resistentia coragiose :--e soldaat = soldato valente :zich -- verdedigen = defender se con valentia dapperheid ZN :1 corage, audacia, audacitate, braveria, bravura, prodessa, valentia, valor, valorositate, virtute, intrepiditate dar ZN :1 ape mascule Dardaans BN :1 dardane Dardanellen ZN EIGN MV :1 Dardanellos Dardanië ZN EIGN :1 Dardania Dardaniër ZN :1 dardano Dardanus ZN EIGN :1 Dardano daricus ZN :1 darico Darius ZN EIGN :1 Dario darm ZN :1 intestino :blinde -- = intestino cec, ceco :dunne -- = intestino tenue :dikke -- = intestino crasse :twaalfvingerige -- = duodeno darmaandoening ZN :1 affection intestinal darmader ZN :1 vena mesenteric darmafsluiting ZN :1 occlusion intestinal, ileo darmbacterie ZN :1 bacillo intestinal darmbeen ZN :1 osso iliac, ilio darmbeenader ZN :1 vena iliac darmbeenholte ZN :1 fossa iliac darmbeenslagader ZN :1 arteria iliac darmbeweging ZN :1 movimento intestinal darmbloeding ZN :1 hemorrhagia intestinal darmbreuk ZN :1 hernia intestinal/del intestino darmcatarre ZN :1 catarrho intestinal/del intestino darmfistel ZN :1 fistula intestinal/stercoral darmflora ZN :1 flora intestinal darmgas ZN :1 gas(es) intestinal, flatuositate darmgezwel ZN :1 tumor intestinal darminfectie ZN :1 infection intestinal/del intestino, enteritis darminhoud ZN :1 contento intestinal/del intestino darminstulping ZN :1 invagination intestinal, intussusception darmjicht ZN :1 Zie: darmkoliek darmkanaal ZN :1 canal/tubo/conducto digestive/intestinal, intestino :verstopping van het -- = occlusion intestinal/del intestino darmkanker ZN :1 cancer intestinal/de intestino darmklier ZN :1 glandula intestinal darmkoliek ZN :1 colica intestinal, enteralgia darmkramp ZN :1 Zie: darmkoliek darmkronkel ZN :1 volvulo intestinal darmlymfe ZN :1 chylo darmnet ZN :1 epiploon darmonderzoek ZN :1 examine intestinal darmontsteking ZN :1 infection intestinal, enteritis darmparasiet ZN :1 parasito intestinal darmpek ZN :1 meconio darmperforatie ZN :1 perforation intestinal/del intestino darmperistaltiek ZN :1 peristaltismo intestinal darmpijn ZN :1 dolor/algia intestinal darmpunctie ZN :1 enterocentese darmresectie ZN :1 resection de un segmento intestinal darmsap ZN :1 succo intestinal darmsapklier ZN :1 glandula de succo intestinal darmscheel ZN :1 Zie: darmscheil darmscheil ZN :1 mesenterio darmscheilontsteking ZN :1 mesenteritis, inflammation del mesenterio darmslijmvlies ZN :1 mucosa intestinal darmsnaar ZN :1 chorda de tripa darmsnede ZN :1 enterotomia darmspoeling ZN :1 Zie: lavement darmsteen ZN :1 coprolitho darmstoornis ZN :1 disrangiamento/disordine intestinal :maag- en -- = disordines gastrointestinal darmtuberculose ZN :1 tuberculose (-osis) intestinal darmverlamming ZN :1 paralyse (-ysis) intestinal darmvlies ZN :1 epiploon darmvliesontsteking ZN :1 inflammation del epiploon, epiploitis darmvlokken ZN MV :1 villositates intestinal darmwand ZN :1 pariete intestinal darmwandbreuk ZN :1 ruptura del pariete intestinal darmwandlipase ZN :1 lipase pancreatic darmwerking ZN :1 function intestinal darmworm ZN :1 verme intestinal :door --en veroorzaakt = verminose darmzenuw ZN :1 nervo intestinal darmziekte ZN :1 maladia intestinal darmzweer ZN :1 ulcere intestinal dartel BN :1 jocose, allegre, vive, vivace :2 (wulps) libidinose, lascive dartelen ZN :1 gambadar, caracolar dartelheid ZN :1 allegressa, vivacitate :2 (wulpsheid) libidinositate, lascivitate darten WW :1 jocar dardos dartspel, darts ZN :1 joco de flechettas {sj}/dardos Darwin ZN EIGN :1 Darwin :leer van -- = theoria de Darwin darwinisme ZN :1 darwinismo darwinist ZN :1 darwinista darwinistisch BN :1 darwinista, darwinian Darwinleer ZN :1 theoria darwinian darwintulp ZN :1 tulipa/tulipan Darwin das ZN :1 (halsdoek) pannello de collo, chal {sj}, charpa {sj}, foulard (F), fichu (F) :2 (stropdas) cravata :staalgrauwe -- = cravata gris aciero :-- de smoking = smokingdas :een -- knopen = nodar un cravata :een -- losmaken = disserrar un cravata :een -- omdoen = poner se/mitter se un cravata :dat doet hem de -- om = isto le da le colpo de gratia :3 (DIERK) taxon dasborstel ZN :1 brossa de (pilos de) taxon dashboard ZN :1 quadro/pannello/tabuliero de instrumentos dashboardkastje ZN :1 cassetta a/de/pro guantos dashond ZN :1 can de taxon, bassetto, teckel (D) dashouder ZN :1 fixa-cravata dasknoop ZN :1 button de cravata :2 nodo de cravata daslook ZN :1 allio ursin dassenbont ZN :1 pellicia de taxon dassenburcht ZN :1 taxoniera dassenhaar ZN :1 pilo de taxon dassenhanger ZN :1 portacravatas dassenhol ZN :1 taxoniera dassenhuid ZN :1 Zie: dassevel dassenjacht ZN :1 chassa {sj} de taxones dassenpels ZN :1 pelle de taxon dassenpers ZN :1 pressa pro cravatas dassenrek ZN :1 Zie: dassenhanger dassenstof ZN :1 stoffa pro cravatas dassenval ZN :1 pedica/trappa de taxones dassenvel ZN :1 pelle de taxon dassenwinkel ZN :1 cravateria dassenzijde ZN :1 seta pro cravatas dasspeld ZN :1 spinula de cravata dasymeter ZN :1 dasymetro dasyurus ZN :1 dasyuro dat AANW VNW :1 isto, illo dat AANW VNW BIJV :1 iste, ille :-- en -- = tal e tal dat VW :1 que :ik weet -- hij zal komen = io sape que ille venira dat BETR VNW :1 qui, que, le qual(es) data ZN MV :1 (gegevens) datos, informationes :2 (COMP) datos :3 (MV van datum) datas databank ZN :1 (COMP) banca de datos database ZN :1 (COMP) base de datos datacel ZN :1 (COMP) cellula de datos datacommunicatie ZN :1 (COMP) communication/transmission de datos, teleinformatica data-entry-apparatuur ZN :1 (COMP) apparato/material pro le entrata de datos dataïnvoer ZN :1 (COMP) entrata de datos/de input (E) datalijn ZN :1 (COMP) linea de datos datanet ZN :1 (COMP) rete de datos datanetwerk ZN :1 (COMP) rete de communication/transmission de datos dataprivacy ZN :1 (COMP) protection del datos dataprocessing ZN :1 Zie: dataverwerking datarie ZN :1 (pauselijk bureau) dataria :beambte van een -- = datario dataset ZN :1 (COMP) insimul de datos datastructuur ZN :1 (COMP) structura de datos datatransmissie ZN :1 Zie: datacommunicatie datatransport ZN :1 transporto de datos dataverwerking ZN :1 (COMP) tractamento de datos/de information, processo dataverzameling ZN :1 collection de datos dateerbaar BN :1 databile :deze munten zijn moeilijk -- = il es difficile de indicar le data de iste monetas dateerbaarheid ZN :1 databilitate :-- van een prehistorische vindplaats = databilitate de un sito prehistoric dateren WW :1 datar :-- uit = datar de :zijn brieven -- = datar su litteras :de brief is gedateerd op 10 juli = le littera ha como data le 10 de julio :deze kwesties dateren van jaren geleden = iste questiones date de annos retro :te vroeg -- = antedatar :later -- = retrodatar :niet te -- = indatabile datering ZN :1 (dagtekening) data :2 (bepaling van de ouderdom) datation datgene AANW VNW :1 :-- wat = lo que :-- wat jij zegt is waar = lo que tu dice es ver datief BN :1 (JUR) dative :--e voogd = tutor dative :--e voogdij = tutela dative datief ZN :1 Zie: dativus datiefconstructie ZN :1 construction de dativo datiefvorm ZN :1 forma de dativo dativus ZN :1 dativo dato BW :1 del data de, datate :-- 15 mei = le 15 de maio, datate le 15 de maio datowissel ZN :1 littera de cambio datate, tratta datate dattum ZN :1 :van -- = le sexo datum ZN :1 data :-- postmerk = le data del timbro (postal) :de -- bepalen van = datar :een -- vaststellen/afspreken = fixar un data :van recente -- = (de data) recente :dat is niet van recente -- = isto non data de heri :er staat geen -- op = isto non es datate :2 (tijdslimiet) data limite/limitar/ultime :een -- vooraf vaststellen = prefinir un data datumaanduiding ZN :1 indication de data datumgrens ZN :1 Zie: datumlijn datumlijn ZN :1 linea international de cambio/cambiamento de data datumstempel ZN :1 (instrument) timbro/sigillo pro timbrar datas :2 (afdruk) timbro datate datzelfde AANW VNW BIJV :1 iste/ille mesme datzelfde AANW VNW :1 iste/ille mesme cosa dauphin ZN :1 delphino Dauphiné ZN EIGN :1 Delphinato dauw ZN :1 rore, ros :over de velden lag -- = il habeva rore/ros super le campos, le rore/ros baniava le campos, le campos esseva coperite de rore/ros :van de -- = roral :voor dag en -- op zijn = esser levate al alba/con le alba/al aurora dauwachtig BN :1 como rore/ros, simile al rore/ros dauwdruppel ZN :1 gutta de rore/de ros dauwen WW :1 cader rore/ros :het dauwt = il ha rore/ros :het heeft sterk gedauwd = il ha cadite multe rore/ros :bij betrokken lucht dauwt het weinig = con celo coperte il ha pauc/poc rore/ros dauwend BN :1 roriflue dauwig BN :1 Zie: dauwachtig dauwmeter ZN :1 drososcopio, drosometro dauwnetel ZN :1 galeopsis speciose dauwpier ZN :1 lumbrico dauwpunt ZN :1 puncto de rore/de ros/de saturation/de condensation dauwpunthygrometer ZN :1 hygrometro a condensation dauwpunttemperatuur ZN :1 temperatura de rore/ros dauwvorming ZN :1 formation de rore/ros dauwworm ZN :1 (larve) larva de tabano :2 (eczeem) eruption/crusta lactee d.a.v. ZN :1 (Afk.: daaraanvolgend) subsequente daveren WW :1 tonitruar, strepitar daverend BN :1 strepitose, tonitruante, clamorose :-- succes = successo clamorose/ruitose/formidabile/tremende :--e toejuichingen = applausos ruitose :hij heeft een --e hoofdpijn = ille ha un dolor de testa/capite terribile/tremende daviaan ZN :1 lampa de minero David ZN EIGN :1 David :van -- = davidic :psalmen van -- = psalmos davidic Davidster ZN :1 stella jalne/de David Daviscup ZN :1 cuppa Davis dazen WW :1 dicer nonsenso, parlar insensatemente d.d. :1 (Afk.: de dato) del data de, datate de LW :1 le :van de = del :aan de = al deactiveren WW :1 disactivar dead heat ZN :1 dead heat (E) deadline ZN :1 data limite/limitar/ultime, limite de tempore, ultime termino deadweight ZN :1 capacitate de carga deal ZN :1 accordo, pacto dealen WW :1 trafficar (in drogas) :hij dealt in heroïne = ille es trafficante/trafficator de heroina dealer ZN :1 (handelaar, vertegenwoordiger) concessionario, representante, agente de vendita :2 (mbt drugs) trafficante/trafficator (de drogas) deambulatorium ZN :1 deambulatorio debâcle ZN :1 disastro, catastrophe, ruina, confusion chaotic :financieel -- = disastro financiari deballoteren WW :1 refusar al ballotage/votation debarkement ZN :1 disbarcamento, disimbarcation debarkeren WW :1 disbarcar, disimbarcar debarkering ZN :1 Zie: debarkament debat ZN :1 debatto, discussion :opening van de --ten = apertura del debattos :sluiting van de --ten = clausura del debattos :een -- aangaan, een -- openen, in -- treden = aperir/comenciar un debatto, entrar in discussion :het -- (af)sluiten = clausurar/terminar le debatto debater ZN :1 participante a un discussion, debattator, debater (E) debating-club ZN :1 club (E)/circulo de debattos/de debatter/pro practicar le debatto debatteren WW :1 debatter, discuter, controverter :over deze problemen valt niet te -- = on non pote discuter super iste problemas debatvergadering ZN :1 reunion de debatto debet ZN :1 debito :als -- boeken = debitar debet BN :1 :u bent mij nog iets -- = vos me debe ancora un cosa :hij is er -- aan = isto es su culpa debetbedrag ZN :1 debito debetboeking ZN :1 partita de debito debetkolom ZN :1 columna/colonna de debito debetnota ZN :1 nota/aviso de debito debetpost ZN :1 debito debetrekening ZN :1 conto debitori debetrente ZN :1 interesse debitori debetsaldo ZN :1 saldo debitori/active/positive debetstand ZN :1 (stato de) deficit, saldo negative :-- van de rekening = stato de deficit del conto :onze -- blijft bestaan = nostre deficit remana debetzijde ZN :1 debito, latere de debito :op de -- boeken = debitar debiel BN :1 mentalmente defective/deficiente, debile, arretrate debiel ZN :1 debile mental, handicapato mental, arretrato debieleninrichting ZN :1 instituto/centro pro handicapatos mental debielenonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento pro handicapatos mental debielenschool ZN :1 schola pro handicapatos mental debiet ZN :1 (afzet van waren) vendita :2 (opbrengst, produktie) production :3 :daar is geen -- voor = il non ha un mercato pro iste producto :een groot -- hebben = vender se ben, haber un bon vendita debietcrisis ZN :1 crise/crisis in le vendita debiliteit ZN :1 (aangeboren zwakte) debilitate :2 (verlies van krachten) debilitate :3 (zwakzinnigheid) debilitate/deficientia mental debiteren WW :1 (als debet boeken) debitar :iemand voor een zeker bedrag -- = debitar un persona de/con un amonta :2 (aanrekenen) imputar :iemand iets -- = imputar un cosa a un persona :3 (in het klein verkopen) vender al detalio :4 :onzin -- = dicer nonsenso debiteur ZN :1 debitor :insolvente -- = debitor insolvente :dubieuze -- = debitor dubitose debiteurenadministratie ZN :1 administration de debitores debiteurenbestand ZN :1 Zie: debiteurenstaat debiteurenboek ZN :1 libro de debitores debiteurenboekhouding ZN :1 contabilitate de debitores debiteurengroep ZN :1 gruppo de debitores debiteurengrootboek ZN :1 libro major de debitores debiteurenlijst ZN :1 Zie: debiteurenstaat debiteurenrekening ZN :1 conto de debitores debiteurenstaat ZN :1 lista de debitores, le debitores deblokkeren WW :1 (loszetten) disblocar :2 (de blokkade opheffen) disblocar deboursement ZN :1 disbursamento debrailleren WW :1 transcriber del (scriptura de) braille (F) :het -- = transcription del (scriptura de) braille debrailleur ZN :1 transcriptor de braille (F) debrayeren WW :1 disembracar débutant ZN :1 comenciante, débutant (F) débutante ZN :1 comenciante, débutante (F) debuteren WW :1 debutar, facer su début (F) :als schrijver -- = debutar como scriptor :zij debuteerde met een bundel verzen = ille debutava con un collection de versos :zij debuteerde in de Scala van Milaan = ille faceva su début (F) in le Scala de Milan debuut ZN :1 (eerste optreden) début (F) :zijn -- maken = debutar, facer su début debuutconcert ZN :1 concerto de début (F) debuutroman ZN :1 roman(ce) de début (F) decaan ZN :1 (deken, faculteitsvoorzitter) decano :2 (raadgever voor studenten) consiliator de studentes/studiantes/studios decaanzuur ZN :1 acido capric decade ZN :1 (periode van tien dagen) decade :2 (tien boeken) decade decadent BN :1 decadente :-- tijdperk = epocha decadente :--e kunst = arte decadente :--e schilderkunst = pictura decadente :--e schrijver = scriptor decadente :-- mens = persona decadente :--e smaak = gusto decadente :-- worden = decader decadent ZN :1 decadente decadentenliteratuur ZN :1 litteratura de decadentes decadentenpoëzie ZN :1 poesia de decadentes decadentie ZN :1 (geleidelijk verval) decadentia, degeneration, declino :2 (zucht naar verfijnd genot) decadentia, luxuria decadentieverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno de decadentia decadentisme ZN :1 decadentismo decadentistisch BN :1 decadentistic decaëder ZN :1 decahedro décafeïneren WW :1 decaffeinar decagoon ZN :1 decagono decagram ZN :1 decagramma decalcificatie ZN :1 decalcification decalcificeren WW :1 decalcificar decalcomanie ZN :1 decalcomania decaline ZN :1 decalina decaliter ZN :1 decalitro decalogus ZN :1 Zie: decaloog decaloog ZN :1 decalogo :de geboden van de -- = le preceptos del decalogo decalqueren WW :1 decalcar decalumen ZN :1 decalumen decameter ZN :1 (tien meter) decametro :2 (LIT) decametro decanaal BN :1 decanal :het --e ambt = le function/dignitate decanal/de decano :--e kerk = ecclesia decanal decanaat ZN :1 decanato :het -- betreffend = decanal decantatie ZN :1 decantation decanteren WW :1 decantar :het -- = decantation decapsuleren WW :1 discapsular :het -- = discapsulage decarbonateren WW :1 discarbonatar decarboxylase ZN :1 (BIOCH) decarboxylase decarboxylatie ZN :1 (BIOCH) decarboxylation decastère ZN :1 decastereo decasyllabisch BN :1 decasyllabe, decasyllabic decasyllabus ZN :1 decasyllabo decatlon ZN :1 decathlon deceleratie ZN :1 deceleration decelereren WW :1 decelerar december ZN :1 decembre decemberavond ZN :1 vespere/vespera de decembre decemberdag ZN :1 die de decembre decemberkou(de) ZN :1 frigido de decembre decembermiddag ZN :1 postmeridie de decembre decembernacht ZN :1 nocte de decembre decembervorst ZN :1 gelo de decembre decemberzon ZN :1 sol de decembre decemvir ZN :1 decemviro decemviraal BN :1 decemviral :-- college = collegio decemviral decemviraat ZN :1 decemvirato decennialang BW :1 durante decennios decennium ZN :1 decennio decent BN :1 decente, correcte decentie ZN :1 decentia decentraal BN :1 discentralisate :-- overleg = discussion/deliberation a nivello regional/provincial/local decentralisatie ZN :1 decentralisation, discentralisation :politieke -- = decentralisation/discentralisation politic :administratieve -- = decentralisation/discentralisation administrative decentraliseren WW :1 decentralisar, discentralisar :het -- = decentralisation, discentralisation decentralisering ZN :1 decentralisation, discentralisation decentreren WW :1 decentrar, discentrar :het -- = decentration, decentramento, discentration, discentramento decentrering ZN :1 decentration, decentramento, discentration, discentramento deceptie ZN :1 (teleurstelling) disappunctamento, (ontgoocheling) disillusion décharge ZN :1 discarga :getuige à -- = teste a/de discarga dechargeren WW :1 discargar :de penningmeester -- = discargar le tresorero deciare ZN :1 deciar decibel ZN :1 decibel decideren WW :1 decider, resolver decidua ZN :1 decidua deciel ZN :1 (STAT) decile decigraad ZN :1 decigrado decigram ZN :1 decigramma deciliter ZN :1 decilitro decimaal BN :1 decimal :-- stelsel = systema decimal :--e breuk = fraction decimal :-- getal = numero decimal :--e classificatie = classification decimal decimaal ZN :1 decimal :repeterende --en = decimales recurrente :getal met vijf --en = numero con cinque decimales :tot in vijf --en berekenen = facer un calculo usque al quinte decimal :de --en verwaarlozen = negliger le decimales decimaalteken ZN :1 virgula decimal, comma decimal/de decimales decimalisering ZN :1 decimalisation decimatie ZN :1 decimation decime ZN :1 (MUZ) decima decimeren WW :1 decimar :het -- = decimation :de hongersnood decimeerde de bevolking = le fame ha decimate le population decimeter ZN :1 decimetro :vierkante -- = decimetro quadrate :kubieke -- = decimetro cubic :dubbele -- = decimetro duple decisie ZN :1 decision decisief BN :1 decisive decisielogica ZN :1 logica decisional decisoir BN :1 decisori :--e eed = juramento decisori decistère ZN :1 decistereo declamatie ZN :1 declamation :-- van een gedicht = declamation de un poesia declamatietoon ZN :1 tono de declamation declamator ZN :1 declamator declamatorisch BN :1 declamatori declameren WW :1 declamar :het -- = declamation declarant ZN :1 (iemand die declareert) declarante declaratie ZN :1 (aangifte van in- en uitvoer) declaration :2 (opgave voor belastingheffing) declaration :3 (onkostenrekening) declaration/nota de costos/expensas :zijn -- indienen = presentar/submitter su declaration de costos :4 (verklaring) declaration declaratiebasis ZN :1 :werken op -- = laborar/travaliar a base de declaration de costos declaratief BN :1 declarative declaratieformulier ZN :1 formulario de declaration declaratoir BN :1 declaratori :-- vonnis = judicamento/judicio/sententia declaratori :--e akte = acto declaratori declareren WW :1 (aangeven voor de belasting/douane) declarar :hebt u iets te --? = ha vos alique a/pro declarar? :2 (declaratie indienen) presentar su nota de costos, declarar su costos :reiskosten -- = declarar expensas de viage declasseren WW :1 (uit een lijst schrappen) declassar, declassificar :2 (overtreffen) superar, esser superior a :Ajax declasseerde zijn tegenstander volkomen = Ajax esseva multo superior a su opponentes declinatie ZN :1 (TAAL) declination :2 (ASTRON) declination :schijnbare -- = declination apparente :ware -- = declination ver :-- hebben = declinar :3 (NAT) (van kompasnaald) declination :magnetische -- = declination magnetic :-- hebben = declinar declinatiecirkel ZN :1 circulo de declination declinatienaald ZN :1 agulia de declination declinatoir BN :1 declinatori :--e middelen = medios declinatori :--e uitzonderingen = exceptiones declinatori declinatorium ZN :1 declinometro declineren WW :1 (TAAL) declinar :2 (NAT) declinar declinometer ZN :1 declinometro decodeerapparaat ZN :1 Zie: decoder decodeerder ZN :1 decodator, decodificator decoder ZN :1 decodator, decodificator decoderen WW :1 decodar, decodificar decodering ZN :1 (het decoderen) decodification :-- van een bericht = decodification de un message :2 (als vak) cryptanalyse (-ysis) décolleté ZN :1 décolleté (F) :zeer laag uitgesneden -- = décolleté multo profunde :een gewaagd -- = un décolleté audace décolleteren WW :1 vestir se con décolleté (F) decompensatie :1 (MED) decompensation decompositie ZN :1 (ontleding) decomposition :2 (het uiteenvallen) decomposition decompressie ZN :1 (daling van lucht/gasdruk) decompression, reduction del pression :2 (mbt explosiemotor) decompression :3 (MED) decompression decompressiekamer ZN :1 camera de decompression decompressieruimte ZN :1 Zie: decompressiekamer decompressietijd ZN :1 tempore/periodo de decompression decompressieventiel ZN :1 valvula de decompression decompressieziekte ZN :1 maladia de decompression/del caissons (F) decomprimeren WW :1 decomprimer deconfessionaliseren WW :1 disfacer le ligamines confessional, secularisar, laicisar deconfessionalisering ZN :1 secularisation, laicisation :-- van de politieke partijen = secularisation del partitos politic :-- van het onderwijs = laicisation del inseniamento :het voorstaan van -- = laicismo :voorstander van -- = laicista deconfiture ZN :1 (mislukking) collapso, ruina, disfacta, deroute (F), defaite (F) :2 (faillissement) collapso/ruina financiari, fallimento, bancarupta deconstructivisme ZN :1 deconstructivismo decontaminatie ZN :1 discontamination decor ZN :1 decoration theatral/de theatro :2 (decorstuk) coulisse (F) decorateur ZN :1 decorator, ornamentalista decoratie ZN :1 (het decoreren) decoration :2 (versiering) decoration :3 (ordeteken) decoration, distinction, medalia decoratief BN :1 decorative, ornamental :--e beschildering = pictura decorative/ornamental :-- effect = effecto decorative :--e stijl = stilo ornamental :--e kunst = arte decorative/ornamental decoratieschilder ZN :1 pictor ornamental/decorator decoratieschilderen WW :1 pinger decorationes decoratieschilderwerk ZN :1 pictura decorative/ornamental decorbouwer ZN :1 Zie: decorontwerper decoreren WW :1 (versieren) decorar, ornar :het -- = decoration :2 (ridderen) decorar :gedecoreerd worden = reciper un decoration, esser decorate :3 (met een medaille bekronen) medaliar decorontwerp ZN :1 designo scenic decorontwerper ZN :1 decorator theatral/de theatro, scenographo decorschilder ZN :1 pictor theatral/de theatro decorstuk ZN :1 coulisse (F) decorticatie ZN :1 decortication decorum ZN :1 decorum :het -- bewaren = mantener/conservar/observar le decoro :dat doet afbreuk aan het -- = isto va contra le decoro, isto es un infringimento del decoro decorumverlies ZN :1 perdita de decorum decorwisseling ZN :1 cambio del coulisses (F) decouperen WW :1 serrar decreet ZN :1 decreto, ordinantia :ministerieel -- = decreto ministerial :presidentieel -- = decreto presidential :grondwettigheid van een -- = constitutionalitate de un decreto :een -- uitvaardigen/afkondigen = promulgar un decreto :uitvaardiging/afkondiging van een -- = promulgation de un decreto :een -- intrekken = abolir un decreto :een -- betreffend = decretal, decretori decrement ZN :1 decremento :logarithmisch -- = decremento logarithmic decrepiteren WW :1 decrepitar decrescendo :1 decrescendo (I) decretal ZN :1 (pauselijk besluit) decretal :kenner van --en = decretalista decretalist ZN :1 decretalista decreteren WW :1 (verordenen) decretar, ordinar :2 (apodictisch verklaren) decretar decritisch BN :1 clastic decubitus ZN :1 decubito de cujus ZN :1 (erflater) de cujus (L) deculturatie ZN :1 perdita del proprie cultura decuria ZN :1 decuria decurio ZN :1 decurio decussaat BN :1 decussate dédain ZN :1 disdigno, disprecio, contempto de dato BW :1 del data de, datate deder ZN :1 (PLANTK) camelina dederzaad ZN :1 semine de camelina dedicatie ZN :1 (opdracht) dedication, inscription dedicatori dedouaneren WW :1 disdoanar deduceerbaar BN :1 deducibile, inferibile deduceren WW :1 deducer, inferer :het -- = deduction, inferentia deductie ZN :1 deduction, inferentia deductief BN :1 deductive :--e wetenschap = scientia deductive :--e methode = methodo deductive :--e redenering = rationamento deductive :-- te werk gaan = applicar le methodo deductive, proceder deductivemente :-- argumenteren = argumentar deductivemente :langs --e weg = per deduction/inferentia deductiemethode ZN :1 methodo de deduction/inferentia deductieregel ZN :1 regula de deduction/inferentia deductiesysteem ZN :1 systema de deduction/inferentia deeg ZN :1 pasta :het -- kneden = fullar/laborar le pasta, impastar :het kneden van het -- = le fullatura del pasta :samenkneden tot -- = impastar :met -- bestrijken = impastar :het -- uitrollen = extender le pasta :iemand een koekje van eigen -- geven = pagar un persona con le mesme moneta deegachtig BN :1 pastose deegachtigheid ZN :1 pastositate deegbereider ZN :1 pastificator deegbereiding ZN :1 pastification deegmachine ZN :1 mixer (E) de pasta deegrol(ler) ZN :1 rolo de pastisseria deegwaren ZN MV :1 pastas (alimentari) deel ZN :1 (gedeelte) parte, portion, morsello, fraction, fragmento :een -- van een geheel = un parte/portion de un toto :gelijke --en = partes equal :onderste -- = parte inferior :bovenste -- = parte superior :wezenlijk -- = parte integrante :-- nemen in = prender parte in :-- uitmaken van = pertiner a, facer/formar parte de :in vele --en verdeeld = multipartite :-- hebben aan = participar a/in, prender parte a/in :het -- hebben = le participation :het geheel is gelijk aan de som der --en = le toto es equal al summa del partes :2 (aandeel) parte, portion :mijn -- van de winst = mi parte del beneficio :zijn -- krijgen = reciper su parte/portion :evenredig -- = quota :3 (MUZ) parte :symfonie in vier --en = symphonia in quatro partes :4 (boekdeel) tomo, volumine, parte :boek in vier --en = libro in quatro tomos :woordenboek in tien --en = dictionario in dece volumines :5 (van roman, film, radio, etc.) episodio :6 (onderdeel) division deelachtig BN :1 participante, participe :iets -- zijn = participar a/in un cosa :iets -- worden = obtener/acquirer/reciper un cosa :iemand iets -- maken = impartir un cosa a un persona deelachtigheid ZN :1 participation deelakkoord ZN :1 accordo sector(i)al deelarbeid ZN :1 travalio/labor a tempore partial deelaspect ZN :1 aspecto partial deelbaar BN :1 (verdeelbaar) partibile, (scheidbaar) separabile :-- in tweeen = bipartibile :2 (ook WISK) divisibile :-- getal = numero divisibile :tien is -- door twee = dece es divisibile per duo, dece pote esser dividite per duo deelbaarheid ZN :1 partibilitate, divisibilitate :kenmerken van -- = characteres del divisibilitate :-- van de stof = divisibilitate del materia deelbelang ZN :1 interesse partial deelbewerking ZN :1 operation partial deelcertificaat ZN :1 certificato partial deelcontract ZN :1 contracto a/de participation deeldiscipline ZN :1 subdisciplina deelgebied ZN :1 sector, subsector, branca deelgemeente ZN :1 division administrative de un municipalitate deelgenoot ZN :1 socio, consocio, consorte :hij is -- van mijn ellende = ille participa a/in mi miseria :iemand -- maken van een geheim = impartir/confider un secreto a un persona :2 (compagnon) associato, partner (E), participante deelgenootschap ZN :1 (hoedanigheid) participation, coparticipation, association :2 (bond) association, alliantia, liga, union :het Altlantisch -- = le alliantia atlantic deelgerechtigd BN :1 participe, participante deelgerechtigdheid ZN :1 participation deelgetal ZN :1 (WISK) submultiplo deelhebbend BN :1 participe, participante deelhebber ZN :1 participante, (vennoot) associato deelinterval ZN :1 subintervallo deellijn ZN :1 linea de division :2 (WISK) bis(s)ectrice deelmarkt ZN :1 segmento de un mercato deelmatrix ZN :1 submatrice deelname ZN :1 Zie: deelneming deelnemen WW :1 participar, prender parte, contribuer :het -- = participation :-- in een onderneming = participar/prender parte a/in un interprisa :aan een debat -- = participar/prender parte a/in un debatto :-- aan een veldtocht = participar/prender parte a/in un campania :aan de oorlog -- = entrar in guerra deelnemend BN :1 (meedoend) participe, participante :de --e landen = le paises participante :2 (meelevend) pietose deelnemer ZN :1 participante, participator :-- aan een wedstrijd = competitor :een beperkt aantal --s = un numero limitate de participantes deelnemersveld ZN :1 numero de participantes deelneming ZN :1 (participatie) participation, contribution, association :-- in het kapitaal van een onderneming = participar in le/al capital de un interprisa :van -- afzien = abstiner se de participation :financiële -- is gewenst = on require le participation financiari :2 (rouwbeklag) condolentia, (mededogen) commiseration, (medelijden) compassion, (medevoelen) sympathia :iemand zijn -- betuigen = facer/presentar su condolentias a un persona, condoler con un persona deelprobleem ZN :1 parte de un problema, elemento componente de un problematica, subproblema deelproces ZN :1 phase deelpunt ZN :1 puncto de separation :2 (WISK) puncto de division deelrapport ZN :1 reporto partial, section de un reporto deelregering ZN :1 governamento regional deelresultaat ZN :1 resultato partial deels BW :1 in parte, partialmente :ik zal u betalen, -- in goud, -- in bankpapier = io vos pagara, (in) parte in auro, (in) parte in billetes/notas de banca deelsom ZN :1 (WISK) division deelspanning ZN :1 (NAT) tension/pression partial deelstaat ZN :1 stato federate deelstaathoofdstad ZN :1 capital del stato federal deelstaatverkiezingen ZN MV :1 electiones federal deelstreep ZN :1 (WISK) barra de division, linea horizontal :2 (mbt meetinstrumenten) graduation deelstudie ZN :1 studio partial, monographia deeltaak ZN :1 carga partial/parcellari deeltal ZN :1 dividendo deelteken ZN :1 (WISK) signo de division :2 (TAAL) trema, dierese (-esis) deeltentamen ZN :1 examine partial deeltijd ZN :1 tempore partial :in -- werken = travaliar/laborar a tempore partial deeltijdarbeid ZN :1 Zie: deeltijdwerk deeltijdarbeider ZN :1 Zie: deeltijdwerker deeltijdbaan ZN :1 empleo/travalio/labor a tempore partial deeltijdbetrekking ZN :1 Zie: deeltijdbaan deeltijdfunctie ZN :1 Zie: deeltijdbaan deeltijdhoogleraar ZN :1 professor a temporte partial deeltijdwerk ZN :1 travalio/labor a tempore partial deeltijdwerker ZN :1 travaliator/laborator/obrero a tempore partial deeltitel ZN :1 titulo de un volumine :elk deel heeft zijn eigen -- = cata volumine ha su proprie titulo deeltje ZN :1 (kleinst denkbare hoeveelheid) parcella, fraction, fragmento :2 (NAT) particula, corpusculo :elementair -- = particula elementari :nucleair -- = particula nuclear :subatomair -- = particula subatomic :geladen -- = particula cargate :3 (klein boekdeel) parve tomo/volumine deeltjesdetector ZN :1 detector de particulas deeltjesflux ZN :1 fluxo de particulas deeltjesfysica ZN :1 physica del particulas deeltjessnelheid ZN :1 velocitate de particulas deeltjesstraling ZN :1 radiation de particulas, emission/radiation corpuscular deeltjesversneller ZN :1 accelerator de particulas (cargate), cyclotron, synchrocyclotron :lineaire -- = accelerator linear deelverzameling ZN :1 (WISK) subinsimul :verzameling --en = simplexo deelvisie ZN :1 vision partial/limitate deelvoogd ZN :1 tutor ad hoc deelweefsel ZN :1 (BIOL) meristema deelwerker ZN :1 Zie: deeltijdwerker deelwetenschap ZN :1 (sub)disciplina, specialitate deelwoord ZN :1 participio :tegenwoordig/onvoltooid -- = participio presente/active :verleden/voltooid -- = participio passate/passive deelwoordconstructie ZN :1 construction participial deelwoordvorm ZN :1 forma participial deemoed ZN :1 humilitate, sentimento de deferentia, (onderdanigheid) submission deemoedig BN :1 humile, (onderdanig) submisse, submissive :--e blik = reguardo humile :-- maken = humiliar :iets -- vragen = peter un cosa humilemente deemoedigheid ZN :1 Zie: deemoed Deen ZN :1 danese Deens BN :1 danese :--e dog = danese Deens ZN :1 (taal) danese deerlijk BN :1 (deerniswekkend) pietose, miserabile, lamentabile :--e aanblik = spectaculo pietose, aspecto lamentabile :2 (verschrikkelijk) terribile, (BW ook) multo :-- verminkt = horribilemente mutilate :het schip was -- gehavend = le nave habeva suffrite grave damnos deerne ZN :1 bagassa, prostituta deernis ZN :1 compassion, commiseration, misericordia :-- opwekken = inspirar compassion/commiseration deernisvol BN :1 plen de compassion/de commiseration deerniswaard(ig) BN :1 digne de compassion/de commiseration deerniswekkend BN :1 pietose, deplorabile, lamentabile, lacrimabile :in --e toestand = in un stato deplorabile deëscalatie ZN :1 disescalation deëscaleren WW :1 disescalar :het -- = disescalation de facto BW :1 de facto (L) :-- erkenning = recognoscentia de facto :een regering -- erkennen = recognoscer un governamento de facto defaitisme ZN :1 defaitismo {e} defaitist ZN :1 defaitista {e} defaitistisch BN :1 defaitista {e} defalcatie ZN :1 defalcation defameren WW :1 diffamar defecatie ZN :1 defecation defeceren WW :1 defecar defect ZN :1 defecto, defectuositate, disrangiamento, mancamento, panna :mechanisch -- = defecto mechanic :een -- verhelpen/herstellen = remediar un defecto defect BN :1 defectuose :--e machine = machina defectuose :-- maken = deteriorar :(op automaten) --! = non functiona defectief BN :1 defective, deficiente, imperfecte, (ondeugdelijk) deficiente :2 :(TAAL) -- werkwoord = verbo defective defectief ZN :1 verbo defective defectueus BN :1 defectuose defenestratie ZN :1 defenestration defenestreren WW :1 defenestrar defensie ZN :1 (landsverdediging) defensa :de -- van het land = le defensa del pais :de minister van -- = le ministro del defensa national :hij werkt op Defensie = ille labora/travalia in le Ministerio del Defensa :2 (JUR) defensa :3 (SPORT) (achterhoede) defensa :dat team heeft een zwakke -- = iste equipa ha un defensa debile defensieapparaat ZN :1 apparato defensive, systema de defensa, defensa defensiebegroting ZN :1 budget (E) del defensa defensiebeleid ZN :1 politica de defensa (national) defensiebudget ZN :1 Zie: defensiebegroting defensiecommissie ZN :1 commission/committee (E) del defensa (national) defensief BN :1 defensive :-- verbond = alliantia/liga defensive :--e wapens = armas defensive/de defensa :een -- optreden = un action defensive :een --e houding aannemen = assumer un attitude defensive defensief ZN :1 defensiva :iemand in het -- dringen = fortiar un persona in le defensiva/in un position defensive defensiekosten ZN MV :1 costos de defensa defensielasten ZN MV :1 Zie: defensiekosten defensielijn ZN :1 linea de defensa defensiemaatregel ZN :1 mesura defensive/de defensa defensiemiddel ZN :1 medio defensive/de defensa defensieminister ZN :1 ministro del defensa defensieorganisatie ZN :1 organisation defensive/de defensa defensieplan ZN :1 plano defensive/de defensa defensiepolitiek ZN :1 Zie: defensiebeleid defensieprogramma ZN :1 programma de defensa defensiestelsel ZN :1 Zie: defensiesysteem defensiestrategie ZN :1 strategia defensive/de defensa defensiesysteem ZN :1 systema defensive/de defensa defensieuitgaven ZN MV :1 expensas de defensa defensieverdrag ZN :1 tractato/pacto defensive/de defensa deferentie ZN :1 deferentia defibrillatie ZN :1 defibrillation defibrillator ZN :1 defibrillator defibrilleren WW :1 defibrillar deficiënt BN :1 deficiente, (onvoldoende) insufficiente, (MED) carential deficiëntie ZN :1 (tekort(koming)) deficientia, (ontoereikendheid) insufficientia, (MED) carentia deficiëntieziekte ZN :1 maladia carential/de carentia/de deficientia deficiet ZN :1 deficit, manco :er is een -- in de kas = le cassa presenta un deficit deficitair BN :1 deficitari :--e begroting = budget (E) deficitari :-- saldo = saldo deficitari, deficit defilé ZN :1 defilata :een -- houden = defilar defileren WW :1 defilar definieerbaar BN :1 definibile definieerbaarheid ZN :1 definibilitate definiendum ZN :1 (TAAL) definiendum definiens ZN :1 definition definiëren WW :1 definir :een niet te -- gewaarwording = un sensation indefinibile :dat begrip is moeilijk te -- = iste concepto es difficile de/a definir definiet BN :1 (WISK) definite definitie ZN :1 definition :per -- = per definition :een -- geven van = dar un definition de, definir :(FIL) -- door opsomming = definition per enumeration definitief BN :1 definitive, absolute, irrevocabile :-- vonnis = judicamento/sententia definitive :ergens -- van afzien = renunciar definitivemente a un cosa :ergens -- een einde aan maken = poner un puncto final a un cosa definitiegebied ZN :1 dominio de definition deflagratie ZN :1 deflagration deflagrator ZN :1 deflagrator deflatie ZN :1 (EC) deflation, disinflation :-- tot stand brengen = deflar, disinflar :2 (GEOL) deflation deflatiepolitiek ZN :1 politica anti-inflationista/deflationista/de deflation/de disinflation deflatievlak ZN :1 (GEOL) plano de deflation deflationistisch BN :1 antiinflationista, deflationista :een -- beleid voeren = conducer un politica de deflation/un politica deflationista deflatoir BN :1 deflationista deflecteren WW :1 (TAAL) perder le desinentia/flexion :2 (ombuigen) deviar deflector ZN :1 deflector deflegmator ZN :1 dephlegmator deflexie ZN :1 (afbuiging) deflexion :elektrostatische -- = deflexion electrostatic :magnetische -- = deflexion magnetic :2 (TAAL) disparition del flexion, deflexion defloratie ZN :1 defloration defloreren WW :1 deflorar defoliant ZN :1 defoliante, disfoliante deformatie ZN :1 deformation :-- van de schedel = deformation del cranio :plastische -- = deformation plastic :elastische -- = deformation elastic deformatiestructuur ZN :1 structura de deformation deformeerbaar BN :1 deformabile deformeerbaarheid ZN :1 deformabilitate deformeren WW :1 deformar deftig BN :1 distinguite, digne, grave, formal, ceremoniose, chic (F) :--e manieren = manieras distinguite :--e burgerij = burgesia distinguite :zich -- uitdrukken = exprimer se con distinction deftigheid ZN :1 distinction, dignitate, character ceremoniose defungeren WW :1 resignar su function, abdicar degel ZN :1 (van drukpers) platina degelijk BN :1 solide, de bon qualitate :--e motor = motor solide :--e kennis = cognoscentias solide :-- huwelijk = matrimonio/maritage solide :een -- paar schoenen = un par de scarpas indestructibile :op --e gronden = super un base solide :een -- fabrikaat = un producto de bon qualitate :dat huis is -- gebouwd = iste casa ha essite solidemente construite degelijkheid ZN :1 (sterkte) robustessa, soliditate, indestructibilitate, bon qualitate :2 (FIG) soliditate degelpers ZN :1 pressa a platina degen ZN :1 spada :de -- trekken = disvainar le spada :de --s kruisen = cruciar le spadas degene AANW VNW :1 :-- die = ille qui/que degeneratie ZN :1 (verval) (ook MED) degeneration, degenerescentia :vacuolaire -- = degenerescentia vacuolar :2 (WISK) degeneration degeneratief BN :1 degenerative :-- proces = processo degenerative :--e aandoeningen = affectiones degenerative degeneratieproces ZN :1 processo degenerative/de degeneration degeneratieteken ZN :1 signo degenerative/de degeneration degeneratieverschijnsel ZN :1 symptoma degenerative/de degeneration degeneratieziekte ZN :1 maladia/syndrome degenerative, degeneration dégeneré ZN :1 degenerato degenereren ZN :1 (ontaarden) degenerar :2 (BIOL) degenerar degengevest ZN :1 guardamano de spada degengordel ZN :1 cinctura/cincturon de spada degengreep ZN :1 impugnatura del spada degenkling ZN :1 lamina del spada degenknop ZN :1 pomo del spada degenkoppel ZN :1 Zie: degengordel degenkwast ZN :1 dragona degenplaat ZN :1 placa de spada degenpunt ZN :1 puncta de spada degenriem ZN :1 corregia/pendente de spada, portaspada degenschede ZN :1 vaina del spada degenslikker ZN :1 mangiator de spadas degenstok ZN :1 baston de spada degenstoot ZN :1 colpo de spada, spadata degenvechter ZN :1 spadista degenvis ZN :1 pisce spada, pastinaca degenvormig BN :1 in forma de spada, (BIOL, PLANTK, ANAT) ensiforme, xiphoide degoût ZN :1 (walging) disgusto, repugnantia, (hekel) aversion degradatie ZN :1 degradation, (MIL ook) cassation :2 (SPORT) relegation degradatieduel ZN :1 (SPORT) duello/match (E) de relegation degradatiegevaar ZN :1 (SPORT) risco de relegation degradatiekandidaat ZN :1 (SPORT) candidato de relegation degradatiespook ZN :1 (SPORT) spectro de relegation :het -- dreigt voor PSV = le spectro de relegation menacia PSV, PSV es in periculo de esser relegate degradatiewedstrijd ZN :1 (SPORT) match (A) de relegation degradatiezone ZN :1 (SPORT) zona de relegation degraderen WW :1 (in rang verlagen) degradar, (MIL ook) cassar :2 (SPORT) (gedegradeerd worden) esser relegate :deze club is gedegradeerd naar de tweede divisie = iste equipa/team (E) ha essite relegate al secunde division degraderend BN :1 degradante degressie ZN :1 discrescimento, regression degressief BN :1 discrescente, regressive degusteren WW :1 (CUL) degustar dehumaniseren WW :1 dehumanisar dehydr(at)eren WW :1 dishydratar dehydra(ta)tie ZN :1 dishydratation dehydrogenatie ZN :1 dishydrogenation dehydrogeneren WW :1 dishydrogenar deïficatie ZN :1 deification, divinisation deiktisch BN :1 deictic, demonstrative :de --e leervorm = le methodo deictic/de inseniamento :--e pronomina = pronomines deictic deinen WW :1 (mbt waterspiegel) undular, (heftig) agitar se :de zee deinde sterk = le mar se agitava fortemente :2 (mbt vaartuigen) balanciar se deining ZN :1 (golfbeweging) undulation :2 (beroering) commotion, agitation, confusion, tumulto deïnvesteren WW :1 disinvestir deinzen WW :1 retroceder, recular deïoniseren WW :1 deionisar deïsme ZN :1 deismo deïst ZN :1 deista deïstisch BN :1 deista, deistic dejectie ZN :1 dejection de jure BW :1 de jure (L) :-- erkenning = recognoscentia de jure :het bestaan van een staat -- erkennen = recognoscer de jure le existentia de un stato dek ZN :1 (bedekking) copertura :2 (van weg) revestimento, pavimento :3 (van een paard) copertura :4 (op schip) ponte, deck (E) :een schip met vier --ken = un nave con quatro decks/pontes :allehens aan --! = totes super le ponte! dekaak ZN :1 gabarra con ponte dekaan ZN :1 decano dekartellisatie ZN :1 decartellisation, discartellisation dekartellisatiepolitiek ZN :1 politica de decartellisation/discartellisation dekartelliseren WW :1 decartellisar, discartellisar dekartellisering ZN :1 Zie: dekartellisatie dekbed ZN :1 eiderdun dekbedovertrek ZN :1 inveloppe de eiderdun dekblad ZN :1 (blad dat iets afdekt) copertura :2 (PLANTK) (buitenste blad) bractea, folio bracteal :met -- = bracteate :3 (mbt een sigaar) cappa deken ZN :1 (kleed) copertura :-- van een bed = copertura de un lecto :wollen -- = copertura de lana :gewatteerde -- = copertura wattate :donzen -- = eiderdun :2 (oudste lid van een genootschap) decano :de -- van het corps diplomatique = le decano del corpore diplomatic/corps diplomatique (F) :de -- van de orde van advocaten = le decano del ordine/collegio de advocatos :-- van het kapittel = decano del capitulo :3 (hoofd van een faculteit) decano dekenaal BN :1 decanal dekenaat ZN :1 decanato :het -- betreffend = decanal dekenfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de coperturas dekenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de coperturas dekenfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de coperturas dekenkist ZN :1 cassa pro coperturas dekenschap ZN :1 decanato :het -- betreffend = decanal dekenspeld ZN :1 spinula pro coperturas dekenstof ZN :1 stoffa pro coperturas dekenwinkel ZN :1 magazin de coperturas dekglaasje ZN :1 coperiobjecto(s) dekhengst ZN :1 cavallo reproductor, copertor, stallon dekhut ZN :1 cabina de ponte dekken WW :1 (een voorwerp/laag leggen op) coperir :de tafel -- = poner/mitter le tabula :voor twee personen -- = poner/mitter le tabula pro duo personas :2 (overeenstemmen met) coperir, coincider (con), corresponder (con) :3 (beschermen) coperir, proteger :de aftocht -- = coperir le retiro :de achterhoede -- = coperir le retroguarda :4 (verbergen) coperir, celar, dissimular :5 (vergoeden) coperir :een verlies -- = coperir un deficit/un perdita :de ontvangsten dekken de uitgaven = le receptas coperi le expensas :het risico -- = coperir le risco :de verzekering dekt de schade = le assecurantia coperi le damno(s) :gedekt zijn = esser assecurate :6 (escorteren) escortar, conviar, convoyar :7 (bespringen, paren) coperir, accopular se, montar :laten -- = accopular :8 (VOETBAL) marcar :de midvoor -- = marcar le avantero centro/le centro avante dekker ZN :1 copertor dekking ZN :1 (handeling) copertura :-- bieden = coperir :2 (MIL) copertura, protection, escorta :3 (bevruchting) accopulamento :4 (GELDW) copertura, garantia, (metaal) reserva de auro :ter -- van de onkosten = pro coperir le costos :volledige -- = copertura/garantia total :voorlopige -- = copertura/garantia temporari/provisori/provisional :5 (WISK) superposition :tot -- brengen = superponer dekkingsaankoop ZN :1 compra de copertura dekkingsfout ZN :1 (SPORT) error de marcage dekkingsmiddel ZN :1 medio de copertura dekkingspakket ZN :1 mesuras financiari dekkingspercentage ZN :1 percentage de copertura dekkingsplan ZN :1 schema/plano de financiamento del budget (E), plano budgetari dekkingstroepen ZN MV :1 truppas de copertura dekkleed ZN :1 copertura dekkleur ZN :1 (DIERK) color protective/de camouflage (F) deklaag ZN :1 (strato de) copertura, strato de revestimento, (toplaag) strato superior, (verflaag) revestimento de color deklading ZN :1 carga de ponte deklanding ZN :1 atterrage super le ponte deklasseren WW :1 declassar :het -- = declassamento deklassering ZN :1 declassamento :sociale -- = declassamento social deklast ZN :1 Zie: deklading deklat ZN :1 (van doel) barra transversal deklei ZN :1 ardesia deklijst ZN :1 cornice dekmantel ZN :1 mantello :2 (FIG) velo, pretexto, copertura :als -- voor misdadige praktijken fungeren = servir como copertura pro activitates criminal :onder de -- van = sub le pretexto de dekmos ZN :1 hypno deknaam ZN :1 pseudonymo dekofficier ZN :1 officiero de ponte dekolonisatie ZN :1 decolonisation :-- van de landen van de derde wereld = decolonisation del paises del tertie mundo dekolonisatieproces ZN :1 processo de decolonisation dekoloniseren WW :1 decolonisar :het -- = decolonisation dekpassagier ZN :1 paggagero de ponte dekpersoneel ZN :1 personal de ponte dekplaat ZN :1 placa de revestimento dekplaatje ZN :1 operculo :een -- hebbend = opercular dekram ZN :1 copertor De Krim ZN EIGN :1 Crimea dekschaal ZN :1 platto a coperculo dekschild ZN :1 (DIERK) scalia, elytro dekschotel ZN :1 platto a coperculo dekschub ZN :1 (mbt een kelk) involucro, bractea, spatha :2 (mbt vlinders) scalia dekschuit ZN :1 gabarra, ponton deksel ZN :1 coperculo :het -- van de pan optillen = sublevar/altiar le coperculo del casserola :het -- nemen van = discoperir :dat sluit als een -- op een pot = isto es perfecte dekselkan ZN :1 brocca/jarra a/con coperculo dekselkist ZN :1 cassa a/con coperculo deksels BN :1 damnate deksels! TW :1 diabolo! dekseltje ZN :1 (PLANTK) (van sporenhouder van mos) operculo :2 (TECHN) operculo dekselvaas ZN :1 vaso a/con coperculo dekstation ZN :1 ferma de stallones deksteen ZN :1 petra de copertura dekstier ZN :1 copertor dekstoel ZN :1 sede de ponte/de bordo dekstro ZN :1 palea dekstuk ZN :1 (onderdeel dat afdekt) copertura :2 (BOUWK) (van een zuil) cornice dekstuk ZN :1 copertura dekstukje ZN :1 Zie: dekplaatje dektegel ZN :1 quadrello de copertura dektennis ZN :1 tennis (E) de ponte dekveren ZN :1 coperturas del ala dekverf ZN :1 (waterverf) color opac :2 (verf waarmee wordt afgeschilderd) color de copertura/de revestimento dekvernis ZN :1 vernisse opac dekvlies ZN :1 (PLANTK) indusio :2 (DIERK) operculo dekwit ZN :1 blanco opac dekzeil ZN :1 canevas, copertura dekzwabber ZN :1 scopa de ponte del ZN :1 (slons) femina neglecte :2 (slet) prostituta, puta, putana, bagassa delabialisatie ZN :1 delabialisation delabialiseren WW :1 delabiliseren delamineren WW :1 delaminar delaminering ZN :1 delamination delatie ZN :1 (verklikking) delation dele ZN :1 dele (L) deleatur(teken) ZN :1 deleatur (L) delegaat ZN :1 delegato :apostolisch -- = delegato apostolic delegatie ZN :1 (overdracht) delegation :2 (opdracht om voor een ander op te treden) delegation :3 (opdracht van bevoegdheid) delegation, procuration :4 (het afvaardigen) delegation :5 (afvaardiging) delegation, deputation :een zware -- = un delegation de peso delegatieleider ZN :1 chef (F)/presidente del delegation delegeren WW :1 (overdragen) delegar :2 (afvaardigen) delegar, deputar delegering ZN :1 delegation delen WW :1 (in delen splitsen) divider, partir :het -- = division, partition :een hoek in tweeën delen = divider un angulo in duo :door acht -- = divider per octo :2 (verdelen) repartir :3 (aandeel hebben) participar :in de winst -- = participar in le/al beneficios/profitos delend BN :1 :-- lidwoord = articulo partitive deler ZN :1 (persoon, toestel) partitor :2 (REKENK) partitor, divisor :gemene -- = divisor/denominator commun :grootste gemene -- = maxime commun divisor :normale -- = divisor normal deleten WW :1 deler, cancellar deletie ZN :1 (weglating) deletion :2 (vernietiging) deletion :3 (MED) deletion :4 (TAAL) deletion delfhamer ZN :1 (MIJNW) forator pneumatic delfinine ZN :1 delphinina Delfisch BN :1 delphic delfstof ZN :1 mineral :rijk der --fen = regno mineral :--fen winnen = extraher minerales :een streek op --fen onderzoeken = prospectar un region delfstoffelijk BN :1 mineral delfstoffenkunde ZN :1 mineralogia delfstoffenleer ZN :1 Zie: delfstoffenkunde delfstoffenrijk ZN :1 regno mineral delfstoffenwinning ZN :1 extraction de minerales delfstofkunde ZN :1 Zie: delfstoffenkunde delfstofkundig BN :1 mineralogic delfstofkundige ZN :1 mineralogo, mineralogista delfstofproduktie ZN :1 production de minerales Delfts BN :1 de Delft :-- aardewerk = ceramica/faience (F) de Delft :--e school = schola de Delft :-- blauw = blau de Delft delgbaar BN :1 amortisabile delgen WW :1 amortisar, extinguer, liquidar, pagar, redimer, reimbursar :schulden -- = amortisar/extinguer/liquidar debitas :een verlies -- = amortisar un perdita delging ZN :1 amortisation, extinction, liquidation, pagamento, reimbursamento :-- van een schuld = amortisation/extinction/liquidation de un debita delgingsfonds ZN :1 fundo/cassa de amortisation deliberatie ZN :1 deliberation delibereren WW :1 deliberar :na lang -- werden zij het eens = ille se poneva/mitteva de accordo post longe deliberationes delicaat BN :1 (gevoelig) delicate, sensibile :iets -- behandelen = tractar un cosa con delicatessa/con tacto :2 (zwak) fragile, delicate :een -- gestel hebben = haber un constitution fragile/delicate :3 (netelig) delicate, spinose :een --e zaak = un question delicate/spinose :4 (mbt spijzen) delicate, raffinate, fin, selecte delicatesse ZN :1 (lekkernij) morsello/buccata delicate/exquisite, delicia culinari :--n = comestibiles fin :2 (kiesheid) delicatessa, tacto delicatessenhandel ZN :1 commercio de delicatessas fin delicatessenhandelaar ZN :1 commerciante de delicatessas fin delicatessenwinkel ZN :1 boteca de delicatessas fin/de comestibiles selecte delicieus BN :1 deliciose, exquisite delict ZN :1 (overtreding) delicto, (misdrijf) crimine :civielrechterlijk -- = delicto civil :strafrechterlijk -- = delicto penal/criminal :politiek -- = delicto politic :commuun -- = delicto commun delineatie ZN :1 delineation deling ZN :1 (verdeling) division, partition :2 (WISK) division :-- in honderd = division centesimal :de -- gaat niet op = le division da un resto :3 (BIOL) fragmentation :-- der chromosomen = fragmentation chromosomic :zich door -- voortplantend = scissipare :voortplanting door -- = scissiparitate :4 (het delen in) participation :-- in de winst = participation in le/al beneficios/profitos delinquent ZN :1 delinquente :psychopathische -- = delinquente psychopathic :jeugdige -- = delinquente juvenil delinquentie ZN :1 delinquentia delireren WW :1 delirar delirium ZN :1 delirio :-- tremens = delirium tremens (L), delirio alcoholic deloyaal BN :1 disloyal :--e concurrentie = concurrentia disloyal delta ZN :1 (Griekse letter) delta :2 (AARDR) delta :-- van de Nijl = delta del Nilo :3 (ASTRON) delta :4 (WISK) delta :5 (vleugel) ala delta delta-arm ZN :1 bracio de delta delta-eiland ZN :1 insula de delta delta-functie ZN :1 (WISK) function delta deltagebied ZN :1 zona/area deltaic, delta deltamonding ZN :1 imbuccatura deltaic Deltaplan ZN EIGN :1 Plano Delta deltaspier ZN :1 musculo deltoide, deltoide :de -- betreffend = deltoidee deltastralen ZN MV :1 radios delta deltavleugel ZN :1 ala delta deltavlieger ZN :1 (toestel) deltaplano :2 (persoon) deltaplanista deltavormig BN :1 deltoide deltavorming ZN :1 formation deltaic, deltation deltawaaier ZN :1 flabello deltaic Deltawerken ZN MV :1 labores/travalios/obras del (Plano) Delta deltoïde ZN :1 (WISK) deltoide delven WW :1 (door graven doen ontstaan) cavar, excavar :hij delft zijn eigen graf = ille cava su tumba :2 (door graven te voorschijn brengen) extraher :het -- = extraction :goud -- = extraher/excavar auro delving ZN :1 (uitgraving) excavation :2 (mbt ertsen) extraction :-- van steenkool = extraction de carbon demagnetisatie ZN :1 demagnetisation demagnetisatiefactor ZN :1 factor de demagnetisation demagnetiseren WW :1 demagnetisar :het -- = demagnetisation demagnetisering ZN :1 demagnetisation demagogie ZN :1 demagogia, demagogeria, demagogismo demagogisch BN :1 demagogic :-- politicus = politico demagogic :--e methode = methodo demagogic :--e rede = discurso demagogic :-- optreden = comportamento demagogic demagoog ZN :1 (GESCH) demagogo :2 (volksmenner) demagogo demaoïsatie ZN :1 demaoisation demarcatie ZN :1 demarcation, delimitation demarcatielijn ZN :1 linea de demarcation demarqueren WW :1 demarcar, delimitar demarrage ZN :1 escappata demarreren WW :1 escappar, distachar {sj} se (del peloton), prender le fuga demaskeren WW :1 dismascar demasqué ZN :1 (le) dismascar dematerialisatie ZN :1 (ontstoffeling) dematerialisation :2 (NAT) dematerialisation deme ZN :1 demo dement BN :1 demente, senil dementeren WW :1 (verkindsen) devenir demente :2 (logenstraffen) dismentir, contradicer :3 (ontkennen) dismentir dementi ZN :1 dementi (F), dismentito, contradiction :officieel -- = dementi official dementia praecox ZN :1 dementia precoce dementie ZN :1 dementia :paranoïde -- = dementia paranoide :-- betreffend = demential demifinale ZN :1 semifinal :deelnemer aan de -- = semifinalista demilitarisatie ZN :1 dismilitarisation demilitariseren WW :1 dismilitarisar :het -- = dismilitarisation :gedemilitariseerde zone = zona dismilitarisate demilitarisering ZN :1 dismilitarisation demineralisation ZN :1 demineralisatie demineralisator ZN :1 demineralisator demineraliseren WW :1 demineralisar demi-relief ZN :1 medie relievo demissie ZN :1 dimission :zijn -- geven = dar su dimission demissionair BN :1 dimissionari :--e regering = governamento dimissionari demitteren WW :1 dimitter demiurg ZN :1 (GR GESCH) demiurgo :2 (FIL) demiurgo demo ZN :1 banda/cassetta/clip (E) de demonstration demobileerbaar BN :1 demobilisabile demobilisatie ZN :1 demobilisation demobiliseren WW :1 demobilisar :troepen -- = demobilisar truppas democraat ZN :1 democrate democratie ZN :1 democratia :constitutionele -- = democratia constitutional :parlementaire -- = democratia parlamentari :de Westerse --en = le democratias occidental democratisch BN :1 democratic :--e regering = governamento democratic :--e instellingen = institutiones democratic :--e partij = partito democratic :--e grondwet = constitution democratic :-- socialisme = socialismo democratic :-- maken = democratisar democratiseren WW :1 (democratisch maken) democratisar :het -- = democratisation :het politieke stelsel -- = democratisar le systema politic democratisering ZN :1 democratisation :-- van het politieke leven = democratisation del vita politic democratiseringsbeweging ZN :1 movimento de democratisation democratiseringsplan ZN :1 plano de democratisation democratiseringsproces ZN :1 processo de democratisation democratiseringsvoorstel ZN :1 proposition de democratisation demodex ZN :1 demodex demodulatie ZN :1 demodulation demodulator ZN :1 demodulator demoduleren WW :1 demodular demograaf ZN :1 demographo demografie ZN :1 demographia demografisch BN :1 demographic demolitie ZN :1 demolition demologie ZN :1 demologia demologisch BN :1 demologic demoloog ZN :1 demologo demon ZN :1 demone, demonio, diabolo :kenner van --en = demonologo, demonologista :zij is door een -- bezeten = illa es possedite per un demonio demonenleer ZN :1 demonologia demonetisatie ZN :1 dismonetisation demonetiseren WW :1 dismonetisar :het -- = dismonetisation demonie ZN :1 character demoniac demonisch BN :1 demoniac demonisme ZN :1 demonismo demonolatrie ZN :1 demonolatria demonologie ZN :1 demonologia demonologisch BN :1 demonologic demonomanie ZN :1 demonomania demonstrant ZN :1 demonstrator, manifestante, manifestator demonstrateur ZN :1 demonstrator :-- van huishoudelijke artikelen = demonstrator de articulos de uso domestic demonstratie ZN :1 (het aantonen/vertonen van iets) demonstration :-- van een nieuw vliegtuigtype = demonstration de un nove typo de avion :2 (betoging) demonstration, manifestation :politieke -- = demonstration politic :een -- organiseren = facer/organisar un demonstration :een -- houden = demonstrar demonstratieapparaat ZN :1 Zie: demonstratietoestel demonstratief BN :1 demonstrative :-- machtsvertoon = demonstration de fortia demonstratief ZN :1 pronomine demonstrative demonstratielokaal ZN :1 local/sala de demonstration demonstratiemachine ZN :1 machina de demonstration demonstratiemateriaal ZN :1 material de demonstration demonstratiemodel ZN :1 modello de demonstration demonstratierit ZN :1 cursa de demonstration demonstratietoestel ZN :1 apparato de demonstration demonstratievlucht ZN :1 volo de demonstration demonstratievrijheid ZN :1 libertate de demonstration/de manifestation demonstreerbaar BN :1 demonstrabile demonstreerbaarheid ZN :1 demonstrabilitate demonstreren WW :1 (aantonen) demonstrar :de juistheid van iets -- = demonstrar le exactitude de un cosa :2 (in zijn werking vertonen) demonstrar, facer un demonstration :3 (een betoging houden) demonstrar, manifestar :-- voor iets = demonstrar/manifestar in favor de un cosa :er werd massaal gedemonstreerd = il habeva demonstrationes massive demontabel BN :1 dismontabile, amovibile :-- speelgoed = joculos dismontabile :--e anatomische modellen = modellos anatomic clastic/dismontabile demontage ZN :1 dismontage, disassemblage demonteerbaar WW :1 dismontabile, amovibile demonteren WW :1 dismontar, disassemblar, disjunger :het -- = dismontage, disassemblage, disjunction :een machine -- = dismontar/disassemblar un machina :wapens -- = dismontar armas :mijnen -- = disactivar minas demontering ZN :1 dismontage, disassemblage, disjunction :-- van een machine = dismontage/disassemblage de un machina :-- van mijnen = disactivation de minas demoralisatie ZN :1 (ontmoediging) dismoralisation, discoragiamento :2 (het tenietgaan van moreel besef) dismoralisation, corruption demoraliseren WW :1 (ontmoedigen) dismoralisar, discoragiar :het -- = dismoralisation, discoragiamento :iemand die demoraliseert = dismoralisator :gedemoraliseerde troepen = truppas dismoralisate :2 (zedeloos maken) dismoralisar, corrumper :--e invloed = influentia dismoralisante/corrumpente demoscopie ZN :1 demoscopia :methoden van -- = methodos de demoscopia demoscopisch BN :1 demoscopic :--e gegevens = datos demoscopic demotisch BN :1 demotic :het --e schrift is een vereenvoudiging van het hiëratische schrift = le scriptura demotic es un simplification del scriptura hieratic demotiveren WW :1 remover/reducer le motivation (de un persona), demotivar, discoragiar dempen WW :1 (met aarde vullen) plenar, terraplenar :een sloot -- = plenar un fossato :2 (temperen) attenuar, (mbt geluiden) assurdar :gedempte kleuren = colores attenuate :het tapijt dempt de stappen = le tapete/tapis (F) assurda le passos :3 (onderdrukken) reprimer, jugular :een opstand/oproer -- = reprimer/jugular un revolta/un rebellion/un sublevamento demper ZN :1 (MUZ) (van een viool) surdina :2 (TECHN) amortisator :3 (knaldemper) silentiator demping ZN :1 (het dichtgooien) le plenar, le terraplenar :2 (mbt geluiden) assurdamento :3 (onderdrukking) repression :-- van een opstand = repression de un revolta/rebellion dempinrichting ZN :1 (TECHN) amortisator demystificatie ZN :1 demystification demystificeren WW :1 demystificar demythologiseren WW :1 demythologisar den ZN :1 pino :grove -- = pino silvestre :zwarte -- = pino nigre :van de -- = pinee :met --en begroeid = pinifere denappel ZN :1 cono/pomo de pino, pinea denar ZN :1 (munteenheid van Macedonië) denar denarius ZN :1 denario denasalisatie ZN :1 denasalisation denasaliseren WW :1 denasalisar denataliteit ZN :1 denatalitate denationalisatie ZN :1 disnationalisation, privatisation denationaliseren WW :1 disnationalisar, privatisar :het -- = disnationalisation, privatisation denaturaliseren WW :1 denaturalisar denaturalisering ZN :1 denaturalisation denaturant ZN :1 disnaturante, denaturante denaturatie ZN :1 disnaturation, denaturation :-- van alcohol = disnaturation/denaturation de alcohol denatureermiddel ZN :1 disnaturante, denaturante denatureren WW :1 disnaturar, denaturar :gedenatureerde alcohol = alcohol disnaturate denaturerend BN :1 disnaturante, denaturante denazificatie ZN :1 disnazification {ts} denazificeren BN :1 disnazification {ts} :het -- = disnazification denazificering ZN :1 disnazification {ts} denderen WW :1 tonitruar, streper :de trein denderde voorbij = le traina passava con un ruito tonitruante denderend BN :1 clamorose, tonitruante, strepitose :-- succes = successo clamorose/strepitose :iets niet -- vinden = non esser enthusiasta de un cosa dendriet ZN :1 dendrite, arborisation dendrietvormig BN :1 dendritic :-- kristal = crystallo dendritic :--e structuur = structura dendritic dendrochronologie ZN :1 dendrochronologia dendrochronologisch BN :1 dendrochronologic dendrograaf ZN :1 dendrographo dendrografie ZN :1 dendrographia dendrografisch BN :1 dendrographic dendrolatrie ZN :1 dendrolatria dendroliet ZN :1 dendrolitho dendrologie ZN :1 dendrologia dendrologisch BN :1 dendrologic :--e studiën = studios dendrologic :--e methoden = methodos dendrologic dendroloog ZN :1 dendrologo dendrometer ZN :1 dendrometro dendrometrie ZN :1 dendrometria dendrometrisch BN :1 dendrometric :--e tabellen = tabellas dendrometric Denemarken ZN EIGN :1 Danmark Den Haag ZN EIGN :1 Haga denigreren WW :1 denigrar, depreciar, dispreciar :het -- = denigration, depreciation denigrerend BN :1 denigratori, denigrante, depreciatori, dispreciative :een --e houding aannemen = prender un attitude denigrante :zich -- uitlaten over = depreciar, dispreciar, denigrar denim ZN :1 denim denitrificatie ZN :1 disnitrification, denitrification denivelleren WW :1 denivellar denivellering ZN :1 denivellation, denivellamento denkarbeid ZN :1 travalio/labor intellectual/mental denkbaar BN :1 pensabile, concipibile, ideabile, (voorstelbaar) imaginabile, (mogelijk) possibile, (waarschijnlijk) probabile :met alle --e middelen = con tote le medios possibile e immaginabile :het is niet -- dat hij zo iets doet = il non es pensabile que ille face un tal cosa :het is zeer wel -- dat = il es multo concipibile/bastante probabile que denkbaarheid ZN :1 possibilitate de conciper :2 verisimilitude, admissibilitate denkbeeld ZN :1 concepto, conception, notion, pensata, idea :abstracte --en = pensatas/pensamentos/ideas abstracte :overspannen --en = ideas exaltate :geavanceerde --en = ideas avantiate :een -- vormen = conciper, idear :hij houdt er wonderlijke --en op na = ille ha ideas bizarre :een -- opperen = proponer/suggerer un cosa :zich een -- vormen van = facer se un idea de :iemand op het -- brengen = dar a un persona le idea de :een eigentijds -- ligt aan zijn werk ten grondslag = su obra es basate super un idea moderne denkbeeldig BN :1 (slechts in het begrip bestaand) imaginari, hypothetic, virtual, ideal :-- geval = caso hypothetic :--e grootheden in de wiskunde = quantitates imaginari in mathematica :-- brandpunt = foco virtual/imaginari :2 (niet werkelijk) imaginari, fictive, ficticie, illusori, chimeric :-- gevaar = periculo imaginari/irreal/ficticie :--e winst = profito ficticie denkelijk BN :1 probabile, verisimile denkelijk BW :1 probabilemente, verisimilimente, sin dubita denken WW :1 pensar :het -- = pensar, pensata, pensamento :ontwikkeling van het -- = evolution del pensata :het vrije -- = le libertinage, le libere pensata/pensamento :doen -- aan = evocar, suggerer :2 (van plan zijn) pensar, haber le intention de :ik denk morgen te vertrekken = io pensa partir deman :3 (menen) pensar, creder, opinar :hij denkt (van zichzelf) dat hij intelligent is = ille se crede intelligente :4 (vermoeden) pensar, creder, supponer, conjicer, conjecturar, putar :5 (overwegen) cogitar denken ZN :1 pensamento, pensata denkend BN :1 pensante, intelligente, rational :-- wezen = esser pensante/rational :het --e deel van de natie = le publico pensante :hij is een logisch -- iemand = ille ha un mente logic denker ZN :1 (iemand die denkt) pensator :2 (wijsgeer) pensator, philosopho denkersvoorhoofd ZN :1 fronte de pensator denkfout ZN :1 error logic/de pensata/de judicio/de rationamento denkgewoonte ZN :1 habitude de pensata/de pensamento denkhouding ZN :1 mentalitate denkkracht ZN :1 fortia de pensata/pensamento, poter/capacitate mental/del pensata/del pensamento denkleer ZN :1 noetica denkleven ZN :1 vita intellectual denklijn ZN :1 linea de pensata/de pensamento denkluiheid ZN :1 pigritia/pigressa mental/de spirito, inertia mental denkmanier ZN :1 Zie: denkpatroon denkmethode ZN :1 methodo de pensar denkmiddel ZN :1 instrumento de intelligentia denkniveau ZN :1 nivello de pensar denkoefening ZN :1 exercitio de pensar/de pensata/de pensamento denkpatroon ZN :1 maniera/modo/habito de pensar/cogitar, pensata, pensamento denkproces ZN :1 mechanismo del pensata/del pensamento, processo mental denkpsychologie ZN :1 psychologia cognitive/del pensata/del pensamento denkraam ZN :1 (denkvermogen) facultate de pensar/cogitar, capacitate mental :hij heefteen klein -- = ille ha un horizonte mental limitate :2 (denkwijze, denkpatroon) maniera/modo/habito de pensar/cogitar, pensata, pensamento denkrichting ZN :1 direction/currente de pensata/de pensamento, genere de ideas denkrimpel ZN :1 plica inter le supercilios, ruga del fronte denkschema ZN :1 schema de pensata/de pensamento/de pensar/de cogitar denksport ZN :1 sport cerebral, exercitio mental denkstijl ZN :1 stilo de pensata/de pensamento/de pensar/cogitar denksysteem ZN :1 systema de pensar denktrant ZN :1 (denkrichting) currente de pensata/de pensamento/de ideas :2 (manier van denken) maniera/modo de pensar/cogitar denktucht ZN :1 disciplina del pensata/del pensamento denkvermogen ZN :1 facultate de pensar/cogitar, capacitate mental/intellectual, ration, intelligentia denkvorm ZN :1 forma/modo/maniera de pensata/de pensamento/de pensar/de cogitar denkwereld ZN :1 vision del mundo, maniera/modo de pensar/cogitar, mundo/universo mental, mentalitate :zich in zijn -- verplaatsen = entrar in su maniera de pensar denkwerk ZN :1 travalio intellectual denkwijze ZN :1 (manier van denken) modo/maniera de pensar/cogitar :2 (opvatting) mentalitate dennen BN :1 de (ligno de) pino dennenaanplant ZN :1 plantation de pinos dennenappel ZN :1 Zie: denappel dennenbast ZN :1 cortice de pino dennenblok ZN :1 bloco de (ligno de) pino dennenboom ZN :1 Zie: den dennenbos(je) ZN :1 pineto, bosco de pinos dennengeur ZN :1 aroma del pinos dennengroen ZN :1 brancas/foliage/verdura de pino dennenhars ZN :1 resina de pino dennenheuvel ZN :1 collina de pinos dennenhout ZN :1 (ligno de) pino dennenhouten BN :1 de (ligno de) pino dennenkegel ZN :1 Zie: dennenappel dennenkever ZN :1 conophtero dennenlucht ZN :1 Zie: dennengeur dennennaald ZN :1 agulia de pino dennenplantsoen ZN :1 plantation de pinos dennenrups ZN :1 processionaria del pino dennenscheerder ZN :1 (insekt) blastophago dennenschors ZN :1 Zie: dennenbast dennenstam ZN :1 trunco de pino dennentak ZN :1 branca/ramo de pino dennentop ZN :1 cyma de pino dennenwoud ZN :1 foreste de pinos denominaal BN :1 denominal denominatie ZN :1 (naamgeving) denomination :2 (sekte) denomination, secta denominatief BN :1 denominative denominatief ZN :1 denominativo, verbo denominative denonceren WW :1 denunciar denotatie ZN :1 (aanduiding) denotation :2 (TAAL) denotation denotatief BN :1 denotative densigram ZN :1 densigramma densimeter ZN :1 densimetro densiteit ZN :1 (NAT) (dichtheid) densitate :2 (FOTO) (zwarting) densitate optic densiteitssensor ZN :1 sensor de densitate densiteitsverschil ZN :1 differentia de densitate densitometer ZN :1 densitometro densitometrisch BN :1 densitometric dentaal BN :1 (mbt de tand) dental :2 (mbt spraakklanken) dental :--e medeklinker = consonante dental :--e occlusief = occlusiva dental dentimeter ZN :1 dentimetro dentine ZN :1 (tandbeen) dentina dentist ZN :1 dentista dentitie ZN :1 dentition dentuur ZN :1 dentatura, dentition denuclearisatie ZN :1 denuclearisation denucleariseren BN :1 denuclearisar :het -- = denuclearisation denudatie ZN :1 (ook GEOL, ook MED) denudation :chemische -- = denudation chimic :pluviale -- = denudation pluvial denuderen WW :1 denudar denunciateur ZN :1 denunciator denunciatie ZN :1 denunciation denunciëren WW :1 denunciar deodorans ZN :1 disodorisante deodorant ZN :1 disodorisante deodorantspray ZN :1 spray (E) disodorante deodorantstick ZN :1 stick (E) disodorisante deodoriseren WW :1 disodorisar deontologie ZN :1 (plichtenleer) deontologia deontologisch BN :1 deontologic deontoloog ZN :1 deontologo, deontologista deo volente :1 deo volente (L) deoxydant ZN :1 disoxydante depanneren WW :1 (mbt een auto met panne) reparar :2 (hulp bieden) prestar adjuta/auxilio, adjutar, auxiliar departement ZN :1 (ministerie) departimento, ministerio :ministerieel -- = departimento ministerial :van een -- = departimental :Departement van Landbouw = Departimento/Ministerio del Agricultura :Departement van Justitie = Departimento/Ministerio del Justitia :Departement van Buitenlandse zaken = Departimento/Ministerio del Affaires (F) Estranier :Departement van Binnenlandse Zaken = Departimento/Ministerio del Interior :Departement van Oorlog = Departimento/Ministerio del Guerra/del Defensa :Departement van Handel = Departimento/Ministerio del Commercio :Departement van Financiën = Departimento/Ministerio del Financias :Departement van Onderwijs = Departimento/Ministerio del Instruction Public/del Education (National) :Departement van Arbeid = Departimento/Ministerio del Labor :Departement van Marine = Departimento/Ministerio del Marina :Departement van Gezondheid = Departimento/Ministerio del Sanitate :Departement van Openbare Werken = Departimento/Ministerio del Obras Public :2 (gebouw van ministerie) departimento, ministerio departementaal BN :1 departimental, del departimento depeche ZN :1 (mededeling) message :2 (telegram) depeche (F), telegramma dependance ZN :1 dependentia, edificio annexe, annexo, (bijkantoor) filial dependentie ZN :1 dependentia depersonalisatie ZN :1 depersonalisation depersonalisatiesyndroom ZN :1 syndrome de depersonalisation depersonalisatieverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno de depersonalistaion depersonaliseren WW :1 depersonalisar :het -- = depersonalisation depersonalisering ZN :1 depersonalisation dephlegmatie ZN :1 dephlegmation depigmentatie ZN :1 depigmentation depilatorium ZN :1 depilatorio depletie ZN :1 depletion depletief BN :1 depletive deplorabel BN :1 deplorabile, lamentabile, pietose :in een --e toestand verkeren = esser in un situation deplorabile depolarisatie ZN :1 dispolarisation, depolarisation depolarisator ZN :1 (NAT) dispolarisator, depolarisator depolisariseren WW :1 dispolarisar, depolarisar :het -- = dispolarisation, depolarisation depolitiseren WW :1 depolitisar :het -- = depolitisation depolitisering ZN :1 depolitisation depolymerisatie ZN :1 depolymerisation depolymeriseren WW :1 depolymerisar deponens ZN :1 deponente, verbo deponente deponent ZN :1 (mbt een promotie) sustenente :2 (iemand die een verklaring aflegt) deponente deponeren WW :1 deponer, depositar, poner in deposito :het -- = deposito :een merk -- = deponer un marca :aandelen bij de bank -- = deponer/depositar actiones al banca :ter griffie -- = depositar in le secretariato judicial :iets -- bij de griffier = presentar un cosa al secretario del Tribunal deponie ZN :1 deposito de immunditias deponiefaciliteit ZN :1 Zie: deponie deportatie ZN :1 deportation :de -- van millioenen Joden naar de concentratiekampen = le deportation de milliones de judeos al campos de concentration deporteren WW :1 deportar :het -- = deportation deposant ZN :1 depositator, depositante depositaris ZN :1 depositario depositeur ZN :1 Zie: deposant depositie ZN :1 deposition deposito ZN :1 deposito :geblokkeerde --'s = depositos blocate depositobank ZN :1 banca de deposito depositobewijs ZN :1 certificato de deposito depositoconto ZN :1 conto de depositos depositogeld ZN :1 moneta de deposito depositohouder ZN :1 tenitor de un deposito depositokapitaal ZN :1 capital de deposito depositorekening ZN :1 Zie: depositoconto depositorente ZN :1 interesse de deposito depot ZN :1 (bewaargeving, iets in bewaring) deposito :in -- geven = deponer, depositar :in -- gegeven stukken = effectos date in deposito :2 (magazijn) deposito, (van wapens) arsenal :3 (filiaal) succursal depotbewijs ZN :1 certificato de deposito depothouder ZN :1 gerente de un succursal, depositario, stockista depotwinkel ZN :1 filial, succursal deppen WW :1 tamponar, molliar, humectar depravatie ZN :1 depravation depreciatie ZN :1 (minachting) depreciation, disprecio, disdigno, (diskrediet) discredito :2 (lagere waardering) depreciation, devalutation :3 (waardevermindering) depreciation, devalutation :-- van het zilver = depreciation del argento depreciatiefonds ZN :1 fundo de reserva contra le depreciation depreciatiereserve ZN :1 reserva contra le depreciation depreciatietafels ZN MV :1 tabulas/tabellas de depreciation depreciëren WW :1 (in waarde verlagen) depreciar :het -- = depreciation :de gulden is gedepreciëerd = le florino se ha depreciate :2 (minachten) depreciar depressie ZN :1 (neerslachtigheid) depression, abattimento, melancholia, spleen (E) :psychotische -- = depression psychotic :postnatale -- = depression postnatal :2 (EC) depression, recession, crise, crisis :de -- van de jaren dertig = le depression del annos trenta :3 (METEO) depression, zona de basse pression, cyclon :4 (AARDR) (inzinking) depression depressief BN :1 (mbt de gemoedsstemming) depressive, melancholic, spleenetic {ie} :2 (METEO) depressive depressiegebied ZN :1 (METEO) zona/area de depression/de basse pression depressietoestand ZN :1 Zie: depressiviteit depressiviteit ZN :1 stato depressive, depression deprimeren WW :1 deprimer deprimerend BN :1 deprimente, depressive deprivatie ZN :1 (PSYCH) privation :sensoriële -- = privation sensorial deprivatiseren BN :1 nationalisar deprivatisering ZN :1 nationalisation de profundis :1 de profundis (L) depurans ZN :1 depurativo deputaat ZN :1 deputato, delegato, representante deputatie ZN :1 deputation, delegation deputeren WW :1 deputar, delegar der LW :1 del :het boek -- boeken = le libro del libros :in naam -- wet = in nomine del lege :de koning -- koningen = le rege del reges der, d'r BEZ VNW BIJV :1 (één bezitter) su, (meer dan één bezitter) lor derailleerwissel ZN :1 agulia de derailamento {rél} deraillement ZN :1 derailamento {rél} derailleren WW :1 derailar {rél} derailleur ZN :1 derailleur (F) :-- met tien versnellingen = derailleur de dece velocitates derailleurketting ZN :1 catena de derailleur (F) derangeren WW :1 importunar, disturbar, incommodar, molestar Derby ZN EIGN :1 Derby derby ZN :1 derby (E) derde R TELW :1 tertie :het -- deel = le tertia parte, tertio :(GESCH) -- stand = stato tertie :-- wereld = tertie mundo :de -- juni = le tres de junio :tot de -- macht verheffen = elevar al cubo :(LANDB) voor de -- keer ploegen = tertiar derde ZN :1 (verdelingsgetal) tertio, tertie parte :een -- liter = un tertio de litro :de prijs werd met een -- verhoogd = le precio ha essite augmentate per un tertio :werken op twee -- van zijn capaciteit = laborar/travaliar a duo tertios de su capacitate :2 (buitenstaander) tertie persona derdedaags BN :1 (MED) tertian :--e koorts = febre tertian derdedeel ZN :1 tertio, tertie parte derdegraads BN :1 de tertie grado derdegraadsverbranding ZN :1 arditura/ustion de tertie grado derdegraadsvergelijking ZN :1 equation de tertie grado derdegraadsverhoor ZN :1 interrogatorio de tertie grado derdehalf R TELW :1 duo e medie derdehands BN :1 de tertie mano derdejaars BN :1 de tertie anno derdejaarsstudent ZN :1 studiante/studente del tertie anno derdeklascoupé ZN :1 compartimento de tertie classe derdeklasreiziger ZN :1 viagiator/passagero de tertie classe derdeklasrijtuig ZN :1 (SPOORW) wagon de tertie classe derdemacht ZN :1 cubo, tertie grado :tot de -- verheffen = cubar derdemachtskromme ZN :1 curva cubic/del tertie grado derdemachtsvergelijking ZN :1 equation cubic/del tertie grado derdemachtswortel ZN :1 radice cubic/del tertie grado :de -- trekken = extraher le radice cubic derderangs BN :1 de basse categoria, de mal qualitate derde wereld ZN :1 tertie mundo derdewereldkoffie ZN :1 caffe del tertie mundo derdewereldland ZN :1 pais del tertie mundo derdewereldstad ZN :1 urbe del tertie mundo deregulatie ZN :1 Zie: deregulering dereguleren WW :1 deregulamentar, simplificar deregulering ZN :1 deregulamentation, simplification dereguleringsbeleid ZN :1 politica de deregulamentation/simplification dereguleringspolitiek ZN :1 politica de deregulation dereguleringsprogramma ZN :1 programma de deregulamentation/simplification derelict BN :1 derelicte deren WW :1 (schaden) nocer (a), causar prejudicio/damno(s) a :wat niet weet, wat niet deert = oculos que non vide, corde que non senti; oculo non vide, corde non dole :2 (leed doen) doler :hun afgunst deerde hem niet = ille esseva indifferente a lor invidia :3 (medelijden inboezemen) toccar, tanger :mij deert jouw ziekte niet = tu maladia non me tocca/tange dergelijk BN :1 tal, semblabile, simile, similar, de iste typo, de iste sorta :wijn, bier en --e dranken = vino, bira e similar bibitas :deze en --e redenen = iste e similar/altere tal rationes :een -- geval = un tal caso, un caso semblabile :--e dingen = iste typo de cosas, cosas similar derhalve BW :1 per consequente, per consequentia, consequentemente, ergo, dunque, pro iste ration derivaat ZN :1 (iets dat afgeleid is) derivato :2 (TAAL) parola derivate :3 (SCHEI) derivato :4 (afgeleid produkt) producto derivate derivans ZN :1 derivativo derivatie ZN :1 (afleiding) derivation :2 (afwijking) deviation :3 (SCHEI) (afgeleide stof) derivato derivatief BN :1 (afleidend) derivative :2 (afgeleid) derivate derma ZN :1 derma dermalgie ZN :1 dermalgia dermate BW :1 tanto, talmente, a tal puncto, de tal maniera :hij was -- opgewonden dat = ille esseva tanto/talmente excitate que dermatitis ZN :1 dermatitis dermatofyt ZN :1 (huidschimmel) dermatophyto dermatologie ZN :1 dermatologia dermatologisch BN :1 dermatologic :--e kliniek = clinica dermatologic dermatoloog ZN :1 dermatologo, dermatologista dermatomycose ZN :1 dermatomycose (-osis) dermatoom ZN :1 dermatoma dermatoplastiek ZN :1 dermatoplastica dermatose ZN :1 dermatose (-osis) dermografie ZN :1 dermographia dermopathie ZN :1 dermopathia derny ZN :1 derny (E) derogatie ZN :1 derogation derogatoir BN :1 derogatori :--e clausule = clausula derogatori derogatoir BN :1 derogatori derogeerbaar BN :1 derogabile derogeren WW :1 derogar derrick ZN :1 derrick (E) derrie ZN :1 (grondsoort) turba, turfa :2 (blubber) fango :3 (stront) residuos excrementicie/excrementose/excremental, merda derrieachtig BN :1 (blubberig) fangose derrière ZN :1 Zie: achterste-2 derris ZN :1 (PLANTK) derris derrispoeder ZN :1 pulvere de derris dertien :1 ZN, H TELW dece-tres, tredece dertiende R TELW :1 dece-tertie, decimotertie, tertiodecime, tredecime :(BN) een -- liter = un dece-tertio de un litro dertig :1 ZN, H TELW trenta :een stuk of -- = un trentena :om de -- jaar voorkomend = tricennal dertiger ZN :1 persona/homine de trenta annos dertiger BN :1 :de -- jaren = le annos trenta dertigjarig BN :1 (om de dertig jaar voorkomend) tricennal :2 (dertig jaar durend) de trenta annos :Dertigjarige Oorlog = Guerra de Trenta Annos dertigste R TELW :1 trentesime, trigesime :het -- deel = le trentesime parte, le trentesimo :(BN) een -- uur = un trentesimo de hora dertigtal ZN :1 trentena dertigvoud ZN :1 trentuplo dertigvoudig BN :1 trentuple dertigwerf BW :1 trenta vices derven WW :1 (ontberen) esser disproviste de, esser private de, carer :2 :winst -- = perder le occasion de facer beneficios/profitos derving ZN :1 carentia, manco, perdita, privation derwaarts BW :1 la, illac, in iste direction, a iste loco derwijze BW :1 tanto derwisj ZN :1 dervich {sj} des BW :1 tanto :-- te beter = tanto melio :-- te erger = tanto pejor :-- te meer daar = tanto plus que :-- te gemakkelijker ... naarmate ... = tanto plus facile ... a mesura que ... des LW :1 del :de zoon -- huizes = le filio del casa des ZN :1 (MUZ) re bemolle desaangaande BW :1 relative a iste cosa desacraliseren WW :1 desacralisar, profanar desacralisering ZN :1 desacralisation, profanation desactiveren WW :1 disactivar desactivering ZN :1 disactivation desagregatie ZN :1 disaggregation, disintegration desalniettemin BW :1 tamen, nonobstante, totevia desapproberen WW :1 disapprobar desassimilatie ZN :1 disassimilation desastreus BN :1 disastrose, sinistrose, catastrophic, calamitose, cataclysmic desavoueren WW :1 disapprobar, repudiar, (verantwoordelijkheid) rejectar desbetreffend BN :1 relative a, referente a, relevante :-- voorstel = proposition relative a (iste subjecto, etc.), proposition relevante desbevoegd BN :1 competente descendant ZN :1 (ASTROL) descendente, signo descendente descendent ZN :1 descendente descendentie ZN :1 descendentia descendentieleer ZN :1 theoria del descendentia descriptie ZN :1 description descriptief BN :1 descriptive :--e grammatica = grammatica descriptive :--e taalkunde/taalwetenschap/linguïstiek = linguistica descriptive :--e methode = methodo descriptive descriptor ZN :1 descriptor desegregatie ZN :1 desegregation desem ZN :1 levatura desensibilisatie ZN :1 desensibilisation desensibilisator ZN :1 desensibilisator desensibiliseren WW :1 desensibilisar deserteren WW :1 deserer, desertar :het -- = desertion deserteur ZN :1 desertor, transfuga desertie ZN :1 desertion desertificatie ZN :1 desertification desespereren WW :1 desperar desgelijks BW :1 de equal maniera/modo, equalmente, similarmente, item desgevraagd BW :1 si vos lo require/requesta, si requirite, si requestate desgewenst BW :1 si vos lo desira/desidera, si desirate, si desiderate deshabillé ZN :1 déshabillé (F) desideratum ZN :1 desideratum (MV: desiderata) (L) design ZN :1 design (E) designatie ZN :1 designation, nomination, appunctamento designer ZN :1 designer (E) designeren WW :1 designar, nominar, appunctar :gedesigneerde voorzitter = presidente designate desillusie ZN :1 disillusion, disillusionamento, disincantamento, perdita del illusion desillusioneren WW :1 disillusionar, disincantar desinfectans ZN :1 disinfectante desinfecteermiddel ZN :1 disinfectante desinfecteren WW :1 aseptisar, disinfectar, discontaminar, (uitroken) fumigar :het -- = disinfection, discontamination :een wond -- = disinfectar un vulnere/plaga :een huis -- = disinfectar/fumigar un casa desinfecterend BN :1 disinfectante desinfectering ZN :1 disinfection, discontamination, aseptisation desinfectie ZN :1 disinfection, discontamination, aseptisation, (door uitroken) fumigation desinfectiemiddel ZN :1 disinfectante desinfectieoven ZN :1 estufa de disinfection desinfectietechniek ZN :1 technica de disinfection desinflatie ZN :1 disinflation desinformatie ZN :1 disinformation :-- verstrekken = disinformar desintegratie ZN :1 disintegration, disaggregation, disgregation desintegratieproces ZN :1 processo de disintegration/de disaggregation/de disgregation desintegratieverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno de disintegration/de disaggregation/de disgregation desintegreren WW :1 disintegrar, disaggregar, disgregar :het -- = disintegration, disaggregation, disgregation desinteresse ZN :1 disinteresse, manco de interesse :blijk geven van --, -- aan de dag leggen = monstrar pauc/poc interesse desinvesteren WW :1 disinvestir desinvestering ZN :1 disinvestimento desisteren WW :1 desister desk ZN :1 scriptorio, bureau (F), (in hotel) reception deskundig BN :1 experte, competente, experimentate, ex professo (L), professional :een -- oordeel geven = dar un judicamento experte deskundige ZN :1 experto, cognoscitor, specialista :een -- raadplegen = consultar un experto deskundigenonderzoek ZN :1 investigation de expertos deskundigenrapport ZN :1 reporto de expertos, expertise (F) deskundigenverklaring ZN :1 Zie: deskundigenrapport deskundigheid ZN :1 competentia, (vakbekwaamheid) expertise, habilitate professional :zijn grote -- op dit gebied = su grande expertise in iste campo deskundologie ZN :1 pseudo-sapientia deskundoloog ZN :1 pseudo-experto desman ZN :1 (watermol) desman desniettegenstaande BW :1 Zie: desniettemin desniettemin BW :1 tamen, nonobstante, totevia desnoods BW :1 in caso de necessitate/de besonio, si necesse/necessari desobstructie ZN :1 (MED) disobstruction desobstrueren WW :1 (MED) disobstruer :het -- = disobstruction desodorisatie ZN :1 disodorisation desodoriseren WW :1 disodorisar :het -- = disodorisation desolaat BN :1 (troosteloos) desolate :2 (verlaten) desolate :-- landschap = paisage desolate :3 (diep bedroefd) desolate, affligite :4 (verwaarloosd) desolate desondanks BW :1 tamen, nonobstante, totevia desorganisatie ZN :1 disorganisation desorganiseren WW :1 disorganisar :het -- = disorganisation desorganiserend BN :1 disorganisatori :iemand die -- werkt = disorganisator :dat werkt -- = isto causa disorganisation desoriëntatie ZN :1 disorientation desoriënteren WW :1 disorientar desorptie ZN :1 desorption desoxydant ZN :1 disoxygenante desoxydatie ZN :1 disoxydation, disoxygenation desoxyderen WW :1 disoxydar desoxyderend BN :1 disoxygenante desoxyribonycleïnezuur, D.N.A. ZN :1 acido disoxyribonucleic, A.D.N desoxyribose ZN :1 disoxyribose desperaat ZN :1 desperate desperado ZN :1 desperado (S), bandito desperatie ZN :1 desperation despereren WW :1 desperar despoot ZN :1 (alleenheerser) despota :verlichte -- = despota illuminate/exclarate :2 (heerszuchtig persoon) despota, tyranno, dictator :zijn vader is een echte -- = su patre es un ver despota despotisch BN :1 despotic :--e wetten = leges despotic :op --e wijze regeren = governar despoticamente :-- optreden = ager despoticamente, despotisar despotisme ZN :1 despotismo :verlicht -- = despotismo illuminate/exclarate desquamatie ZN :1 desquamation dessa ZN :1 dessa dessert ZN :1 dessert (F) :romig -- = dessert cremose dessertbordje ZN :1 plattetto a/de dessert (F) dessertkaas ZN :1 caseo de dessert (F) dessertlepel ZN :1 coclear a/de dessert (F) dessertmes ZN :1 cultello a/de dessert (F) dessertvorkje ZN :1 furchetta a/de dessert (F) dessertwijn ZN :1 vino de dessert (F) dessin ZN :1 designo destabilisatie ZN :1 destabilisation destabilisator ZN :1 destabilisator destabiliseren WW :1 destabilisar destabilisering ZN :1 destabilisation destalinisatie ZN :1 destalinisation destaliniseren WW :1 destalinisar destalinisering ZN :1 destalinisation destijds BW :1 in ille tempore, alora :de -- genomen beslissing = le decision prendite in ille tempore destillaat ZN :1 distillato, producto de distillation destillateur ZN :1 distillator destillatie ZN :1 distillation, alambicamento :droge -- = distillation sic destillatieprodukt ZN :1 Zie: destillaat destilleerder ZN :1 distillator destilleerderij ZN :1 distilleria destilleerkolf ZN :1 alambic, cucurbita, retorta destilleren WW :1 distillar, alambicar :het -- = distillation, alambicamento destinatie ZN :1 destination destinatiehaven ZN :1 porto de destination destinatieplaats ZN :1 loco de destination destineren WW :1 destinar destroyer ZN :1 destroyer (E) destructie ZN :1 destruction destructieapparaat ZN :1 apparato de destruction destructief BN :1 destructive destructiviteit ZN :1 destructivitate destructor ZN :1 destructor destrueren WW :1 destruer desverlangd BW :1 si vos lo desira/desidera deswege BW :1 pro iste ration detachement ZN :1 distachamento {sj} detacheren WW :1 distachar {sj} detail ZN :1 detalio, particular, particularitate, minutia :overvloed aan --s = abundantia de detalios :in --s treden = entrar in detalios :te zeer in --s treden = perder se in detalios :(EC) en -- verkopen = vender al detalio :--s geven = particularisar detailfoto ZN :1 detalio de un photo(graphia), photo(graphia) de un detalio detailhandel ZN :1 commercio al/de detalio, detalio detailhandelaar ZN :1 Zie: detaillist detailkritiek ZN :1 critica de detalio detailkwestie ZN :1 question/puncto marginal/de detalio detailleren WW :1 detaliar :gedetailleerde beschrijving = description detaliate detaillist ZN :1 commerciante al/de detalio, revenditor detailmeting ZN :1 me(n)suration del detalios detailonderzoek ZN :1 investigation detaliate/de detalio detailopname ZN :1 Zie: detailfoto detailprijs ZN :1 precio de detalio detailpunt ZN :1 puncto/question de detalio detailstructuur ZN :1 structura fin/del detalios detailstudie ZN :1 (studie van de bijzonderheden) studio de detalios :2 (tekening van een detail) designo de un detalio detailtekening ZN :1 designo detaliate detailverkoop ZN :1 vendita al detalio detailzaak ZN :1 magazin de detalio detecteren WW :1 (opsporen) detecter :2 (RADIO) demodular detectie ZN :1 detection :biologische -- = detection biologic detectiemeter ZN :1 (RADIO) demodulametro detectiemethode ZN :1 methodo de detection detectiemiddel ZN :1 medio de detection detectiesignaal ZN :1 signal de detection detectiesysteem ZN :1 systema de detection detective ZN :1 detective (E) :particulier/privé -- = detective particular/private detective(roman) ZN :1 roman(ce) policiari detectivebureau ZN :1 agentia de investigationes private detectivefilm ZN :1 film (E) policiari detectiveverhaal ZN :1 historia policiari detector ZN :1 detector :ultrasonore -- = detector ultrasonic :akoestische -- = detector acustic :2 (RADIO) demodulator detectorlamp ZN :1 detector detectorvliegtuig ZN :1 avion detector detente ZN :1 (ontspanning) detente (F) detentie ZN :1 (vrijheidsberoving) detention, detenimento :in -- hebben = detener, haber in detention :2 (gevangenisstraf) pena de prision detentiekamp ZN :1 campo de detention detentiestraf ZN :1 pena de prision detergens ZN :1 Zie: detergent detergent ZN :1 detergente, detersivo detergentie ZN :1 detergentia determinant ZN :1 (bepalende factor) determinante :2 (WISK) determinante :-- van een matrix = determinante de un matrice determinatie ZN :1 determination determinatief BN :1 determinative determinator ZN :1 determinator determineertabel ZN :1 tabella de determination determineren WW :1 (ook BIOL) determinar :een plant -- = determinar un planta determinerend BN :1 determinante :-- element = determinante determinering ZN :1 determination determinisme ZN :1 determinismo :psychologisch -- = determinismo psychologic :historisch -- = determinismo historic determinist ZN :1 determinista deterministisch BN :1 determinista, deterministic :--e theorieën = theorias determinista/deterministic :--e filosofie = philosophia determinista :--e hypothese = hypothese (-esis) determinista :--e levensvisie = vision determinista del vita detestabel BN :1 detestabile detesteren WW :1 detestar detineren WW :1 detener :in Scheveningen gedetineerd zijn = esser detenite a/in Scheveningen detonatie ZN :1 (ontploffing) detonation, explosion :2 (MUZ) nota false detonator ZN :1 detonator detoneren WW :1 (MUZ) sortir del tono :2 (ontploffen) detonar, exploder detoxicatie ZN :1 disintoxication detriment ZN :1 detrimento :ten --e van = al detrimento de detritus ZN :1 detrito deuce ZN :1 (TENNIS) deuce (E) deugd ZN :1 virtute :-- en ondeugd = virtute e vitio :in alle eer en -- = honestemente :onwankelbare -- = virtute impugnabile :de drie theologale --en = le tres virtutes theologal :toonbeeld van -- = modello/exemplo de virtute :zijn --en en gebreken = su virtutes e su defectos :de -- beoefenen = practicar le virtute :het pad der -- bewandelen = sequer le cammino/le via/le sentiero del virtute :van de nood een -- maken = facer de necessitate virtute :naastenliefde is de grootste -- = le caritate es le virtute supreme :opwekking tot -- = parenesis :opwekkend tot -- = parenetic deugdelijk BN :1 (aan alle eisen voldoend) bon, correcte, perfecte :een --e uitvoering = un execution correcte :iets in --e staat houden = mantener/conservar alco in stato perfecte/in bon condition :2 (van goede kwaliteit) de bon qualitate, solide, resistente :-- voorwerp = objecto ben conditionate :--e stof = tela de bon qualitate, stoffa resistente :een --e overtuiging = un conviction solide :3 (gegrond) fundate, legitime, valide :4 (geschikt, passend) idonee deugdelijkheid ZN :1 (goede kwaliteit) bon qualitate, soliditate :2 (gegrondheid) legitimitate, validitate :3 (geschiktheid, passendheid) idoneitate, pertinentia deugdlievend BN :1 qui ama le virtute deugdzaam BN :1 virtuose, honeste, decente :een -- leven = un vita honeste/virtuose :-- leven = viver decentemente deugdzaamheid ZN :1 virtute, virtuositate, honestate, honestitate :aureool van -- = aureola de virtute deugen WW :1 (braaf zijn) comportar se (ben) :die jongen heeft nooit willen -- = nunquam iste puero se ha comportate ben :2 (geschikt zijn) servir (pro), esser proprie (a) :die man deugt niet voor zijn werk = iste homine non es facite pro su labor/travalio :3 (in orde zijn) esser bon :die oplossing deugt niet = iste solution non es bon/correcte, iste solution es inadequate deugniet ZN :1 (boef) canalia, scelerato, villano :2 (kwajongen) puerastro, pueracio :onverbeterlijke -- = puerastro incorrigibile deugnieterij ZN :1 Zie: schelmerij deuk ZN :1 (bluts) marca de colpo :2 (FIG) (knauw) colpo :zijn reputatie heeft een lelijke -- gekregen = su reputation ha recipite un colpo dur deuken WW :1 causar marcas de colpo deukhoed ZN :1 cappello flexibile deun ZN :1 aere :een eentonige -- = un aere monotone :een --tje huilen = plorar un pauco/poco :dat is een ander --tje = isto es un altere historia :het is het oude --tje = isto es le canto de sempre/semper deur ZN :1 porta :glazen -- = porta vitrate :geheime -- = porta secrete :dubbele -- = porta duple :halve -- = medie porta :politiek van de open -- = politica de portas aperte :een -- openen = aperir un porta :een -- sluiten = clauder un porta :de -- achter zich dichttrekken = clauder le porta detra se :voor een gesloten -- komen = trovar le porta claudite/clause :iemand het gat van de -- wijzen = monstrar/indicar le porta a un persona :met de -- in huis vallen = ir directemente al thema :met gesloten --en = a portas claudite/clause :een open -- intrappen = demonstrar un evidentia :de -- openzetten voor misbruiken = aperir le porta al abusos :de -- uitgaan = exir de casa :(FIG) voor de -- staan = esser imminente :de winter staat voor de -- = le hiberno approcha {sj} :dat doet de -- dicht = isto es le culmine :de -- platlopen bij iemand = viver practicamente a casa de un persona :2 (ingang) entrata, ostio deurbel ZN :1 campanetta de porta deurbeslag ZN :1 ferratura del porta deurbuffer ZN :1 protector del porta deurconstructie ZN :1 construction del porta deurdorpel ZN :1 Zie: deurdrempel deurdranger ZN :1 claudeporta, clausura automatic deurdrempel ZN :1 limine del porta deurgat ZN :1 Zie: deuropening deurgordijn ZN :1 cortina de porta, portiera deurgrendel ZN :1 pessulo deurhamer ZN :1 martello de porta deurhengsel ZN :1 cardine (del porta) deurketting ZN :1 catena del porta deurkettinkje ZN :1 catenetta de securitate deurklink ZN :1 ansa de porta deurklopper ZN :1 Zie: deurhamer deurknop ZN :1 button de porta deurkozijn ZN :1 quadro de porta deurkruk ZN :1 manico del porta deurmat ZN :1 matta de porta deuropening ZN :1 apertura/inquadramento del porta deurpaneel ZN :1 pannello de porta deurpost ZN :1 poste/montante del porta deurprofiel ZN :1 profilo del porta deurraampje ZN :1 fenestretta del porta deurring ZN :1 anello de porta deurscharnier ZN :1 cardine del porta deurschel ZN :1 Zie: deurbel deurslot ZN :1 serratura (del porta) deursluiter ZN :1 Zie: deurdranger deurstijl ZN :1 Zie: deurpost deurtelefoon ZN :1 portero automatic deurveer ZN :1 claudeporta deurvleugel ZN :1 battente del porta deurwaarder ZN :1 ostiero (executor) deurwachter ZN :1 portero, concierge (F) deus ex machina ZN :1 deus ex machina (L) deuterium ZN :1 deuterium deuteriumoxyde ZN :1 oxydo de deuterium deuterocanoniek BN :1 deuterocanonic :--e boeken = libros deuterocanonic deuteron ZN :1 deuton, deuteron Deuteronomium ZN EIGN :1 Deuteronomio deutoplasma ZN :1 deutoplasma deutoxyde ZN :1 deutoxydo deuvel ZN :1 cavilia deuvik ZN :1 (deuvel) cavilia :2 (afsluiter van een vat) tappo devaluatie ZN :1 devalutation :-- van de gulden = devalutation del florino devalueren WW :1 devalutar :het -- = devalutation :een munt -- = devalutar un moneta devaluering ZN :1 devalutation devascularisatie ZN :1 devascularisation deventerkoek ZN :1 pan de specie de Deventer deverbatief BN :1 deverbal, deverbative :-- zelfstandig naamwoord = substantivo deverbal/deverbative deverbatief ZN :1 deverbativo deviant ZN :1 deviante deviant BN :1 deviante :-- gedrag = comportamento/conducta deviante deviatie ZN :1 deviation deviationisme ZN :1 deviationismo deviationist ZN :1 deviationista deviationistisch BN :1 deviationista, deviationistic deviëren WW :1 deviar devies ZN :1 (zinspreuk) devisa, motto :2 (vreemde valuta) devisa :geblokkeerde --en = devisas blocate deviezenaankoop ZN :1 compra de devisas deviezenbank ZN :1 banca de devisas deviezenbeperking ZN :1 restrictiones de devisas deviezenbesparing ZN :1 economia de devisas deviezenbron ZN :1 fonte de devisas deviezencontingentering ZN :1 contingentation del devisas deviezencontrole ZN :1 controlo de devisas deviezenhandel ZN :1 Zie: deviezenmarkt deviezenmarkt ZN :1 mercato del devisas deviezenreserve ZN :1 reserva de devisas deviezensmokkel ZN :1 traffico de devisas deviezensmokkelaar ZN :1 trafficator de devisas deviezenspeculatie ZN :1 speculation de devisas deviezenverkeer ZN :1 circulation/movimento de devisas deviezenverklaring ZN :1 declaration de devisas devitalisatie ZN :1 devitalisation devitaliseren WW :1 devitalisar devitrificatie ZN :1 devitrification devolveren WW :1 devolver devonisch BN :1 devonian :--e formatie = formation devonian Devoon ZN :1 devoniano devoot BN :1 (vroom) devote, pie :-- bidden = precar devotemente :2 (geheel toegewijd) devote devotie ZN :1 (vroomheid) devotion, pietate :2 (godsdienstige verering) veneration, devotion, culto devotiedag ZN :1 jorno/die de devotion devotiekruis ZN :1 cruce de devotion devotieschilderij ZN :1 pictura de devotion devotionalia ZN MV :1 objectos devotional/de devotion/de culto devotioneel BN :1 devotional dewarvat ZN :1 vaso de Dewar dewelke BETR VNW :1 le qual(es) :een regel volgens -- = un regula secundo le qual dewijl VW :1 proque dexteriteit ZN :1 dexteritate dextrien ZN :1 dextrina dextrine ZN :1 dextrina dextrinefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de dextrina dextrinefabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de dextrina dextrinelijm ZN :1 colla de dextrina dextrose ZN :1 dextrosa dey ZN :1 dey deze AANW VNW BIJV :1 iste deze AANW VNW :1 iste, isto dezelfde BN :1 le mesme :op -- manier/wijze = del mesme maniera dezerzijds BW :1 de iste/mi/nostre latere/parte dezulke :1 (BEP AANK VNW) tal dia ZN :1 diapositiva :--s inramen = inquadrar diapositivas :--s vertonen = projicer/projectar diapositivas :2 (afkorting van diameter) diametro :de pijp is tien centimeter -- = le tubo ha un diametro de dece centimetros dia(cetyl)morfine ZN :1 (FARM) dia(cetyl)morphina diaävond ZN :1 vespera/vespere con projection de diapositivas diabaas ZN :1 diabase diabetes ZN :1 diabete, glycosuria :aan -- lijdend = diabetic diabetesbrood ZN :1 pan diabetic/pro diabeticos diabetesgebak ZN :1 pastisseria diabetic/pro diabeticos diabetespecialist ZN :1 diabetologo diabeticus ZN :1 diabetico, glycosurico diabetisch BN :1 diabetic, glycosuric :--e complicaties = complicationes diabetic :-- coma = coma diabetic diabetologie ZN :1 diabetologia diabetologisch BN :1 diabetologic diabetoloog ZN :1 diabetologo diabolisch BN :1 diabolic, demoniac, satanic diabolisme ZN :1 diabolismo diabolist ZN :1 diabolista diabolo ZN :1 (SPEL) diabolo diacassette ZN :1 cassetta de/pro diapositivas diacaustisch BN :1 diacaustic :--e lijn = linea diacaustic diachron(ist)isch BN :1 diachronic :--e taalkunde/taalwetenschap/linguïstiek = linguistica diachronic :-- semantiek = semantica diachronic :--e studie = studio diachronic :--e ontwikkeling = diachronia diachronie ZN :1 diachronia diaconaal BN :1 diaconal diaconaat ZN :1 diaconato diacones ZN :1 (VROEGE KERK) diaconessa :2 (PROT) diaconessa diaconessenhuis ZN :1 casa de diaconessas :2 hospital de diaconessas diaconie ZN :1 diaconia :van de -- krijgen = reciper succursos del diaconia diaconiearme ZN :1 povre/paupere del diaconia diaconiehuis ZN :1 casa del diaconia diaconieschool ZN :1 schola del diaconia diaconieweeshuis ZN :1 orphanato del diaconia diacritisch BN :1 diacritic :-- teken = signo/marca diacritic diade ZN :1 diade diadeem ZN :1 diadema :koninklijk -- = diadema regal/royal diadoche ZN :1 diadocho diaeresis ZN :1 (TAAL, LIT, MED) dierese (-esis) diafaan BN :1 diaphane, transparente diafanie ZN :1 diaphan(e)itate, transparentia diafanometer ZN :1 diaphanometro diafanometrie ZN :1 diaphanometria diafanoscoop ZN :1 diaphanoscopio diafanoscopie ZN :1 diaphanoscopia diafanoscopie ZN :1 diaphanoscopia diafonie ZN :1 diaphonia diafonisch BN :1 diaphonic diafora ZN :1 diaphora diaforese ZN :1 diaphorese (-esis) diaforeticum ZN :1 diaphoretico diafragma ZN :1 (ook FOTO) diaphragma :het -- betreffend = diaphragmatic diafragmagetal ZN :1 valor de apertura del diaphragma diafragma-opening ZN :1 apertura del diaphragma diafragmatisch BN :1 diaphragmatic diafragmawaarde ZN :1 Zie: diafragmagetal diafragmeren WW :1 diaphragmar diafyse ZN :1 diaphyse (-ysis) diagenese ZN :1 diagenese (-esis) diagnose ZN :1 diagnose (-osis) :de -- stellen/opmaken van = formular/facer le diagnose, diagnosticar :de -- van een longontsteking vaststellen = diagnosticar un pulmonitis diagnosemiddel ZN :1 medio de diagnose (-osis) diagnosesteller ZN :1 diagnostico diagnosesysteem ZN :1 systema de diagnose (-osis) diagnostiek ZN :1 diagnostica diagnostisch BN :1 diagnostic :--e methode = methodo diagnostic :-- symptoom = symptoma diagnostic :--e toets voor wiskunde = test (E) diagnostic in mathematica diagnotiseren WW :1 diagnosticar diagonaal BN :1 diagonal diagonaal ZN :1 diagonal diagonaalband ZN :1 pneu(matico) a carcassa diagonal diagonaalmatrix ZN :1 matrice diagonal diagonaalturbine ZN :1 turbina diagonal diagonaalvlak ZN :1 plano diagonal diagonalisering ZN :1 diagonalisation :-- van matrixen = diagonalisation de matrices diagraaf ZN :1 diagrapho diagrafie ZN :1 diagraphia diagram ZN :1 diagramma, graphico :-- van de produktie = diagramma del production :-- van een bloem = diagramma de un flor diagrammatisch BN :1 diagrammatic diahouder ZN :1 supporto pro diapositivas diaken ZN :1 diacono diakenambt ZN :1 function de diacono diakenbank ZN :1 banco pro diaconos diakenschap ZN :1 diaconato diaklaas ZN :1 diaclase dialect ZN :1 dialecto :poësie in -- = poesia dialectal :literatuur in -- = litteratura dialectal :verschillen in -- = differentias dialectal :in onvervalst -- = in pur dialecto :in -- spreken = parlar in dialecto dialectatlas ZN :1 atlas dialectal/de dialectos dialectgeografie ZN :1 geographia dialectologic/dialectal dialectica ZN :1 dialectica :de -- van Hegel = le dialectica hegelian dialecticus ZN :1 dialectico dialectiek ZN :1 (kennisleer) dialectica :2 (redeneerkunde) dialectica :3 (discussievaardigheid) dialectica :4 (FIL) dialectica dialectisch BN :1 (volgens een dialect) dialectal :--e uitdrukking = expression dialectal, dialectismo, dialectalismo :-- woord = parola dialectal, dialectismo, dialectalismo :--e vorm = forma dialectal, dialectismo, dialectalismo :zij heeft een --e uitspraak = illa ha un accento regional :2 (FIL) dialectic :-- materialisme = materialismo dialectic dialectisme ZN :1 dialectismo, dialectalismo, variante/forma/parola/expression dialectal dialectkaart ZN :1 mappa/carta dialectologic/dialectal/del dialectos dialectkenmerk ZN :1 dialectalismo dialectkunde ZN :1 dialectologia dialectliteratuur ZN :1 litteratura dialectal dialectologie ZN :1 dialectologia :Italiaanse -- = dialectologia italian dialectologisch BN :1 dialectologic dialectoloog ZN :1 dialectologo, dialectologista dialectonderzoek ZN :1 Zie: dialectkunde dialectspreker ZN :1 persona con accento regional, dialectophono dialectstudie ZN :1 Zie: dialectkunde dialectverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno dialectal dialectverschil ZN :1 differentia dialectal dialectvorm ZN :1 forma dialectal, dialectismo, dialectalismo dialectwoord ZN :1 parola dialectal dialectwoordenboek ZN :1 dictionario dialectal dialezing ZN :1 discurso/conferentia con diapositivas dialogeren WW :1 dialogar dialogisch BN :1 dialogic dialogiseren WW :1 dialogisar :een roman -- = dialogisar un roman(ce) :een gedialogiseerde roman = un roman(ce) in forma de dialogos dialoog ZN :1 dialogo :de -- noord-zuid = le dialogo nord-sud :gebruik van de -- = dialogismo :in de vorm van een -- = dialogic dialoogkunst ZN :1 dialogismo dialoogschrijver ZN :1 autor de dialogos, dialogista dialoogvorm ZN :1 forma de dialogo :een roman in -- brengen = dialogar/dialogisar un roman dialysator ZN :1 dialysator dialyse ZN :1 (SCHEI, MED) dialyse (-ysis) :door -- scheiden = dialysar :door -- te scheiden = dialysabile :-- ondergaan = submitter se a dialyse (-ysis) dialysecentrum ZN :1 centro de dialyse (-ysis) dialyseerbaar BN :1 dialysabile dialyseren WW :1 (SCHEI) dialysar :een oplossing -- = dialysar un solution :2 (MED) dialysar :een patiënt -- = dialysar un malado dialyseverschijnselen ZN MV :1 phenomenos dialytic diamagnetisch BN :1 diamagnetic diamagnetisme ZN :1 diamagnetismo diamant ZN :1 diamante :ruwe -- = diamante brute :geslepen -- = diamante taliate :zwarte -- = diamante nigre :nagemaakte -- = diamante artificial :hardheid van -- = duressa de diamante :-- klieven = finder diamante :een -- zetten/monteren = montar un diamante :--en slijpen = taliar diamantes :fonkelend als een -- = diamantate :met --en versieren = diamantar :de glans van -- geven = diamantar diamantachtig BN :1 diamantin diamantair ZN :1 diamantario, commerciante/mercante de diamantes diamantbalans ZN :1 balancia pro diamantes diamantbewerker ZN :1 (obrero) diamantario diamanten BN :1 de diamante, diamantin :-- bruiloft = nuptias de diamante :2 (zo hard als diamant) adamante, diamantin diamantglans ZN :1 lustro diamantin/de diamante :met -- = diamantate diamantgruis ZN :1 Zie: diamantpoeder diamanthandel ZN :1 commercio del diamantes diamanthandelaar ZN :1 Zie: diamantair diamanthoudend BN :1 diamantifere :-- zand = sablo/arena diamantifere :-- veld = terreno/jacimento diamantifere diamantindustrie ZN :1 industria del diamante diamantkliever ZN :1 finditor de diamante diamantkloven ZN :1 finditura de diamantes diamantklover ZN :1 Zie: diamantkliever diamantmarkt ZN :1 mercato del diamante diamantmijn ZN :1 mina de diamantes diamantnaald ZN :1 agulia de diamante diamantnijverheid ZN :1 Zie: diamantindustrie diamantpoeder ZN :1 pulvere de diamante diamantprijs ZN :1 precio del diamante diamantroosje ZN :1 rosa diamantslijper ZN :1 taliator de diamantes diamantslijpmachine ZN :1 mola diamantate diamantslijpsel ZN :1 pulvere de diamante diamantspaat ZN :1 corindon diamantveld ZN :1 terreno/jacimento diamantifere diamantwerker ZN :1 diamantario diamantwinning ZN :1 extraction de diamantes diamantzaag ZN :1 serra a diamante diamantzetten WW :1 montar un diamante diameter ZN :1 diametro :-- van een cirkel = diametro de un circulo :inwendige -- = diametro interior :een -- van 10 centimeter = un diametro de dece centimetros :halve -- = semidiametro diametraal BN :1 diametral, diametric :twee -- gelegen punten = duo punctos diametralmente opposite diamide ZN :1 diamido diamine ZN :1 diamino diaminofenol ZN :1 diaminophenol Diana ZN EIGN :1 Diana diandrie ZN :1 (PLANTK) diandria diandrisch BN :1 diandre :--e bloem = flor diandre diapason ZN :1 diapason diapauze ZN :1 (BIOL) diapausa diapositief ZN :1 diapositiva diapositieffilm ZN :1 Zie: omkeerfilm diapresentatie ZN :1 projection de diapositivas diaprojector ZN :1 projector de/pro diapositivas diaraampje ZN :1 quadro de/pro diapositiva diarchie ZN :1 diarchia :de Spartaanse -- = le diarchia spartan diareeks ZN :1 serie de diapositivas diarrhee ZN :1 diarrhea, fluxo diarrheic/alvin/de ventre, lienteria :lijdend aan -- = lienteric diarthrosis ZN :1 diarthrose (-osis) diascoop ZN :1 diascopio diascopie ZN :1 diascopia diaspora ZN :1 diaspora diastase ZN :1 (enzym) diastase, amylase :2 (MED) (het uiteenwijken van beenderen zonder ontwrichting) diastase (-asis) diastema ZN :1 diastema diastole ZN :1 diastole diastolisch BN :1 diastolic :--e bloeddruk = pression diatolic diastrofisme ZN :1 diastrophismo diatessaron ZN :1 diatessaron diatessaron ZN :1 diatessaron diatheek ZN :1 collection de diapositivas diathermie ZN :1 diathermia diathermisch BN :1 diathermic :-- vermogen = diathermania diathese ZN :1 diathese (-esis) diatomee ZN :1 diatomea diatomeeënaarde ZN :1 Zie: diatomiet diatomeeënschelp ZN :1 frustulo diatomiet ZN :1 diatomite diatonisch ZN :1 diatonic :-- systeem = systema diatonic :--e toonladder = scala/gamma diatonic :-- interval = intervallo diatonic :--e accordeon = accordion diatonic diatribe ZN :1 diatriba, critica violente e injuriose diavertoning ZN :1 Zie: diapresentatie diaverzameling ZN :1 collection de diapositivas diaviewer ZN :1 visor de diapositivas diazoteren WW :1 diazotar diazotering ZN :1 diazotation diazotypie ZN :1 diazotypia diazoverbinding ZN :1 composito de diazo dicatalectisch BN :1 dicatalectic :--e verzen = versos dicatalectic dichogaam BN :1 dichogame dichogamie ZN :1 dichogamia dichotomie ZN :1 dichotomia dichotomisch BN :1 dichotome, dichotomic :--e methode = methodo dichotome/dichotomic dichroïsme ZN :1 dichroismo dichroscoop ZN :1 dichroscopio dicht BN :1 (gesloten) claudite, clause :voor een --e deur komen = trovar le porta claudite/clause :mondje/kop --! = claude le bucca! :2 (met weinig tussenruimte) dense, compacte, spisse :--e bevolking = population dense :--e mist = bruma/nebula dense/spisse :--e rook = fumo spisse :--e massa = massa compacte :-- bos = bosco spisse :(NAT) goud is een --e stof = le auro es un materia dense :--er maken = densificar :3 (dicht ineen) spisse, consistente :--er maken = spissar, inspissar :het --er maken = inspissation :4 (ondoordringbaar) impermeabile dicht ZN :1 (gedicht) poema :-- en ondicht = poesia e prosa dichtader ZN :1 vena poetic dichtbebost BN :1 densemente coperte de arbores dichtbegroeid BN :1 de abundate vegetation dichtbevolkt BN :1 densemente/multo populate, populose :--e streken = zonas/regiones densemente populate dichtbewoond BN :1 Zie: dichtbevolkt dichtbij BW :1 a proximitate, presso dichtbij VZ :1 proxime a, vicin a, presso, a presso de, al latere de :-- Bilthoven = a presso de/presso Bilthoven :A staat heel dicht bij B = A es multo proxime a B :dichter bij de waarheid zijn = esser plus proxime al veritate dichtbijgelegen BN :1 propinque dichtbijliggend BN :1 Zie: dichtbijgelegen dichtbijten ZN :1 clauder con le dentes dichtbinden WW :1 nodar (con un corda) dichtbladig BN :1 Zie: dikbladig dichtbloemig BN :1 densiflor dichtbranden WW :1 (MED) cauterisar dichtbundel ZN :1 collection de poesias, poemario dichtdoen WW :1 (sluiten) clauder :het raam -- = clauder le fenestra :een boek -- = clauder un libro :een oogje -- = clauder un oculo dichtdraaien WW :1 clauder :de kraan -- = clauder le tappo dichtdrukken WW :1 (samendrukken) comprimer :2 (sluiten) clauder dichten WW :1 (dichtmaken) tappar, obturar, (met stopverf/kit) masticar :een lek -- = tappar un fuga, (SCHEEP) calfatar un via de aqua :een dijk -- = clauder un dica :2 (gedichten maken) poetisar, rimar, versificar, facer/scriber/componer versos, scriber poesia :gaan -- = montar super Pegaso dichter ZN :1 poeta :lyrische -- = poeta lyric :prins der --s = prince/principe del poetas :2 (GR GESCH) aedo dichter(s)figuur ZN :1 figura poetic dichter(s)narcis ZN :1 narcisso poetic dichterbij BW :1 plus presso a, plus vicin a :-- komen = avicinar se, approchar {sj}, approximar se :de stoel -- de tafel zetten = avicinar le sedia al tabula dichteres ZN :1 poetessa dichterfantasie ZN :1 phantasia poetic dichterlijk BN :1 poetic :--e vervoering = furor poetic :--e vrijheid = licentia poetic :--e taal = linguage poetic :--e uitdrukkingen = expressiones poetic :--e ontboezemingen = effusiones poetic :-- voorstellen = poetisar :--e voorstelling = poetisation dichterlijkheid ZN :1 qualitate/character poetic, poeticitate dichteroog ZN :1 oculo/reguardo poetic dichterroem ZN :1 fama poetic dichterschap ZN :1 (het dichter zijn) stato de poeta, facto de esser poeta :2 (poëtische aanleg) talento poetic dichterschool ZN :1 schola poetic dichtersgroep ZN :1 gruppo de poetas dichtersjuweel ZN :1 jocos floral dichterskring ZN :1 circulo de poetas dichtertaal ZN :1 linguage poetic dichterziel ZN :1 anima de poeta dichtgaan WW :1 clauder se, (van wond OOK) cicatrisar se :de deur gaat niet goed dicht = le porta non se claude ben dichtgave ZN :1 talento poetic dichtgespen WW :1 buclar dichtgooien WW :1 (krachtig dichtdoen) clauder violentemente/bruscamente :2 (dempen) plenar, terraplenar :een sloot -- = plenar un fossato dichtgrendelen WW :1 clauder/recluder con pessulo dichtgroeien WW :1 (van wond) clauder se :2 (van bos) coperir se de vegetation dichtgroeiing ZN :1 (MED) obliteration dichtheid ZN :1 (mate van onderlinge nabijheid) densitate, spissor, spissitate :-- van bevolking = densitate de population :-- van een bos = densitate de un bosco :2 (NAT) densitate :relatieve -- = densitate relative :optische -- = densitate optic :-- van de dampkringslucht = densitate atmospheric dichtheidsgradient ZN :1 gradiente de densitate dichtheidsmeter ZN :1 densimetro dichtheidsmeting ZN :1 densimetria dichtheidssonde ZN :1 sonda de densitate dichthouden WW :1 tener claudite/clause dichting ZN :1 obturation :-- van voegen = obturation de junctos dichtingsmateriaal ZN :1 material de obturation dichtklappen WW :1 (krachtig dichtdoen) clauder violentemente/bruscamente dichtknijpen WW :1 stringer, serrar :iemand de keel/strot -- = stringer/serrar le gorga a un persona, strangular un persona dichtknopen WW :1 nodar, attachar {sj} con buttones, buttonar :zijn jas -- = buttonar su mantello dichtkrammen WW :1 clauder con crampas/agrafes dichtkrijgen WW :1 clauder dichtkunde ZN :1 Zie: dichtkunst dichtkundig BN :1 poetic dichtkunst ZN :1 poesia, arte poetic :lyrische -- = poesia lyric :cerebrale -- = poesia cerebral :bloemlezing uit de hedendaagse -- = anthologia del poesia contemporanee :de -- beoefenen = esser poeta :2 (verhandeling over dichtkunst) poetica dichtlakken WW :1 sigillar con lacca dichtlaten WW :1 lassar claudite/clause dichtleer ZN :1 arte poetic, poetica dichtlijmen WW :1 clauder con colla, collar dichtmaat ZN :1 metro :in -- = in versos dichtmaken WW :1 clauder, (een gat OOK) tappar, obturar, (kledingstuk) buttonar :de gordijnen -- = clauder le cortinas dichtmatig BN :1 conforme al regulas del poetica dichtmetselen WW :1 (buiten gebruik stellen) condemnar, murar :een raam -- = condemnar un fenestra :een deur -- = murar un porta dichtnaaien BN :1 clauder per un sutura :2 (een wond) suturar dichtnieten WW :1 clauder per agrafes/crampas :2 clauder per rivetes dichtoefening ZN :1 exercitio poetic dichtplakken WW :1 collar, clauder (con collo) dichtproef ZN :1 essayo poetic dichtregel ZN :1 verso, sticho :2 (voorschrift) regula del poetica dichtrijgen WW :1 (met veter) laciar dichtrukken WW :1 clauder bruscamente/con effortio dichtsbijzijnd BN :1 (le plus) vicin, le plus proxime dichtschoppen WW :1 clauder de un colpo de pede dichtschroeien WW :1 cauterisar :het -- = cauterisation dichtschroeven WW :1 vitar, clauder a/con vite :de lijkkist -- = clauder le feretro con vites :zijn keel zat dichtgeschroefd = ille non poteva emitter un parola dichtschuiven WW :1 clauder, pulsar :een gordijn -- = clauder un cortina dichtslaan WW :1 (krachtig dichtgaan) clauder se violentemente/bruscamente dichtslibben WW :1 insablar se :2 reimpler de fango, coperir de fango dichtsluiten WW :1 clauder con clave dichtsmijten WW :1 clauder violentemente/bruscamente dichtsneeuwen WW :1 clauder se per le nive dichtsnoeren WW :1 laciar dichtsoort ZN :1 genere/sorta de poesia dichtspijkeren WW :1 clauder/fixar con clavos, clavar :-- met planken = intabular dichtspringen WW :1 clauder se subito/subitemente/bruscamente dichtstbijzijnd BN :1 le plus proxime/vicin, immediate dichtstijl ZN :1 stilo poetic dichtstoppen WW :1 obturar, tappar, clauder, obstruer :een opening -- = obturar un apertura :zijn oren -- = tappar se le aures dichtstopping ZN :1 obturation dichtstoten WW :1 clauder per un pulsata dichtstuk ZN :1 poema dichttalent ZN :1 talento poetic dichttimmeren WW :1 (buiten gebruik stellen) condemnar :een deur -- = condemnar un porta dichttoveren WW :1 clauder magicamente dichttrant ZN :1 maniera/modo/stilo poetic dichttrappen WW :1 Zie: dichtschoppen dichttrekken WW :1 (met wolken of mist bedekt worden) coperir se :2 (sluiten door te trekken) tirar, clauder :de deur achter zich -- = clauder le porta detra se :de gordijnen -- = tirar le cortinas :3 (een wond) cicatrisar se dichtvallen WW :1 clauder se :de deur is dichtgevallen = le porta se ha claudite dichtvorm ZN :1 forma poetic/de poesia :in -- zetten = mitter in forma poetic, mitter in poesia/versos dichtvouwen WW :1 plicar dichtvriezen WW :1 coperir se de glacie, congelar se dichtvuur ZN :1 furor/ardor poetic dichtwaaien WW :1 clauder se per le vento dichtwerk ZN :1 obra poetic, poema :cyclisch -- = poema cyclic :allegorisch -- = poema allegoric :episch -- = poema epic :lyrisch -- = poema lyric :satirisch -- = poema satiric :-- in proza = poema in prosa dichtwerpen WW :1 Zie: dichtgooien dichtwoede ZN :1 metromania dichtzetten WW :1 clauder dichtzitten WW :1 (gesloten zijn) esser claudite/clause/blocate :mijn neus zit dicht = mi naso es blocate :2 (verstopt zijn) esser obstruite :de wegen zitten dicht = le camminos es obstruite dichtzweren WW :1 esser obstruite per le materias purulente dickensiaans BN :1 dickensian diclinisch BN :1 (PLANTK) diclin :--e bloemen = flores diclin dicotyl ZN :1 dicotyledon dictaat ZN :1 (aantekeningen) notas de curso :--en maken = prender notas scripte/de curso :2 (opgelegde voorwaarden) dictato :3 (het dicteren) dictato :4 (schrift) quaderno de curso dictaatcahier ZN :1 quaderno de curso dictaatschrift ZN :1 Zie: dictaatcahier dictafonist ZN :1 dictaphonista dictafoon ZN :1 dictaphono dictator ZN :1 (OUDH) dictator :2 (alleenheerser) dictator :3 (heerszuchtig persoon) dictator, tyranno, despota dictatoriaal BN :1 dictatorial :-- bewind = governamento/regime (F) dictatorial :-- geregeerde landen = paises sub regime (F) dictatorial, paises dictatorialmente governate, dictaturas :-- gedrag = comportamento/conducta dictatorial dictatorisch BN :1 dictatorial dictatorschap ZN :1 dictatura dictatuur ZN :1 (OUDH) dictatura :2 (absolute macht) dictatura :-- van het proletariaat = dictatura del proletariato :fascistische -- = dictatura fascista :3 (land) dictatura dictee ZN :1 dictato :een -- nakijken = corriger un dictato :-- met voetangels en klemmen = dictato a pedicas dicteerapparaat ZN :1 Zie: dicteermachine dicteermachine ZN :1 machina a/de dictar, dictaphono dicteersnelheid ZN :1 velocitate de dictato :iets op -- voorlezen = leger un cosa a velocitate de dictato dicteren WW :1 (voorzeggen om op te schrijven) dictar :het -- = dictato :een brief -- = dicter un littera :2 (opleggen) dictar :de vrede -- = dictar le pace :door de omstandigheden gedicteerd = dictate per le circumstantias dictie ZN :1 diction dictionnaire ZN :1 dictionario dictum ZN :1 (gezegde) dicto :2 (JUR) parte dispositive (de un sententia) didacticus ZN :1 autor didactic, philosopho didactic didactiek ZN :1 scientia didactic, didactica didactisch BN :1 didactic :--e poëzie = poesia didactic :-- gedicht = poema didactic :--e methode = methodo didactic :-- programma = programma didactic :-- criterium = criterio didactic :-- verantwoord = didacticamente justificate didascalie ZN :1 didascalia didascalisch BN :1 didascalic :--e geschriften = scriptos didascalic :--e poëzie = poesia didascalic didaxologie ZN :1 didaxologia didaxologisch BN :1 didaxologic didaxoloog ZN :1 didaxologo Dido ZN EIGN :1 Didon die AANW VNW :1 ille(s), illa(s), illo(s) :meneer -- en -- = senior un tal die BETR VNW :1 qui, que, le qual(es) die AANW VNW BIJV :1 ille :-- boom = ille arbore die-avond ZN :1 vespere/vespera de diapositivas diëder ZN :1 (WISK) dihedro dieet ZN :1 dieta, regime (F) :vegetarisch -- = dieta vegetarian :zoutloos -- = dieta dischlorurate :eiwitrijk -- = dieta proteic :eiwitarm -- = dieta povre de proteinas :macrobiotisch -- = dieta macrobiotic :calorie-arm -- = dieta basse in calorias :uitgebalanceerd -- = dieta equilibrate :op -- zijn = esser a dieta :op -- stellen = mitter/poner a dieta, dietar :een streng -- in acht nemen = observar un dieta rigorose :-- houden = dietar dieetbehandeling ZN :1 tractamento dietetic dieetchocola ZN :1 chocolate {sj} dietetic/de dieta dieetkeuken ZN :1 cocina dietetic dieetkok ZN :1 cocinero dietetic dieetleer ZN :1 dietetica dieetmaaltijd ZN :1 repasto dietetic/de regime (F)/de dieta dieetmargarine ZN :1 margarina dietetic/de dieta dieetmenu ZN :1 menu (F) dietetic/de dieta dieetpatiënt ZN :1 malado a regime (F)/dieta dieetprodukt ZN :1 producto dietetic/de dieta dieetrecept ZN :1 recepta dietetic/de dieta dieetsoep ZN :1 supa dietetic/de dieta dieetspecialist ZN :1 dietetico, dietista dieetvoeding ZN :1 (het voeden) alimentation dietetic :2 (voedingsprodukten) alimentos special de dieta, alimentos dietetic/de regime (F)/de dieta dieetvoedsel ZN :1 Zie: dieetvoeding-2 dieetvoorschrift ZN :1 prescription dietetic/de dieta dief ZN :1 (iemand die steelt) robator, fur, raptor :een -- betrappen = surprender un fur :de gelegenheid maakt de -- = le occasion face le fur :een -- aangeven = denunciar un fur/robator :als een -- in de nacht = como un fur in le nocte, subrepticiemente/surrepticiemente diefachtig BN :1 inclinate al furto, rapace diefachtigheid ZN :1 rapacitate :ziekelijke -- = kleptomania, cleptomania diefplant ZN :1 planta parasite diefstal ZN :1 furto, robamento, rapimento, rapina, latrocinio :een -- plegen = committer un robamento/un furto :een -- met braak plegen = committer un robamento, committer un furto con fractura/con effraction :een -- aangeven = denunciar un robamento/un furto :iemand van -- beschuldigen = accusar un persona de furto :iemand van -- verdenken = suspectar un persona como autor de un furto/un robamento, suspectar que un persona ha committite un furto/un robamento :iemand veroordelen wegens -- = condemnar un persona pro furto :tegen -- = antifurto diefstalbeveiliging ZN :1 protection contra furtos/robamentos diefstalpreventie ZN :1 mesuras preventive contra furtos/robamentos diefstalverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia contra furtos/robamentos diegene :1 :(BEP AANK VNW) -- die = ille qui/que diehard ZN :1 extremista diëlektricum ZN :1 substantia dielectric, dielectrico diëlektrisch BN :1 dielectric :--e constante van water = constante dielectric del aqua :--e verliezen = perditas dielectric :--e polarisatie = polarisation dielectric :--e susceptibiliteit = susceptibilitate dielectric :--e isolatie = isolation dielectric dienaangaande BW :1 relative/quanto a isto/illo dienaar ZN :1 servitor, serviente :uw dienstwillige -- = vostre servitor attente :-- van de mammon = sclavo del moneta :-- van Satan = satanista dienblad ZN :1 tabuliero de servicio diëncefalon ZN :1 diencephalon diender ZN :1 agente de policia :stille -- = detective (E) dienen WW :1 servir :het -- = servicio :iemand -- = servir un persona :zijn vaderland -- = servir su patria :iemands belangen -- = servir le interesses de un persona :iemand trouw -- = servir fidelmente un persona :als basis -- om = servir de base pro :als gids -- = servir de guida :de wetenschap -- = esser al servicio del scientia :dit dient nergens voor = isto non servi a/pro nihil :vensters dienen om licht en lucht toe te laten = le fenestras servi a/pro lassar passar le luce/le lumine e le aere :hij was er niet mee gediend = isto non le ha adjutate multo :afgoden -- = adorar le idolos :de mammon -- = adorar le vitello de auro :nergens toe -- = servir a nihil :van repliek -- = replicar :weer -- = reservir :2 (behoren) deber :dat dient u te weten = vos debe saper lo dienluik ZN :1 passaplattos dienovereenkomstig BW :1 conformemente (a), in conformitate (con), consequentemente, in consequentia :-- handelen = ager consequentemente dienovereenkomstig BN :1 conforme a(d) isto diens AANW VNW BIJV :1 su :de schrijver en -- werken = le scriptor e su obras dienst ZN :1 servicio :in effectieve/actieve/werkelijke -- = in servicio active :in -- hebben = emplear :in -- treden = entrar in servicio :iemand in -- nemen = dar empleo a un persona, ingagiar/contractar un persona, (MIL) inrolar un persona :-- nemen in het leger = inrolar se como soldato :weer in -- nemen = reingagiar :het in -- nemen = ingagiamento, (MIL) inrolamento :iemand die in -- neemt = ingagiator :zijn --en aanbieden = offerer su servicios :iemand een -- bewijzen = facer/prestar/render un servicio a un persona :iemand van -- zijn = esser utile a un persona :-- doen als = functionar de, servir de :als brandstof -- doen = servir de combustibile :als gids -- doen = servir de guida :militaire -- = servicio militar :vrijstellen van militaire -- = exemptar del servicio militar :vrijstelling van de militaire -- = exemption del servicio militar :vrijgesteld van de militaire -- = exempte del servicio militar :ten --e staand = disponibile :ten --e van = al uso de :in -- stellen = poner/mitter in servicio/functionamento :buiten -- stellen = mitter/poner foras/foris de servicio :zich in -- stellen van = poner/mitter se al servicio de :(bij lift, etc.) buiten --! = non functiona! :een slechte -- = disservicio :een slechte -- bewijzen = disservir :vrij van -- zijn = non haber servicio :dat boekje is me van -- geweest = iste libretto me ha essite utile :2 (instantie, afdeling) servicio, officio :geheime -- = servicio secrete :geneeskundige/sanitaire -- = servicio sanitari/de sanitate :hydrografische -- = servicio hydrographic :hoofd van -- = chef (F) de servicio :openbare --en = servicios (de obras) public :technische -- = servicio technic :geheime -- = servicio secrete :3 (REL) servicio, officio dienstaanbieding ZN :1 offerta de servicio(s) dienstaangelegenheid ZN :1 cosa de servicio/de officio dienstaanvaarding ZN :1 entrata in servicio/in functiones dienstaanwijzing ZN :1 instruction (de servicio), communication interne dienstafdeling ZN :1 section de un servicio dienstauto ZN :1 auto(mobile) de servicio/del interprisa/del compania dienstbaar BN :1 (bevorderlijk voor) al servicio de :2 (dienend) subordinate, subalterne :-- maken aan = utilisar pro :alles aan zijn plannen -- maken = subordinar toto a su projectos :3 :een volk -- maken = submitter un populo dienstbaarheid ZN :1 :zijn -- is groot = ille es multo servicial :2 (afhankelijkheid) dependentia, subordination :het brood der -- eten = mangiar le pan de un persona :3 (slavernij) sclavitude dienstbegrip ZN :1 concepto/notion del servicio dienstbelang ZN :1 interesse del servicio dienstbericht ZN :1 message pro le servicio dienstbetoon ZN :1 adjuta, servicio, assistentia :wederzijds -- = adjuta/servicios/assistentia mutue dienstbetrekking ZN :1 (verhouding) servicio/activitate salariate :2 (functie) empleo, function dienstbevel ZN :1 ordine dienstbode ZN :1 servitrice, serviente, domestica dienstbodenkamer ZN :1 camera del servitrice/del serviente/domestica dienstbodennood ZN :1 penuria de servitrices/de servientes/domesticas dienstbodenvraagstuk ZN :1 problema del servitrices/del servientes/domesticas dienstbodenwerk ZN :1 labor/travalio de servitrices/de servientes/domesticas dienstboek ZN :1 libro de servicio dienstbrief ZN :1 littera/scripto official dienstcontract ZN :1 contracto de servicio/de travalio dienstdoend BN :1 de servicio, in function(es) :--e priester = celebrante dienstencentrum ZN :1 centro de servicio/adjuta/assistentia social dienstenpakket ZN :1 pacchetto/gamma de servicios dienstensector ZN :1 sector de servicios, sector tertiari dienstenvelop ZN :1 inveloppe official dienstenverkeer ZN :1 intercambio de servicios dienster ZN :1 servitrice, serviente dienstfiets ZN :1 bicycletta de servicio/del interprisa/del compania dienstgeheim ZN :1 secreto professional dienstgesprek ZN :1 conversation telephonic de servicio, telephonata de servicio diensthond ZN :1 can del policia dienstig BN :1 utile, appropriate, servibile dienstigheid ZN :1 utilitate dienstijver ZN :1 zelo professional/in le servicio dienstingang ZN :1 porta/entrata de servicio dienstjaar ZN :1 anno de servicio :--en = annos de servicio, ancianitate :(bijv. bij pensioenberekening) aantal --en = annuitate dienstjubileum ZN :1 anniversario de servicio dienstkleding ZN :1 uniforme dienstklopper ZN :1 sclavo del regulationes, formalista dienstklopperij ZN :1 formalismo dienstknecht ZN :1 servitor, serviente, domestico, (lijfknecht) valletto :(BIJBEL) een -- des Heren = un servitor/serviente del Senior dienstkring ZN :1 circumscription, districto dienstlift ZN :1 ascensor/elevator de servicio dienstmaagd ZN :1 Zie: dienstmeisje dienstmededeling ZN :1 communication de servicio dienstmeid ZN :1 Zie: dienstmeisje dienstmeisje ZN :1 servitrice, serviente, domestica dienstneming ZN :1 (MIL) inrolamento dienstopdracht ZN :1 Zie: dienstorder dienstopvatting ZN :1 spirito de servicio dienstorder ZN :1 ordine de servicio, instruction dienstovereenkomst ZN :1 contracto de servicio dienstpaard ZN :1 cavallo militar dienstpersoneel ZN :1 personal de servicio dienstpet ZN :1 bonetto de servicio dienstpistool ZN :1 pistola de servicio dienstplicht ZN :1 servicio militar obligatori/compulsori, conscription :algemene -- = conscription general :de -- vervullen = facer/complir le servicio militar dienstplichtig BN :1 obligate al servicio militar, qui debe facer le servicio militar dienstplichtige ZN :1 conscripto dienstregeling ZN :1 horario, (boekje) guida de horarios :-- van de spoorwegen = horario ferroviari :vaste -- = horario fixe dienstreglement ZN :1 regulamento interne/de servicio dienstreis ZN :1 viage official/de servicio dienstrijwiel ZN :1 Zie: dienstfiets dienstrooster ZN :1 horario de servicio dienststempel ZN :1 (mbt slaan van munten) cuneo :2 (mbt officiële stukken) sigillo official, timbro de servicio dienststuk ZN :1 documento official diensttak ZN :1 branca/section de servicio diensttelefoon ZN :1 telephono de servicio diensttijd ZN :1 (tijd gedurende welke men dient) horas/tempore de servicio, servicio :verboden te roken in -- = non fumar in horas de servicio :2 (arbeidsjaren) annos de servicio, ancianitate :3 (militaire dienst) servicio militar diensttrap ZN :1 scala de servicio/pro le personal dienstuitoefening ZN :1 servicio diensturen ZN MV :1 horas de servicio, servicio dienstvaardig BN :1 servicial, preste a render servicio dienstvaardigheid ZN :1 servicialitate dienstverband ZN :1 contracto de travalio/labor :een vast -- = un posto fixe dienstverbintenis ZN :1 contracto de servicio dienstverlenend BN :1 (del sector) de servicio(s) :--e bedrijven = industrias de servicio dienstverlening ZN :1 prestation de servicios, servicio(s) dienstverplichting ZN :1 obligation de servicio dienstverrichting ZN :1 (verrichting) acto de servicio :2 (het verrichten van diensten) prestation de servicios dienstvervulling ZN :1 complimento del servicio dienstverzuim ZN :1 negligentia de servicio dienstvoorschrift ZN :1 prescription de servicio, instruction official dienstwagen ZN :1 Zie: dienstauto dienstweek ZN :1 septimana de servicio dienstweigeraar ZN :1 Persona qui refusa de portar le armas, (wegens gewetensbezwaar) objector de conscientia dienstweigering ZN :1 refusa de portar le armas, (wegens gewetensbezwaar) objection de conscientia :2 (weigering van opgedragen diensten) insubordination, insubmission dienstwillig BN :1 servicial, preste a render servicio :uw --e dienaar = vostre servitor attente dienstwilligheid ZN :1 servicialitate dienstwisseling ZN :1 cambio de servicio dienstwoning ZN :1 allogio/appartamento/habitation de servicio :2 residentia official dienstzaak ZN :1 question/cosa de servicio dienstzegel ZN :1 timbro de servicio dientafel(tje) ZN :1 credentia, tabula rolante dientengevolge BW :1 consequentemente, per consequente, per consequentia diep BN :1 profunde :--e wond = plaga profunde :--e slaap = somno profunde :--e kast = armario profunde :--ere bedoeling = intention profunde :het water is hier -- = le aqua es profunde a/in iste loco :hoe -- is deze sloot? = qual es le profunditate de iste fossato? :twee meter -- = profunde (de) duo metros :dit huis is niet -- = iste casa non es multo profunde :met --e eerbied = con profunde respecto :ik heb -- medelijden met hem = io senti un intense compassion pro ille :--er maken = profundar, approfundar :-- in zijn hart = in le fundo de su corde :-- in gedachten verzonken zijn = esser submergite in pensamentos :in --e rust zijn = esser absolutemente tranquille :er gaapt een --e kloof tussen die twee = il ha un enorme abysmo inter ille duo :een -- blauwe zee = un mar intensemente blau/azur :-- ademhalen = respirar profundemente :-- nadenken = reflecter profundemente :-- doordringen = penetrar profundemente diep ZN :1 (plaats waar het water diep is) profunditate :2 (vaart) canal diepbedroefd BN :1 multo affligite, multo triste diepbewogen BN :1 profundemente commovite diepblauw BN :1 de un blau intense :--e ogen = oculos de un blau (multo) intense diepblauw ZN :1 blau intense diepboring ZN :1 perforation/forage profunde diepdenkend BN :1 profunde, penetrante diepdenkendheid ZN :1 profunditate, penetration diepdoordacht BN :1 ben pensate, ben concipite, ben/multo meditate :een -- betoog = un rationamento multo meditate diepdruk ZN :1 rotogravure (F), heliogravure (F) diepdrukinkt ZN :1 tinta pro rotogravures (F)/heliogravures (F) diepdrukmethode ZN :1 methodo de rotogravure (F)/heliogravure (F) diepdrukpapier ZN :1 papiro pro rotogravures (F)/heliogravures (F) diepdrukpers ZN :1 pressa de rotogravure (F)/rotogravure (F) diepe ZN :1 profundo diepfundering ZN :1 fundation profunde diepgaan WW :1 (SPORT) penetrar, avantiar diepgaand BN :1 (intens) profunde, exhaustive, (essentieel) basic, fundamental :--e studie = studio profunde/approfundate/exhaustive :-- onderzoek = investigation exhaustive :--e meningsverschillen = differentias profunde/radical/basic/fundamental de opinion :--e hervormingen = reformas fundamental/radical :-- bestuderen = approfundar :iets -- onderzoeken = facer un studio approfundate de un cosa, investigar un cosa exhaustivemente diepgang ZN :1 (SCHEEP) profunditate de immersion :2 (FIG) profunditate :die roman heeft grote -- = iste roman(ce) es multo profunde diepgangsmerk ZN :1 (SCHEEP) marca de profunditate de immersion diepgebogen BN :1 profundemente inclinate diepgevoeld BN :1 profundemente sentite diepgevroren BN :1 supergelate, congelate diepgeworteld BN :1 visceral, tenace :--e vrees = timor/pavor visceral :-- anticommunisme = anticommunismo visceral diepgezonken BN :1 abjecte diepgravend BN :1 profunde :-- onderzoek = inquesta/recerca/investigation a fundo dieplader ZN :1 camion platteforma diepliggend BN :1 profunde :--e ader = vena profunde :--e ogen = oculos cave/infundate/incavate dieplood ZN :1 (plumbo de) sonda :peiling met het -- = sondage :met het -- peilen = sondar dieploodlijn ZN :1 linea de sonda dieploodworp ZN :1 sondage diepst ZN :1 fundo :uit het -- van zijn hart = del fundo de su corde diepte ZN :1 (het diep zijn) profunditate :schilderij zonder -- = pictura sin profunditate :de -- van een put = le profunditate de un puteo :de -- van een kanaal = le profunditate de un canal :de -- van een huis = le profunditate de un casa :de -- van een gevoel = le profunditate de un sentimento :op een -- van 100 meter = a un profunditate de 100 metros :2 (diepe plaats) profundo, profunditate :onpeilbare -- = profundo immensurabile/insondabile diepteaanduiding ZN :1 indication del profunditate dieptebaan ZN :1 trajectoria submarin dieptebom ZN :1 bomba submarin/de profunditate dieptecijfer ZN :1 cifra/coordinatas bathymetric diepte-investering ZN :1 investimento productive/de productivitate dieptekaart ZN :1 carta bathymetric dieptekwel ZN :1 infiltration de profundo dieptelijn ZN :1 (GEOGR) curva bathymetric, (linea) isobatha dieptemeter ZN :1 bathymetro dieptemeting ZN :1 (mbt zee) bathymetria diepte-onderzoek ZN :1 studio approfundate, investigation in profunditate dieptepass ZN :1 (SPORT) passe (F) in profunditate dieptepeiling ZN :1 sondage profunde dieptepercolatie ZN :1 percolation profunde dieptepsychologie ZN :1 psychologia profunde/del profunditates dieptepunt ZN :1 puncto le plus basse, fundo, (van temperatuur) minimo :door het -- heen zijn = haber passate le pejor :een -- in een relatie = un puncto basse in un relation diepteroer ZN :1 governaculo de profunditate dieptescherpte ZN :1 (FOTO) profunditate de campo dieptestroom ZN :1 currente submarin dieptestructuur ZN :1 structura profunde/subjacente dieptevet ZN :1 Zie: frituurvet dieptewerking ZN :1 (effect van diepte) effecto de profunditate, effecto tridimensional :2 (in de diepte gaande werking) action profunde/in profunditate dieptezicht ZN :1 vista tridimensional dieptreurig BN :1 multo triste diepvet ZN :1 Zie: frituurvet diepvries ZN :1 (het diepvriezen/gevroren zijn) congelation, supergelation :2 (installatie) congelator, supergelator, refrigerator cryogenic diepvriesafdeling ZN :1 (afdeling van een koelkast) freezer (E), congelator :2 (afdeling in een winkel) section del productos congelate/supergelate diepvriescel ZN :1 camera frigorific diepvriesembryo ZN :1 embryon congelate diepvriesgroenten ZN MV :1 verduras congelate/supergelate diepvriesinstallatie ZN :1 refrigerator cryogenic, supergelator, congelator, installation frigorific/de congelation/de supergelation diepvrieskamer ZN :1 Zie: diepvriescel diepvrieskast ZN :1 armario congelator diepvrieskip ZN :1 gallina supergelate/congelate diepvrieskist ZN :1 cassa congelator diepvriesmaaltijd ZN :1 repasto congelate/supergelate diepvriesprodukt ZN :1 producto supergelate/congelate diepvriesvak ZN :1 (in koelkast) freezer (E), congelator diepvriesvis ZN :1 pisce supergelate/congelate diepvriesvlees ZN :1 carne supergelate/congelate diepvriezen WW :1 supergelar, congelar :het -- = supergelation, congelation diepvriezer ZN :1 refrigerator cryogenic, supergelator, congelator diepwatergeul ZN :1 canal de navigation pro grande naves diepwaterhaven ZN :1 porto (a aqua) profunde diepwel ZN :1 puteo (artesian) profunde diepzee ZN :1 oceano abysmal/abyssal/pelagic diepzeeafzetting ZN :1 terreno abyssal/abysmal/pelagic diepzeedier ZN :1 animal abyssal/abysmal/pelagic diepzeeduikboot ZN :1 bathyscapho diepzeeduiker ZN :1 scaphandrero abyssal/abysmal/pelagic diepzeefauna ZN :1 fauna abysmal/abyssal/pelagic diepzeegebied ZN :1 abysso diepzeemeter ZN :1 bathymetro diepzeemeting ZN :1 bathymetria diepzeeonderzoek ZN :1 prospection submarin, exploration oceanic, oceanographia, exploration abyssal/abysmal/submarin/del fundos del mar/del abyssos diepzeeonderzoeker ZN :1 oceanauta diepzeepeiling ZN :1 sondage abyssal/abysmal/pelagic diepzeevis ZN :1 pisce abyssal/abysmal/pelagic diepzeevisserij ZN :1 Zie: diepzeevisvangst diepzeevisvangst ZN :1 pisca abysmal/abyssal/pelagic diepzeewetenschap ZN :1 scientia oceanographic, oceanographia diepzeezone ZN :1 zona abysmal/abyssal/pelagic diepzinnig BN :1 profunde, perspicace, sagace :--e gedachten = pensatas/pensamentos profunde :--e blik = reguardo profunde/perspicace/penetrante :--e wijsgeer = philosopho profunde :-- betoog = rationamento perspicace, rationamento de grande profunditate :2 (duister) abstruse, impenetrabile diepzinnigheid ZN :1 profunditate (de spirito), perspicacia, sagacitate dier ZN :1 animal, bestia :redeloos -- = bestia brute :wild -- = animal/bestia salvage :tweehoevig -- = animal/bestia bisulce :warmbloedig -- = animal a/de sanguine calde/calide/fixe :koudbloedig -- = animal a/de sanguine frigide/variabile :schadelijk -- = animal damnose :solitair -- = animal solitari :lichtgevend -- = animal phosphorescente :onrein -- = animal immunde/impur :geleed -- = animal articulate :lagere --en = animales inferior :hogere --en = animales superior :fossiel/versteend -- = animal fossilisate :uitgestorven -- = animal extincte :politiek -- = animal politic :in groepen levende --en = animales social :tot een -- maken = animalisar dier(en)psychologie ZN :1 psychologia animal dierbaar BN :1 car, amate :ons --e vaderland = nostre car/amate patria, nostre patria amate :dit onderwerp is onze auteur -- = iste thema es car a nostre autor dierenaanbidder ZN :1 adorator de animales, zoolatra dierenaanbidding ZN :1 culto del animales, zoolatria dierenanatomie ZN :1 anatomia zoologic dierenarts ZN :1 medico veterinari, veterinario dierenasiel ZN :1 asylo de/pro animales dierenbeschermer ZN :1 protector de animales dierenbescherming ZN :1 protection de animales :vereniging voor -- = societate pro le protection de animales dierenbeschrijver ZN :1 zoographo dierenbeschrijving ZN :1 zoographia, zoologia descriptive dierenbeul ZN :1 Zie: dierenkweller dierenbevechter ZN :1 (GESCH) bestiario Dierenbevrijdingsfront ZN :1 Fronte del liberation de animales dierenboek ZN :1 libro de animales dierencultus ZN :1 zoolatria dierendag ZN :1 die/jorno (mundial) del animal(es) dierenecologie ZN :1 ecologia del animales dierenecoloog ZN :1 ecologo del animales dierenepos ZN :1 epopea animal dierenethologie ZN :1 ethologia dierenfabel ZN :1 fabula de animales :verzameling --s = bestiario dierenfabelboek ZN :1 bestiario dierenfiguur ZN :1 figura de animal dierenfilm ZN :1 film (E) de animales dierenfossiel ZN :1 zoolitho :--en bevattend = zoolithic dierenfoto ZN :1 photo(graphia) de un animal dierengeografie ZN :1 zoogeographia, geographia zoologic dierengevecht ZN :1 combatto de animales dierengroep ZN :1 gruppo de animales dierenhaar ZN :1 (één haar) pilo de animal :2 (COLL) pilos de aninal dierenhandel ZN :1 commercio de animales dierenhandelaar ZN :1 commerciante/mercante de animales dierenhok ZN :1 clausura pro animales dierenhuid ZN :1 pelle de bestia/de animal dierenhuid ZN :1 pelle de animal dierenkenner ZN :1 zoologo, zoologista dierenkennis ZN :1 zoologia dierenkerkhof ZN :1 cemeterio de/pro animales dierenkliniek ZN :1 clinica veterinari, hospital pro animales dierenkop ZN :1 testa/capite de animal dierenkweller ZN :1 persona qui maltracta le animales, tormentator/torturator/persecutor de animales dierenleer ZN :1 zoologia dierenleven ZN :1 vita del animales dierenliefde ZN :1 amor pro animales, zoophilia dierenliefhebber ZN :1 zoophilo, amico del animales dierenmishandeling ZN :1 maltractamento de animales, crueltate contra animales dierenmummie ZN :1 mumia animal dierennaam ZN :1 nomine de animal dierenoffer ZN :1 sacrificio de un animal/de animales dierenontleder ZN :1 zootomista dierenontleding ZN :1 zootomia dierenoppasser ZN :1 guarda de animales dierenpark ZN :1 Zie: dierentuin dierenpension ZN :1 pension pro animales dierenplaag ZN :1 Zie: dierenkweller :2 plaga causate per animales dierenplager ZN :1 Zie: dierenkweller dierenpychologie ZN :1 psychologia animal dierenrechten ZN MV :1 derectos de animales Dierenriem ZN EIGN :1 Zodiaco :tekens van de -- = signos zodiacal/del Zodiaco dierenriemslicht ZN :1 luce/lumine zodiacal dierenrijk ZN :1 regno animal dierensage ZN :1 saga de animales dierenschilder ZN :1 pictor de animales, animalista dierensnijder ZN :1 castrator dierensprookje ZN :1 conto de animales dierenstuk ZN :1 pictura de animal(es) dierensymboliek ZN :1 symbolismo/symbolica animal dierentaal ZN :1 linguage animal/del animales dierentehuis ZN :1 Zie: dierenasiel dierentekenaar ZN :1 designator de animales dierentemmer ZN :1 domator (de animales salvage) dierentuin ZN :1 jardin/parco zoologic, zoo dierentuinbezoek ZN :1 visita de un jardin zoologic/de un parco zoologic/de un zoo dierentuinbezoeker ZN :1 visitator de un jardin zoologic/de un parco zoologic/ de un zoo dierentuingebouw ZN :1 edificio de un jardin zoologic/de un parco zoologic/de un zoo dierenvel ZN :1 pelle de animal dierenverering ZN :1 zoolatria dierenverhaal ZN :1 conto/narration/historia de animales dierenverspreiding ZN :1 zoogeographia dierenvertelsel ZN :1 Zie: dierenverhaal dierenverzameling ZN :1 collection de animales dierenverzorger ZN :1 Zie: dierenoppasser dierenvet ZN :1 grassia animal dierenvriend ZN :1 amico/protector del animales, zoophilo dierenwereld ZN :1 mundo animal/del animales, regno animal, fauna dierenziekte ZN :1 maladia de animales :leer der --n = zoopathologia diëresis ZN :1 (TAAL, LIT, MED) dierese (-esis) dierevel ZN :1 pelle de animal dierexperiment ZN :1 experimento con animales, (met levende dieren) vivisection diereziel ZN :1 anima de animal dierfysiologie ZN :1 physiologia animal diergaarde ZN :1 Zie: dierentuin diergeluid ZN :1 ruito de un animal diergeneeskunde ZN :1 medicina/scientia veterinari, zootherapia diergeneeskundig BN :1 veterinari diergeneeskunst ZN :1 Zie: diergeneeskunde diergenetica ZN :1 zoogenetica, genetica animal diergeografie ZN :1 Zie: dierengeografie diergestalte ZN :1 figura de animal dierkunde ZN :1 zoologia dierkundeboek ZN :1 libro/manual de zoologia dierkundeleraar ZN :1 professor de zoologia dierkundeles ZN :1 lection de zoologia dierkundig BN :1 zoologic :--e leerboeken = manuales de zoologia dierkundige ZN :1 zoologo, zoologista dierlijk BN :1 animal, bestial :-- leven = vita animal :-- instinct = instincto animal/bestial :--e warmte = calor animal :-- organisme = organismo animal :--e vetten = grassias animal :--e aard/natuur = animalitate :--e trekkracht = traction animal :-- maken = animalisar :wetenschap van het -- leven = zoobiologia :aan zijn --e lusten voldoen = satisfacer su instinctos animal :2 (op dierenmanier) animalesc dierlijkheid ZN :1 animalitate, bestialitate diermens ZN :1 homine-animal dierproef ZN :1 Zie: dierexperiment dierpsychologie ZN :1 Zie: dierenpsychologie diersoort ZN :1 specie animal :bedreigde -- = specie animal menaciate diertje ZN :1 parve animal, parve bestia :2 (microscopisch diertje) animalculo diertuinpersoneel ZN :1 personal de un jardin zoologic/de un parco zoologic/de un zoo dierverloskunde ZN :1 obstetricia de animales dierverstening ZN :1 zoolitho dierverzorger ZN :1 (in dierentuin) guardiano de animales dies ZN :1 die, jorno :-- natalis = die/anniversario del fundation de un universitate dies :1 :wat -- meer zij = et cetera (L) diesel ZN :1 oleo diesel, gasoleo :2 traino (a traction) diesel dieselauto ZN :1 auto(mobile) (a traction) diesel dieselelektrisch BN :1 diesel-electric dieselheiblok ZN :1 massa diesel diesellocomotief ZN :1 locomotiva (a traction) diesel dieselmachine ZN :1 machina diesel dieselmotor ZN :1 motor diesel dieselolie ZN :1 oleo diesel, gasoleo dieseltractie ZN :1 traction diesel dieseltrein ZN :1 traino (a traction) diesel dieselvrachtauto ZN :1 camion diesel dies irae :1 dies irae (L) diësis ZN :1 (MUZ) diese (-esis) diesrede ZN :1 discurso commemorative diesviering ZN :1 celebration del anniversario del fundation diët(et)iek ZN :1 dietetica diëtisch BN :1 dietetic diëtist ZN :1 dietetico, dietista diets ZN :1 medie nederlandese :iemand iets -- maken = 1. explicar un cosa a un persona, 2. disinformar un persona dievegge ZN :1 robatora dieven WW :1 (stelen) furar, robar, rapinar, escamotar dievenaangezicht ZN :1 Zie: dievengezicht dievenbende ZN :1 banda de robatores/de fures dievengebroed ZN :1 Zie: dievengespuis dievengespuis ZN :1 fures, robatores, canalia dievengezicht ZN :1 facie/visage patibular dievenhol ZN :1 Zie: rovershol dievenjacht ZN :1 chassa {sj} de robatores/de fures dievenklauw ZN :1 clausura de securitate dievenlantaarn ZN :1 lanterna surde/secrete/de fures/de robatores dievennest ZN :1 Zie: rovershol dievenrot ZN :1 Zie: dievenbende dieventaal ZN :1 lingua/jargon (F) de fures/de robatores dieventroep ZN :1 Zie: dievenbende dieventronie ZN :1 visage/facie patibular dievenwagen ZN :1 carro cellular dieverij ZN :1 furto, robamento, latrocinio, brigantage dieverijkoper ZN :1 Zie: heler diezelfde AANW VNW :1 le mesme, ille, illa diezig BN :1 nebulose, brumose diffamatie ZN :1 diffamation diffameren WW :1 diffamar different BN :1 differente differentiaal BN :1 differential differentiaal ZN :1 differential :berekening van de -- = differentiation differentiaalbeveiliging ZN :1 systema protective differential, protection differential differentiaaldiagnose ZN :1 diagnose (-osis) differential differentiaaldruk ZN :1 differentia de pression differentiaal- en intergraalrekening ZN :1 calculo infinitesimal differentiaalgalvanometer ZN :1 galvanometro differential differentiaallamp ZN :1 lampa a arco differential differentiaalmicrofoon :1 microphono differential differentiaalquotiënt ZN :1 quotiente differential/de differentiales differentiaalrekening ZN :1 calculo differential/del variationes differentiaalschroef ZN :1 vite differential differentiaaltarief ZN :1 tarifa differential differentiaalthermometer ZN :1 thermometro differential differentiaalvergelijking ZN :1 equation differential :orde van een -- = ordine de un equation differential :regulaire punt van een -- = puncto regular de un equation differential differentiaalweerstand ZN :1 resistentia differential differentiatie ZN :1 (het uiteenlopen) differentiation :functionele -- = differentiation functional :hormonale -- van de seksen = differentiation hormonal del sexos :2 (splitsing) differentiation, (van mensen) individualisation :3 (WISK) differentiation :4 (TAAL) dissimilation differentie ZN :1 differentia differentieel ZN :1 (van auto, etc.) differential differentieel BN :1 differential :(EC) --e kosten = costos differential :--e psychologie = psychologia differential :--e geometrie = geometria differential :--e hefboom = levator differential differentieelcarter ZN :1 carter (E) del differential differentieeltandwiel ZN :1 pinnion satellite differentieerbaar BN :1 differentiabile :--e functie = function differentiabile differentieerbaarheid ZN :1 differentiabilitate differentiëren WW :1 (onderscheid aanbrengen) differentiar, distinguer :gedifferentieerd onderwijs = inseniamento differential, inseniamento con nivellos distincte :2 (WISK) differentiar :3 (zich verschillend ontwikkelen) differentiar se, specialisar se differentiëring ZN :1 differentiation diffracteren WW :1 diffractar :gediffracteerde bundel = fasce diffractate :gediffracteerde golf = unda diffractate diffractie ZN :1 diffraction diffractiebeeld ZN :1 imagine de diffraction diffractierooster ZN :1 rete de diffraction diffunderen WW :1 diffunder :het -- = diffusion diffunderend BN :1 diffusive, diffusibile :--e waterstof = hydrogeno diffusibile diffuseur ZN :1 diffusor diffusie ZN :1 (NAT) diffusion :thermische -- = diffusion thermal/thermic :turbulente -- = diffusion turbulente diffusiebarrière ZN :1 barriera de diffusion diffusiecoëfficiënt ZN :1 coefficiente de diffusion diffusie-evenwicht ZN :1 equilibrio de diffusion diffusiefilter ZN :1 (FOTO) filtro diffusor diffusiegradient ZN :1 gradiente de diffusion diffusiekamer ZN :1 camera de diffusion diffusieketel ZN :1 diffusor diffusiemasker ZN :1 masca/mascara de diffusion diffusiepomp ZN :1 pumpa a diffusion diffusiepompolie ZN :1 oleo pro pumpas a diffusion diffusiepompvloeistof ZN :1 fluido pro pumpas a diffusion diffusiesnelheid ZN :1 rapiditate de diffusion diffusietheorie ZN :1 theoria de diffusion diffusietoestel ZN :1 diffusor diffusievenster ZN :1 fenestra de diffusion diffusievergelijking ZN :1 equation de diffusion diffusievermogen ZN :1 diffusibilitate diffusionisme ZN :1 diffusionismo diffusiviteit :1 (NAT) diffusivitate diffusor ZN :1 diffusor diffuus BN :1 (verspreid) diffuse :-- licht = lumine/luce diffuse :-- geluid = sono diffuse :2 (mbt een stijl) diffuse :--e stijl = stilo diffuse difterie ZN :1 diphteritis, diphteria difteriebacterie ZN :1 bacterio diphteric difterieserum ZN :1 sero antidiphteric difteritus ZN :1 Zie: difterie difteritusgeval ZN :1 caso de diphteritus diftong ZN :1 diphthongo :een -- betreffend = diphthonge diftongeren WW :1 diphthongar, converter se in diphthongo :--d werkwoord = verbo con diphthongation/con diphthongo diftongering ZN :1 diphthongation diftongeringsverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno de diphthongation digamma ZN :1 digamma digereermachine ZN :1 digestor digereren WW :1 digerer :het -- = digestion digest ZN :1 (uittrekselperiodiek) digesto digestie ZN :1 digestion digestief BN :1 digestive digestor ZN :1 digestor diggels, diggelen ZN MV :1 morsellos :in -- vallen = cader in morsellos digitaal BN :1 (mbt de vingers) digital :2 (cijferverwerkend) digital, numeric :-- toestel = apparato digital :--e computer = computator/computer (E) digital/numeric :--e rekenmachine = calculator digital :--e berekening = calculo numeric :-- uurwerk = horologio digital/numeric :-- maken/weergeven = digitalisar digitaalvoltmeter ZN :1 voltimetro digital digitaline ZN :1 digitalina digitalis ZN :1 digitalis digitaliseerapparaat ZN :1 apparato de digitalisation digitaliseren WW :1 digitalisar, numerisar :informaties -- = digitalisar informationes digitalisering ZN :1 digitalisation, numerisation :-- van informaties = digitalisation de informationes diglossie ZN :1 diglossia dignitaris ZN :1 dignitario digniteit ZN :1 dignitate digramma ZN :1 digramma digressie ZN :1 (brede uitweiding) digression, divagation :2 (ASTRON) digression, elongation dij, dijbeen ZN :1 femore, arcada crural :kop van het -- = capite/testa del femore :hals van het -- = collo del femore dijader ZN :1 vena femoral/crural dijambe ZN :1 iambo duple/duplice dijbeen ZN :1 femore dijbeenbreuk ZN :1 fractura femoral dijbeenfractuur ZN :1 Zie: dijbreuk dijbeenspier ZN :1 musculo femoral dijbeenzenuw ZN :1 nervo femoral dijk ZN :1 dica :doorlatende -- = dica permeabile :binnen de -- = al interior del dica :buiten de -- = al exterior del dica :--en bouwen/aanleggen/leggen = contruer dicas :bouw/aanleg van --en = construction de dicas :de -- ophogen = elevar le dica :ophoging van de -- = elevation del dica :de --en doorsteken = perciar/rumper le dicas :de -- loopt over = le dica es immergite :een -- van een huis = un casa enorme/gigantesc :een -- van een salaris = un salario formidabile :arbeiders aan de -- zetten = licentiar obreros dijkaanleg ZN :1 Zie: dijkbouw dijkaarde ZN :1 terra pro dicas dijkbeloop ZN :1 Zie: dijktalud dijkbeslag ZN :1 revestimento de dica dijkbestuur ZN :1 consilio de administration del dicas dijkbewaking ZN :1 surveliantia del dicas dijkbouw ZN :1 construction de dicas dijkbreuk ZN :1 ruptura de un dica dijkdam ZN :1 dica-barrage dijkdoorbraak ZN :1 Zie: dijkbreuk dijkdorp ZN :1 village de dica/super un dica dijken WW :1 construer un dica dijkenbouwer ZN :1 constructor de dicas dijkgraaf ZN :1 inspector/superintendente del dicas dijkgras ZN :1 herba de dica dijkheemraad ZN :1 (lichaam) consilio de inspection de dicas :2 (persoon) inspector del dicas dijkheemraadschap ZN :1 inspection del dicas dijkhek ZN :1 barriera de dica dijkhelling ZN :1 Zie: dijktalud dijkhuis ZN :1 casa de dica dijkleger ZN :1 equipa de surveliantia del dicas dijklichaam ZN :1 corpore/fundamento del dica dijkmeester ZN :1 inspector del dicas dijkprofiel ZN :1 profilo de dica dijkraad ZN :1 administration del dicas dijkschouw ZN :1 inspection del dicas dijkschouwing ZN :1 inspection de dicas dijkstoel ZN :1 Zie: dijkbestuur dijktalud ZN :1 talud de un dica dijkvak ZN :1 section de un dica dijkval ZN :1 collapso de un dica dijkversterking ZN :1 reinfortiamento del dica(s) dijkverzwaring ZN :1 Zie: dijkversterking dijkwacht ZN :1 guarda/guardiano de dica, guardadica(s) dijkwachter ZN :1 Zie: dijkwacht dijkweg ZN :1 cammino super un/le dica dijkwezen ZN :1 construction e mantenimento de dicas dijkzakking ZN :1 Zie: dijkval dijkzwaluw ZN :1 Zie: oeverzwaluw dijn ZN :1 :het mijn en het -- = le mie e le tue dijslagader ZN :1 arteria femoral dijspier ZN :1 musculo crural/femoral :vierhoofdige -- = quadricipite dijzenuw ZN :1 nervo femoral dik BN :1 (niet dun) spisse :--ke muur = muro spisse :-- papier = papiro spisse :-- glas = vitro spisse :--ke laag = strato spisse :een meter -- = un metro de spissor :--ker maken = spissar :door -- en dun steunen = sustener sin reserva :het er -- bovenop leggen = exaggerar :dat komt -- voor mekaar = isto essera toto in ordine :2 (vet) crasse, grasse :met --ke tong = crassilingue :--ker worden = ingrassiar :3 (van aanzienlijke omvang) grosse, voluminose :-- pak = pacco voluminose :-- woordenboek = dictionario voluminose :--(ker) maken/worden = ingrossar :het --(ker) maken/worden = ingrossamento :4 (gezet) replete, grosse, corpulente :5 (weinig vloeibaar) spisse, siropose, viscose, pastose :--ke soep = suppa spisse :--ke olie = oleo spisse :6 (opgezet, gezwollen) inflate, voluminose :--ke ogen = oculos inflate :--ke lippen = labios carnose :7 (dicht) spisse, dense :--ke mist = bruma dense/opac :--ke rook = fumo spisse dik BW :1 :-- bevriend zijn = esser grande amicos :het is -- aan tussen hen = illes es multo amorose :het er -- bovenop leggen = exaggerar :dat zit er -- in dat = il es plus que possibile que, il es quasi certe que :-- doen = dar se importantia dikbastig BN :1 de/con cortice grosse/spisse dikbenig BN :1 de gambas grosse dikblad ZN :1 (PLANTK) crassula dikbladerig BN :1 Zie: dikbladig dikbladig BN :1 (PLANTK) crassifoliate dikbloedig BN :1 (dik van bloed) a/de sanguine spisse :2 (flegmatisch) phlegmatic dikbuik ZN :1 persona panciute/ventrute, panciuto, ventruto dikbuikig BN :1 panciute, ventrute, abdominose :--e fles = bottilia panciute dikdoener ZN :1 fanfaron, bluffator dikdoenerig BN :1 vangloriose dikdoenerij ZN :1 vangloria, fanfaronada, bluff (E) dikgebuikt BN :1 Zie: dikbuikig dikheid ZN :1 spissor, (van personen) corpulentia, obesitate :2 (dichtheid) densitate, (van vloeistof) viscositate dikhoornschaap ZN :1 ove canadense dikhuid ZN :1 pachydermo dikhuidig BN :1 (dik van huid) pachyderme, pachydermic :-- dier = pachydermo :de --e dieren betreffend = pachyderme :2 (FIG) (ongevoelig) pachyderme, pachydermic, insensibile dikhuidigen ZN MV :1 pachydermos dikkedakken WW :1 Zie: smullen dikke-darmkanker ZN :1 cancere del colon dikke-darmontsteking ZN :1 inflammation del colon, colonitis, colitis dikke-darmverwijding ZN :1 megacolon dikken WW :1 (dik maken) spissar :2 (dik worden) spissar se dikkerd ZN :1 persona grosse/corpulente/obese dikkop ZN :1 grosse testa/capite dikkopje ZN :1 larva de rana dikkoppig BN :1 a/de/con grosse testa/capite diklijvig BN :1 obese, corpulente, (FIG) voluminose diklijvigheid ZN :1 obesitate, corpulentia diklip ZN :1 persona a/de/con labios grosse/carnose diklippig BN :1 a/de/con labios grosse/carnose diklobbig BN :1 (PLANTK) crassilobate dikmaals BW :1 Zie: dikwijls diksnavelig BN :1 crassirostre dikstengelig BN :1 crassicaule dikte ZN :1 (het diklijvig zijn) corpulentia, obesitate :2 (afmeting) spissor, spissitate :-- van het ijs = spissor/spissitate del glacie :-- van een muur = spissor/spissitate de un muro :-- van een boom = diametro de un arbore :-- van drie voet = tres pedes de spissor :platen in verschillende --s zijn verkrijgbaar = placas de spissores differente es in vendita :3 (vastheid) consistentia :4 (dichtheid) spissor, densitate :-- van de mist = spissor/spissitate/densitate del bruma :-- van de rook = spissor/spissitate/densitate del fumo :5 (vetheid) crassitate, crassitude diktebepaling ZN :1 determination del spissor/spissitate, etc. (Zie: dikte) dikteerapparaat ZN :1 dictaphono diktepasser ZN :1 compasso de spissor diktongig BN :1 a/de/con lingua grosse, crassilingue dikvloeibaar BN :1 spisse, siropose, viscose, pastose, crassifluente dikvloeibaarheid ZN :1 spissor, viscositate, visciditate dikwandig BN :1 a/de parietes spisse dikwerf BW :1 Zie: dikwijls dikwijls BW :1 sovente, frequentemente, con frequentia, plure vices, multe vices dikzak ZN :1 persona grosse/corpulente/obese dilatateur ZN :1 dilatator dilatatie ZN :1 (NAT) dilatation, expansion :2 (MED) dilatation dilatatievoeg ZN :1 juncto de dilatation/de expansion dilatator(ium) ZN :1 dilatator dilateren WW :1 dilatar dilatoir BN :1 dilatori :(JUR) --e exceptie = exception dilatori dilatometer ZN :1 dilatometro dilatoor BN :1 Zie: dilatoir dilatorisch BN :1 Zie: dilatoir dildo ZN :1 dildo, penis artificial dilemma ZN :1 dilemma, argumento cornute :voor een -- staan = esser ante/in un dilemma :iemand voor een -- stellen = poner/mitter un persona ante/in un dilemma :2 (FIL) dilemma dilettant ZN :1 dilettante, amateur (F) dilettantentoneel ZN :1 theatro de amateurs (F) dilettantisch BN :1 de dilettante, de amateur (F) :-- boek = libros de dilettante dilettantisme ZN :1 dilettantismo diligence ZN :1 diligentia diligent BN :1 diligente dille ZN :1 anetho dillewater ZN :1 infusion de anetho dillezaad ZN :1 semine de anetho dilueren WW :1 diluer dilutie ZN :1 dilution diluviaal BN :1 diluvial diluvium ZN :1 diluvio dimeer ZN :1 dimere dimensie ZN :1 (afmeting) dimension, mesura :2 (NAT) dimension :de vierde -- = le quarte dimension :3 (FIG) dimension, signification :een andere -- aan zijn bestaan geven = dar un altere dimension/signification/un aspecto extra a su existentia dimensieanalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) dimensional dimensiefunctie ZN :1 function dimensional dimensieloos ZN :1 sin dimension, non-dimensional dimensiematrix ZN :1 matrice dimensional dimensievergelijking ZN :1 equation dimensional dimensionaal BN :1 dimensional :(WISK) --e vergelijking = equation dimensional dimensioneel BN :1 dimensional dimensioneren WW :1 dimensionar dimerisatie ZN :1 dimerisation diminuendo BW :1 (MUZ) diminuendo (I) diminutief BN :1 diminutive diminutiefsuffix ZN :1 suffixo diminutive diminutiefuitgang ZN :1 desinentia diminutive dimlicht ZN :1 lumine/luce reducite dimmen WW :1 :de lichten -- = assurdar/bassar/reducer le (intensitate del) lumines/le luces :het -- = reduction del lumine/del luce dimmer ZN :1 regulator de voltage dimorf BN :1 dimorphe dimorfie ZN :1 (tweevormigheid) dimorphismo :2 (van kristallen) dimorphismo dimorfisme ZN :1 dimorphismo :sexueel -- = dimorphismo sexual dimschakelaar ZN :1 commutator pro le reduction del luce/lumine DIN ZN :1 (Afk.: Deutsche Industrie Norm) D.I.N. dinar ZN :1 (munt van verschillende landen) dinar Dinarisch BN :1 dinaric :--e Alpen = Alpes Dinaric diner ZN :1 dinar, cena, repasto del vespere/vespera diner ZN :1 (munt van Andorra) diner dineren WW :1 dinar, cenar :uitgebreid -- = dinar copiosemente ding ZN :1 (voorwerp) cosa, objecto :2 (feit, gebeurtenis) cosa, facto, evento dingen WW :1 (wedijveren) rivalisar, competer :2 (trachten te verkrijgen) postular, sollicitar, pretender, aspirar :naar een betrekking -- = aspirar a un posto :naar de stem van de kiezers -- = essayar de obtener le voto del electores :naar de hand van een meisje -- = pretender le mano de un juvena :3 (afdingen) requirer un disconto/un rebatto dingetje ZN :1 cosetta dinghy ZN :1 dinghy (E) dingo ZN :1 dingo dinitrofenol ZN :1 dinitrophenol dinosauriër ZN :1 dinosauro dinosaurus ZN :1 dinosauro dinosaurusbot ZN :1 osso de dinosauro dinosaurusskelet ZN :1 skeleto de dinosauro dinosaurusstaart ZN :1 cauda de dinosauro dinosaurustand ZN :1 dente de dinosauro dinsdag ZN :1 martedi :de derde -- in september = die del apertura del parlamento in Hollanda dinsdagavond ZN :1 vespere/vespera de martedi dinsdageditie ZN :1 edition de martedi dinsdagmiddag ZN :1 postmeridie de martedi dinsdagnacht ZN :1 nocte de martedi dinsdagochtend ZN :1 matino de martedi dinsdags BW :1 cata martedi dinsdags BN :1 de martedi :mijn --e bezoek = mi visita de martedi :de --e markt = le mercato de martedi diocees ZN :1 diocese (-esis) diocesaan ZN :1 diocesano diocesaan BN :1 diocesan :--e synode = synodo diocesan diocesaanbisschop ZN :1 episcopo diocesan diocesis ZN :1 diocese (-esis) dioctaëder ZN :1 dioctahedro diode ZN :1 diodo :halfgeleidende -- = diodo semiconductor :-- met negatieve weerstand = diodo a resistentia negative diodelaser ZN :1 laser (E) a diodo diofantisch BN :1 diophantin :(WISK) --e vergelijkingen = equationes diophantin Diogenes ZN EIGN :1 Diogene diogeneslantaarn ZN :1 lanterna de Diogene Dionysia ZN EIGN MV :1 Dionysia dionysisch BN :1 dionysiac :--e cultus = culto dionysiac Dionysium ZN EIGN :1 Dionysio Dionysos ZN EIGN :1 Dionyso dioptaas ZN :1 dioptase diopter ZN :1 (instrument) dioptra, alidada dioptrica ZN :1 dioptrica dioptrie ZN :1 dioptria dioptrisch BN :1 dioptric :--e kleuren = colores dioptric :-- instrument = instrumento dioptric :het -- systeem van het oog = le systema dioptric del oculo diorama ZN :1 diorama :als een -- = dioramic dioriet ZN :1 diorite, diabase dioritisch BN :1 dioritic Dioscuren ZN EIGN MV :1 Dioscuros dioxine ZN :1 dioxina dioxinebesmetting ZN :1 contamination de/per dioxina dioxinegehalte ZN :1 tenor de dioxina dioxinenorm ZN :1 norma de dioxina dioxineprobleem ZN :1 problema de dioxina dioxinevorming ZN :1 formation de dioxina dioxyde ZN :1 dioxydo, bioxydo diplegie ZN :1 diplegia diplochromosoom ZN :1 diplochromosoma diplococcus ZN :1 diplococco diploïde BN :1 diploide diploïdie ZN :1 diploidia diploïdisatie ZN :1 diploidisation diploma ZN :1 diploma, certificato :een -- toekennen = diplomar :een -- behalen = obtener un diploma :in het bezit zijn van --'s = esser in possession de diplomas, diplomate diplomaat ZN :1 diplomate :doorkneed -- = diplomate consummate/versate diplomatenkoffer ZN :1 valise (F) diplomatic diplomatenkorps ZN :1 corpore/corps (F) diplomatic diplomatentaal ZN :1 linguage diplomatic diplomatentas ZN :1 portadocumentos diplomatenwijk ZN :1 quartiero del diplomates diplomaticus ZN :1 diplomatista diplomatie ZN :1 diplomatia, diplomatica :tot de -- behorend = diplomatic diplomatiek BN :1 diplomatic :--e carrière = carriera diplomatic :--e missie = mission diplomatic :--e dienst = servicio diplomatic :-- paspoort = passaporto diplomatic :--e nota = nota/memorandum diplomatic :--e besprekingen = conversationes diplomatic :--e ontspanning = disgelo diplomatic :--e onschendbaarheid = immunitate diplomatic :-- vertegenwoordiging = representation diplomatic :-- vertegenwoordiger = representante diplomatic :het verbreken van de --e betrekkingen = le ruptura del relationes diplomatic :--e onschendbaarheid = immunitate diplomatic :--e voorrechten = prerogativas diplomatic :langs --e weg = per via diplomatic :in --e dienst treden = entrar in le servicio diplomatic/in le diplomatia :-- corps = corpore diplomatic :2 (zeer omzichtig) diplomatic, politic :-- antwoord = responsa diplomatic/politic :-- handelen = ager diplomaticamente :3 (gelijk aan het origineel) diplomatic :een tekst -- uitgeven = editar un texto diplomatic diplomatiek ZN :1 diplomatica diplomatisch BN :1 (mbt uitgave) diplomatic :--e afdruk = copia exacte/fidel al original :2 (omzichtig) diplomatic diplomeren WW :1 diplomar :de door deze school gediplomeerde leerlingen = le alumnos diplomate per iste schola diplopie ZN :1 (het dubbel zien) diplopia :gekruiste -- = diplopia heteronyme diplopisch BN :1 diplopic dipodie ZN :1 dipodia dipool ZN :1 (dubbele pool) dipolo :2 (elektrisch systeem) dipolo :3 (antenne) dipolo dipoolantenne ZN :1 antenna dipolar, dipolo dipoolmoment ZN :1 momento dipolar :-- van een elektron = momento dipolar de un electron dippelolie ZN :1 oleo animal dippen WW :1 (afstellen van zendapparatuur) syntonisar :2 (indopen) molliar un pauco/poco dipsaus ZN :1 sauce (F) dipsomaan BN :1 dipsomane dipsomanie ZN :1 dipsomania diptera ZN MV :1 dipteros diptiek ZN :1 diptico direct BN :1 (rechtstreeks) directe, immediate :-- bewijs = proba/prova directe :-- antwoord = responsa directe :--e verbinding = connexion/communication directe :--e actie = action directe :--e verkiezingen = electiones directe :--e kosten = costos directe :--e omgeving = vicinitate immediate :zijn --e chef = su chef (F)/superior directe/immediate :(BOKSEN) --e stoot = colpo directe :--e belasting = imposto directe :--e oorzaak = causa immediate :--e aandrijving = propulsion directe :(TAAL) het -- object = le objecto/complemento directe :-- uit de fles drinken = biber directemente del bottilia :2 (ogenblikkelijk) prompte, immediate :--e reactie = reaction prompte :3 (FIL) proxime :--e oorzaak = causa proxime direct BW :1 (rechtstreeks) directemente :2 (ogenblikkelijk) immediatemente, promptemente :ik kom -- = io veni immediatemente :deze woning is -- te aanvaarden = iste casa pote esser occupate immediatemente :-- bij aankomst = immediatemente al arrivata :-- werkend = de effecto immediate :3 (zeer spoedig) immediatemente, tosto, bentosto direct-drive ZN :1 traction directe directeur ZN :1 director, capite, principal, chef (F), rector, administrator :algemeen -- = director general directeurenvergadering ZN :1 Zie: directievergadering directeur-generaal ZN :1 director general directeurschap ZN :1 carga/function de director, directorato, direction directeursfunctie ZN :1 Zie: directeurschap directeurskamer ZN :1 officio del director directeurspost ZN :1 posto de director directeurswoning ZN :1 casa del director directheid ZN :1 character/maniera directe :de -- van zijn antwoord verbaasde me = le character directe de su responsa me ha surprendite directie ZN :1 direction, directorio directieassistent ZN :1 assistente del direction directief ZN :1 directiva directief BN :1 directive directiekamer ZN :1 officio del direction/director directiekantoor ZN :1 Zie: directiekamer directielid ZN :1 membro del direction directiesecretaresse ZN :1 secretaria de direction directiesecretariaat ZN :1 secretariato de direction directiesecretaris ZN :1 secretario de direction directievergadering ZN :1 reunion del direction directieverslag ZN :1 reporto del direction directievertrek ZN :1 Zie: directiekamer directievoorzitter ZN :1 presidente del direction directioneel BN :1 per le/de(l) direction :-- genomen beslissing = decision prendite per le direction direct mail ZN :1 mailing (E) Directoire ZN EIGN :1 (FRANSE REV) Directorio directoire ZN :1 bracas de femina directoraat ZN :1 carga de director, directorato, direction directorium ZN :1 directorio directory ZN :1 (COMP) directory (E) directrice ZN :1 directrice dirham ZN :1 (munt) dirham dirigeerstok ZN :1 baston (de director/chef (F) de orchestra) dirigent ZN :1 director/chef (F) de orchestra/choro dirigeren WW :1 (besturen, leiden) diriger :een orkest -- = diriger un orchestra :2 (richten, zenden) diriger, inviar dirigisme ZN :1 dirigismo :aanhanger van het -- = dirigista dirigistisch BN :1 dirigista dis ZN :1 (tafel) tabula :zich aan de -- zetten = seder se al tabula :2 (maaltijd) repasto :3 (MUZ) re diese (-esis) disa©charide ZN :1 disaccharide disa©charose ZN :1 disaccharide disagio ZN :1 disagio disakkoord ZN :1 disaccordo discant ZN :1 (hoge toon) discanto :2 (sopraan) soprano discantsleutel ZN :1 clave de soprano discipel ZN :1 discipulo disciplinair BN :1 disciplinari :-- gezag = autoritate disciplinari :--e straf = punition/pena/castigation disciplinari :-- straffen = infliger un punition disciplinari :--e maatregel = mesura disciplinari :-- onderzoek = investigation disciplinari discipline ZN :1 (tucht, orde) disciplina :ijzeren -- = disciplina ferree/de ferro :strenge -- = disciplina stricte :de -- handhaven = mantener le disciplina :dit ondermijnt de -- = isto mina le disciplina :iemand -- bijbrengen = disciplinar un persona :-- opleggen = imponer disciplina :-- moet er zijn = on debe haber disciplina :een troep zonder -- = un truppa indisciplinate :aan -- te wennen = disciplinabile :gebrek aan -- = indisciplina, mancantia de disciplina :de -- betreffend = disciplinari :2 (leer, tak van wetenschap) disciplina :ondersteunende --s = disciplinas auxiliar disciplinemaatregel ZN :1 mesura de disciplina disciplineren WW :1 disciplinar :een goed gedisciplineerd leger = un armea ben disciplinate disc jockey ZN :1 disc jockey (E), presentator de discos disco ZN :1 (discotheek) discotheca :2 (muziek) musica disco, disco :3 (stijl) stilo disco discobar ZN :1 discotheca, discobar discodans ZN :1 dansa/ballo con musica (de) disco discofiel BN :1 discophile discofiel ZN :1 discophilo discograaf ZN :1 fabricante de discos, discographo discografie ZN :1 discographia discografisch BN :1 discographic discokleren ZN MV :1 vestimentos disco discomode ZN :1 moda disco discomuziek ZN :1 musica disco discontabel BN :1 discontabile :--e wissels = effectos discontabile disconteerbaar BN :1 discontabile, bancabile disconteerder ZN :1 discontator disconteren WW :1 discontar discontering ZN :1 disconto disconteringsbank ZN :1 banca de disconto disconteringsmaatschappij ZN :1 societate de disconto disconteringsmethode ZN :1 methodo de disconto discontinu BN :1 discontinue, intermittente :-- spectrum = spectro discontinue :(WISK) --e functie = function discontinue discontinuïteit ZN :1 discontinuitate :-- van een verschijnsel = discontinuitate de un phenomeno disconto ZN :1 disconto :particulier -- = disconto private :-- over de constante waarde = disconto super le valor constante :-- over de nominale waarde = disconto super le valor nominal :in -- nemen = discontar :verhoging van het -- = augmento del disconto :verlaging van het -- = reduction del disconto discontobank ZN :1 banca de disconto discontobeleid ZN :1 politica de disconto discontodaling ZN :1 Zie: discontoverlaging discontogever ZN :1 discontator discontokoers ZN :1 curso de disconto discontokrediet ZN :1 credito de disconto discontomarkt ZN :1 mercato de disconto discontonemer ZN :1 discontato discontopercentage ZN :1 percentage de disconto discontopolitiek ZN :1 politica de disconto discontotarief ZN :1 tarifa de disconto discontoverhoging ZN :1 augmento del disconto discontoverlaging ZN :1 reduction del disconto discontovoet ZN :1 taxa de disconto discontowijziging ZN :1 modification del disconto discontowissel ZN :1 effecto discontate/de disconto discopathie ZN :1 discopathia discordant BN :1 (GEOL) discordante discordantie ZN :1 (het uiteenlopen) discordantia :2 (GEOL) discordantia (de stratificationes) discorok ZN :1 gonnella disco discothecaris ZN :1 discothecario discotheek ZN :1 (verzameling grammofoonplaten) discotheca :2 (instantie die grammofoonplaten uitleent) discotheca :3 (discobar) discotheca discotheekbeheerder ZN :1 discothecario discount ZN :1 (korting) discount (E), disconto, rebatto :2 (winkel) magazin de discount (E)/disconto discounter ZN :1 Zie: discountzaak discountprijs ZN :1 precio de discount (E)/disconto/rebatto discountwinkel ZN :1 Zie: discountzaak discountzaak ZN :1 magazin de discount (E)/disconto, magazin a precios reducite discours ZN :1 (rede) discurso :2 (conversatie) conversation :weinig -- hebben = esser un homine de pauc/poc parolas discrediteren WW :1 discreditar discreet BN :1 (bescheiden) discrete :een -- gebruik maken van = facer un uso discrete de :een -- tikje op de deur = un colpetto discrete al porta :2 (onopvallend, kies) discrete :een zaak -- behandelen = tractar un cosa con discretion :3 (NAT) discrete :--e microprocessor = microprocessor discrete :--e halfgeleider = semiconductor discrete :-- IC = IC discrete discrepantie ZN :1 discrepantia, disparitate, disaccordo, discordantia, (tegenspraak) inconsistentia :-- tussen theorie en praktijk = discordantia inter theoria e practica discretie ZN :1 (kiesheid) discretion, tacto :aan iemands -- overgelaten = discretional :2 (geheimhouding) discretion, delicatessa :3 (vrije beslissing) discretion :ik laat uw verder optreden aan uw eigen beslissing over = io lassa vostre action ulterior a vostre proprie discretion discretionair BN :1 (JUR) discretionari :--e macht van de rechter = poter discretionari del judice discriminant ZN :1 (WISK) discriminante :-- van een algebraïsche vergelijking = discriminante de un equation algebric/algebraic discriminantanalyse ZN :1 (STAT) analyse (-ysis) discriminante discriminatie ZN :1 (verwerpende onderscheiding) discrimination, (van rassen) segregation :verkapte vorm van -- = discrimination disguisate :2 (apartstelling) discrimination, differentiation :positieve -- van vrouwen = discrimination positive de feminas discriminatiegeval ZN :1 caso de discrimination discriminatoor, discriminatoir BN :1 discriminatori :--e wetten = leges discriminatori discriminator ZN :1 discriminator discrimineren WW :1 discriminar :het -- = discrimination discriminerend BN :1 discriminatori, discriminative :-- maatregelen = mesuras discriminatori :-- wetten = leges discriminatori :--e criteria = criterios discriminatori disculpatie ZN :1 disculpation disculperen WW :1 disculpar discursief BN :1 discursive :-- taalgebruik = linguage discursive :--e methode = methodo discursive :-- karakter = discursivitate discus ZN :1 (werpschijf) disco :-- werpen = lancear discos :het -- = lanceamento de discos :2 (voorwerp) disco :3 (PLANTK) disco discushernia ZN :1 hernia discal discussiant ZN :1 participante un un debatto discussie ZN :1 discussion, debatto :bondige -- = discurso compendiose :heftige -- = discussion ardente :parlementaire -- = debatto parlamentari :openbare -- = debatto public :brede maatschappelijke -- = debatto a scala national :eindeloze/oeverloze -- = discussion eternal/interminabile :een eindeloze/oeverloze -- voeren = discuter interminabilemente :onvruchtbare/vruchteloze -- = discussion sterile/infructuose :in het vuur van de -- = in le fervor del discussion :met iemand in -- treden = entrar in discussion con un persona :ter -- staan = esser objecto de discussion/de debatto :iets ter -- stellen = mitter un cosa in discussion, submitter un cosa a discussion :een -- rekken = eternisar un discussion :een -- openen = aperir/comenciar un discussion :de -- sluiten = clauder le discussion :vatbaar voor -- = discutibile, debattibile, opinabile discussiebijeenkomst ZN :1 reunion de discussion discussiecentrum ZN :1 centro de discussion discussiegroep ZN :1 gruppo de discussion/de debatto discussiemethode ZN :1 methodo de discussion discussieplatform ZN :1 platteforma de discussion discussieprogramma ZN :1 programma de discussion discussiepunt ZN :1 puncto/subjecto de discussion/a discuter discussiëren WW :1 (een discussie voeren) discuter, debatter :weer -- = rediscuter :met iemand over iets -- = discuter super un cosa con un persona :2 (redetwisten) disputar :het -- = disputation discussiestof ZN :1 materia de discussion discussietechniek ZN :1 technica de discussion discussietruc ZN :1 truco de discussion discuswerpen WW :1 lancear le disco discuswerpen ZN :1 lanceamento del disco discuswerper ZN :1 lanceator de discos :2 (OUDH) discobolo discutabel BN :1 discutibile, debattibile, disputabile, opinabile :--e oplossing = solution opinabile :--e moraliteit = moralitate discutibile :--e theorie = theoria discutibile discuteren WW :1 discuter, debatter disfiguratie ZN :1 disfiguration disfunctie ZN :1 dysfunction disfunctioneel BN :1 dysfunctional disfunctioneren WW :1 dysfunctionar, functionar mal, non functionar disgenoot ZN :1 companion de tabula, commensal, conviva disgerecht ZN :1 platto disgesprek ZN :1 conversation de tabula disharmonie ZN :1 disharmonia, discordantia disharmoniëren WW :1 disharmonisar disharmonisch BN :1 discordante, dissonante disjunct BN :1 disjuncte, disjunctive disjunctie ZN :1 (scheiding) disjunction, separation :2 (TAAL) disjunction :3 (BIOL) disjunction disjunctief BN :1 disjunctive, disjuncte disk ZN :1 (COMP) disco magnetic diskant ZN :1 Zie: discant diskantsleutel ZN :1 Zie: discantsleutel disk-drive ZN :1 (COMP) unitate de discos diskette ZN :1 (COMP) diskette (E), dischetto, disco flexibile, floppy (E), minidisco diskette-eenheid ZN :1 (COMP) unitate de discos diskrediet ZN :1 discredito :in -- geraken = cader in discredito :iemand in -- brengen = discreditar un persona, compromitter le reputation de un persona diskwalificatie ZN :1 disqualification diskwalificeren WW :1 (SPORT) disqualificar :-- un atleet = disqualificar un athleta :2 (ongeschikt verklaren) disqualificar :iemand -- als getuige = disqualificar un persona como un teste dislocatie ZN :1 (verplaatsing) dislocation, displaciamento :2 (MED) dislocation :3 (GEOL) dislocation :horizontale -- = dislocation horizontal :4 (NAT) dislocation, displaciamento disloqueren WW :1 dislocar disorde ZN :1 disordine disparaat BN :1 disparate, heteroclite, heterogene, differente dispariteit ZN :1 disparitate, heterogeneitate, diversitate dispensatie ZN :1 dispensa, dispensation, exemption :-- van rechten = exemption de derectos :-- verlenen = dispensar, exemptar :vatbaar voor -- = dispensabile :-- verlenend = dispensative :-- aanvragen = peter dispensa dispensatiegeval ZN :1 caso dispensabile dispenseerbaar BN :1 dispensabile dispenser ZN :1 distributor dispenseren WW :1 dispensar, exemptar, eximer, exonerar dispergeren WW :1 disperger dispersie ZN :1 dispersion :lineaire -- = dispersion linear :akoestische -- = dispersion acustic dispersief BN :1 dispersive dispersiegraad ZN :1 grado de dispersion dispersievermogen ZN :1 poter dispersive displaced person ZN :1 persona displaciate display ZN :1 (COMP, etc.) (beeldscherm) display (E), consola visual/de visualisation :-- van een computer = display de un computator/computer (E) displayen WW :1 (op een scherm zichtbaar maken) visualisar :2 (uitstallen, vertonen) presentar, exponer displezier ZN :1 disgusto dispnoe ZN :1 dyspnea :cardiale -- = dyspnea cardiac disponeren WW :1 disponer :het -- = disposition :hij disponeerde over grote sommen = ille disponeva de grande summas disponibel BN :1 disponibile :-- hebben = disponer de, haber a (su) disposition :-- stellen aan = poner a disposition de disponibiliteit ZN :1 disponibilitate dispositie ZN :1 (beschikking, inrichting) disposition :ik sta te uwer -- = io es a vostre disposition :2 (vatbaarheid) disposition, predisposition :3 (aanleg, vast gedragspatroon) disposition, predisposition :4 (gemoedsstemming) disposition dispositief BN :1 dispositive disproportie ZN :1 disproportion disproportionatie ZN :1 disproportionation disproportioneel BN :1 disproportionate disputabel BN :1 disputabile disputant ZN :1 Zie: disputator disputatie ZN :1 disputation disputator ZN :1 disputator, disputante disputeerder BN :1 Zie: disputator disputeerkunst ZN :1 arte eristic disputeren WW :1 disputar, discuter, debatter, controverser, contender, polemisar dispuut ZN :1 disputa, disputation, debatto, discussion, controversia, contention :in een verwoed -- verwikkeld zijn = esser involvite in un disputa ardente :2 (ruzie) querela, altercation disruptie ZN :1 disruption :-- van de samenleving = disruption del societate disruptief BN :1 disruptive :(BIOL) --e selectie = selection disruptive dissecteren WW :1 dissecar dissectie ZN :1 dissection, autopsia dissel ZN :1 (kleine bijl) hachetta {sj} :2 (disselboom) timon disselboom ZN :1 timon disselhaak ZN :1 uncino de timon disselriem ZN :1 corregia de timon disseminatie ZN :1 dissemination dissenter ZN :1 dissidente dissertatie ZN :1 (verhandeling) dissertation :iemand die een -- schrijft = dissertator :2 (proefschrift) these/thesis doctoral/de doctorato, dissertation dissident ZN :1 dissidente dissident BN :1 dissidente dissidentenbeweging ZN :1 movimento de dissidentes dissidentenproces ZN :1 processo de dissidentes dissidentie ZN :1 dissidentia dissimilatie ZN :1 (BIOL) disassimilation, catabolismo :2 (FON) dissimilation dissimilatieverschijnsel ZN :1 (FON) phenomeno dissimilatori dissimileren WW :1 (FYSIOL) disassimilar :het -- = disassimilation :2 (FON) dissimilar :het -- = dissimilation dissimulatie ZN :1 dissimulation dissipatie ZN :1 dissipation dissipatief BN :1 dissipative :--ve kracht = fortia dissipative :-- systeem = systema dissipative dissipatievermogen ZN :1 poter dissipate dissiperen WW :1 dissipar dissociatie ZN :1 dissociation, disassociation :elektrolytische -- = dissociation electrolytic :hydrolytische -- = dissociation hydrolytic :thermische -- = dissociation thermic :optische -- = photodissociation dissociatieconstante ZN :1 constante de dissociation dissociatiecurve ZN :1 curva de dissociation dissociatief BN :1 dissociative dissociatiegraad ZN :1 grado de dissociation dissocieerbaar BN :1 dissociabile dissociëren WW :1 disassociar, dissociar :het -- = dissociation dissolvant ZN :1 dissolvente dissolveren WW :1 dissolver dissonant BN :1 dissone, dissonante, discordante :-- akkoord = accordo dissonante dissonant ZN :1 (MUZ) dissonantia, discordantia :2 (FIG) dissonantia :die opmerking vormde een -- in de goede sfeer = iste observation ha cadite mal dissonantie ZN :1 (MUZ) dissonantia, discordantia :2 (FIG) (verschil, tegenstelling) dissonantia, discordantia :(PSYCH) cognitieve -- = dissonantia cognitive :3 (onverenigbaarheid) incompatibilitate dissoneren WW :1 dissonar, falsar, esser dissonante/false/in disharmonia dissymmetrie ZN :1 dissymmetria dissymmetrisch BN :1 dissymmetric distaal BN :1 distal distant BN :1 distante distantie ZN :1 distantia :-- bewaren = mantener/guardar le distantias distantiëren WW :1 :zich -- van = distantiar se de distantiëring ZN :1 distantiation distel ZN :1 carduo :de --s en doornen van ons levenspad = le difficultates de nostre existentia distelbloem ZN :1 flor de carduo distelig BN :1 plen de carduos, (FIG) plen de difficultates distelvink ZN :1 carduel distichon ZN :1 disticho :elegisch -- = disticho elegiac distillaat ZN :1 distillato, producto del distillation distillateur ZN :1 distillator distillatie ZN :1 distillation, alambicamento :gefractioneerde -- = distillation fractionate :droge -- = distillation sic :moleculaire -- = distillation molecular :-- van aromatische planten = distillation de plantas aromatic :zuiveren door -- = purificar per distillation distillatie-apparaat ZN :1 apparato distillatori, distillator distillatiecurve ZN :1 curva de distillation distillatiekromme ZN :1 curva de distillation distillatieprodukt ZN :1 producto de distillation, distillato distilleerapparaat ZN :1 Zie: distillatie-apparaat distilleerbaar BN :1 distillabile distilleerbuis ZN :1 tubo de distillation distilleerder ZN :1 distillator :2 liquorista distilleerderij ZN :1 distilleria distilleerketel ZN :1 caldiera de distillation distilleerkolf ZN :1 recipiente de distillation distilleermethode ZN :1 methodo de distillation distilleertoestel ZN :1 Zie: distilleerapparaat distilleren WW :1 (mbt vloeistoffen) distillar, alambicar :het -- = distillation, alambicamento :iemand die distilleert = distillator :gedistilleerd water = aqua distillate :2 (FIG) (afleiden) inferer, inducer :iets uit iemands woorden -- = deducer alco del parolas de un persona distinctie ZN :1 (onderscheid) distinction :2 (voornaamheid) distinction distinctief ZN :1 signo distinctive, distinctivo :2 (MIL) galon distinctief BN :1 (onderscheidend) distinctive :2 (TAAL) distinctive, pertinente :--e kenmerken van een foneem = tractos pertinente de un phonema distingeren WW :1 distinguer distomatose (-osis) ZN :1 distomatose (-osis) distorsie ZN :1 distortion, distorsion distract BN :1 distracte distractie ZN :1 distraction distribuëren WW :1 distribuer, repartir, apportionar distributeur ZN :1 distributor, partitor distributie ZN :1 (verdeling, verspreiding) distribution, repartition :2 (rantsoenering) rationamento :-- van suiker = rationamento de sucro :de -- afschaffen = abolir/supprimer le rationamento :3 (TAAL) distribution :de -- van fonemen en morfemen = le distribution de phonemas e morphemas distributiebedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de distribution distributiebon ZN :1 bono/ticket (E) de rationamento distributiecentrum ZN :1 centro de distribution distributiecircuit ZN :1 circuito de distribution distributief BN :1 distributive :--e getallen = numeros distributive :--e wet = lege distributive distributiekaart ZN :1 carta de rationamento distributiekanaal ZN :1 (EC) canal/circuito de distribution distributiekantoor ZN :1 (posterijen) centro de distribution :2 (mbt rantsoenen) officio de rationamento distributieketting ZN :1 (in automotor) catena de distribution distributiekosten ZN MV :1 costos de distribution distributiemaatregel ZN :1 mesura de rationamento distributienet ZN :1 rete de distribution/vendita distributieperiode ZN :1 periodo de rationamento distributieregeling ZN :1 regulamento de rationamento distributiestelsel ZN :1 Zie: distributiesysteem distributiesysteem ZN :1 systema de rationamento distributiewezen ZN :1 systema de distribution distributiviteit ZN :1 distributivitate district ZN :1 districto, section, sector, circumscription :stedelijk -- = districto urban districtenstelsel ZN :1 systema de districtos districtsafgevaardigde ZN :1 deputato/representante de districto districtsarts ZN :1 medico de districto districtsbelang ZN :1 interesse de districto districtsbestuur ZN :1 consilio directive/directori de un districto districtscommissaris ZN :1 commissario de districto districtselftal ZN :1 equipa de districto districtshoofd ZN :1 chef (F)/director de districto districtskampioen ZN :1 campion de districto districtskampioenschap ZN :1 campionato de districto districtsveearts ZN :1 veterinario de districto districtsverpleegster ZN :1 infirmera de districto districtsvertegenwoordiger ZN :1 Zie: districtsafgevaardigde dit AANW VNW :1 iste, isto dit AANW VNW BIJV :1 iste dithyrambe ZN :1 dithyrambo dithyrambisch BN :1 dithyrambic :-- gedicht = poema dithyrambic :--e loftuitingen = laudes dithyrambic ditje ZN :1 :--s en datjes = futilitates, bagatellas ditmaal BW :1 iste vice dito ZN :1 (BN, BW) ditto, equal(mente) dittografie ZN :1 dittographia dittografisch BN :1 dittographic dittologie ZN :1 dittologia dittum ZN :1 :een beetje van -- en een beetje van dattum = un pauco/poco de isto e un pauco/poco de illo diurese ZN :1 diurese (-esis) diureticum ZN :1 diuretico diuretisch BN :1 diuretic diurnaal ZN :1 diurnal, diurno diva ZN :1 diva diva-allures ZN MV :1 conducta de diva divagatie ZN :1 divagation divageren WW :1 divagar divalent BN :1 bivalente divalentie ZN :1 bivalentia divan ZN :1 divan, lecto de reposo divanbed ZN :1 lecto-divan, divan-lecto divankleed ZN :1 copertura super le divan/super le lecto de reposo divankussen ZN :1 cossino de divan/de lecto de reposo divergent BN :1 divergente :-- strabisme = strabismo divergente divergentie ZN :1 divergentia :-- van lichtstralen = divergentia de radios luminose divergeren WW :1 diverger :het -- = divergentia divergerend BN :1 divergente :--e lens = lente divergente :--e stralen = radios divergente :--e bundel = fasce divergente :--e golven = undas divergente :(WISK) --e reeks = serie divergente :--e evolutie = evolution divergente divers BN :1 diverse, varie, differente :--e kaassoorten = differente typos de caseo :ik heb hem --e keren opgebeld = io le ha telephonate varie vices/plus de un vice diversen ZN MV :1 miscellanea, articulos diverse, themas diverse diversie ZN :1 diversion diversificatie ZN :1 diversification diversifiëren WW :1 diversificar diversifiëring ZN :1 diversification diversiteit ZN :1 diversitate, varietate diverteren WW :1 diverter diverticulitis ZN :1 inflammation de un diverticulo, diverticulitis divertikel ZN :1 diverticulo divertimento ZN :1 (MUZ) divertimento dividend ZN :1 dividendo :halfjaarlijks -- = dividendo semestral/semiannual :vast -- = dividendo fixe :geaccumuleerd -- = dividendos accumulate :extra -- = bonus (L) :een -- vaststellen = fixar un dividendo :een -- aankondigen = annunciar un dividendo :een -- uitkeren = dar/pagar/repartir/distribuer un dividendo :een -- uitgekeerd krijgen = reciper un dividendo :het -- passeren, geen -- uitkeren = non pagar dividendo dividendaftrek ZN :1 deduction de dividendo dividendbelasting ZN :1 imposto/taxa super le dividendo dividendbetaling ZN :1 Zie: dividenduitkering dividendbewijs ZN :1 coupon (F)/cedula de dividendo dividendreserve ZN :1 reserva de dividendo dividendstop ZN :1 blocamento/limitation de dividendos dividenduitkering ZN :1 distribution/repartition de dividendos dividendverhoging ZN :1 incremento/augmentation/augmento de dividendo dividendverlaging ZN :1 reduction de dividendo dividendvoorstel ZN :1 proposition de dividendo dividivi ZN :1 dividivi dividivi-oogst ZN :1 recolta de dividivi divien BN :1 divin divinatie ZN :1 divination divinatorisch BN :1 divinatori diviniteit ZN :1 divinitate divisie ZN :1 (afdeling, onderdeel) division :de -- voedingsmiddelen bij VMF-Stork = le division de alimentation de VMF-Stork :2 (MIL) division :gemotoriseerde -- = division motorisate :3 (SPORT) division :in de hoogste -- spelen/uitkomen = jocar in le prime division :4 (bedrijfstak/sector) division :5 (WISK) division divisiecommandant ZN :1 commandante de division divisiegeneraal ZN :1 general de division divisiestaf ZN :1 stato major del division divisionisme ZN :1 (KUNST) divisionismo divisionist ZN :1 (KUNST) divisionista dixieland ZN :1 (MUZ) dixieland (E) dixielandmuziek ZN :1 musica dixieland (E) dizzy BN :1 vertiginose djarak ZN :1 ricino djarakpittenolie ZN :1 oleo de ricino djati ZN :1 Zie: djatihout :2 Zie: djatiboom djatiboom ZN :1 tectona, teca djatibos ZN :1 bosco de tectonas/de tecas djatihout ZN :1 (ligno de) tectona, (ligno de) teca djatihouten BN :1 de (ligno de) tectona/de teca djellaba ZN :1 djellaba djinn ZN :1 djinn D.M. :1 (Afk.: Deutsche Mark) marco german d.m.v. :1 (Afk.: door middel van) per medio de dn :1 (Afk.: dyne) dyne DNA ZN :1 (Afk.: desoxyribonucleïnezuur) A.D.N. (acido disoxyribonucleic) DNA-molecule ZN :1 molecula de A.D.N. do ZN :1 (MUZ) do, ut dobbelaar ZN :1 jocator de datos dobbelarij ZN :1 joco de datos dobbelbeker ZN :1 cuppa/cornetta a/de datos dobbelen WW :1 jocar al datos dobbelspel ZN :1 joco de datos dobbelsteen ZN :1 (SPORT) dato :(FIG) met twee --en dertien ogen gooien = complir le impossibile :2 (CUL) (blokje) cubo, parve cubo :in --tjes snijden = trenchar {sj} in cubos dobbelsteenvorm ZN :1 forma de cubo dobbelsteenvormig BN :1 cubic dobbeltafel ZN :1 tabula de joco dobber ZN :1 flottator :balsa -- = flottator de balsa dobberen WW :1 flottar :het -- = flottation dobermann(pincher) ZN :1 (hond) dobermann (D) doceermethode ZN :1 methodo de inseniamento doceerwijze ZN :1 Zie: doceermethode docent ZN :1 docente, inseniante, professor docentenhandleiding ZN :1 manual pro docentes/professores docentenkamer ZN :1 sala/camera del docentes/del professores docentenkorps ZN :1 corpore inseniante docentenvergadering ZN :1 reunion del docentes/del professores/del inseniantes docentschap ZN :1 function de docente, docentia doceren WW :1 inseniar, instruer, professar, dar cursos/un curso :geschiedenis -- = inseniar historia :aan de universiteit -- = inseniar in le universitate docetisme ZN :1 docetismo doch VW :1 ma, sed :hij had haar gewaarschuwd, -- ze ging verder = ille la habeva advertite, ma illa ha continuate su cammino dochter ZN :1 filia :aangetrouwde -- = filia affin dochterbedrijf ZN :1 succursal dochtercel ZN :1 (BIOL) cellula filia dochtergezwel ZN :1 metastase (-asis) dochterinstelling ZN :1 instituto filial dochterlief ZN :1 car filia, mi filia dochtermaatschappij ZN :1 societate/interprisa filial, filial, succursal dochteronderneming ZN :1 Zie: dochtermaatschappij dochtertaal ZN :1 lingua derivate :de --en van het Latijn = le linguas derivate del latino dociel BN :1 docile, obediente, tractabile, submisse, submissive dociliteit ZN :1 docilitate, obedientia, tractabilitate docimasie ZN :1 docimasia docimastisch BN :1 docimastic docimologie ZN :1 docimologia docimologisch BN :1 docimologic :--e theorieën = theorias docimologic :--e methoden = methodos docimologic docimoloog ZN :1 docimologo doctor ZN :1 (iemand in het bezit van de hoogste academische graad) doctor :-- in de medicijnen = doctor in medicina :-- in de godgeleerdheid = doctor in theologia :-- in de letteren en wijsbegeerte = doctor in philosophia e litteras :-- in de rechten = doctor in derecto :-- honoris causa = doctor honoris causa (L) :waardigheid van -- = doctorato :van een -- = doctoral :tot -- promoveren = doctorar se doctoraal BN :1 doctoral :--e graad = grado doctoral :-- examen = examine doctoral doctoraal ZN :1 examine doctoral doctoraat ZN :1 doctorato, grado doctoral/de doctor doctorandus ZN :1 doctorando doctoreren WW :1 obtener le diploma de doctor, obtener le doctorato, doctorar se doctorsbul ZN :1 diploma de doctor doctorsgraad ZN :1 doctorato, grado doctoral/de doctor :de -- verlenen aan = dar/conferer le doctorato a, doctorar :de -- behalen = obtener le doctorato, obtener le diploma de doctor, doctorar se doctorstitel ZN :1 titulo de doctor doctrinair BN :1 doctrinari :--e opvatting = conception/opinion doctrinari :--e liberalen = liberales doctrinari :-- onderwijs = inseniamento doctrinari doctrinair ZN :1 doctrinario doctrinarisme ZN :1 doctrinarismo doctrine ZN :1 doctrina docudrama ZN :1 docudrama document ZN :1 documento, pecia, acto, scriptura :menselijk -- = documento human :officiële --en = documentos official :afschrift van een -- = copia de un documento :op --en gebaseerd = documental :op --en gebaseerd bewijs = proba/prova documental :een -- vervalsen = falsificar un documento documentair BN :1 documentari, documental :--e studie = studio documentari :-- krediet = credito documentari/documental :--e wissel = effecto/tratta documentari/documental :--e film = film (E) documentari/documental/educative documentaire ZN :1 film (E) documentari/documental/educative, documentario documentalist ZN :1 documentalista documentalist ZN :1 documentalista documentarist ZN :1 documentarista documentatie ZN :1 (het bijeenbrengen van documenten) documentation :2 (het verschaffen van toe-/inlichingen) documentation :3 (materiaal) documentation :het werk berust op omvangrijke -- = le obra se basa super un documentation extensive documentatieblad ZN :1 folio de documentation documentatiebureau ZN :1 officio de documentation documentatiecentrum ZN :1 centro de documentation documentatiedienst ZN :1 servicio de documentation documentatiekaart ZN :1 carta de documentation documentatiemateriaal ZN :1 material documentari, documentation, documentos :van -- voorzien = documentar :het onderzoek is gebaseerd op uitgebreid -- = le recerca se basa super un ample documentation documentatiesysteem ZN :1 systema de documentation documenteerbaar BN :1 documentabile documentenmap ZN :1 dossier (F) documenteren WW :1 documentar :het -- = documentation :zich -- = documentar se :goed gedocumenteerde studie = studio ben documentate documentpapier ZN :1 papiro pro documentos, papiro de qualitate excellente documentreproduktie ZN :1 reproduction de documentos documenttransport ZN :1 transporto de documentos dodaars ZN :1 dodo, dronte dodde ZN :1 typha doddegras ZN :1 phleo :grieks -- = phleo grec :priemvormig -- = phleo subulate dodder ZN :1 Zie: huttentut doddig BN :1 adorabile doddigheid ZN :1 adorabilitate dode ZN :1 morto, defuncto :rijk der --n = regno del mortos :de --n eren = honorar le defunctos :de --n herdenken/gedenken = commemorar le mortos/le defunctos :herdenking van de --n = commemoration del mortos/del defunctos :de --n oproepen = evocar le mortos :het oproepen van de --n = le evocation del mortos :gebed voor de --n = oration pro le defunctos :er vielen --n en gewonden = il habeva mortos e vulneratos dodecaëder ZN :1 dodecahedro :regelmatige -- = dodecahedro regular dodecafonie ZN :1 dodecaphonia, dodecaphonismo dodecafonisch BN :1 dodecaphonic dodecafonist ZN :1 dodecaphonista Dodecanesus ZN EIGN :1 Dodecaneso dodecapetaal BN :1 dodecapetale dodehoekspiegel ZN :1 retrovisor de angulo morte dodekop ZN :1 oxydo ferric, colcotar dodelijk BN :1 mortal, mortifere, fatal, lethal :--e haat = odio mortal :--e verwonding = ferita/vulnere mortal/lethal :--e stilte = silentio mortal :-- letsel = lesiones mortal :ongeluk/ongeval met --e afloop = accidente mortal/fatal :--e val = cadita mortal :-- slag = colpo fatal :-- wapen = arma mortal/lethal :-- gif = veneno mortal/mortifere/lethal :--e dosis = dose lethal :geval met --e afloop = caso mortal dodelijk BW :1 mortalmente :zich -- vervelen = enoiar se mortalmente :met zijn auto -- verongelukken = morir in un accidente de traffico dodelijkheid ZN :1 character mortal, effecto mortal, lethalitate :-- van een ziekte = lethalitate de un morbo :-- van een wond = lethalitate de un vulnere :de -- van dit vergif is groot = iste veneno es de grande lethalitate dodemanscontact ZN :1 contacto de securitate dodemanshandel ZN :1 manivella de securitate dodemanshendel ZN :1 Zie: dodemanshandel dodemansknop ZN :1 button de securitate dodemanskoppeling ZN :1 accopulamento de securitate dodemanskruk ZN :1 manico de securitate dodemanspedaal ZN :1 pedal de securitate dodemansrit ZN :1 Zie: dodenrit doden WW :1 occider :het -- = occision :zich -- = suicidar se dodenaantal ZN :1 Zie: dodental dodenakker ZN :1 cemeterio dodenbezweerder ZN :1 necromante dodenbezwering ZN :1 necromantia dodencel ZN :1 cella del condemnato a morte dodencijfer ZN :1 numero de mortos dodencultus ZN :1 culto del mortos dodendag ZN :1 die (del commemoration) del mortos dodendans ZN :1 dansa macabre/del morte dodengeest ZN :1 spirito de morto dodenherdenking ZN :1 commemoration del mortos/defunctos dodenlijst ZN :1 lista de mortos/defunctos, necrologia dodenliturgie ZN :1 liturgia del mortos/defunctos dodenmars ZN :1 marcha {sj} funebre dodenmasker ZN :1 masca/mascara funerari/mortuari/de morto dodenmis ZN :1 missa funebre/de requiem/del mortos/pro le mortos/de defunctos/pro le defunctos dodenregister ZN :1 registro obituari/mortuari/del mortos/de defunctos, necrologia, obituario dodenrijk ZN :1 regno/imperio del mortos, Tartaro dodenrit ZN :1 cursa suicida/al morte dodensprong ZN :1 salto mortal dodenstad ZN :1 citate del mortos/defunctos, necropole, necropolis :ondergrondse -- = necropole subterranee :Etruskische -- = necropole (-olis) etrusc dodental ZN :1 numero de mortos/de victimas :het -- loopt in de duizenden = il ha milles de mortos dodenverering ZN :1 culto/veneration del mortos/defunctos dodenwacht ZN :1 velia funebre dodenwake ZN :1 Zie: dodenwacht doder ZN :1 occisor, (moordenaar) assassino, assassinator, homicida dodijnen WW :1 balanciar dulcemente (un infante) doding ZN :1 homicidio dodo ZN :1 dodo, dronte doedel ZN :1 Zie: doedelzak doedelen WW :1 sonar le cornamusa doedelzak ZN :1 cornamusa :op een -- spelen = sonar un cornamusa doedelzakblazer ZN :1 Zie: doedelzakspeler doedelzakmuziek ZN :1 musica de cornamusa doedelzakspeler ZN :1 sonator de cornamusa doe-het-zelf-zaak ZN :1 magazin de bricolage (F) doe-het-zelver ZN :1 bricolator doek ZN :1 (lap) tela, panno, pannello, pecia de stoffa, morsello de texito :wollen -- = panno de lana :een vochtige -- = un panno humide :iets uit de --en doen = explanar/explicar un cosa :2 (sjaal) chal {sj}, fichu (F) :wollen -- = chal de lana :3 (toneelgordijn) cortina, tela :het -- gaat op = le cortina se leva :het -- valt = le cortina cade :4 (projectiescherm) schermo :5 (schilderij) tela, pictura doekje ZN :1 parve pecia de stoffa, parve morsello de texito :open -- = ovation spontanee, applauso a scena aperte :'t is maar een -- voor het bloeden = isto non es plus que un pretexto/palliativo :er geen --s om winden = parlar apertemente :een -- voor het bloeden = un magre consolation, un palliativo doekspeld ZN :1 fibula, broche (F) doel ZN :1 scopo, fin, objectivo :militaire --en = objectivos militar :ten -- hebben = visar :een vast -- hebben = haber un scopo fixe :een -- bereiken = attinger un scopo :een -- najagen = persequer un scopo :onbereikbaar -- = objectivo inaccessibile :verreikend -- = objectivo ambitiose :tweeledig -- = duple objectivo :het -- heiligt de middelen = le fin sanctifica le medios :het is voor een goed -- = isto es pro un bon fin :met het -- om = con le fin de :2 (bedoeling, oogmerk) intention, intento, objecto, mira :het -- van mijn bezoek = le objecto de mi visita :3 (SPORT) goal (E) :op het -- schieten = tirar/calcar a goal :de bal miste het -- = le ballon ha mancate le goal :(FIG) een schot voor open -- = un successo facile doelaanwijzend BN :1 (TAAL) final doelbewust BN :1 consciente, voluntari(e), premeditate, determinate, deliberate, decidite, resolute :een --e poging = un tentativa resolute doelbewustheid ZN :1 determination, resolution doeleinde ZN :1 scopo, fin, objectivo :--en van de oorlog = fines del guerra :voor militaire --n = pro fines militar :voor vreedzame --n = pro fines pacific :2 (bestemming, gebruik) usage, uso, empleo :voor verschillende --en = pro usages/usos multiple :voor eigen --n = pro uso particular :die stof wordt voor veel --n gebruikt = iste materia ha multiple usos doelen WW :1 :-- op = referer se a, facer allusion a, alluder a, visar :waar ik op doel is dit = a lo que io me refere es isto :ik weet niet waar u op doelt = le allusion me escappa doelgebied ZN :1 (SPORT) area del goal (E) doelgemiddelde ZN :1 goal average (E) doelgericht BN :1 directe, adequate, pertinente :--e vragen = questiones adequate doelgerichtheid ZN :1 finalitate doelgroep ZN :1 gruppo visate doelkans ZN :1 opportunitate de goal (E) doellat ZN :1 transversa, barra transversal doelleer ZN :1 (FIL) teleologia doellijn ZN :1 linea de goal (E) doelloos BN :1 inutile, futile, sin scopo fixe :-- leven = existentia vacue :het --e van de zaak inzien = realisar se le futilitate del cosa :-- rondlopen = ir al hasardo doelloosheid ZN :1 inutilitate, futilitate doelman ZN :1 guardiano de goal (E), goal-keeper (E) doelmatig BN :1 efficace, efficiente, utile, practic, functional, appropriate :--e werktuigen = instrumentos efficiente doelmatigheid ZN :1 efficacia, efficacitate, efficientia, utilitate, functionalitate :de -- van een gebouw = le functionalistate de un edificio doelmatigheidsleer ZN :1 (FIL) teleologia, finalismo doelmond ZN :1 bucca del goal (E) doelnet ZN :1 rete doeloorzaak ZN :1 (FIL) causa final doelpaal ZN :1 palo/poste del goal (E) doelpunt ZN :1 goal (E) :een -- maken = facer/marcar un goal :het winnende -- = le goal vincente/ganiante/de victoria/de triumpho :een -- afkeuren = annullar un goal :een -- incasseren = incassar un goal doelpunten ZN :1 facer/marcar un goal (E) doelpuntenverschil ZN :1 differentia de goals (E) doelpuntloos BN :1 sin goals (E) doelrijp BN :1 :een --e kans missen = mancar un goal (E) certe doelsaldo ZN :1 saldo/differentia de goals (E) doelschop ZN :1 Zie: doeltrap doelstelling ZN :1 scopo, fin, objectivo doeltrap ZN :1 colpo de goal (E) doeltreffend BN :1 efficace, effective, efficiente, adequate, operante :--e maatregel = mesura efficace/effective :snel en -- = rapide/veloce e efficiente :niet -- = inefficace doeltreffendheid ZN :1 efficacia, efficacitate, efficientia, effectivitate :-- van een geneesmiddel = efficacia de un medicamento/medicina doelverdediger ZN :1 Zie: doelman doelvlak ZN :1 quadro de goal (E) doelwachter ZN :1 Zie: doelman doelwit ZN :1 scopo, fin, objectivo, puncto de mira, mira :ik weet niet welk -- zij najagen = io non sape lor objectivo doelzoeker ZN :1 (MIL) mechanismo autodirectional doem ZN :1 malediction :onder de -- van = maledicte per doema ZN :1 duma ® doemdenken WW :1 esser defaitista {e}/pessimista, haber un vista pessimista del futuro doemdenker ZN :1 pessimista, defaitista {e} doemen WW :1 condemnar (a) :die onderneming is tot mislukking gedoemd = iste interprisa es condemnate a insuccesso :ik ben gedoemd mijn leven in eenzaamheid te slijten = io es condemnate a viver mi vita/a passar mi dies in solitude doemenswaard(ig) BN :1 damnabile doemenswaardigheid ZN :1 character damnabile, damnabilitate doemsdag ZN :1 die/jorno (del ultime) judicamento/judicio, die/jorno del judicamento/judicio final doemwaardig BN :1 Zie: doemenswaard(ig) doemwaardigheid ZN :1 Zie: doemenswaardigheid doen ZN :1 :uit zijn gewone -- zijn = esser disorientate :dat is geen -- = isto non es facibile/possibile doen WW :1 facer :zijn best -- = facer un effortio :-- alsof = facer le comedia, finger, affectar :al het mogelijke -- = facer tote le possibile :niet te -- = infacibile :weer/opnieuw -- = refacer :het weer/opnieuw -- = refaction :het is mij te -- om = mi objectivo es :het is te -- = isto es possibile :2 ager :manier van -- = maniera de ager :iets handig -- = ager habilemente :3 :in koffie -- = commerciar in caffe :in een kist -- = cassar :de sleutel in het slot -- = introducer le clave in le serratura :een plezier -- = complacer :er bij -- = adder, adjunger :het doet er niet toe = non importa :waar iets aan te -- is = remediabile :waar niets aan te -- is = irremediabile :4 (+ ONBEP WIJS) (veroorzaken dat) facer :-- vergeten = facer oblidar :5 :de kachel doet het = le estufa functiona :het is met hem gedaan = ille es perdite :6 :te -- hebben met = compatir a, haber pietate/compassion de doende BN :1 :hij is er mee -- = ille se occupa de isto :al -- leert men = on apprende per le experientia, le exercitio face le maestro doeniet ZN :1 Zie: leegloper doenlijk BN :1 (uitvoerbaar) facibile, realisabile, agibile, executabile, effectuabile, operabile, practicabile, possibile :niet -- = irrealisabile doerak ZN :1 canalia doerian ZN :1 durian doevakantie ZN :1 vacantias active doezelen WW :1 esser somnolente, dormettar doezelig BN :1 (slaperig, loom) somnolente :2 (vaag) vage, indecise, imprecise doezeligheid ZN :1 somnolentia doezeling ZN :1 somnolentia dof BN :1 (mbt geluid en FIG) surde, mat :-- geluid = sono/ruito surde/mat :--fe klap = colpo surde :--fe pijn = dolor surde :--fe onverschilligheid = surde indifferentia :een en al --fe ellende = un complete miseria :--(fer) maken = assurdar :2 (zonder glans) mat :-- goud = auro mat :-- maken = matar, dispolir dofblauw ZN :1 blau mat doffer ZN :1 pipion mascule dofgrijs ZN :1 gris mat dofgroen ZN :1 verde mat dofheid ZN :1 (van kleur) matitate, manco de brillantia/lustro, (van geluid) manco de sonoritate dofrood ZN :1 rubie mat dog ZN :1 dogo :Deense -- = danese dog-cart ZN :1 dog-cart (E) doge ZN :1 doge :echtgenote van de -- = dogaressa dogenpaleis ZN :1 palatio del doge dogeschap ZN :1 dignitate de doge Doggersbank ZN EIGN :1 Banco de Dogger dogkar ZN :1 Zie: dog-cart (E) dogma ZN :1 dogma :christelijk -- = dogma christian :katholiek -- = dogma catholic :onwankelbaar -- = dogma immobile :een -- afkondigen = proclamar un dogma dogmageschiedenis ZN :1 historia del dogmas dogmaticus ZN :1 (leraar in de dogmatiek) professor de dogmatica, dogmatico :2 (iemand die aan dogma's hangt) dogmatico dogmatiek ZN :1 (leer) dogmatica, theologia dogmatic :thetische -- = dogmatica thetic :2 (dogma's) dogma(s) dogmatisch BN :1 (volgens een dogma) dogmatic :--e theologie = theologia dogmatic :--e filosofie = philosophia dogmatic :2 (geen tegenspraak duldend) dogmatic, categoric, intransigente :--e leervorm = methodo (de inseniamento) dogmatic dogmatiseren WW :1 dogmatisar :het -- = dogmatisation dogmatisme ZN :1 dogmatismo dogmatist ZN :1 dogmatico dogmaverklaring ZN :1 declaration de dogma :de -- van de pauselijke infeilbaarheid = le declaration de dogma del infallibilitate pontifical/del papa dok ZN :1 bassino, dock (E) :open -- = darsena :drijvend -- = bassino flottante doka ZN :1 camera obscur/nigre, camera obscura (L) dokalicht ZN :1 lumine/luce inactinic/non actinic dokgeld ZN :1 derectos de dock (E) dokhaven ZN :1 (dok) dock (E), bassino :2 (haven) porto de carinage dokken WW :1 (SCHEEP) mitter in le darsena, entrar in dock (E) :2 (betalen) pagar, disbursar dokter ZN :1 doctor, medico :vrouwelijke -- = doctoressa, doctora, medica :een andere -- nemen = cambiar de medico :onder --s handen zijn = esser sub tractamento medic(al), sequer un tractamento medic(al) :naar de -- gaan/z'n -- raadplegen = ir al/consultar le medico :voor -- studeren = studiar medicina dokteren WW :1 (als dokter optreden) practicar/exercer le medicina :2 (naar de dokter gaan) ir al/consultar le medico :3 :aan iets -- = essayar de regular un cosa dokteres ZN :1 doctoressa, doctora, medica doktersadvies ZN :1 aviso/prescription medical doktersassistente ZN :1 assistente/secretaria medic(al) doktersattest ZN :1 certificato/attestation medic(al)/del medico doktersauto ZN :1 auto(mobile) de medico doktersbehandeling ZN :1 tractamento medic(al) :onder -- zijn = sequer un tractamento medic(al), esser sub tractamento medic(al) doktershonorarium ZN :1 honorarios de medico doktershulp ZN :1 assistentia medic(al) doktersjas ZN :1 blusa (blanc) de medico dokterspraktijk ZN :1 (patiënten) clientela :2 (gebouw en patiënten) cabinetto medic(al) doktersrecept ZN :1 prescription medic(al) doktersrekening ZN :1 nota/conto de medico dokterstelefoon ZN :1 telephono de medico doktersverklaring ZN :1 Zie: doktersattest doktersvisite ZN :1 visita medic(al)/de medico doktersvoorschrift ZN :1 prescription/instructiones medic(al) :verkrijgbaar zonder -- = obtenibile sin prescription medical dokwerker ZN :1 docker (E), cargator, discargator, travaliator portuari dol BN :1 (van een hond) rabide, rabiose :--le hond = can rabiose :2 (onbezonnen, dwaas, krankzinnig) folle, rabide, rabiose, phrenetic, infuriate, furiose, furibunde, indiabolate :in --le drift = in un accesso de cholera :3 (verzot) folle :-- zijn op = affectionar, adorar :-- op chocolade zijn = adorar le chocolate :4 (uitgelaten) delirante :--le vreugde = gaudio/joia delirante :door het --le heen = foris de se :5 (versleten) :de schroef is -- = le vite es guastate dol ZN :1 fulcro, pivot :2 (roeipin) tolete dolblij BN :1 multo contente, ovante, jubilante dolby ZN :1 dolby (E) dolbysysteem ZN :1 systema dolby (E) dolce far niente :1 dolce far niente (I) doldraaien ZN :1 torquer, deformar, serrar troppo :een schroef -- = torquer/deformar un vite, serrar le vite troppo :2 (FIG) perder le testa :hij is helemaal dolgedraaid = ille ha perdite completemente le controlo de se ipse doldriest BN :1 multo temerari, impetuose, hardite doldriftig BN :1 folle de cholera, furiosissime dolen WW :1 errar, deambular, vagar, vagabundar dolend BN :1 errante :--e ridder = cavallero errante dolenthousiast BN :1 follemente enthusiasta/enthusiastic, hyperenthusiasta, hyperenthusiastic :iemand -- maken = enthusiasmar multo un persona doler ZN :1 Zie: zwerver doleren WW :1 (zich afscheiden) seceder dolfijn ZN :1 delphino dolfijn(en)kop ZN :1 testa/capite de delphino dolfijnenbaby ZN :1 delphino neonate dolfijnenvijver ZN :1 Zie: dolfinarium dolfinarium ZN :1 bassino de delphinos, delphinario dolgelukkig BN :1 folle de gaudio/de joia, multo felice, felicissime dolgraag BW :1 con multissime gusto, con gaudio, con joia, ben voluntari(e)mente, con le plus grande placer dolheid ZN :1 (ziektetoestand) rabia :2 (dwaze streek) extravagantia dolhuis ZN :1 Zie: gekkenhuis dolichocefaal BN :1 dolichocephale dolichocefaal ZN :1 dolichocephalo dolichocefalie ZN :1 dolichocephalia dolichomorf BN :1 dolichomorphe dolik ZN :1 lolio doline ZN :1 dolina doling ZN :1 (zwerftocht) errantia dolk ZN :1 pugnal, (lang) daga :met een -- steken = pugnar, dagar :-- om de genadestoot toe te brengen = misericordia dolkmes ZN :1 navaja dolkomisch BN :1 multo/extrememente comic, burlesc, buffon dolkruid ZN :1 Zie: bilzekruid dolkschede ZN :1 vaina de pugnal dolksteek ZN :1 colpo de pugnal dolkstoot ZN :1 Zie: dolksteek dolkvormig BN :1 in forma de pugnal dollar ZN :1 dollar (E) :Amerikaanse -- = dollar american :Canadese -- = dollar canadian :Liberiaanse -- = dollar liberian :Maleise -- = dollar malay :val van de -- = cadita del dollar dollarbiljet ZN :1 billet de un dollar (E) dollarcent ZN :1 cent (E) dollargebied ZN :1 zona/area del dollar (E) dollarkoers ZN :1 curso/cambio del dollar (E) dollarlening ZN :1 presto in dollars (E) dollarschaarste ZN :1 scarsitate/penuria de dollars (E) dollarteken ZN :1 signo del dollar (E) dollarvogel ZN :1 eurystomo oriental dolle ZN :1 Zie: dolleman dollehondsbeet ZN :1 morsura de un can rabiose dollekervel ZN :1 cherophyllo temule :2 cicuta virose :3 conio maculate dollekervelgif ZN :1 coniina, conina dolleman ZN :1 homine rabiose/folle, energumeno dollemanspraat ZN :1 Zie: dollepraat dollemansrit ZN :1 cursa folle dollemanswerk ZN :1 follia dollepraat ZN :1 parolas folle, nonsenso dolletjes BN :1 phantastic dolman ZN :1 dolman, pellicia dolmen ZN :1 dolmen dolomiet ZN :1 dolomite :-- bevattend = dolomitic Dolomieten (De --) ZN EIGN MV :1 Le Dolomitas dolprettig BN :1 multo placente/agradabile dolus ZN :1 (JUR) dolo, premeditation dolverliefd BN :1 follemente/cecamente inamorate dolwortel ZN :1 Zie: waterscheerling dolzinnig BN :1 folle, absurde, esturdite, insensate, extravagante dolzinnigheid ZN :1 follia, absurditate, extravagantia dom BN :1 stupide, ignorante, inintelligente, ignar, crasse, fatue, insipiente, mentecapte, nescie, obtuse, stolide :vrij -- = curte de intelligentia :--me massa = massa ignorante :iemand -- houden = mantener un persona in le ignorantia dom ZN :1 (domkerk) cathedral :2 (Portugese eretitel) dom :3 (titel van benedictijnen) dom domaniaal BN :1 dominial domdeken ZN :1 decano del capitulo cathedral domein ZN :1 dominio :privaat -- = dominio private :de koninklijke --en = le dominios del corona :publiek -- = dominio public :tot het -- behorend = domanial :(FIG) dat behoort niet tot mijn -- = isto non es de mi competentia domeinbestuur ZN :1 administration del dominio(s) domeingoederen ZN MV :1 benes dominial domeinrecht ZN :1 derecto dominial domesticatie ZN :1 domestication domesticeren WW :1 domesticar domheer ZN :1 canonico domheerschap ZN :1 canonicato domheid ZN :1 stupiditate, inintelligentia, crassitate, crassitude, simplicitate, ineptitude, insipientia, nescietate, ignorantia, imbecillitate, stultitia :kwaadaardige -- = stupiditate malevole/malevolente :een -- begaan = facer/committer un stupiditate domicilie ZN :1 domicilio, loco de residentia :-- van afkomst = domicilio de origine :zijn -- hebben = domiciliar, esser domiciliate :-- kiezen = eliger domicilio, domiciliar :iemand -- verlenen = dar albergo a un persona domiciliekeuze ZN :1 election de domicilio domiciliëren WW :1 domiciliar :een wissel -- = domiciliar un littera de cambio :in Bilthoven gedomicilieerd zijn = esser domiciliate a/in Bilthoven domicilieverandering ZN :1 cambio de domicilio domina ZN :1 pastora (protestante) dominant BN :1 (overheersend) dominante, predominante, preponderante :2 (BIOL) dominante :-- gen = gen dominante dominant ZN :1 (wie/wat domineert) dominator :2 (kleur) dominante :3 (BIOL) dominante :4 (MUZ) dominante dominantie ZN :1 (het overheersen) dominantia, predominantia, preponderantia, prepotentia :2 (BIOL) dominantia :apicale -- = dominantia apical dominatie ZN :1 domination dominee ZN :1 pastor protestante, predicante, ministro domineeschap ZN :1 pastorato domineesdochter ZN :1 filia del predicante domineese ZN :1 spo(n)sa/femina del pastor (protestante) domineeslijster ZN :1 Zie: beflijster domineestoon ZN :1 tono unctuose domineesvrouw ZN :1 Zie: domineese domineeswoning ZN :1 presbyterio domineren WW :1 (overheersen) dominar, predominar :het -- = domination, predomination :de bassen domineren te veel = le bassos sona troppo, le bassos es troppo dominante :die berg domineert de hele streek = iste montania domina tote le region :hij domineert zijn hele omgeving = ille domina cata uno circum ille :2 (domino spelen) jocar al domino dominerend BN :1 dominante, predominante :-- gen = gen dominante :een -- karakter = un character dominante Dominicus ZN EIGN :1 Dominico dominikaans BN :1 (R.K.) dominican Dominikaans BN :1 Dominican :--e Republiek = Republica Dominican :bewoner van de --e republiek = dominicano dominikanenklooster ZN :1 monasterio de dominicanos dominikaner ZN :1 dominicano dominikaner BN :1 dominican :-- non = monacha dominican :-- klooster = monasterio de dominicanos dominion ZN :1 dominio domino ZN :1 (spel) domino :-- spelen = jocar al dominos :een partij -- spelen = jocar un partita de dominos :2 (mantel met kap) domino domino-effect ZN :1 effecto domino dominoën WW :1 jocar al domino dominoplankje ZN :1 tabuliero de domino dominospel ZN :1 joco de dominos dominospeler ZN :1 jocator de dominos dominosteen ZN :1 domino dominotheorie ZN :1 theoria domino domjuffer ZN :1 canonessa domkapittel ZN :1 capitulo del cathedral domkerk ZN :1 ecclesia cathedral, cathedral domklok ZN :1 campana del cathedral domkop ZN :1 imbecille, cretino, asino domkoster ZN :1 sacristano del cathedral dommekracht ZN :1 (werktuig om zware voorwerpen op te tillen) cric :2 (hefboom) levator :3 (dom log persoon) bruto dommel ZN :1 somnolentia, somno legier, semisomno :in de -- zijn = esser somnolente dommelaar ZN :1 persona qui dormetta dommelen WW :1 dormettar dommelig BN :1 somnolente dommeligheid ZN :1 somnolentia dommeling ZN :1 somnolentia, somno legier, semisomno dommerik ZN :1 Zie: domoor dommigheid ZN :1 (domme streek) action stupide domoor ZN :1 imbecille, cretino, asino, spirito lente dompelaar ZN :1 caleface-liquidos dompelbad ZN :1 banio de immersion dompeldoop ZN :1 baptismo per immersion dompelen WW :1 immerger, submerger :het -- = immersion, submersion :zijn voeten in het water -- = immerger/mitter le pedes in le aqua :in rouw -- = coperir de lucto dompeling ZN :1 immersion, submersion domper ZN :1 (doofkapje) extinctor dompig BN :1 (vochtig) humide :2 (benauwend) suffocante :3 (mistig) nebulose, brumose dompteur ZN :1 domator domtoren ZN :1 turre del cathedral domweg BW :1 sin reflecter, simplemente, stupidemente :iets -- overschrijven = copiar un cosa sin reflecter :dat is -- een leugen = isto es pur mentita donaat ZN :1 donator donataris ZN :1 donatario donateur ZN :1 donator, donor, membro benefactor donatie ZN :1 donation donatisme ZN :1 donatismo donatist ZN :1 donatista Donau ZN EIGN :1 Danubio Donaubekken ZN :1 bassino danubian Donaumonarchie ZN :1 monarchia austrohungare Donauvorstendommen ZN MV :1 principatos danubian donder ZN :1 tonitro :rollende -- = tonitro tremende :de -- rolt = le tonitro rola :2 :een arme -- = un povre diabolo donderbeitel ZN :1 petra de tonitro, belemnita donderbui ZN :1 (onweersbui) tempesta/pluvia de tonitro :2 (FIG) torrente de reprimendas, fluxo de reproches {sj} donderbus ZN :1 (GESCH) bombarda donderdag ZN :1 jovedi :Witte Donderdag = Jovedi Sancte donderdagavond ZN :1 vespere/vespera del jovedi donderdageditie ZN :1 edition del jovedi donderdagmiddag ZN :1 postmeridie del jovedi donderdagochtend ZN :1 matino del jovedi donderdags BW :1 le jovedi(s) :hij komt altijd -- = ille veni sempre/semper le jovedi(s), ille veni tote le jovedis/cata jovedi donderdags BN :1 del jovedi :de --e markt = le mercato del jovedi :mijn -- bezoek = mi visita de tote le jovedis/de cata jovedi donderdistel ZN :1 eryngio campestre donderen WW :1 (onweren) tonar, tonitruar :het heeft de hele nacht gedonderd = il ha tonate tote le nocte :2 (uitvaren) fulminar, tonar, tonitruar, tempestar :het -- = fulmination :3 (vallen) cader strepitosemente :met veel lawaai donderde hij van de trap ad = ille ha cadite del scala con un strepito tremende donderend BN :1 tonante, tonitruante, fulminatori :-- applaus = applauso tonitruante dondergod ZN :1 deo del tonitro donderkeil ZN :1 Zie: donderbeitel donderkloot ZN :1 Zie: donderbeitel donderknal ZN :1 Zie: donderslag-1 donderlucht ZN :1 celo de tonitro donderpad ZN :1 larva de rana :2 (vis) gobio donderpreek ZN :1 sermon comminatori, haranga donders BN :1 (vervloekt) maledicte donders! TW :1 diabolo!, mille tonitros! donderslag ZN :1 (donder van een bliksemstraal) colpo de tonitro :als een -- bij heldere hemel = como un fulmine/como un colpo de tonitro in un celo seren :het bericht kwam als een -- = le nova ha cadite como un bomba :2 (huls met buskruid) petardo donderspeech ZN :1 discurso/sermon comminatori, haranga dondersteen ZN :1 (GEOL) fulgurite :2 (fossiel) petra de tonitro, belemnita :3 (persoon) canalia donderstem ZN :1 voce tonante/tonitruante donderstraal ZN :1 (bliksem) fulmine :2 (persoon) canalia donderwolk ZN :1 nube de tonitro, nubilo donderzilver ZN :1 Zie: knalzilver doneren WW :1 donar, facer un donation/donativo donjon ZN :1 donjon donjuanerie ZN :1 donjuanismo donjuanisme ZN :1 donjuanismo donk ZN :1 (moeras) palude :2 (zandhoogte) duna pleistocen donker BN :1 (duister) sombre, obscur, tenebrose, fusc, nigre :--e kamer = camera obscur/nigre, camera obscura (L) :-- bier = bira obscur :--e kleur = nigritia :-- maken = obscurar :het -- maken = obscuration :-- worden = annoctar :de lucht wordt -- = le celo se coperi :2 (somber, droevig) sombre, triste, nigre :een --e bladzijde in zijn leven = un pagina nigre de su vita :--e vooruitzichten = perspectivas sombre :een --e toekomst = un futuro incerte donker ZN :1 (duisternis) obscuritate, tenebras, tenebrositate :het nachtelijk -- = le tenebras del nocte donkerblauw BN :1 azur/blau obscur donkerblond BN :1 blonde obscur donkerbruin ZN :1 brun obscur donkeren WW :1 facer nocte donkergeel ZN :1 jalne obscur donkergrauw BN :1 gris obscur donkergrijs BN :1 gris obscur donkergroen BN :1 verde obscur donkerharig BN :1 brunette :-- meisje/vrouw = brunetta donkerheid ZN :1 Zie: donkerte donkerkleurig BN :1 brunette donkerkleurigheid ZN :1 (van de huid) melanismo donkerpaars ZN :1 violetto obscur donkerrood BN :1 rubie obscur, rubide donkerte ZN :1 obscuritate, tenebras, tenebrositate donna ZN :1 donna donor ZN :1 dator, donator donoratoom ZN :1 atomo dator/donator donorcel ZN :1 cellula dator/donator donorcodicil ZN :1 carta (official) de dator/donator (de organos) donorhart ZN :1 corde de dator/donator donorinseminatie ZN :1 insemination (artificial) per un dator/donator donorland ZN :1 pais dator/donator donormoeder ZN :1 matre de substitution donorselectie ZN :1 selection de dator/donator dons ZN :1 lanugine donsachtig BN :1 lanuginose donsbekleding ZN :1 revestimento de lanugine donsdeken ZN :1 eiderdun (de lanugine) donshaar ZN :1 lanugine donsje ZN :1 flocco donsveertje ZN :1 plumula donzen BN :1 de lanugine :-- deken = eiderdun (de lanugine) donzig BN :1 lanuginose :2 (PLANTK) pubescente :het -- zijn = pubescentia donzigheid ZN :1 (PLANTK) pubescentia dood ZN :1 morte, decesso, expiration, obito :natuurlijke -- = morte natural :wrede -- = morte cruel :gewelddadige -- = morte violente :klinische -- = morte clinic :glorieuze -- = morte gloriose :plotselinge/onverwachte -- = morte inopinate/subite :het onvermijdelijke van de -- = le fatalitate del morte :-- door schuld = homicidio culpabile :tot de -- ons scheidt = usque a que le morte nos separa :ter -- veroordelen = condemnar a morte :-- vallen = cader morte :de -- trotseren/tarten = bravar/affrontar le morte :ter -- brengen = mitter/poner a morte, executar, suppliciar :de -- vinden = trovar le morte, morir :de -- riskeren = riscar le morte :-- en verderf zaaien = seminar morte e destruction :de -- in de ogen zien, de -- voor ogen hebben = vider le morte in le facie :de -- voor ogen hebben, de -- in ogen zien = vider le morte in le facie, esser a duo passos del morte :tussen -- en leven zweven = esser inter le vita e le morte :aan de -- ontkomen = escappar al morte :iemand de -- insturen = inviar un persona in le morte :trouw tot in de -- = fidel usque al morte/al tumba :strijd op leven en -- = lucta a vita e a morte :ter -- brengen = poner a morte :de -- veroorzakend = mortifere :de -- constateren = constatar le morte :uit de -- opstaan = resuscitar :iemand van een wisse -- redden = salvar un persona de un morte secur :als de -- zijn voor/van iets = haber grande pavor de un cosa :om de dooie -- niet! = in nulle maniera! :de een zijn -- is de ander zijn brood = morte tue, vita mie dood BN :1 morte, defuncte, (ontzield) inanimate, exanime :-- en begraven = morte e interrate :-- of levend = morte o vive :meer -- dan levend = plus morte que vive :--e tak = branca morte :-- punt = puncto morte, (FIG ook) impasse (F) :-- gewicht = peso morte :--e taal = lingua morte :-- geboren = nascite morte :een --e letter blijven = remaner (un) littera morte :-- geld = moneta morte/inactive :-- kapitaal = capital inactive/improductive :--e stad = citate/urbe morte :--e hoek = angulo morte :een dooie vent = un typo enoiose :Dode Zee = Mar Morte :half -- = semimorte :zich -- vervelen = enoiar se mortalmente :zo -- als een pier = morte e ben morte :hij is op sterven na -- = ille es a duo passos del morte doodaf BN :1 extenuate, exhauste, rumpite doodakte ZN :1 acto de decesso doodalleen BN :1 toto sol doodarm BN :1 disproviste de toto, multo povre, multo paupere, pauperissime, povrissime, povre como Job doodbedaard BN :1 phlegmatic, imperturbabile, impassibile, immutabile doodbericht ZN :1 (in krant) notitia necrologic doodbidder ZN :1 (aanspreker) empleato del pompas funebre :2 (saai persoon) persona enoiose doodbiddersgezicht ZN :1 aere de interramento doodbijten WW :1 occider per un colpo de dentes/per colpos de dentes :2 (cauteriseren) cauterisar doodbijting ZN :1 occision per un colpo de dentes/per colpos de dentes :2 (cauterisatie) cauterisation doodblijven WW :1 morir subito/subitemento doodbloeden WW :1 (sterven door bloedverlies) sanguinar a morte, perder tote le/su sanguine :2 (FIG) extinguer se doodboek ZN :1 registro mortuari doodbranden WW :1 (MED) cauterisar :het -- = cauterisation doodbranding ZN :1 (MED) cauterisation dooddoener ZN :1 formula banal, banalitate, trivialitate dooddrukken WW :1 suffocar a morte doodeenvoudig BN :1 multo simple, simplemente, facilissime :je zegt -- dat je geen tijd hebt = tu dice simplemente que tu non ha tempore doodeerlijk BN :1 scrupulosemente/multo/completemente honeste doodeng BN :1 terrificante, horripilante doodenkel BN :1 multo rar, rarissime, occasional, sporadic :--e bezoeker = visitator occasional :een --e keer komt dat voor = isto eveni multo rarmente doodergeren WW :1 vexar, irritar :zich -- = irritar se multo, esser profundemente irritate doodernstig BN :1 toto/extrememente seriose doodfluiten WW :1 :de scheidsrechter fluit de wedstrijd totaal dood = sibilante troppo le arbitro guasta le match (E) completemente doodgaan WW :1 morir, deceder, expirar :-- van de honger = morir de fame :(SCHERTS) ik ga liever gewoon dood = io prefere morir in mi lecto doodgeboren BN :1 nascite morte doodgeborene ZN :1 nascito morte :aantal --n = mortinatalitate doodgelukkig BN :1 multo felice doodgemakkelijk BN :1 multo simple/facile, facilissime doodgemoedereerd BN :1 Zie: doodkalm doodgewoon BN :1 multo simple doodgoed BN :1 multo bon, bonissime doodgooien WW :1 (doden) occider per colpos de petra, lapidar :2 (FIG) (overstelpen) coperir, inundar, bombardar :ze gooien je dood met ... = on te bombarda de .... doodgraver ZN :1 (persoon) fossor, interrator :2 (kever) necrophoro doodhongeren WW :1 (door honger doen sterven) facer morir de fame :2 (van honger omkomen) morir de fame doodjammer BN :1 multo regrettabile, deplorabile, absolutemente lamentabile doodkalm BN :1 calmissime, phlegmatic, imperturbabile, impassibile, tranquillissime, stoic doodkist ZN :1 cassa de morto, feretro :dit is een nagel aan mijn -- = isto es un clavo in mi feretro, isto accelera mi morte :het schip was een drijvende -- = le nave esseva un feretro flottante doodkistenmaker ZN :1 constructor de feretros doodklap ZN :1 (dodelijke klap) colpo mortal :2 (zeer harde klap) colpo violente :3 (FIG) (nekslag) colpo de gratia doodknijpen WW :1 suffocar con le manos, strangular doodknuppelen ZN :1 occider per colpos de fuste/baston doodkruid ZN :1 belladonna doodlachen WW :1 :zich -- = morir/crepar de rider/de risada doodlaken ZN :1 Zie: lijkkleed doodleuk BW :1 con tote tranquillitate doodlopen WW :1 non haber exito :deze straat loopt dood = iste strata es sin exito doodlopend BN :1 sin exito, cec :--e straat = strata sin exito :--e weg = via cec :--e sloot = fossato cec :--e buis = tubo cec doodmager BN :1 multo magre, magrissime doodmaken WW :1 occider :2 (van gevoelens/smaak, etc.) amortir :het -- = amortimento :3 (de mond snoeren) clauder/tappar le bucca doodmakkelijk BN :1 Zie: doodgemakkelijk doodmartelen WW :1 occider per torturas, torturar usque al morte, martyrisar doodmoe BN :1 extrememente fatigate, extenuate, exhauste :iemand -- maken = extenuar/exhaurir un persona doodnatuurlijk BN :1 multo/toto natural doodnijpen WW :1 Zie: doodknijpen doodnormaal BN :1 absolutemente/perfectemente/completemente/toto normal doodnuchter BN :1 completemente/toto jejun doodongelukkig BN :1 multo/profundemente infelice, infelicissime doodonschuldig BN :1 perfectemente/completemente/toto innocente doodop BN :1 Zie: doodmoe doodpraten WW :1 exhaurir :zij hebben dat onderwerp doodgepraat = illes ha exhaurite iste subjecto doodranselen WW :1 batter a morte doodredeneren WW :1 Zie: doodpraten doodrijden WW :1 :zich -- = occider se/esser occidite in un accidente doods BN :1 (akelig) mortal, funebre, lugubre, sinistre, sepulcral :--e stilte = silentio de morte :2 (zonder leven) morte, desolate doodsakte ZN :1 acto de decesso/obito doodsangst ZN :1 angustia mortal/de morte, pavor mortal/de morte/de morir, (MED) thanatophobia :--en uitstaan = esser tormentate de angustias mortal, agonisar doodsbang BN :1 multo pavorose, terrificate, affolate :-- zijn = haber un pavor mortal :-- maken = affollar doodsbed ZN :1 lecto de morte doodsbeenderboom ZN :1 gymnoclado dioic doodsbeenderen ZN MV :1 ossos de morto(s) doodsbenauwd BN :1 (zo benauwd dat men bijna bezwijkt) suffocante :de zieke was -- = le malado respirava con grande difficultate :2 (buitengewoon angstig) multo pavorose, terrificate doodsbericht ZN :1 notitia del morte de un persona, notitia de un decesso, necrologio doodsbleek BN :1 pallide como un morto/cadavere, livide :er -- uitzien = haber un aspecto cadaveric :-- worden = devenir multo livide, pallidir doodschamen WW :1 :zich -- = morir de vergonia doodschieten WW :1 occider per un balla, fusilar :het -- = fusilada doodschop ZN :1 colpo de pede mortal doodschoppen WW :1 occider per colpos de pede doodschouw ZN :1 autopsia doodschrikken WW :1 :zich -- = morir de pavor, espaventar se mortalmente doodsdrift ZN :1 instincto/pulsion de morte, thanatos doodsengel ZN :1 angelo del morte doodserieus BN :1 multo seriose, seriosissime doodseskader ZN :1 esquadra del morte doodsgedachte ZN :1 idea del morte doodsgereutel ZN :1 Zie: doodsgerochel doodsgerochel ZN :1 stertor de un moribundo doodsgevaar ZN :1 periculo/risco mortal/de morte doodsgewaad ZN :1 sudario doodsheid ZN :1 aspecto sombre, desolation doodshemd ZN :1 sudario doodshoofd ZN :1 capite/testa de morto doodshoofdvlinder ZN :1 sphinx, testa de morto doodsimpel BN :1 multo simple, simplissime doodsjaar ZN :1 Zie: sterfjaar doodskist ZN :1 Zie: doodkist doodskleed ZN :1 (lijkwade) sudario :2 (op doodkist) drappo/panno mortuari/funebre doodskleur ZN :1 color cadaverose/cadaveric/livide, lividitate doodskleurig BN :1 livide doodsklok ZN :1 campana funebre/funeral/de mortos/de defunctos doodskop ZN :1 Zie: doodshoofd doodskreet ZN :1 crito de morte :een -- slaken = dar un crito de morte doodslaan WW :1 (doden) batter a morte, occider a colpos :al sla je me dood, ik begrijp het echt niet = io te jura que io non lo comprende :2 (de mond snoeren) reducer al silentio :iemand met argumenten -- = tappar le bucca de un persona doodslag ZN :1 homicidio, occision, morte violente :poging tot -- = tentativa de homicidio :schuldig aan -- = culpabile de homicidio doodslager ZN :1 homicida doodsmak ZN :1 cadita mortal doodsmijten ZN :1 Zie: doodgooien-1 doodsnood ZN :1 agonia, angustia mortal :in -- verkeren = luctar contra le morte :in -- zijn = esser agonisante, esser inter le vita e le morte doodsoorzaak ZN :1 causa del decesso/del morte doodspuiten WW :1 (door spuiten doden) dar/poner un injection lethal/mortal doodsschaduw ZN :1 le umbras del morte doodsschrik ZN :1 pavor mortal doodsslaap ZN :1 somno eterne/del morte :2 (MED) somno lethargic doodssnik ZN :1 ultime suspiro :de -- geven = exhalar le ultime suspiro doodsstonde ZN :1 hora del morte, ultime hora doodsstrijd ZN :1 agonia, lucta contra le morte :in de -- liggen = agonisar doodsstuip ZN :1 ultime convulsion doodsteek ZN :1 (dodelijke steek) colpo mortal :de -- toebrengen = dar le colpo mortal :2 (FIG) (genadeslag) colpo de gratia, colpo mortal doodsteken WW :1 occider per colpos de cultello/pugnal, etc. per un colpo de cultello/pugnal, etc. doodstil BN :1 tranquille como le morte, immobile :het was er -- = il habeva un silentio de morte :hij bleef -- liggen = ille restava/remaneva immobile/sin mover un musculo doodstraf ZN :1 pena capital/de morte, ultime supplicio :veroordeling tot de -- = condemnation a morte doodsuur ZN :1 hora del morte, ultime hora doodsverachting ZN :1 minusprecio/disdigno/contempto pro le/del morte doodsverlangen ZN :1 desiro/desiderio de morir/del morte doodsvijand ZN :1 inimico mortal/capital/jurate doodsvrees ZN :1 pavor/timor del morte, angustias mortal doodszweet ZN :1 sudor mortal/de morte/del agonia doodtij ZN :1 aqua/marea morte, cambio/cambiamento del marea doodtrap ZN :1 Zie: doodschop doodtrappen WW :1 occider per colpos de pede/per un colpo de pede doodval ZN :1 cadita mortal doodvallen WW :1 (een dodelijke val maken) facer un cadita mortal :2 (vallen en doodblijven) cader morte :ik mag -- als het waar is = que on me occide si isto es ver/le veritate doodvechten WW :1 :zich -- = combatter usque al morte doodverklaren WW :1 pronunciar le ostracismo contra (un persona) doodverklaring ZN :1 ostracismo doodverlegen BN :1 multo timide doodvermoeid BN :1 extenuate, exhaurite, exhauste doodvermoeiend BN :1 extenuante doodvervelen WW :1 :zich -- = enoiar se mortalmente doodverven WW :1 (voorbestemmen) designar al avantia :de gedoodverfde winnaar = le grande favorito :hij wordt als voorzitter gedoodverfd = secundo le prognosticos ille essera le presidente doodvonnis ZN :1 sententia/judicamento/judicio capital/de morte, condemnation a morte :het -- aan iemand voltrekken = executar un persona doodvriezen WW :1 morir per congelation doodwerken WW :1 :zich -- = occider se per le travalio/labor doodwonde ZN :1 vulnere mortal/fatal doodziek BN :1 gravemente/multo malade, malade a morir doodzonde ZN :1 (R.K.) peccato mortal :de zeven --n = le septe peccatos mortal :in -- sterven = morir sin absolution :2 (onvergeeflijke fout) error impardonabile doodzwijgen WW :1 tacer, silentiar, facer/guardar le silentio super :het -- = conspiration del silentio doof BN :1 (niet horend) surde :-- aan één oor = surde de un aure :-- geboren = surde de nascentia :-- zijn voor = esser surde a, facer le aure surde a :-- maken = assurdar :het -- maken = assurdamento :2 (uitgedoofd) extincte :--e kool = carbon extincte doofachtig BN :1 un poco/un pauco surde doofachtigheid ZN :1 surditate legier doofbaar BN :1 extinguibile doofblind BN :1 surde e cec doofgeboren BN :1 surde nate/de nascentia doofheid ZN :1 surditate :toenemende -- = surditate crescente :volledige -- = surditate complete :gedeeltelijke -- = surditate partial :oostindische -- = surditate simulate doofkool ZN :1 carbon extincte doofpot ZN :1 extinctor :koperen -- = extinctor de cupro :iets in de -- stoppen = celar/dissimular/interrar un cosa doofstom BN :1 surde e mute, surdemute doofstomheid ZN :1 surdimutitate, surdemutismo :(MED) aangeboren -- = agnosia auditive verbal congenital doofstomme ZN :1 surdemuto doofstommenalfabet ZN :1 alphabeto pro surdemutos doofstommengesticht ZN :1 Zie: doofstommeninstituut doofstommeninstituut ZN :1 stabilimento/establimento de surdemutos doofstommenonderricht ZN :1 Zie: doofstommenonderwijs doofstommenonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento pro surdemutos doofstommenschool ZN :1 schola pro surdemutos dooi ZN :1 disgelo :de -- valt in = il comencia a disgelar :de -- in de Oost-Westrelaties = le disgelo in le relationes Est-West dooie ZN :1 Zie: dode :2 persona inactive dooien WW :1 disgelar :het dooit hard = il disgela velocemente dooier ZN :1 vitello dooiervlies ZN :1 membrana vitellin dooierzwam ZN :1 cantharello dooiing ZN :1 disgelo dooiwater ZN :1 aqua de disgelo dooiweer ZN :1 tempore de disgelo, disgelo doolhof ZN :1 (ook FIG) dedalo, labyrintho :-- van de wetten = dedalo del leges :de --en van de politiek = le labyrinthos del politica :-- van belastingwetten = jungla de legislation fiscal :hij verdwaalde in een -- van onzekerheden en tegenspraken = ille se ha disviate in un dedalo de incertitudes e de contradictiones :2 (ANAT) labyrintho doolhofachtig BN :1 labyrinthic doolhoftruffel ZN :1 hydnotria dooltocht ZN :1 errantia doop ZN :1 baptismo :-- van een schip = baptismo de un nave :-- door onderdompeling = baptismo per immersion :de -- ontvangen = esser baptisate :de -- toedienen = administrar le baptismo, baptisar :zalving bij de -- = unction de baptismo :een kind ten -- houden = tener un infante al fonte baptismal, baptisar un infante doopakte ZN :1 acto/certificato baptismal/de baptismo doopattest ZN :1 Zie: doopakte doopattestatie ZN :1 Zie: doopakte doopbekken ZN :1 fonte baptismal, baptisterio doopbelofte ZN :1 promissa/voto baptismal/de baptismo :de -- hernieuwen = renovar le voto baptismal doopbewijs ZN :1 Zie: doopakte doopboek ZN :1 Zie: doopregister doopbriefje ZN :1 Zie: doopakte doopceel ZN :1 Zie: doopakte doopceremonie ZN :1 Zie: doopplechtigheid doopdag ZN :1 die/jorno del baptismo doopfeest ZN :1 festa de baptismo doopformule ZN :1 formula baptismal/de baptismo doopformulier ZN :1 formulario baptismal/de baptismo doopgelofte ZN :1 Zie: doopbelofte doopgetuige ZN :1 (peter) patrino baptismal, (meter) matrina baptismal doopgoed ZN :1 vestimentos de baptismo doopheffer ZN :1 patrino baptismal doophefster ZN :1 matrina baptismal doopheilige ZN :1 Zie: naamheilige doophek ZN :1 grillia del baptisterio doophemd ZN :1 camisa baptismal doopjurk ZN :1 veste baptismal/de baptismo doopkaars ZN :1 candela/cereo baptismal doopkapel ZN :1 cappella baptismal/de baptismo, baptisterio doopkelk ZN :1 calice baptismal doopkleed ZN :1 veste baptismal/de baptismo doopkussen ZN :1 cossino baptismal doopleerling ZN :1 catechumeno dooplid ZN :1 membro baptisate de un ecclesia doopmaal ZN :1 repasto de baptismo, prandio/banchetto baptismal doopmantel ZN :1 mantello baptismal doopmoeder ZN :1 Zie: peettante doopnaam ZN :1 nomine baptismal/de baptismo, prenomine doopplechtigheid ZN :1 ceremonia baptismal/de baptismo doopregister ZN :1 registro del baptismos, libro de baptismo :uittreksel uit het -- = extracto de baptismo doopritueel ZN :1 ritual de baptismo doopschelp ZN :1 concha doopsel ZN :1 baptismo :-- des bloeds = baptismo del sanguine :het -- hebben ontvangen = haber recipite le baptismo doopsgezind BN :1 (de kinderdoop verwerpend) anabaptista, (menist) mennonita :2 (van de Doopsgezinde gemeenten) baptista, mennonita doopsgezinde ZN :1 (verwerper van de kinderdoop) anabaptista, mennonita :2 (lid van de Doopsgezinde gemeente) baptista, mennonita :leer der --n = baptismo doopsluier ZN :1 Zie: doopkleed doopvader ZN :1 patrino baptismal doopverbond ZN :1 alliantia baptismal doopvont ZN :1 fonte baptismal, baptisterio doopvontschelp ZN :1 tridacna doopwater ZN :1 aqua baptismal/de baptismo door VZ :1 a causa de, per :-- omstandigheden = a causa del circumstantias :-- onvoorziene omstandigheden = per causas impreviste :2 (dwarsdoor) per, a transverso :-- de eeuwen heen = a transverso le seculos :-- de week = durante le septimana :-- de mazen van een net glippen = passar a transverso le malias de un rete :-- het raam kijken = reguardar/mirar a transverso le vitro :3 (+ handelende persoon) per :een boek geschreven door X = un libro scribite per X :4 (door middel van) per door BW :1 :er -- brengen = dilapidar, dissipar :omdat de weg is ingesneeuwd, kunnen we er niet -- = proque le cammino es coperite/coperte de nive, on/nos non pote passar :het hele jaar -- = durante tote le anno :zijn leven -- = durante tote su vita :-- en -- = in omne parte, de parte a parte :-- en -- koud = gelate usque al medulla :-- en -- goed = profundemente bon :-- en -- nat zijn = esser molliate usque al ossos :de snee ging -- en -- = le incisio esseva multo profunde :ik ken hem -- en -- = io le cognosce a fundo :de auto kan er -- = le auto(mobile) pote passar :het kan er mee -- = isto es passabile, isto pote passar :de tunnel gaat onder het water -- = le tunnel (E) passa sub le aqua doorademen WW :1 (aanhoudend ademen) continuar a respirar, respirar constantemente :2 (met kracht/diep ademen) respirar profundemente doorademing ZN :1 respiration continue dooraderd BN :1 venate doorarbeiden WW :1 continuar a travaliar/laborar, travaliar/laborar sin interruption doorbabbelen WW :1 continuar a garrular/confabular, garrular/confabular sin interruption doorbakken BN :1 ben/bastante cocite/rostite doorbakken WW :1 continuar a rostir/cocer doorbalken WW :1 continuar a bramar, bramar sin interruption doorbassen WW :1 Zie: doorblaffen doorbeitelen WW :1 continuar a cisellar, cisellar sin interruption doorbellen WW :1 (doorgaan met de bel luiden) continuar a sonar, sonar sin interruption :2 (doorgaan met telefoneren) continuar a telephonar, telephonar sin interruption :3 (doorgeven per telefoon) telephonar, communicar/transmitter per telephono :een bericht -- = telephonar un nova doorbenen WW :1 Zie: doorstappen doorberekenen WW :1 augmentar de, adjunger :de belastingverhoging -- in de prijzen = adjunger/includer le augmento del impostos in le precios doorbersten WW :1 finder se in duo doorbetalen WW :1 pagar, continuar le pagamento :doorbetaalde vakantie = vacantias pagate doorbetaling ZN :1 pagamento continuate doorbeven WW :1 tremer/tremular sin cessar doorbidden WW :1 continuar su precaria doorbiechten WW :1 continuar a confessar se doorbijten WW :1 (met kracht bijten) morder forte :2 (voortgaan met bijten) continuar a morder, morder sin interruption :3 (FIG) perseverar, persister :zich ergens -- = perseverar in un cosa :4 (stukmaken, verdelen) morder, rumper con le dentes :5 :het zuur is helemaal doorgebeten = le acido ha corrodite toto doorbijter ZN :1 homine perseverante doorbikkelen WW :1 continuar a jocar al ossiculos doorbiljarten WW :1 continuar a jocar al biliardo doorblaaskraan ZN :1 Zie: aftapkraan doorblad ZN :1 vaccaria parviflor doorbladeren WW :1 (doorgaan met bladeren) continuar a foliar :2 (doorkijken om iets te vinden) compulsar :3 (vluchtig doornemen) foliar, percurrer (le paginas) doorbladering ZN :1 lectura superficial doorblaffen WW :1 continuar a latrar, latrar sin interruption doorblaten WW :1 continuar a balar, balar sin interruption doorblazen WW :1 (doorgaan met blazen) continuar a sufflar :2 (ergens doorheen blazen) sufflar a transverso de :3 (om te ontstoppen) aperir per sufflar doorbleken WW :1 blanchir completemente doorblik ZN :1 apertura doorbloed BN :1 impregnate/plen de sanguine :-- vlees = carne impregnate de sanguine doorbloeden WW :1 (aanhoudend bloeden) continuar a sanguinar :2 :(bloed doorlaten) dat verband is doorgebloed = iste bandage es imbibite/impregnate de sanguine :3 (FYSIOL) pervader de sanguine doorbloeding ZN :1 (FYSIOL) pervasion/irrigation sanguinee doorbloeien WW :1 continuar a florar/florer/florescer doorbloeier ZN :1 planta de longe floration, planta polycarpic doorboenen WW :1 continuar a fricar, fricar sin interruption doorborduren WW :1 continuar a brodar :2 (FIG) continuar a discuter doorboren WW :1 forar, perforar, perciar, transperciar, transfiger, (van de schedel) trepanar :het -- = perforation, (van de schedel) trepanation :iemand die doorboort = forator :gemakkelijk te -- = perforabile :2 (lek maken) puncturar doorboren WW :1 continuar a forar/a perforar/a perciar doorborend BN :1 :--e blikken = reguardos penetrante/scrutator doorboring ZN :1 perforation, (van de schedel) trepanation doorborstelen WW :1 continuar a brossar, brossar sin interruption doorbouwen WW :1 continuar a construer, continuar a facer constructiones doorbraak ZN :1 ruptura :-- van een dijk = ruptura de un dica :2 (plaats) brecha {sj} :3 (begin van een nieuwe situatie) apertura :4 (beslissende vooruitgang) avantiamento decisive :-- van een artiest = triumpho definitive de un artista doorbraakspanning ZN :1 tension/voltage disruptive doorbraden WW :1 (goed braden) ben rostir/frir/friger :2 (doorgaan met braden) continuar a rostir/frir/friger doorbraken WW :1 continuar a vomer/vomitar doorbranden WW :1 (doorgaan met branden) continuar a arder :2 (verbranden) arder, comburer :de zekering is doorgebrand = le fusibile se ha fundite doorbreekbaar BN :1 rumpibile doorbreien WW :1 continuar a tricotar doorbreken WW :1 rumper, perciar :een stok -- = rumper un baston :de dijk is doorgebroken = le dica se ha rumpite, le dica ha cedite :de zon is doorgebroken = le sol ha reapparite :het gezwel brak door = le abscesso se ha aperite :de blokkade -- = rumper/fortiar le blocada doorbreken WW :1 rumper :de vijandelijke linies -- = rumper le lineas inimic :het politiekordon -- = rumper le cordon de policia :de stilte -- = rumper le silentio :een taboe -- = transgreder/transgressar/levar un tabu :de sleur -- = rumper le monotonia/le routine (F)/le solite rhythmo doorbreking ZN :1 ruptura :-- van de stilte = ruptura del silentio :-- van het politiekordon = ruptura del cordon de policia :-- van een taboe = transgression/levamento de un tabu doorbreking ZN :1 ruptura :-- van een dijk = ruptura de un dica doorbrengen WW :1 passar :de tijd -- = passar le tempore :de nacht -- = passar le nocte :de vakantie -- = passar le vacantias :de winter -- = hibernar :2 (opmaken, verkwisten) dilapidar, dissipar doorbrenger ZN :1 (verkwister) dilapidator, dissipator doorbrenging ZN :1 (verkwisting) dilapidation, dissipation doorbriesen WW :1 continuar a rugir doorbroeden WW :1 continuar a covar doorbrullen WW :1 continuar a rugir doorbuigen WW :1 (bocht aannemen onder een last) curvar se, plicar se, flecter se :de plank boog door onder de stapel boeken = le planca se plicava sub le pila de libros :2 (buiging voortzetten) continuar a plicar :3 (door druk doen ombuigen) curvar, plicar, flecter doorbuiging ZN :1 flexion, deflexion doorbuigingslijn ZN :1 curva de deflexion doorbulken WW :1 continuar a mugir doorcijferen WW :1 continuar su calculos doordacht BN :1 meditate, rationate, calculate, ben concipite, facite con reflexion :een goed -- plan = un plano ben concipite doordampen WW :1 producer vapores continue, continuar a fumar doordansen WW :1 continuar a dansar/a ballar doordat VW :1 proque, pois que, como doordelen WW :1 (doorgaan met delen) continuar a divider :2 (in tweeën verdelen) divider in duo partes doordelven WW :1 continuar a cavar/a excavar doordenken WW :1 reflecter maturmente :2 calcular, pesar, ponderar ben :de gevolgen -- = pesar le consequentias doordenker ZN :1 persona qui reflecte maturmente, ponderator :2 observation que exige/vole qualque reflexion :dat is een --(tje) = isto non es evidente door-de-weeks BN :1 de septimana :een --e dag = un die de septimana doordichten WW :1 continuar a facer versos doordien VW :1 proque, pois que, como, per le facto que, a causa del facto que doordienen WW :1 continuar a servir doordobbelen WW :1 continuar a jocar al datos doordoen WW :1 (verdelen) divider :half -- = divider in duo doordommelen WW :1 continuar a dormettar doordooien WW :1 :het dooit door = le disgelo continua doordorsen WW :1 continuar a tribular/mallear/batter/disgranar/flagellar doordouwen WW :1 (blijven douwen) continuar a pulsar :2 (doorzetten) perseverar :3 (in het verkeer) revindicar le prioritate :4 (doordrukken) facer acceptar, imponer :hij wil zijn plannen -- = ille vole facer acceptar su projectos doordouwer ZN :1 persona insistente/perseverante/tenace doordraaien WW :1 (verder draaien) continuar a tornar/girar :2 (op veiling) retirar/retraher del vendita/mercato :3 (verkwisten) dilapidar, dissipar :hij heeft zijn salaris er in één dag doorgedraaid = ille ha dilapidate su salario in un sol die/jorno :4 :hij is volkomen doorgedraaid = ille es completemente stressate doordraaier BN :1 (verkwister) dilapidator, dissipator doordragen WW :1 portar continuemente doordrammen WW :1 obstinar se, perseverar, imponer (su voluntate), facer prevaler (su voluntate) :2 (doorzeuren) insister doordrammer ZN :1 Zie: doordouwer doordrammerig BN :1 obstinate, insistente, perseverante doordraven WW :1 (FIG) (overdrijven) exaggerar :2 (verder draven) continuar a trottar doordreggen WW :1 continuar a cercar con le grappin doordrenkbaar BN :1 impregnabile doordrenken WW :1 impregnar, imbiber, imbuer, saturar :het -- = impregnation, imbibimento, imbibition, saturation doordrenking ZN :1 impregnation, imbibimento, imbibition, saturation doordreunen WW :1 trepidar sin cessar/sin interruption doordrijven WW :1 (doorzetten) imponer, facer prevaler, facer acceptar :zijn wil -- = imponer/facer prevaler su voluntate :een benoeming -- = facer acceptar un nomination/appunctamento :2 (doorzeuren) insister :je moet niet zo -- = non sia tanto insistente :3 (verder drijven) continuar a flottar doordrijver ZN :1 persona obstinate/autoritari doordrijverij ZN :1 obstination doordringbaar BN :1 penetrabile, (bij vloeistof of straling) permeabile doordringbaarheid ZN :1 penetrabilitate, (bij vloeistof of straling) permeabilitate doordringen WW :1 entrar in, penetrar, penetrar in, pervader :het -- = penetration :diep -- = penetrar profundemente :-- in vijandelijk gebied = penetrar/avantiar in territorio inamic :in een geheim -- = penetrar un secreto :doordrongen worden van iets = esser penetrate de un cosa :de regen is door zijn kleren heengedrongen = le pluvia ha penetrate su vestimentos :in criminele kringen -- = pervader in circulos criminal :de draagwijdte hiervan was niet tot me doorgedrongen = io non me habeva date conto de tote le implicationes :2 (langzaam indringen) infiltrar se :het -- = infiltration :3 (doortrekken) permear, transversar :het water dringt door het doek heen = le aqua transversa le tela :het -- = permeation doordringend BN :1 penetrante, penetrative :--e kreet = crito penetrante/stridente :--e geur = odor penetrante :--e kou = frigido penetrante :--e blik = reguardo penetrante/scrutator doordringendheid ZN :1 penetrantia doordringing ZN :1 penetration, permeation :wederzijdse -- = interpenetration doordringingsvermogen ZN :1 fortia/capacitate de penetration :met -- = penetrative :-- van een projectiel = capacitate penetrative de un projectil doordrinken WW :1 continuar a biber doordrogen WW :1 continuar a siccar :laten -- = lassar siccar doordromen WW :1 continuar a soniar :zijn leven -- = viver in un sonio continue doordrongen BN :1 penetrate (de), impregnate (de) :van zijn verantwoordelijkheid -- zijn = esser penetrate de su responsabilitate doordroog BN :1 toto sic doordroppelen WW :1 Zie: doordruppelen doordrukken WW :1 (voortgaan met drukken) continuar a pulsar, (DRUKK) continuar a imprimer :2 (drukkend door iets heenbrengen) facer passar (un cosa) a transverso :3 (FIG) facer acceptar, imponer :een plan -- = facer acceptar un projecto, imponer un plano :4 transversar :die letters drukken door = iste litteras transversa le papiro doordrukstrip ZN :1 plachetta alveolate/a alveolos doordrukverpakking ZN :1 imballage alveolate/a alveolos doordruppelen WW :1 continuar a cader gutta a gutta doorduren WW :1 durar doordutten WW :1 Zie: doordommelen doorduwen WW :1 continuar a pulsar doordwalen WW :1 continuar a errar/vagar dooreen BW :1 confusemente, in disordine :alles lag -- = toto esseva in disordine dooreengooien WW :1 confunder, miscer dooreenhalen WW :1 confunder, miscer dooreenlopen WW :1 confunder se, miscer se dooreenmengen WW :1 miscer :2 (mengen door kneden) malaxar :het -- = malaxation :iemand die dooreenmengt = malaxator dooreenvlechten WW :1 interlaciar :het -- = interlaciamento dooreggen WW :1 continuar a hirpicar dooreten WW :1 (verder eten) continuar a mangiar dooretteren WW :1 suppurar sin cessar, continuar a suppurar doorfietsen WW :1 (doorgaan met fietsen) continuar a bicyclar :wij zullen nog een kwartiertje -- = nos va continuar a bicyclar ancora un quarto de hora :2 (fietsende zijn weg nemen) bicyclar per :een straat -- = bicyclar per un strata :3 (met spoed/sneller fietsen) bicyclar (plus) velocemente :wij moeten --, willen we op tijd aankomen = nos debe bicyclar plus velocemente, si nos vole arrivar a tempore doorfluiten WW :1 continuar a sibilar doorfokken WW :1 continuar a elevar doorgaan WW :1 (verder gaan) avantiar, progreder, progressar :deze trein gaat door naar Bilthoven = iste traino va usque a Bilthoven :2 (voortgaan met een handeling) continuar :dit kan zo niet -- = isto non pote continuar assi :3 (voortduren) durar, continuar :dit werk gaat altijd maar door = iste travalio/labor non habera un fin, iste labor/travalio non termina nunquam :4 (door een ruimte/opening gaan) passar :hij gaat onder de brug door = ille passa sub le ponte :5 (toch gebeuren) haber loco, realisar se :het feest gaat door = le festa habera loco :iets niet laten -- = cancellar un cosa :het project gaat niet door = le projecto ha essite abandonate :6 (ingaan op) insister :7 :(aangezien worden voor) -- voor = parer, passar pro/per :hij wil voor intelligent -- = ille vole parer intelligente :hij gaat door voor een intelligente man = ille passa pro un homine intelligente :8 (zich bewegen door) percurrer, transversar :de stad -- = percurrer/transversar le citate doorgaand BN :1 continue, ininterrumpite :--e beweging = movimento continue :2 directe :--e trein = traino directe/expresse/intercommunicante, rapido, expresso :3 :--e reizigers = viagiatores de/in transito doorgaans BW :1 de costume, generalmente, in general, usualmente, habitualmente, normalmente, ordinarimente doorgalmen WW :1 continuar a resonar/reverberar/echoar doorgalopperen WW :1 continuar al galopo/a galopar doorgang ZN :1 (het doorgaan) continuation, (het verwezenlijken) realisation :het feest zal geen -- hebben = le festa non habera loco :2 (opening) apertura, brecha {sj}, passage, passo :-- verlenen aan = ceder le passage/passo a, dar passo a :de -- belemmeren = obstruer le passage :de -- afsluiten = blocar le passage :ondergrondse -- = passage subterranee :geen --! = passage/passo interdicite/prohibite! doorgangshoogte ZN :1 altura/altor de passage :-- van een brug = altor de passage de un ponte doorgangshuis ZN :1 casa/loco de passage doorgangskamp ZN :1 campo de transito doorgangsstation ZN :1 station de transito doorgangstijd ZN :1 tempore de passage doorgapen WW :1 continuar a oscitar doorgeefkast ZN :1 Zie: doorgeefluik doorgeefluik ZN :1 passaplattos :2 :(FIG) als -- fungeren = funfer de intermediario doorgeestelen WW :1 continuar a fustigar/flagellar doorgeeuwen BN :1 Zie: doorgapen doorgeprikt BN :1 :een --e illusie = un illusion destruite doorgestoken BN :1 :-- kaart = cosa concertate, collusion :het is -- kaart = toto es preparate, isto es un colpo preparate doorgeven WW :1 passar, transmitter :de peper -- = passar le pipere :geef me de fles eens door = passa me le bottilia :een bericht telefonisch -- = transmitter un nova per telephono :deze traditie wordt van vader op zoon doorgegeven = iste tradition se transmitte de patres a filios :2 :een virus aan iemand -- = inocular un virus a un persona doorgewinterd BN :1 (zeer bedreven) experimentate, experte, (gewiekst) astute doorgezakt BN :1 ebrie, inebriate doorgieten WW :1 continuar a versar doorgisten WW :1 continuar a fermentar doorglijden WW :1 continuar a glissar doorglippen WW :1 passar :tussen de mazen van het net -- = passar inter le malias del rete doorgloeien WW :1 continuar a arder sin flamma doorgooien WW :1 (voortgaan met gooien) continuar a jectar :2 (stukgooien) rumper :het ijs met een baksteen -- = rumper le glacie con un bricca doorgraven WW :1 (door iets heen graven) perciar, cavar, excavar :2 (doorgaan met graven) continuar a cavar/excavar doorgraveren WW :1 continuar a gravar doorgraving ZN :1 construction de un canal doorgroeid BN :1 (PLANTK) perfoliate :-- blad = folio perfoliate doorgroeien WW :1 continuar a crescer doorgroeten WW :1 salutar sin cessar, continuar a salutar doorgroeven WW :1 (groeven maken) sulcar :2 (rimpelen) arrugar doorgronden WW :1 examinar a fundo, approfundar, penetrar, scrutar, sondar :een geheim -- = penetrar un secreto doorgronder ZN :1 scrutator doorhagelen WW :1 continuar a grandinar doorhakken WW :1 (doorgaan met hakken) continuar a hachar {sj}/taliar :2 (in tweeën hakken) trenchar {sj}, taliar, finder :de Gordiaanse knoop -- = trenchar/taliar le nodo gordian :iemand die iets doorhakt = trenchator {sj}, taliator doorhalen WW :1 (door een opening naar zich toe halen) passar :een draad -- = passar un filo, infilar un aco :2 (FIG) (hekelen) criticar, blasmar :3 (doorstrepen) cancellar, supprimer, deler, rader :een woord -- = cancellar un parola doorhaling ZN :1 cancellation, deletion doorhangen WW :1 (zo hangen dat er een doorbuiging/uitzakking ontstaat) plicar, curvar se :2 (mbt deuren en ramen) pender de transverso doorharken WW :1 continuar a rastrellar doorhebben BN :1 divinar, comprender, comprehender :dadelijk -- = intuer doorheen BW :1 a transverso :(voorraad, geld) ik ben er -- = il non me resta/remane nihil, io ha exhaurite mi reservas :(mbt werk) ik ben er -- = io ha finite/terminate doorhelpen WW :1 (voortgaan met helpen) continuar a adjutar/a auxiliar :2 (helpen om door of over iets heen te komen) :ik zal u wel over de muur helpen = io va adjutar vos a passar le muro :iemand de winter -- = assister un persona durante le hiberno doorhengelen WW :1 continuar a piscar al linea/con canna doorhoesten WW :1 continuar a tussir doorhollen WW :1 continuar a currer doorhuilen WW :1 continuar a plorar doorijlen WW :1 continuar a delirar :2 Zie: doorhollen doorijzelen WW :1 :het zal -- = le glacie al solo continuara doorjagen WW :1 continuar su chassa {sj} :2 (verkwisten) dilapidar, dissipar :zijn vermogen er -- = dilapidar su fortuna doorjammeren WW :1 continuar a lamentar doorkaarten WW :1 continuar a jocar al cartas doorkakelen WW :1 (van kippen) continuar a cacarear :2 (FIG) continuar a garrular doorkammen WW :1 continuar a pectinar doorkauwen WW :1 (doorgaan met kauwen) continuar a masticar :2 (door kauwen verdelen) rumper masticante doorkermen WW :1 lamentar se sin cessar, continuar a lamentar se doorkeuvelen WW :1 continuar a garrular/confabular doorkiesnummer ZN :1 numero (de telephono) directe/interne doorkijk ZN :1 apertura :2 vista (a transverso un fenestra, etc.) doorkijkblouse ZN :1 blusa transparente doorkijken WW :1 (blijven kijken) continuar a reguardar :2 (door iets heen kijken, zichtbaar zijn) reguardar, mirar/vider a transverso :3 (vluchtig beoordelen) percurrer, foliar :4 (een les) repassar doorkijkjurk ZN :1 veste transparente doorkijkparaplu ZN :1 parapluvia transparente doorkijkspiegel ZN :1 speculo transparente doorkijven WW :1 continuar a disputar doorkletsen WW :1 continuar a parlar doorklieven WW :1 (blijven klieven) continuar a finder :2 (in tweeën klieven) finder, abrumper :3 (doorploegen, gleuven maken) sulcar doorklinken WW :1 (mbt geluid) sonar/resonar in :zijn kreet klonk het hele huis door = su crito sonava in tote le casa :het lawaai klonk tot ons door = le ruito arrivava usque a nos :2 (met klinknagels) rivetar doorkloven WW :1 Zie: doorklieven doorkluiven WW :1 continuar a roder doorknabbelen WW :1 continuar a roder :2 continuar a mordettar doorknagen WW :1 continuar a roder doorknakken WW :1 rumper in duo doorkneed BN :1 (goed gekneed) ben impastate :2 (bekwaam, ervaren) versate, experimentate, experte, consummate, perfecte :-- diplomaat = diplomate consummate/versate :-- zijn in de geschiedenis = esser versate in le historia :-- zijn in een wetenschap = esser experte in un scientia doorkneedheid ZN :1 cognoscentia/cognoscimento perfecte (de), grande experientia (de) doorknikkeren WW :1 continuar a jocar al marmores doorknippen WW :1 trenchar {sj} (in duo), taliar (in duo) doorkoken WW :1 continuar a cocer :de soep moet nog wat -- = le suppa debe ancora cocer un pauco/un poco doorkomen WW :1 (zijn/haar weg nemen) passar :de stoet moet hier -- = le convoyo debe passar hic :er is geen -- aan = il es impossibile passar :de tijd -- = passar le tempore :de dag -- = passar le die/jorno :2 (door iets heendringen) perciar, transversar :3 (waarneembaar worden) manifestar se, esser perceptibile, esser audibile :dat radiostation komt goed door = iste station radiophonic es multo perceptibile :de zon komt door = le sol reappare :4 (bij examen) passar doorkomst ZN :1 passage doorkrassen WW :1 cancellar, deler, rader doorkrijgen WW :1 (door iets heen) facer passar :2 (doormidden) taliar/trenchar {sj} in duo :3 (begrijpen) divinar, comprender, comprehender doorkruiden WW :1 miscer con condimentos doorkruipen WW :1 (voortgaan met kruipen) continuar a reper/reptar :2 (zich kruipend door iets bewegen) passar/transversar repente/reptante doorkruisen WW :1 (rondtrekken door) percurrer, transversar :2 (dwarsbomen) contrariar doorkruisen WW :1 cancellar/deler per/con un cruce, facer un cruce super doorkruising ZN :1 (het in alle richtingen door iets trekken) (le) percurrer, transversata :2 (het dwarsbomen van plannen) obstaculo, opposition doorkuchen WW :1 continuar a tussir legiermente doorkuieren WW :1 continuar su promenada doorlaat ZN :1 parve esclusa (in un dica), bucca de aqua doorlaatbaar BN :1 Zie: doorlatend doorlaatpost ZN :1 posto de controlo, (grenspost) posto de frontiera doorlarderen WW :1 interlardar doorlaten WW :1 facer/lassar passar :deze stof laat geen water door = iste stoffa non lassa passar le aqua/es impermeabile :niemand wordt hier doorgelaten = nemo ha le derecto de passar hic :2 (toelaten) admitter doorlatend BN :1 permeabile :--e laag = strato permeabile :--e dijk = dica permeabile :-- materiaal = material permeabile :-- gesteente = rocca permeabile :niet -- = impermeabile doorlatendheid ZN :1 permeabilitate :-- van de bodem = permeabilitate del solo :-- van gesteente = permeabilitate de rocca doorlekken WW :1 filtrar se doorleren WW :1 prosequer le studios, continuar a studiar/studer/apprender, continuar su studios doorleven WW :1 (doorgaan met leven) continuar a viver, continuar/prosequer le vita :2 (beleven) viver, passar :angstige ogenblikken -- = viver momentos angustiose doorlezen WW :1 (voortgaan met lezen) continuar a leger, persequer su lectura :-- op bladzijde acht = continua a pagina octo :2 (tot het einde toe lezen) leger usque al fin, leger integremente :3 (snel doornemen) percurrer :de kranten -- = percurrer le jornales doorlichten WW :1 (licht doen schijnen in alle delen) exclarar, (onderzoeken) examinar/investigar attentemente :(FIG) een bedrijf -- = controlar/examinar un interprisa :2 (met röntgenstralen onderzoeken) radiographar, facer un radioscopia, submitter a un examine radioscopic/radiographic :zich laten -- = radiographar se, submitter se a un examine radioscopic/radiographic, facer se examinar con radios X doorlichting ZN :1 (onderzoek met röntgenstralen) radioscopia, examine radiographic/radioscopic, diascopia :2 (controlerend onderzoek) controlo, examine, investigation doorliegen WW :1 continuar a mentir doorliggen WW :1 vulnerar se/excoriar se per jacer longe tempore, haber plagas de decubito doorliggen ZN :1 excoriation/gangrena per decubito doorlijden WW :1 continuar a suffrer doorlikken WW :1 continuar a leccar/lamber doorloeien WW :1 continuar a mugir doorloop ZN :1 passage, corridor doorlopen WW :1 (gaan door iets) percurrer, passar :een straat -- = percurrer un strata :een stadium -- = passar per un stadio :de zon doorloopt in één jaar de 12 hemeltekens = le sol percurre le 12 signos del zodiaco in un anno :een schitterende carrière -- = percurrer un brillante carriera :2 (volgen) sequer :3 (vluchtig lezen) percurrer, foliar, repassar :een lijst -- = percurrer un lista doorlopen WW :1 (lopen door iets) passar, transversar :de stad -- = transversar le citate :2 (verder lopen) continuar :3 (mbt kleuren) miscer se :4 (niet onderbroken worden) continuar, communicar :de paginering van de twee delen loopt door = le pagination del prime tomo continua in le secunde :de eetkamer loopt door naar de keuken = le camera a mangiar communica con le cocina doorlopend BN :1 continue, permanente, ininterrumpite, ininterrupte, sin arresto :niet -- = discontinue :--e (film)voorstelling = cinema permanente :--e polis = polissa continue doorloper ZN :1 (schaats) patin de cursa :2 (puzzel) (enigma de) parolas cruciate sin schema/a schema libere, cruciverbo sin schema/a schema libere doorlossen WW :1 continuar a discargar doorluchten WW :1 aerar :de bedden -- = aerar le lectos doorluchtig BN :1 illustre, auguste, eminente, egregie, serenissime :Doorluchtige Hoogheid = Altessa Serenissime doorluchtigheid ZN :1 (titel) serenissimo, serenitate, eminentia :Zijne Doorluchtigheid = Su Altessa Serenissime, Su Serenitate doormaaien WW :1 continuar a falcar doormaken WW :1 passar per, transversar, (beleven) viver :een moeilijke periode -- = passar per/transversar un periodo difficile :ik heb heel wat doorgemaakt = io ha vivite multo :angstige uren -- = viver horas de angustia doormarcheren WW :1 continuar a marchar {sj}, continuar le marcha {sj} doormars ZN :1 passage doormelken WW :1 continuar a mulger doormeten WW :1 (meten) metir, mesurar :2 (doorgaan met meten) continuar a metir/mesurar doormiauwen WW :1 continuar a miaular doormidden BW :1 in duo (partes) :iets -- breken = partir/rumper un cosa in duo doormoeten WW :1 deber passar doormogen WW :1 haber le permission de passar, poter passar doorn ZN :1 (PLANTK) acantha, aculeo, (ook bij dieren) spina :met --s = spinifere :vol --s = spinose :scherpe -- = spina piccante :zonder stekels of --en = inerme :zich prikken aan een -- = punger se con un spina :een -- in het oog zijn = esser un spina in le oculo :2 (DIERK) spina, cheta doornaaien WW :1 continuar a suer doornachtig BN :1 spinose doornagelen WW :1 continuar a clavar doornappel ZN :1 stramonio, datura doornappelblad ZN :1 folio d stramonio/datura doornat BN :1 molliate usque al ossos doornboom ZN :1 arbore spinose doornbos ZN :1 (doornstruik) spino doornbosje ZN :1 spineto doornden ZN :1 pino rigide doornemen WW :1 repassar, (snel doorlezen) percurrer :je moet die hoofdstukken nog eens goed -- = tu debe repassar iste capitulos a fundo :iets nog eens in het kort -- = recapitular un cosa doornen BN :1 de spinas doornenkroon ZN :1 corona de spinas doornestelen WW :1 continuar a construer su nido doorneuriën WW :1 continuar a cantettar doorneuzen WW :1 foliar in doornhaag ZN :1 haga/sepe de spinas, spineto doornheg ZN :1 Zie: doornhaag doornig BN :1 acanthophore, spinose :--e plant = planta spinose doornigheid ZN :1 character spinose, spinositate Doornroosje ZN EIGN :1 Rosaspina, Le Bella Dormiente del Bosco doornstruik ZN :1 arbusto spinose, spino doorntak ZN :1 branca de spina doorntje ZN :1 spinetta :2 (PLANTK) acicula doornuitsteeksel ZN :1 apophyse (-ysis) spinose doornummeren WW :1 continuar le numeration de, numerar doornvormig BN :1 spinose, spiniforme doornzaad ZN :1 torilis dooroefenen WW :1 exercer se sin cessar, continuar a exercer se doorofferen WW :1 continuar a sacrificar doorpersen WW :1 continuar a pressar doorplakken WW :1 continuar a collar doorplanten WW :1 continuar a plantar doorplaveien WW :1 continuar a pavir/pavimentar doorploegen WW :1 continuar a arar doorploegen WW :1 arar :doorploegde akkers = campos arate :2 (gleuven maken) sulcar doorpluizen WW :1 examinar scrupulosemente/le detalios doorplunderen WW :1 continuar le piliage doorpolijsten WW :1 continuar a polir doorpraten WW :1 (voortgaan met praten) continuar a parlar, parlar sin discontinuar :2 (grondig bespreken) discuter/commentar a fundo doorprediken WW :1 continuar a predicar doorprijzen WW :1 continuar a laudar doorprikken WW :1 (door iets heenprikken) perforar, perciar :het -- = perforation :een abces -- = perforar un abscesso :2 (lek maken) puncturar :3 (FIG) (ontzenuwen) refutar, demonstrar le inexactitude de doorraspen WW :1 continuar a raspar doorredeneren WW :1 persequer un rationamento doorregen BN :1 interlardate :-- spek = lardo magre :-- vlees = carne grasse doorregenen WW :1 (doorgaan met regenen) continuar a pluver :2 (regen doorlaten) perciar, guttar :dit dak regent door = le pluvia passa a transverso le tecto :het regent hier door = le pluvia entra hic doorregeren WW :1 continuar a regnar doorreis ZN :1 passage, (op vliegveld, e.d.) transito doorreisvisum ZN :1 visa de transito doorreizen WW :1 (zijn reis voortzetten) continuar le viage :2 (reizend doortrekken) percurrer, transversar :een land -- = percurrer un pais doorrekenen WW :1 continuar a calcular doorremmen WW :1 continuar a frenar doorrennen WW :1 transversar currente doorrijden WW :1 (doorgaan met rijden) continuar su cammino :2 (door iets heen rijden) transversar, passar per :3 (verder rijden) persequer su marcha {sj} doorrijhoogte ZN :1 altura/altor maximal/libere de passage doorrijp BN :1 in plen maturitate doorrijpen WW :1 maturar ben doorrijten WW :1 lacerar, diveller doorrit ZN :1 (doorreis) passage, transito :2 (doorgang) passage :nauwe -- = passage stricte doorrochelen WW :1 dar stertores continue doorroeien WW :1 continuar a ramar doorroemen WW :1 continuar a laudar doorroeren WW :1 miscer doorroesten WW :1 continuar a oxydar se :2 oxydar se completemente/totalmente :doorgeroeste staaf = barra totalmente oxydate doorroken WW :1 impegnar de fumo, fumigar, suffumigar :het -- = fumigation, suffumigation doorroken WW :1 continuar a fumar doorrotten WW :1 continuar a putrer/putrescer :2 esser consumite per putrefaction doorschaken WW :1 continuar a jocar al chacos {sj} doorschemeren WW :1 (vaag zichtbaar zijn, schijnen) transparer (a transverso) :laten -- = lassar transparer, alluder doorschenken WW :1 continuar a versar doorscheuren WW :1 (stukscheuren) lacerar, disrumper :hij scheurde de brief door = ille lacerava le littera doorschieten WW :1 (doorboren) perciar con un balla/con ballas :2 (met wit papier) interfoliar :een doorschoten boek = un libro interfoliate doorschieten WW :1 (voortgaan met schieten) continuar a tirar :2 (verder schieten) continuar su cursa, persequer su trajectoria :3 (BIOL) (snel groeien) maturar velocemente :4 :-- naar de andere kant = exaggerar doorschietvel ZN :1 (DRUKK) maculatura, folio intercalar doorschijnen WW :1 transparer, translucer, esser transparente/translucente/translucide doorschijnend BN :1 transparente, diaphane, translucide, translucente, pellucide, perspicue :--e stoffen = texitos transparente :-- wit = blanco diaphane :-- zijn = esser transparente/translucente/translucide, translucer, transparer doorschijnendheid ZN :1 transparentia, diaphan(e)itate, transluciditate, pelluciditate, perspicuitate doorschilderen WW :1 continuar a pinger doorschillen WW :1 continuar a pellar doorschoffelen WW :1 continuar a sarcular/binar doorschoten BN :1 interfoliate :-- boek = libro interfoliate doorschouwen WW :1 perciar, penetrar doorschrappen WW :1 (doorgaan met schrappen) continuar a grattar :2 (doorhalen) cancellar, deler, rader doorschrijfpapier ZN :1 (papiro) carbon doorschrijfsysteem ZN :1 systema de copias doorschrijven WW :1 (voortgaan met schrijven) continuar a scriber :2 (met doorschrijfpapier schrijven) scriber con (papiro) carbon doorschudden WW :1 (door schudden vermengen) succuter, agitar, miscer :2 (terdege schudden) succuter, agitar doorschuiven WW :1 pulsar :de brief onder de deur -- = pulsar le littera sub le porto doorschurken WW :1 fricar se sin cessar doorschutten WW :1 passar per un esclusa doorseinen WW :1 transmitter :een telegram -- = transmitter un telegramma doorsiepelen WW :1 Zie: doorsijpelen doorsiepeling ZN :1 Zie: doorsijpeling doorsijpelen WW :1 percolar :2 (lekken) infiltrar se :het -- = infiltration :3 (opborrelen) filtrar, surger :4 :de informaties sijpelden langzaam door = le informationes arrivava lentemente doorsijpeling ZN :1 filtration, infiltration :2 percolation doorslaan WW :1 (voortgaan met slaan) continuar a colpar :2 (ergens doorheen dringen) penetrar :de muur slaat door = le pariete suda :3 (door slaan breken) rumper :4 (onzin verkopen) divagar, exaggerar :-- als een blinde vink = rationar absurdemente :5 :de balans slaat door ten gunste van = le balancia se inclina in favor de :6 :zich ergens -- = superar un difficultate doorslaand BN :1 decisive, concludente, convincente, evidente, probante :-- bewijs = proba/prova certe/concludente/convincente/evidente :-- argument = argumento probante :-- succes = successo enorme/clamorose doorslag ZN :1 (overwicht) superpeso, excesso de peso :2 (het ergens doorheen dringen) infiltration, penetration :de -- van dit wapen is ontzettend groot = le fortia de penetration de iste arma es enorme :3 (ontlading in een gas) discarga (disruptive) :4 (beslissing) decision :de -- geven = esser decisive/determinante :5 (afschrift, kopie) copia (al carbon) :6 (drevel) punction doorslaggevend BN :1 decisive, determinante, concludente, (zwaarwegend) preponderante :-- argument = argumento decisive :--e factor = factor determinante/clave :-- moment = momento crucial doorslagpapier ZN :1 papiro de copia, papiro a/pro copiar doorslagspanning ZN :1 tension/voltage disruptive doorslapen WW :1 (verder slapen) continuar a dormir, dormir sin interruption :2 :de dag -- = dormir tote le jorno/die doorslenteren WW :1 continuar a flanar/a deambular doorslikken WW :1 inglutir, deglutir, sorber :het -- = inglutimento, deglutition doorslingeren WW :1 oscillar continuemente doorslippen WW :1 glissar (se), (verder slippen) derapar :door de hoge snelheid is de auto doorgeslipt = le alte velocitate faceva derapar le auto(mobile) doorslokken WW :1 inglutir/deglutir con aviditate doorsloven WW :1 continuar a laborar/travaliar penosemente doorsluimeren WW :1 continuar a dormettar doorsluizen WW :1 transferer :geld -- naar het onderwijs = transferer moneta al inseniamento doorsmeerbeurt ZN :1 lubrification, lubrication, ingrassage doorsmeerinrichting ZN :1 Zie: doorsmeerstation doorsmeerstation ZN :1 station de lubrification/de lubrication/de ingrassar/de ingrassage doorsmelten WW :1 (doorgaan met smelten) continuar a fundar (se)/liquefacer se :2 (door smelten scheiden) separar per fusion :3 (door smelten gescheiden worden) distachar {sj} se per fusion doorsmeren WW :1 lubricar, lubrificar, ingrassar, facer le lubrication/lubrification/ingrassage :het -- = lubrication, lubrification :de auto -- = ingrassar le auto :iemand die doorsmeert = lubricator doorsmering ZN :1 lubrication, lubrification, ingrassage doorsmeulen WW :1 continuar a arder sin flamma doorsnede ZN :1 (snijvlak) intersection :2 (denkbeeldig vlak) section, profilo :in -- afbeelden = profilar :3 (tekening) section :overlangse -- = section longitudinal :horizontale -- = section horizontal :verticale -- = section vertical :schuine -- = section oblique :4 (middellijn) diametro :-- van een cirkel = diametro de un circulo :die bal heeft een -- van 5 cm = iste balla ha un diametro de 5 centimetros :5 (gemiddeld) medie :de -- automobilist = le automobilista medie doorsneegewicht ZN :1 peso medie doorsneekwaliteit ZN :1 qualitate medie/ordinari doorsneemonster ZN :1 monstra/specimen (L) medie doorsneeprijs ZN :1 precio medie doorsneeuwen WW :1 nivar sin cessar, continuar a nivar doorsnijden WW :1 continuar a trenchar {sj} :2 trenchar {sj}, taliar in duo (partes), sectionar :het -- = trenchamento {sj} :een touw -- = trenchar un corda :de levensdraad -- = trenchar le filo de vita :iemand die iets afsnijdt = trenchator {sj} :3 (MED) transfiger, transfixar doorsnijden WW :1 transversar, finder :de lucht -- = finder le aere :die trein doorsnijdt de eenzame vlakte = iste traino transversa le plana deserte doorsnijding ZN :1 (MED) transfixio doorsnurken WW :1 continuar a roncar doorsolderen WW :1 continuar a soldar doorspekken WW :1 (CUL, ook FIG) lardar, interlardar :een boek met aanhalingen -- = lardar/ornar un libro de citationes :een met Latijn doorspekte redevoering = un discurso interlardate de expressiones latin :het -- = interlardamento doorspekking ZN :1 interlardamento doorspelen WW :1 (doorgaan met spelen) continuar le partita/joco, continuar a jocar, (MUZ) continuar a sonar :de scheidsrechter gebaarde door te spelen = le arbitro indicava continuar le joco :2 (aan iemand toespelen) passar (a) :geheime informatie aan een krant -- = passar information secrete a un jornal doorspitten WW :1 continuar a cavar/foder doorsplijten WW :1 finder (in duo) :een balk -- = finder un trabe/trave (in duo) doorsplijting ZN :1 fission (in duo) doorspoelen WW :1 (door iets heen doen gaan) facer passar pro nettar/mundar/purgar :2 (reinigen) lavar, nettar, mundar, purgar :de wc -- = tirar le catena (del toilette (F)) :3 bobinar :een cassettebandje -- = bobinar un banda de cassetta doorspreken WW :1 (doorgaan met spreken) continuar a parlar :2 (openhartig spreken) parlar francamente :iets met iemand -- = parlar francamente/a fundo de un cosa con un persona :3 (grondig bespreken) discuter/commentar a fundo :een kwestie -- = discuter/commentar un question a fundo doorspringen WW :1 saltar sin cessar, continuar a saltar doorstaan WW :1 supportar, sustener, indurar, resister, (weerleggen) refutar :iemands blik -- = supportar/sustener le reguardo de un persona :de vergelijking -- met = supportar/sustener/resister le comparation con :de proef -- = resister al proba/prova :dit kan elke kritiek -- = isto refuta tote critica doorstappen WW :1 (flink voortmaken met lopen) accelerar/allongar le passo :2 (verder lopen) continuar le cammino doorsteek ZN :1 (plaats waar iets doorgestoken is) perforation :2 (kortste weg) cammino de transverso doorsteken WW :1 (een opening maken in) perciar, transperciar, perforar :de dijken -- = perciar/rumper le dicas :2 (door/in een opening brengen) facer passar, introducer :een bout -- = introducer un bulon in un perforation :3 (de kortste weg nemen) transversar :wij zijn de stad dwars doorgestoken = nos ha transversate le citate in linea recte :4 (met lans, etc.) transfiger :5 (MED) transfiger, transfixar :het -- = transfixio :6 (ontstoppen) disobstruer :het -- = le disobstruction :een afvoerbuis -- = disobstruer un tubo de escolamento doorsteking ZN :1 (MED) transfixio doorstikken WW :1 brochar {sj} :met gouddraad doorstikt = brochate con/de filo de auro doorstinken WW :1 continuar a oler mal/a puter doorstoten WW :1 (voortgaan met stoten) continuar a choccar {sj} :2 (doordringen, oprukken) facer un brecha {sj}, perciar, avantiar, penetrar :zij stootten door tot voor Moskou = illes ha avantiate usque al portas de Moscova :-- tot de kern van de zaak = penetrar usque al fundo del question/al corde del problema doorstraffen WW :1 punir sin cessar doorstrepen WW :1 cancellar, annullar, deler, rader, supprimer, (ongeldig maken) invalidar :een zin -- = cancellar un phrase :een naam op de lijst -- = annullar un nomine del lista :doorgestreepte woorden = parolas cancellate doorstrijden WW :1 continuar le lucta/a luctar doorstromen WW :1 (stromen door) transversar, percurrer, fluer per, passar per :de rivier doorstroomt de vlakte = le fluvio transversa le plana :2 (mbt het onderwijs) passar a un schola de nivello superior :3 (doorstromen) reimpler, inundar, pervader :de vreugde doorstroomde aller harten = le gaudio/joia inundava tote le cordes :4 :-- naar een hogere functie = avantiar a un function superior doorstroming ZN :1 (MED) irrigation, circulation, fluxo :-- van het bloed = irrigation sanguinee :2 (mbt het verkeer) fluxo :3 (in het onderwijs) passage a un schola de nivello superior :4 :-- naar een hogere functie = avantiamento a un function superior doorstropen WW :1 continuar a chassar {sj} illicitemente/furtivemente doorstuderen WW :1 (doorgaan met studeren) continuar a studiar/studer doorsturen WW :1 reexpedir, facer sequer :het -- = reexpedition :een brief -- = reexpedir un littera doortasten WW :1 (blijven tasten) continuar a tastar :2 (krachtig ingrijpen) ager energicamente, prender mesuras energic doortastend BN :1 energic, dynamic, firmemente, determinate, drastic :-- optreden = ager energicamente/con determination doortastendheid ZN :1 dynamicitate, energia, decision, resolution doortekenen WW :1 continuar a designar :2 calcar doortellen WW :1 (verder tellen) continuar a contar doortimmerd BN :1 solidemente/ben construite, solide :een goed -- betoog = un argumentation ben structurate :hecht -- = de solide construction doortocht ZN :1 passada, passage, (overtocht) transversata, (doorreis) transito :zich een -- banen = aperir se un passage :de -- versperren = obstruer/barrar le passage :de noordoostelijke -- naar Indië = le passage nord-est verso India :op -- naar Griekenland = in transito pro Grecia doortochten WW :1 aerar, ventilar :een kamer laten -- = ventilar un camera doortrappen WW :1 (doorgaan met trappen) continuar a dar colpos de pede :2 (doorfietsen) continuar a pedalar :3 (voortmaken met fietsen) hastar se doortrapper ZN :1 bicycletta sin rota libere doortrapt BN :1 infame, ignobile, abjecte, maligne, basse, vil, villan doortraptheid ZN :1 infamia, ignobilitate, abjection, malignitate, bassessa, vilitate, villania doortrek ZN :1 passada, passage, (vogeltrek) migration doortrekken WW :1 impregnar, imbiber, imbuer, permear doortrekken WW :1 (verlengen) prolongar, extender :de lijn -- = prolongar le linea, (FIG ook) sequer le mesme linea :een straat -- = prolongar un strata :2 (verder verplaatsen) tirar plus longe :3 (stuktrekken) rumper :een touw -- = rumper un corda :4 (door iets heen reizen) percurrer, transversar, passar per :het land -- = percurrer le pais :5 (voortgaan met trekken) continuar a traher/tirar :6 (het toilet) tirar le catena del toilette (F) :7 (mbt een vloeistof) perciar :de inkt trekt door = le tinta percia le papiro doortrekker ZN :1 migrator doortrillen WW :1 vibrar longemente doortrokken BN :1 imbibite (de), imbuite (de), impregnate (de) :- van azijn = imbibite de vinagre :de geest van deze auteur is geheel -- van de vooroordelen van zijn tijd = le spirito de iste autor es imbuite del prejudicios del epocha doorvaart ZN :1 (gelegenheid om door te varen) passage, passada, (oversteek) transversata :2 (geul, kanaal) passo, (zeestraat) stricto :geen -- = passo prohibite doorvaartbreedte ZN :1 Zie: doorvaartwijdte doorvaarthoogte ZN :1 altura/altor maximal/libere/de passo doorvaartopening ZN :1 Zie: doorvaartwijdte doorvaartwijdte ZN :1 (mbt brug/sluis) apertura doorvaren WW :1 (voortgaan met varen) continuar a navigar :2 (zijn weg nemen door) transversar, passar a transverso :wij voeren de zeestraat door = nos passava a transverso le stricto doorvasten WW :1 viver in un jejuno continue doorvechten WW :1 continuar a combatter/le combatto/le battalia doorverbinden WW :1 passar le communication, connecter con, mitter/poner in communication :wilt u mij even -- met meneer X? = pote vos me mitter in communication con Senior X? doorverbinding ZN :1 communication doorverkoop ZN :1 revendita doorverkopen WW :1 continuar le vendita :2 revender doorverkoper ZN :1 revenditor doorvertellen WW :1 repeter :een nieuwtje -- = repeter un nova doorverwijzen WW :1 inviar :de dokter heeft mij doorverwezen naar de oogarts = le medico me ha inviate al oculista doorvijlen WW :1 continuar a limar :2 secar/trenchar {sj} per le lima, limar doorvlechten ZN :1 continuar a tressar :2 interlaciar doorvliegen WW :1 continuar su volo/a volar :2 (snel lezen) percurrer (rapidemente) doorvloeien WW :1 continuar a fluer doorvoed BN :1 ben alimentate, ben nutrite doorvoeden WW :1 (doorgaan met voeden) continuar a nutrir :2 (goed voeden) ben nutrir doorvoederen WW :1 Zie: doorvoeden doorvoelen WW :1 esser penetrate de, sentir :doorvoelde poëzie = poesia plen de emotiones doorvoer ZN :1 (het vervoeren van koopwaren) transito :2 (waren) (mercantias/merces de) transito doorvoeren WW :1 (toepassen, uitvoeren) executar, exequer, realisar, effectuar, introducer, poner/mitter in practica :sociale hervormingen -- = effectuar/introducer reformas social :het reglement streng -- = applicar rigorosemente le regulamento :een vergelijking te ver -- = exaggerar un comparation :2 (door land voeren) facer passar in transito doorvoergoederen ZN MV :1 (mercantias/merces de) transito doorvoerhandel ZN :1 commercio de transito, transito doorvoerhandelaar ZN :1 commerciante/negotiante de transito doorvoerhaven ZN :1 porto de transito doorvoering ZN :1 execution, introduction, realisation doorvoerkosten ZN MV :1 costos de transito doorvoerlijst ZN :1 lista de transito doorvoerrecht ZN :1 derecto de transito doorvoerverkeer ZN :1 transito doorvoerwaren ZN :1 Zie: doorvoergoederen doorvorsen WW :1 explorar/investigar a fundo, scrutar doorvracht ZN :1 transito doorvragen WW :1 continuar a questionar doorvreten WW :1 continuar a mangiar doorvriezen WW :1 continuar a gelar, gelar sin cessar doorvuren WW :1 continuar le foco/su tiro doorwaadbaar :1 vadabile :--e plaats/plek = vado :--e rivier = riviera transversabile a pede doorwaadbaarheid ZN :1 vadabilitate doorwaaien WW :1 continuar a ventar :2 esser aerate, esser exponite al aere libere doorwaakt BN :1 :--e nacht = nocte de velia doorwaden WW :1 passar a vado, vadar :een rivier -- = vadar un fluvio doorwandelen WW :1 (verder wandelen) continuar le promenada :2 (door iets wandelen) transversar a pede doorwarmen WW :1 ben calefacer doorweekt BN :1 molliate usque al ossos, imbibite :--e kleren = vestimentos imbibite doorweken WW :1 molliar, imbiber, inundar doorweking ZN :1 imbibimento, imbibition doorwerken WW :1 (voortgaan met werken) continuar a travaliar/laborar :2 (zijn werking verder uitstrekken) haber un effecto prolongate :3 (ten einde toe bestuderen) studiar/studer a fundo :hij heeft veel boeken doorgewerkt = ille ha legite multe libros :4 (opschieten) avantiar, progressar, progreder doorwerking WW :1 (voortgezette invloed) effecto prolongate doorweven WW :1 texer, intertexer doorwieden WW :1 continuar a sarcular/binar doorwiegen WW :1 continuar a cunar doorwinteren WW :1 (overwinteren) hibernar doorwrijven WW :1 continuar a fricar doorwrijving ZN :1 fricamento continue doorwrocht BN :1 solide, ben construite :-- bouwwerk = construction solide :2 (samenhangend) coherente, elaborate :-- geheel = insimul coherente :3 (geleerd) erudite doorwrochtheid ZN :1 qualitates solide :2 (geleerdheid) erudition doorzaaien WW :1 continuar a seminar doorzagen WW :1 (doorgaan met zagen) continuar a serrar :2 (in tweeën zagen) serrar in duo (partes) :de spijlen van de cel -- = serrar le barras del cella doorzakken WW :1 plicar se, curvar se :2 (verder zakken) descender :laat het blok nog wat -- = face descender le bloco un pauco/un poco :3 (sterke drank drinken) continuar a biber doorzegelen WW :1 continuar a sigillar doorzenden WW :1 reexpedir, retransmitter :het -- = reexpedition, retransmission :een brief -- = reexpedir un littera doorzending ZN :1 reexpedition, retransmission doorzetten WW :1 (met meer kracht optreden) intensificar se, augmentar :de weeën zetten door = le dolores de parto se intensifica :2 (volharden) persister, perseverar, continuar energicamente doorzetter ZN :1 persona perseverante/tenace doorzettingsvermogen ZN :1 perseverantia, perseveration, persistentia, tenacitate :-- tonen = facer proba/prova de tenacitate doorzeuren WW :1 continuar a enoiar/importunar doorzeven WW :1 cribrar :met kogels doorzeefd = cribrate de ballas doorzicht ZN :1 (mogelijkheid/plaats om tussen iets door te kijken) vista, perspectiva :het -- belemmeren = impedir le vista :2 (scherpzinnigheid) perspicacia, perspicacitate, discernimento :-- hebben = esser perspicace :een man vol verstand en -- = un homine intelligente e perspicace doorzichtig BN :1 transparente, diaphane, translucide, pellucide, perspicue :-- papier = papiro transparente :-e toespeling = allusion transparente :-- zijn = transparer, translucer :2 (FIG) obvie, evidente :--e leugen = mentita obvie :een al te -- plan = un plano troppo evidente doorzichtigheid ZN :1 transparentia, diaphan(e)itate, transluciditate, pelluciditate, perspicuitate doorzieken WW :1 continuar a esser malade doorzien WW :1 discerner, penetrar, perspicer, comprender, comprehender :iemands bedoelingen -- = discerner/penetrar le intentiones de un persona doorzien WW :1 compulsar, examinar, foliar doorziften WW :1 continuar a tamisar doorzifting ZN :1 tamisage doorzijgdoek BN :1 tela pro filtrar doorzijgen WW :1 filtrar, infiltrar (se) :het -- = infiltration doorzijging ZN :1 filtration, infiltration doorzijgsel ZN :1 filtrato doorzoeken WW :1 explorar, recercar, perquirer, scrutinar :de politie heeft de auto doorzocht = le policia ha perquirite le auto(mobile) doorzoeken WW :1 continuar a cercar, continuar le recerca doorzoeking ZN :1 exploration, recerca, scrutinio, perquisition doorzweren WW :1 continuar a ulcerar se/a suppurar :2 aperir se per ulceration doorzweten WW :1 (ook MED) transsudar :het -- = transsudation doorzweting ZN :1 transsudation doorzwikken WW :1 torquer :zijn voet is doorgezwikt = ille se ha torquite le pede doos ZN :1 cassa :een -- eieren = un cassa de ovos :zwarte -- = cassa nigre :de -- van Pandora = le cassa de Pandora :een houten -- = un cassa de ligno :in een -- doen = incassar :het in een -- doen = incassamento :weer in een -- doen = reincassar :het weer in een -- doen = reincassamento :(uitpakken) uit de -- halen = discassar, disincassar :het uit de -- halen = discassage, discassamento, disincassamento :uit de oude -- = del vetere tempores doosbarometer ZN :1 barometro aneroide doosje ZN :1 parve cassa, cassetta :-- lucifers = cassetta de flammiferos doosvrucht ZN :1 capsula, fructo capsular, pyxide :eenhokkige -- = capsula unilocular/monolocular doosvruchtvormig BN :1 capsular dop ZN :1 (omhulsel, schaal) scalia, (van peulvruchten) silica, siliqua :-- van een ei = scalia de un ovo :--pen van noten = pellaturas de nuces :--pen van bonen = siliquas/silicas de phaseolos :(FIG) in de -- = in herba, in embryon :beter een half ei dan een lege -- = melio pauco/poco que nihil :2 (afsluitdop) capsula, tappo :--je op pen = protegepuncta :met een -- afsluiten = clauder con un tappo :van een -- voorzien = capsular, incapsular :3 :kijk uit je --pen! = aperi le oculos! dope ZN :1 doping (E), droga dopeling ZN :1 infante qui recipe le baptismo dopen WW :1 (indopen) molliar :een beschuitje in de melk -- = molliar un biscocto in lacte :2 (de doop toedienen) baptisar :een kind -- = baptisar un infante :-- door onderdompeling = baptisar per immersion :iemand die doopt = baptista, baptisator :3 (een naam geven) baptisar :een schip -- = baptisar un nave :4 (doping toedienen aan) dopar doper ZN :1 (iemand die doopt) baptista, baptisator :Johannes de Doper = Sancte Johannes Baptista :2 (doopsgezinde) baptista, mennonita dopers BN :1 baptista, mennonita doperwt ZN :1 piso dulce/verde doperwtenpuree ZN :1 puree (F) de pisos dulce/verde dopheide ZN :1 erica doping ZN :1 (het toedienen) doping (E) :-- toedienen = dopar :-- gebruiken = dopar se :2 (middelen) droga(s), narcotico(s) dopingcontrole ZN :1 Zie: dopingtest dopinggebruik ZN :1 doping dopinglijst ZN :1 lista de stimulantes prohibite dopingonderzoek ZN :1 Zie: dopingtest dopingschandaal ZN :1 scandalo de doping (E) dopingtest ZN :1 test (E) antidoping, controlo antidoping dopje ZN :1 :-- op pen = protegepuncta doppen WW :1 pellar, decorticar, enuclear, disfructar, disgranar, scaliar :het -- = decortication, enucleation, scaliage :erwten -- = disgranar pisos :pinda's -- = pellar/decorticar cacahuetes dopper ZN :1 (doperwt) piso dulce/verde Doppler ZN EIGN :1 Doppler Dopplereffect ZN :1 effecto Doppler Dopplerverschijnsel ZN :1 Zie: Dopplereffect dopsleutel ZN :1 clave forate/tubular/a tubo/de tubo dopvrucht ZN :1 aquenio :dubbele -- = aquenio duple/duplice :gevleugelde -- = aquenio alate, samara dor BN :1 (schraal, verdroogd) aride, sic, desertic, infertile :--re vlakte = plana aride :-- land = terra aride :2 (mbt planten) sic, desiccate, morte :--re bladeren = folios morte/sic :3 (FIG) sic :--re stijl = stilo sic :op --re toon spreken = parlar de un maniera monotone :-- verhaal = historia monotone doren ZN :1 Zie: doorn dorentje ZN :1 spinula :met --s = spinulate dorheid ZN :1 siccitate, ariditate, infertilitate, sterilitate Doriër ZN :1 doriano, dorico Dorisch BN :1 doric, dorian :--e zuil = columna/colonna doric :-- dialect = dialecto doric :--e bouworde = ordine doric Dorisch ZN :1 (taal) doriano, dorico dormitorium ZN :1 dormitorio Dorothea, Door ZN EIGN :1 Dorothea dorp ZN :1 village :op een -- wonen = viver in un village :olympisch -- = village olympic dorpel ZN :1 (drempel) limine dorpeling ZN :1 habitante de village, villagese dorper ZN :1 (GESCH) villano :--s = villanos, villanage dorpje ZN :1 vico dorps BN :1 del campania, rural, provincial dorpsbarbier ZN :1 barbero de village dorpsbevolking ZN :1 population de village dorpsbewoner ZN :1 Zie: dorpeling dorpsburgemeester ZN :1 burgomastro de(l) village dorpscentrum ZN :1 (het centrum) centro de village :2 (dorpshuis) casa de village dorpsdokter ZN :1 medico rural/de village/de campania dorpsdominee ZN :1 Zie: dorpspredikant dorpsfanfare ZN :1 fanfar del village dorpsgeest ZN :1 mentalitate rural dorpsgek ZN :1 idiota del village dorpsgemeenschap ZN :1 communitate rural/de village dorpsgemeente ZN :1 communa rural dorpsgenoot ZN :1 habitante del mesme village dorpsgeschiedenis ZN :1 historia de village dorpsgezicht ZN :1 vista de village dorpsherberg ZN :1 taverna de village dorpshuis ZN :1 casa de village dorpsjeugd ZN :1 juventute del village dorpsjongen ZN :1 juvene paisano dorpskerk ZN :1 ecclesia de village dorpskermis ZN :1 kermesse/feria de village dorpskern ZN :1 Zie: dorpskom dorpskom ZN :1 centro de village dorpskroeg ZN :1 taverna de village dorpsleven ZN :1 vita de village dorpsmeisje ZN :1 juvene paisana dorpsmentaliteit ZN :1 mentalitate de village dorpsonderwijzer ZN :1 Zie: dorpsschoolmeester dorpspastoor ZN :1 curato de village dorpsplein ZN :1 placia de village dorpspolitiek ZN :1 politica de village dorpspomp ZN :1 pumpa de village dorpspredikant ZN :1 predicante de village dorpsroman ZN :1 roman(ce) regional dorpsruzie ZN :1 querela de village dorpsschool ZN :1 schola de village dorpsschoolmeester ZN :1 maestro de village dorpsstraat ZN :1 strata principal de un village, strata de village dorpstafereel ZN :1 scena de village dorpstoren ZN :1 turre del village dorpsverhaal ZN :1 conto de village dorpsvertelling ZN :1 Zie: dorpsverhaal dorpsweg ZN :1 cammino de village dorpszaal ZN :1 sala de village dorren WW :1 siccar se, desiccar se dorsaal BN :1 dorsal dorsdeel ZN :1 Zie: dorpsvloer dorsen WW :1 tribular, mallear, batter, disgranar, flagellar :het -- = disgranation :tarwe -- = tribular/batter le tritico dorser ZN :1 disgranator, battitor (de grano) dorsmachine ZN :1 machina a/de batter, disgranator, tribulo dorsoventraal ZN :1 dorsoventral dorst ZN :1 (behoefte aan drinken) sete :-- hebben = haber sete, esser assetate :-- lijden = suffrer le sete :brandende -- = sete ardente :onlesbare -- = sete insatiabile/inextinguibile/inappaciabile :van -- versmachten/vergaan = morir de sete :zijn -- lessen = satiar/appaciar su sete :2 (hevig verlangen) sete :-- naar wraak = sete de vengiantia :-- naar roem = sete de gloria :-- naar gerechtigheid = sete de justitia :-- naar kennis = sete de saper :-- naar avonturen = sete de aventuras dorsten WW :1 (dorst voelen naar) haber sete de, esser assetate de :2 (begeren) haber sete de, esser assetate de :-- naar bloed = haber sete de sanguine, esser assetate de sanguine dorstgevoel ZN :1 sentimento de sete dorstig BN :1 assetate :-- zijn = esser assetate, haber sete :-- maken = assetar :--e kelen = gurgites sic dorstigheid ZN :1 sete dorstlessend BN :1 que appacia le sete, refrescante dorstlesser ZN :1 bibita refrescante dorststillend BN :1 Zie: dorstlessend dorstverslaand BN :1 Zie: dorstlessend dorstverwekkend BN :1 que provoca/excita le sete dorsvlegel ZN :1 flagello dorsvloer ZN :1 area dorte ZN :1 Zie: dorheid dos ZN :1 (kleding) vestimentos :2 (haardos) capillatura :3 (van vogels) plumas doseerautomaat ZN :1 dosator automatic doseerbaar BN :1 dosabile doseerdop ZN :1 capsula dosator/de dosage doseerinstallatie ZN :1 installation de dosage, dosator doseerlepel ZN :1 coclear de dosage doseerweegschaal ZN :1 balancia de dosage doseren WW :1 dosar :het -- = dosage :iemand die doseert = dosator :een medicijn -- = dosar un medicina :een goed gedoseerd aanbod van tv-programma's = un offerta ben equilibrate/balanciate de programmas televisive/de television dosering ZN :1 (afgemeten hoeveelheid) dose, dosis, dosage :2 (het doseren) dosage doseringsleer ZN :1 posologia dosimeter ZN :1 dosimetro dosimetrie ZN :1 dosimetria dosimetrisch BN :1 dosimetric dosis ZN :1 dose, dosis :dodelijke/fatale -- = dose/dosis lethal/mortal :maximale -- = dose/dosis maximal/maxime :een flinke -- ijdelheid = un bon dose/dosis/provision de vanitate :een -- optimisme = un dose/dosis de optimismo :een -- toedienen = dosar :het toedienen van een -- = dosage :te grote -- = overdose (E) :de -- verkleinen = diminuer le dose/dosis :de -- vergroten = augmentar le dose/dosis dosismeter ZN :1 dosimetro dosseren WW :1 facer inclinar dossier ZN :1 dossier (F) :geheim -- = dossier mysteriose :een -- aanleggen/opstellen = establir un dossier :iets/iemand uit het -- lichten = remover un cosa/un persona del dossier dossierkast ZN :1 armario de dossiers (F) dossierlade ZN :1 tiratorio de dossier (F) dossiernummer ZN :1 numero de dossier (F) dossiersysteem ZN :1 systema de dossiers (F) dot ZN :1 (pluk) flocco :een -- wol = un flocco de lana :2 (iets kleins/liefs) amor dotaal BN :1 dotal :--e goederen = benes dotal :-- systeem = systema dotal dotatie ZN :1 dotation, donation :-- aan een liefdadige instelling = dotation a un institution caritative doteren WW :1 dotar, donar :een met duizend gulden gedoteerde wedstrijd = un concurso dotate de un premio de mille florinos :een bedrag aan een instelling -- = dotar/donar un summa a un institution dotering ZN :1 Zie: dotatie dotterbloem ZN :1 caltha palustre douairière ZN :1 vidua nobile douane ZN :1 (dienst) doana :bij de -- aangeven = declarar al doana :2 (persoon) doanero, empleato del doana douaneambtenaar ZN :1 functionario/empleato del doana, doanero douanebeambte ZN :1 Zie: douaneambtenaar douanebeleid ZN :1 politica doanal/doaner douanecontrole ZN :1 controlo doaner/doanal/del doana douanedepot ZN :1 deposito del doana douanedienst ZN :1 administration de doanas douanefaciliteiten ZN MV :1 facilitates/privilegios doaner/doanal/del doana douaneformaliteiten ZN MV :1 formalitates doaner/doanal/del doana douanegebied ZN :1 zona doaner/doanal douanegrens ZN :1 frontiera doaner/doanal douanehuisje ZN :1 Zie: douanekantoor douanekantoor ZN :1 officio de doana, doana douanekosten ZN MV :1 costos doanal/doaner/de doana douaneloods ZN :1 deposito del doana douaneonderzoek ZN :1 visita doanal/doaner/de doana douaneovereenkomst ZN :1 accordo doanal/doaner douanepapieren ZN MV :1 papiros/documentos doanal/doaner/de doana douanepolitiek ZN :1 politica doanal/doaner douanepost ZN :1 controlo de doana douanerechten ZN MV :1 derectos doaner/doanal/del doana douanestempel ZN :1 timbro del officio doanal/doaner/de doana douanesysteem ZN :1 systema doaner/doanal douanetarief ZN :1 tarifa doanal/doaner/de doana douane-unie ZN :1 union doanal/doaner douaneverdrag ZN :1 accordo doanal/doaner/de doana douaneverklaring ZN :1 declaration doanal/doaner/de doana douanewezen ZN :1 servicio del doanas, doanas douanier ZN :1 doanero, empleato/functionario de doana double ZN :1 (SPORT) double (E) :2 (dubbelganger) sosia, duple doublé ZN :1 doublé (F) double-breasted BN :1 a duple pectore doubleren WW :1 (verdubbelen) duplar :2 (kleding voeren) foderar :een mantel -- = foderar un mantello :3 :een klas -- = repeter un classe :hij moet -- = ille debe repeter le anno doublet ZN :1 (tweede exemplaar) dupletto :2 (TAAL) dupletto :3 (OPTICA) dupletto doubleur ZN :1 (school) repetitor de classe :2 (in film) duple doublure ZN :1 (wat tweemaal voorkomt) duple :2 (verdubbeling) duplication :3 (dubbel exemplaar) duplicato, copia :4 (het zittenblijven) repetition de classe douceur ZN :1 (fooi, geschenk in geld) parve extra, supplemento, gratification douche ZN :1 ducha {sj} :onder de -- gaan, een -- nemen = duchar se, prender un ducha, dar se un ducha :(ook FIG) een koude -- = un ducha frigide :warme -- = ducha cal(i)de :lauwe -- = ducha tepide douchecabine ZN :1 Zie: douchecel douchecel ZN :1 cabina de ducha {sj}, ducha {sj} douchegordijn ZN :1 cortina de ducha {sj} douchehok ZN :1 Zie: douchecel douchekraan ZN :1 valvula/tappo del ducha {sj} douchelokaal ZN :1 sala/local de ducha {sj} douchen WW :1 duchar {sj} se, prender un ducha {sj}, dar se un ducha {sj} doucheslang ZN :1 tubo del ducha {sj} douchewater ZN :1 aqua de ducha {sj} Douglasspar ZN :1 pseudotsuga douw ZN :1 pulsata :een -- krijgen = incassar un pulsata douwen WW :1 pulsar dove ZN :1 surdo :voor --n spreken = parlar pro surdos/pro aures surde/pro le pariete :voor --n preken = predicar in le deserto :dat is geen -- gezegd = isto non ha cadite in le auro de un surdo dovekool ZN :1 carbon extincte doveman ZN :1 surdo :aan een --s deur kloppen = parlar al surdos dovemansoren ZN MV :1 :dat si niet aan -- gezegd = isto non ha cadite in aures surde doven WW :1 extinguer :het -- = extinction :een kaars -- = extinguer un candela dovenetel ZN :1 lamio :witte -- = lamio albe/blanc doveninstituut ZN :1 instituto pro surdos dovenschool ZN :1 schola pro surdos doventelefoon ZN :1 telephono pro surdos doventolk ZN :1 interprete pro surdos doverik ZN :1 surdo dovig BN :1 un pauco/un poco/alco surde dovigheid ZN :1 surditate legier doving ZN :1 extinction Dow Jones-index ZN :1 indice/index Dow Jones down BN :1 dismoralisate, deprimite, prostrate, spleenetic {ie}, melancholic, (depressief) depressive downheid ZN :1 depression downs ZN MV :1 :ups en -- hebben = haber altos e bassos, haber fluctuationes downstemming ZN :1 melancholia, spleen (E), (depressie) depression Downsyndroom ZN :1 syndrome de Down, imbecillitate mongoloide, mongolismo doxologie ZN :1 (FIL, REL) doxologia doxologisch BN :1 doxologic dozenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de cassas de carton dozijn ZN :1 dozena :een half -- eieren = un medie dozena de ovos :bij het -- verkopen = vender al dozena/per dozenas dra BW :1 tosto, bentosto draad ZN :1 (ook FIG) filo :katoenen -- = filo de coton :wollen -- = filo de lana :ijzeren -- = filo de ferro :dubbele -- = filo duple :sterke -- = filo forte :-- van Ariadne = filo de Ariadna :-- van een verhaal = filo de un historia :zijn leven hangt aan een zijden --(je) = su vita pende a un filo :de -- kwijtraken = perder le filo :de -- weer opnemen = reprender le filo :tegen de -- in = contra le filo :tot op de -- versleten = completemente guastate :geen droge -- aan het lichaam hebben = esser molliate usque al ossos :2 (BIOL) (vezel) filo, fibra, filamento :-- van vlees = fibra de carne :deze boontjes zijn zonder -- = iste phaseolos es sin filo :tegen de -- in = a contrafilo :hij is altijd tegen de -- in = ille ha le spirito de contradiction :3 (van schroef) filetto :schroef met rechtse -- = vite con filetto dextere/dextre/derecte draadachtig BN :1 simile a un filo draadafrastering ZN :1 clausura per filos draadalg ZN :1 alga filamentose draadbacterie :1 leptothrice draadbreuk ZN :1 ruptura del filo draadbus ZN :1 (TECHN) filiera draaddikte ZN :1 spissor/diametro del filo draadgentiaan ZN :1 cicendia filiforme draadglas ZN :1 vitro armate draadgras ZN :1 sparto draadklem ZN :1 serrafilo draadloos BN :1 sin filo(s) :--e telefoon = telephono sin filos :-- overseinen = radiographar :een -- bestuurd schip = un nave radiocommandate draadnagel ZN :1 clavo a testa/capite platte draadomroep ZN :1 radiodiffusion per cablo draadophanging ZN :1 suspension con filo draadplastiek ZN :1 plastica de filos draadrus ZN :1 junco filiforme draadschaar ZN :1 cisorios pro filos metallic draadschuier ZN :1 brossa metallic draadspanner ZN :1 tenditor de filo draadspoel ZN :1 solenoide draadstripper ZN :1 pincia a denudar draadstriptang ZN :1 Zie: draadstripper draadtang ZN :1 tenalia(s) pro filos metallic draadtelevisie ZN :1 Zie: kabeltelevisie draadteller ZN :1 contafilos draadveer ZN :1 resorto a filo draadversperring ZN :1 filo spinate draadvlechter ZN :1 texitor de filos metallic draadvormig BN :1 filiforme :-- tentakel = tentaculo filiforme draadwerk ZN :1 (mbt goud-, zilverdraad) filigrana :2 (rasterwerk) grilliage draadwier ZN :1 conferva draadwieren ZN MV :1 (familie) confervaceas draadworm ZN :1 anguillula, filaria, nematodo draadwormziekte ZN :1 filariasis draadzaag ZN :1 serra a dentes helicoidal draadzeef ZN :1 tamisio/cribro (de filos) metallic draadzwammen ZN MV :1 hyphomycetos draagaltaar ZN :1 altar portative draagas ZN :1 axe draagbaar ZN :1 lectiera draagbaar BN :1 (vervoerbaar) portabile, portative, transportabile, mobile :--e tv = televisor portabile/portative :--e microfoon = microphono portabile/portative :2 (te verdragen) tolerabile, indurabile, suffribile, supportabile :--e temperaturen = temperaturas supportabile draagbaarheid ZN :1 portabilitate draagbalk ZN :1 trabe/trave portante, supporto draagband ZN :1 banderola, bandoliera :2 (MED) suspensorio draagblok ZN :1 bloco portante/de appoio/de supporto draagconstructie ZN :1 construction/structura portante draagdraad ZN :1 filo portante draaggolf ZN :1 unda portator draaghaak ZN :1 uncino portante draaghemel ZN :1 celo de lecto :2 baldachino draagkabel ZN :1 cablo portante draagkoets ZN :1 lectiera draagkorf ZN :1 corbe draagkracht ZN :1 fortia portative :dat gaat mijn -- te boven = isto supera mi fortias :2 (financieel) possibilitate, medio, capacitate (contributive) :naar -- betalen = pagar/contribuer secundo possibilitate/su medios draagkrachtbeginsel ZN :1 principio de imposto proportional draagkrachtig BN :1 qui ha medios sufficiente draaglijk BN :1 (te verdragen) suffribile, supportabile, tolerabile, indurabile :--e pijn = dolor supportabile :2 (vrij goed) supportabile, passabile draaglijkheid ZN :1 tolerabilitate draagmand ZN :1 corbe, paniero draagmoeder ZN :1 matre de substitution draagmuur ZN :1 muro portante/de appoio draagnetje ZN :1 rete draagraket ZN :1 missile/rocchetta portator/propulsori draagriem ZN :1 cincturon draagschroef ZN :1 (LUCHTV) helice sustentatori draagspeld ZN :1 insignia draagsteen ZN :1 consola draagstoel ZN :1 lectiera, (van de paus) sede gestatori draagtas ZN :1 sacco (in/de plastico), sacchetto :papieren -- = sacchetto de papiro draagtijd ZN :1 gestation draagvermogen ZN :1 (TECHN) fortia portante/portative, capacitate/poter portante/de carga :toelaatbaar -- = capacitate de carga admissibile :2 (SCHEEP) tonnage draagvlak ZN :1 (vlak waarop een last steunt) superficie/superfacie portante/de appoio/de susteno, base :het maatschappelijk -- van een wetsontwerp = le base social de un projecto de lege :2 (LUCHTV) plano/superficie sustentatori/de sustentation, profilo alar draagvleugel ZN :1 (LUCHTV) ala sustentatori draagvleugelboot ZN :1 hydrofoil :per -- reizen = viagiar per hydrofoil draagvloer ZN :1 solo portante draagwijdte ZN :1 portata, importantia, effecto :-- van een geweer = portata de un fusil :-- van een stem = portata de un voce :-- van een voorstel = portata de un proposition :de -- hiervan was niet tot me doorgedrongen = io non me habeva date conto de tote le implicationes draagzadel ZN :1 basto draagzak ZN :1 (zak om iets in mee te dragen) sacco :2 (buidel van buideldieren) bursa marsupial, marsupio draagzetel ZN :1 Zie: draagstoel draai ZN :1 (wending) giro, virage, virata :2 (plaats waar iets draait/gebogen is) curva, (knik) torto :de weg maakt hier een -- = le cammino a iste puncto face un curva :3 (slag, omwenteling van wiel, etc.) torno :4 (MIL) (zwenking) conversion :5 (om de oren) claffo draaias ZN :1 axe rotante/de rotation draaibaar BN :1 giratori, rotabile, rotatori :het bovenstuk is -- bevestigd = on ha installate un parte superior rotatori draaibank ZN :1 torno :aan de -- werken/staan = travaliar al torno draaibeweging ZN :1 movimento tornante :2 rotation, giration draaibloem ZN :1 Zie: scharnierplant draaiboek ZN :1 scenario draaiboekschrijver ZN :1 scenarista draaiboom ZN :1 tourniquet (F) draaibout ZN :1 bulon de supporto draaibrug ZN :1 ponte giratori/tornante draaicirkel ZN :1 circulo tornante/de giration :auto met een kleine -- = auto(mobile) con un parve circulo tornante draaicondensator ZN :1 condensator rotatori/giratori/variabile draaideur ZN :1 porta giratori/tornante/rotante, tourniquet (F) draaidol ZN :1 pivot giratori/tornante/rotante draaien WW :1 (zich rond een middelpunt bewegen) rotar, girar, tornar, tornear, pivotar :de wieken van de molen draaien = le alas del molino torna :de aarde draait om de zon = le terra gira/torna circum le sol :om de hete brij heen -- = tornar circum le question :op slot -- = clauder con clave :2 (omkeren) verter, reverter, volver :3 (twijnen, ineendraaien) torquer, (verwringen) contorquer :touw -- = torquer corda :naar binnen -- = intorquer :4 (samenstellen) componer, formar :een (telefoon)nummer -- = componer/formar un numero (de telephono) :5 (afspelen) facer tornar :een grammofoonplaat -- = facer tornar un disco de grammophono :6 (draaiend bewerken) tornar, facer :hout -- = tornar ligno :pillen -- = facer pilulas :7 (van richting veranderen) tornar, girar, virar :inwaarts -- = tornar/girar verso le interior :de wind draait = le vento torna/cambia :8 (er omheen praten) equivocar :zonder er omheen te -- = sin ambages :9 (aan de gang/in werking zijn) tornar, functionar :een --de motor = un motor que torna :10 :de ijsbaan heeft dit seizoen goed gedraaid = le patinatorio ha habite un bon saison (F) :met de duimen -- = esser otiose :zijn arm uit het lid -- = dislocar se le bracio draaiend BN :1 rotative, rotatori, giratori, tornante :een --e beweging = giration, rotation, movimento giratori/rotative :2 (wervelend) vorticose :3 :een goed -- bedrijf = un interprisa que prospera draaier ZN :1 (draaier van hout/ivoor/metaal/etc.) tornator :werkplaats van een -- = torneria :2 (ANAT) musculo rotatori :3 (ANAT) (draaigewricht) trochanter :4 (halswervel) axis :atlas en -- = atlante e axis :5 (veinzer) dissimulator, mentitor, hypocrita draaierig BN :1 (duizelig) qui ha le vertigine :2 (onrustig) inquiete :3 (telkens draaiend, zeer beweeglijk) turbulente :4 (met veel bochten) sinuose, tortuose draaierigheid ZN :1 (duizeligheid) vertigine draaierij ZN :1 (werkplaats) officina del tornator, torneria :2 (uitvlucht) subterfugio(s), tergiversation draaiersrasp ZN :1 raspa de tornator draaierswerkplaats ZN :1 Zie: draaierij-1 draaigewricht ZN :1 articulation mobile, trochanter draaihek(je) ZN :1 tourniquet (F) draaiing ZN :1 (het draaien) gyration, rotation, revolution :-- van de aarde om zijn as = rotation del terra circum su axe, rotation axial del terra :-- van de aarde om de zon = revolution del terra circum le sol :2 (richtingsverandering) viramento :3 (het gedraaid zitten) torsion :4 (duizeling) vertigine draaiingshoek ZN :1 angulo de rotation/de giration draaiingsvermogen ZN :1 poter rotatori/giratori draaiingsvlak ZN :1 plano de rotation/de giration draaikever ZN :1 gyrino draaikolk ZN :1 vortice, gurgite :wervelende -- = vortice torneante draaikont ZN :1 (iemand die met alle winden meewaait) opportunista, hypocrita draaikonterij ZN :1 opportunismo, hypocrisia draaikooi ZN :1 cavia tornante/giratori draaikraan ZN :1 grue rotatori/giratori/tornante draaikruis ZN :1 tourniquet (F) draaikruk ZN :1 (slinger) manivella :2 (stoeltje) tabouret (F)/parve sede giratori/pivotante draaikunst ZN :1 arte del tornator draailicht ZN :1 luce/lumine giratori/tornante draailier ZN :1 (MUZ) viella draaimachine ZN :1 (draaibank) torno draaimolen ZN :1 carosello draaimolenpaard ZN :1 cavallo de carosello draaimoment ZN :1 momento de rotation, copula de torsion :gebalanseerd -- = copula de torsion equilibrante draaimotor ZN :1 motor rotative draaiorgel ZN :1 organo a cylindro/de strata, (klein) organetto draaiorgelconcours ZN :1 concurso de organos a cylindro/de strata draaiorgelman ZN :1 Zie: orgeldraaier draaiorgelmuziek ZN :1 (compositie) musica pro organo a cylindro/de strata :2 (uitvoering) musica de organo a cylindro/de strata draaipaal ZN :1 palo rotatori draaipen ZN :1 pivot draaipunt ZN :1 puncto giratori/tornante, centro de rotation/de giration, pivot :2 (van hefboom) fulcro draairichting ZN :1 senso/direction de rotation/de giration/de revolution draaischakelaar ZN :1 interruptor draaischijf ZN :1 (voor pottenbakker) torno, rota/placa giratori :2 (voor locomotieven) placa/platteforma/placa giratori/tornante :3 (van telefoon) disco selectori/numerate, selector :4 (van grammofoon) placa giratori draaischijfkraan ZN :1 grue super un platteforma giratori draaischroef ZN :1 (van helicopter) rotor (E) draaisnelheid ZN :1 velocitate rotational/de rotation/de giration draaisnelheidsmeter ZN :1 gyrometro draaispiegel ZN :1 speculo mobile draaispier ZN :1 musculo rotatori draaispil ZN :1 (as) axe :2 (SCHEEP) (windas) cabestan draaispit ZN :1 torna-spido draaistoel ZN :1 sedia/sede giratori draaistroom ZN :1 currente triphase/triphasic/triphasate draaistroomdynamo ZN :1 dynamo a currente triphase/triphasic/triphasate draaistroomgenerator ZN :1 generator a currente triphase/triphasic/triphasate draaistroommotor ZN :1 motor a currente triphase/triphasic/triphasate draaistroomnet ZN :1 rete a currente triphase/triphasic/triphasate draaistroomtransformator ZN :1 transformator a currente triphase/triphasic/triphasate draaitafel ZN :1 (draaibare tafel) tabula rotative/rotatori/giratori/pivotante :2 (van grammofoon) placa giratori draaitol ZN :1 (speelgoed) turbine draaitoneel ZN :1 scena tornante/giratori/pivotante draaitopstofzuiger ZN :1 aspirator a testa/capite pivotante draaitrap ZN :1 scala helicoide/in helice/tornante/a caracol/a limace/a vite/(in) spiral draaitreeft ZN :1 tripede/tripode tornante/giratori draaiveer ZN :1 resorto rotative/rotatori/giratori draaivonder ZN :1 passarella/pontetto giratori/tornante draaiworm ZN :1 cenuro draaizaag ZN :1 serra tornante/circular/rotative/rotatori/giratori draaizuigermotor ZN :1 Zie: wankelmotor draak ZN :1 (fabeldier) dracon :de -- steken met = irrider, derider, ludificar :2 (vlieger) cometa (de papiro) :3 (onmogelijk mens) homine insupportabile, dracon :4 (melodrama) melodrama draakvis ZN :1 holocephalo, dracon marin, chimera drab ZN :1 (droesem) fece :2 (bezinksel) sedimento, deposito :3 (troebele dikke vloeistof) liquido turbide drabbig BN :1 feculente, (troebel) turbide :--e wijn = vino feculente drabbigheid ZN :1 feculentia, (troebelheid) turbiditate drachme ZN :1 (Griekse munt) drachma :2 (medicinaal gewicht van ruim 3,5 gr) drachma dracht ZN :1 (het drachtig zijn) gestation, (drachttijd) fetation :2 (kledij) vestitura, costume :de Friese -- = le costume frison :3 (last) carga :4 (reikwijdte) portata (de tiro) :-- van een geweer = portata de un fusil :5 pus, pure drachtig BN :1 (zwanger) pregnante, gravide :-- zijn = gestar :het -- zijn = gestation :2 (pus bevattend) purulente, suppurante drachtigheid ZN :1 gestation :2 suppuration drachttijd ZN :1 fetation, durata/duration del gestation, periodo de gestation Draco ZN EIGN :1 Dracon draconisch BN :1 draconic, draconian :--e wetten = leges draconic/draconian :--e maatregelen = mesuras draconic/draconian :-- straffen = punir draconicamente draconitisch BN :1 draconitic :--e maand = mense draconitic :-- jaar = anno draconitic draden WW :1 (rijgen aan een draad) infilar :2 :bonen -- = remover le filos del phaseolos dradenkruis ZN :1 (in optische instrumenten) reticulo dradenstoffer ZN :1 Zie: zwabber-1 dradenteller ZN :1 Zie: draadteller draderig BN :1 fibrose, filamentose :-- vlees = carne filose draderigheid ZN :1 fibrositate dradig BN :1 Zie: draderig draf ZN :1 trotto :in -- gaan = trottar, ir/currer/cavalcar al trotto :het paard in -- brengen/zetten = mitter le cavallo al trotto drafbaan ZN :1 pista de trotto drafje ZN :1 parve trotto :op een -- lopen = trottar drafsport ZN :1 trotto dragant ZN :1 tragacantha dragee ZN :1 pastilla dragen WW :1 portar :het -- = portamento, porto :een wapen -- = portar un arma :het -- van wapens = le porto de armas :zijn kruis -- = portar su cruce :een speldje -- = portar un insignia :dit artikel draagt zijn naam = iste articulo porta su signatura :2 (kleren) portar, vestir :een hoed -- = portar un cappello :een toga -- = vestir un toga :3 (ondersteunen) portar, appoiar, sustener, supportar :het -- = appoio, sustenimento :het ijs kan ons nog niet -- = le glacie non pote ancora portar nos :de pilaren dragen het gewelf = le pilares supporta le volta :4 (verduren, verdragen) portar, supportar :de spanning is niet langer te -- = le tension se face insupportabile :5 (op zich nemen) portar, assumer :de verantwoordelijkheid -- = portar le responsabilitate :het risico -- = assumer le risco :de kosten -- = pagar le costos :6 (reiken) resonar :7 (drachtig zijn) portar, gestar :het -- = gestation :een olifant draagt bijna twee jaar = le gestation de un elephantessa es quasi duo annos :8 (etteren) suppurar :9 :rente -- = producer interesses dragend BN :1 portative :--e constructie = structura portante :--e muur = mur portante :2 (schragend) sustenente drager ZN :1 (voorwerp dat iets draagt) supporto :2 (iemand die draagt) portator, (overbrenger) vector :3 (iemand die het genoemde bezit) portator, detentor :-- dezes = le portator de iste littera :-- van de kroon = portator/detentor del corona :4 (MED) portator, vector :-- van ziektekiemen = portator de germinos :5 coolie (E) :6 (rechte lijn) linea recte, vector dragline ZN :1 dragline (E), excavator draglinebestuurder ZN :1 conductor/operator de un dragline (E) draglinecabine ZN :1 cabina de dragline (E) dragoman ZN :1 drogman, interprete dragon ZN :1 estragon dragonazijn ZN :1 vinagre a estragon dragonboter ZN :1 butyro a estragon dragonder ZN :1 dragon dragonderofficier ZN :1 officiero de dragones dragonderpaard ZN :1 cavallo de dragon dragonderuniform ZN :1 uniforme de dragon drain ZN :1 drain (E) :doodlopende -- = drain cec :ondergrondse -- = drain subterranee drainage ZN :1 drainage {e}, escolamento, disaquamento :doodlopende -- = drainage cec drainagebedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de drainage {e} drainagebuis ZN :1 Zie: afwateringsbuis draineerbaar BN :1 drainabile {e} :--e porositeit = porositate drainabile draineerbaarheid ZN :1 drainabilitate {e} draineerbuis ZN :1 tubo de drainage {e}/escolamento/disaquamento, aquiero draineerfilter ZN :1 filtro de drainage {e} draineerwater ZN :1 aqua de drainage {e}/de escolamento/de disaquamento draineren WW :1 (ontlasten van water) drainar {e}, escolar, disaquar :het -- = drainage {e}, escolamento, disaquamento :2 (MED) drainar {e} :het -- = drainage {e} drainering ZN :1 drainage {e}, escolamento, disaquamento draken(bloed)boom ZN :1 dracena drakenbloed ZN :1 (PLANTK) sanguine de dracon drakenkop ZN :1 (kop van een draak) capite/testa de dracon :2 (PLANTK) dracocephalo drakenkruid ZN :1 pimpinella drakenmuil ZN :1 bucca de dracon drakenschip ZN :1 nave viking drakenstaart ZN :1 cauda de dracon drakentand ZN :1 dente de dracon drakentong ZN :1 lingua de dracon drakenvlieger ZN :1 Zie: deltavlieger drakerig BN :1 (TONEEL, FILM) melodramatic dralen WW :1 tardar, retardar, temporisar, procrastinar, morar, arretrar :met iets -- = tardar in facer un cosa :zonder -- = sin retardo, sin tardar, sin perder un instante draler ZN :1 temporisator, procrastinator, persona irresolute drama ZN :1 (toneelstuk) drama, tragedia :liturgisch -- = drama liturgic :als -- bewerken = dramatisar :2 (tragische gebeurtenis) drama, tragedia :het -- van de jodenvervolging = le drama del persecutiones antisemita :3 :een -- van iets maken = facer un drama/tragedia de un cosa, dramatisar un cosa dramaticus ZN :1 dramatico, autor (de obras) dramatic dramatiek ZN :1 (toneelkunst) dramatica, arte dramatic :2 (dramatische aard) dramatica, dramaticitate :de -- van een verhaal = le dramatica de un conto dramatisch BN :1 (mbt het drama) dramatic :--e kunst = arte dramatic :--e poëzie = poesia dramatic :2 (aangrijpend) dramatic, tragic :-- feit = facto tragic :--e expressie = expression dramatic :-- voorstellen = dramatisar :doe niet zo --! = non dramatisa!, non face un drama! dramatiseren WW :1 (voor het toneel behandelen) dramatisar :2 (als iets dramatisch voorstellen) dramatisar, (overdrijven) exaggerar :men moet de zaken niet -- = on non debe dramatisar le cosas dramatisering ZN :1 (toneelbewerking) dramatisation (scenic/theatral), theatralisation :2 (overdreven voorstelling) dramatisation, exaggeration dramatoloog ZN :1 dramaturgo dramaturg ZN :1 (toneelschrijver) autor dramatic, dramaturgo :2 (toneelkenner) dramaturgo dramaturgie ZN :1 arte dramatic, dramaturgia dramaturgisch BN :1 dramaturgic dramkont ZN :1 Zie: drammer drammen WW :1 insister troppo drammer ZN :1 persona/homine troppo tenace/insistente drammerig BN :1 troppo insistente, troppo tenace drammerigheid ZN :1 troppo grande insistentia, troppo grande tenacitate drang ZN :1 (het dringen) pression :onder de -- der omstandigheden = sub le pression del circumstantias :-- uitoefenen op = exercer un pression super :emotionele -- = pression emotional :met zachte -- = insistente suavemente :2 (instinkt) instincto, pulsion :-- tot zelfbehoud = instincto/pulsion de (auto)conservation :3 (opwelling) impulso, impulsion :de -- des harten = le impulsion del corde dranger ZN :1 (voor deur) claudeporta, clausura automatic dranghek ZN :1 barriera drangreden ZN :1 ration/motivo urgente/pressante drangwater ZN :1 Zie: kwelwater drank ZN :1 bibita, biberage, biber, bibitura, liquor, (alcoholische drank) alcohol, bibita/biberage alcoholic/alcoholisate :alcoholvrije --en = bibitas/biberages non alcoholic/non alcoholisate/exempte de alcohol :geestrijke --en = bibitas spirituose/alcoholic/alcoholisate :sterke --en = liquores forte :verkoelende -- = bibita refrescante :de -- stijgt hem naar het hoofd = le alcohol le monta al testa/capite :aan de -- verslaafd = bibule :iemand van de -- afhelpen = dishabituar un persona del alcohol :2 (medicijn) potion, biberage/bibita (medicinal) :-- gebruiken = biber drankaccijns ZN :1 accisia pro bibitas alcoholic drankbestrijdend BN :1 antialcoholic drankbestrijder ZN :1 antialcoholico drankbestrijdersvereniging ZN :1 liga/societate antialcoholic drankbestrijding ZN :1 (het tegengaan van drankmisbruik) lucta contra le alcoholismo, antialcoholismo :2 (organisatie) liga antialcoholista, societate antialcoholic drankconsumptie ZN :1 Zie: alcoholgebruik drankenautomaat ZN :1 distributor (automatic) de bibitas/de biberages drankendivisie ZN :1 division del bibitas/biberages drankenfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de bibitas/biberages drankfles ZN :1 bottilia de alcohol drankgebruik ZN :1 consumo/consumption de bibitas alcoholic/de alcohol :overmatig -- = consumo/consumption excessive de alcohol drankgelegenheid ZN :1 Zie: kroeg drankgewoonte ZN :1 habitude de biber drankhandel ZN :1 commercio de bibitas alcoholic drankhandelaar ZN :1 commerciante de bibitas alcoholic drankhuis ZN :1 Zie: kroeg drankje ZN :1 (glaasje drank) (parve) vitro :2 (MED) potion, biberage :opwekkend -- = cordial :een -- voorschrijven = prescriber un potion :een -- innemen = prender un potion drankkast ZN :1 armario del bibitas alcoholic drankladder ZN :1 Zie: drinkebroer dranklokaal ZN :1 taverna dranklucht ZN :1 odor de alcohol :er hing een sterke -- in de kamer = un forte odor de alcohol pervadeva le camera drankmeter ZN :1 alcoholimetro drankmisbruik ZN :1 abuso de bibitas alcoholic/de alcohol, alcoholismo drankneus ZN :1 naso de alcoholico drankoffer ZN :1 (OUDH) libation drankorgel ZN :1 alcoholico, bibulo, bibon drankprobleem ZN :1 problema de alcohol, alcoholismo drankrijder ZN :1 automobilista ebrie/inebriate drankslijter ZN :1 venditor de bibitas alcoholic, liquorista dranksmokkel ZN :1 traffico de bibitas alcoholic dranksmokkelaar ZN :1 trafficante/trafficator de bibitas alcoholic drankvat ZN :1 Zie: plengoffervat :2 alcoholico, bibon, bibulo drankverbod ZN :1 prohibition (del vendita de bibitas alcoholic) drankverbruik ZN :1 consumo/consumption de bibitas alcoholic/ de alcohol drankverkoop ZN :1 vendita de bibitas alcoholic drankverkoper ZN :1 Zie: drankslijter drankverslaafde ZN :1 dipsomano, dipsomaniaco, alcoholico drankvoorraad ZN :1 stock de bibitas alcoholic drankvraagstuk ZN :1 problema del alcoholismo drankwagen ZN :1 Zie: dronkaard drankwet ZN :1 lege super le vendita de bibitas alcoholisate drankwinkel ZN :1 magazin de bibitas alcoholic drankzucht ZN :1 vitio de biber, alcoholismo, dipsomania, vinolentia, (MED) potomania drankzuchtig BN :1 dipsomane, dipsomaniac, intemperate, vinolente drankzuchtige ZN :1 dipsomano, dipsomaniaco, alcoholico drapenier ZN :1 drappero draperen WW :1 drappar, inveloppar, coperir :een kleed om een beeld -- = coperir un statua con un panno draperie ZN :1 drapperia drappering ZN :1 drapperia dras BN :1 paludose, uliginose drasland ZN :1 solo/terreno paludose, palude drassig BN :1 paludose, uliginose :--e gronden = terrenos paludose/uliginose :op --e bodem groeiend = uliginose drassigheid ZN :1 stato paludose, paludositate drastisch ZN :1 (doortastend) drastic, rigorose, energic, radical :--e maatregelen = mesuras drastic/radical :--e hervormingen = reformas drastic/radical :2 (MED) (sterk en snelwerkend) drastic, forte :-- purgeermiddel = purgativo drastic :3 :de belastingen zijn -- verlaagd = le impostos se ha reducite substantialmente draven WW :1 ir/currer/cavalcar al trotto, trottar draver ZN :1 (paard) cavallo trottator, trottator draverij ZN :1 cursa al trotto, trotto Dravidisch BN :1 dravidic :--e talen = linguas dravidic dravidologie ZN :1 dravidologia dravik ZN :1 bromo :vertakte -- = bromo ramose :zachte -- = bromo molle dreef ZN :1 (laan) avenue (F), strata de arbores :2 (fraaie streek) (belle) campania :3 :op -- zijn = esser in forma, esser inspirate :zich op -- voelen = sentir se in forma, sentir se inspirate dreg ZN :1 grappin dreganker ZN :1 grappin dreggen WW :1 cercar con le grappin dreggetouw ZN :1 corda de grappin dregnet ZN :1 rete de grappin dreigbrief ZN :1 littera comminatori/de menacias dreigement ZN :1 menacia :loze --en = menacias vacue/van/in le aere :verholen -- = menacia velate :--en gebruiken tegen iemand = usar menacias contra un persona :niet bang zijn voor --en = non timer le menacias dreigen WW :1 (bedreigend handelen/spreken) menaciar :hij dreigt met zelfmoord = ille menacia de suicidar se :2 (op het punt staan te gebeuren) menaciar, esser imminente, preannunciar se :er -- stakingen = exoperos es imminente :het huis dreigde in te storten = le casa menaciava de collaber :het gevaar dat ons bedreigt = le periculo que nos menacia :er dreigt gevaar = il ha periculo :het dreigt te gaan regenen = il ha un menacia de pluvia :de vergadering dreigt uit te lopen = le reunion menacia prolongar se :3 (in het vooruitzicht stellen) menaciar :hij dreigt me te ontslaan = ille menacia de destituer me dreigend BN :1 (op handen zijnd) menaciante, imminente, instante :-- gevaar = periculo imminente/instante :--e oorlog = guerra imminente :--e ondergang = ruina imminente :2 (dreiging uitdrukkend) menaciante, comminatori, de mal augurio, ominose :--e blik = reguardo menaciante :--e toon = tono comminatori/menaciante dreiger ZN :1 persona qui menacia dreighouding ZN :1 postura menaciante dreiging ZN :1 menacia, intimidation :onmiddellijke -- = menacia imminente/instante :voortdurende -- = menacia permanente :vol -- = plen de menacia :er gaat geen enkele -- van uit = isto non constitue nulle menacia :de -- die uitgaat van kernwapens = le effecto dissuasive de armas nuclear dreinen WW :1 lamentar, gemer dreinerig BN :1 lamentose drek ZN :1 (vuil) immunditia :2 (uitwerpselen) materias fecal/excrementose, excrementos, merda, stercore :het eten van -- = coprophagia :op -- levend = scatophile dreketend BN :1 coprophage, merdivore drekfistel ZN :1 fistula stercoral drekgezwel ZN :1 tumor stercoral drekhaan ZN :1 Zie: hop-2 drekhoop ZN :1 cumulo de stercore, stercorario drekkar ZN :1 Zie: drekwagen drekkever ZN :1 coprophago drekkig BN :1 (vuil) immunde, (bevuild) excremental drekpoel ZN :1 Zie: drekput drekput ZN :1 cloaca drekreuk ZN :1 odor de excrementos dreksteen ZN :1 coprolitho drekstoffen ZN MV :1 excrementos, materias excrementose/fecal drekvers ZN :1 poesia scatologic drekvlieg ZN :1 musca de stercore, scatophaga stercorari drekwagen ZN :1 carro de excrementos drempel ZN :1 limine (de porta) :onderzeese -- = limine submarin :een -- vormen voor = constituer un barriera pro, esser un impedimento pro :hij komt niet meer bij mij over de -- = ille non pone plus le pedes in mi casa, ille non entra plus in mi casa :op de -- van een nieuwe tijd = in le antesala de un nove tempore drempelloos BN :1 sin limine drempelniveau ZN :1 nivello limine drempelprijs ZN :1 precio limine drempelverhogend BN :1 inhibitori, (afschrikkend) dissuasive :de dreiging van wederzijdse vernietiging werkte -- = le menacia de destruction mutue habeva un effecto inhibitori/dissuasive drempelverlagend BN :1 que rende plus facile le accesso, plus accessibile drempelverlaging ZN :1 remotion de un barriera/inhibition, abolition del obstaculos, incentivo, incoragiamento drempelvrees ZN :1 pavor/hesitation/inhibition initial/de entrar, pavor de interprender un cosa :zijn -- overwinnen = vincer su hesitation initial drempelwaarde ZN :1 valor liminal/limine, limine drenkbak ZN :1 abiberatorio drenkeling ZN :1 (nog levend) persona necante, necante, (dood) persona necate, necato drenkelingenhulp ZN :1 succurso al necantes drenken WW :1 (drinken geven aan) abiberar, facer biber :het vee -- = abiberar le bestial :2 (doortrekken met een vloeistof) imbiber, impregnar, molliar, saturar :een in benzine gedrenkte doek = un panno molliate in/de benzina :de regen drenkt de aarde = le pluvia imbibe le terra drenkplaats ZN :1 (voor vee) abiberatorio :het vee naar de -- brengen = menar le bestial al abiberatorio drenktrog ZN :1 Zie: drenkbak drentelaar ZN :1 flanator drentelen WW :1 flanar :2 ir a parve passos drenzen WW :1 lamentar, gemer drenzig BN :1 :-- weer = un tempore gris dresseren WW :1 (van dieren) trainar, maestrar, (van paarden OOK) manear :een hond -- = trainar un can dresseur ZN :1 trainator, (van wilde dieren) domator dressing ZN :1 sauce (F), condimento dressman ZN :1 modello masculin dressoir ZN :1 buffet (F), credentia dressuur ZN :1 trainamento, maestramento, dressage dressuurproef ZN :1 test (E) de dressage dressuursport ZN :1 equitation de alte schola, dressage dreumes ZN :1 parve infante, parvo dreun ZN :1 (trilling) trepidation :2 (harde klap) colpo violente :3 (eentonig geluid) sono monotone :4 (aantonig gezang) psalmodia :op een -- doorzingen = psalmodiar dreunen WW :1 (trillen met dof geluid) trepidar, vibrar, resonar :de woorden dreunen in zijn oren = le parolas resona in su aures :2 (dof en zwaar weerklinkend) tonitruar dreunend BN :1 trepidante, strepitose :hij sloeg de deur -- dicht = ille claudeva le porta strepitosemente :2 tonitruante dreutel ZN :1 (kleuter) parve infante, parvo :2 Zie: keutel :3 Zie: stoethaspel-1 drevel ZN :1 punction drevelbout ZN :1 bulon de punction drevelhamer ZN :1 martello punctate dribbel ZN :1 (VOETBAL) dribble (E) dribbelaar ZN :1 (VOETBAL) dribblator dribbelen WW :1 (VOETBAL) dribblar :het -- = dribble (E) drie :1 ZN, H TELW tres :groep van -- = terno :(WISK) regel van --en = regula de tres :(LIT) regel van de -- eenheden = regula del tres unitates :verdeling in --en = trichotomia :in --en verdelen = tertiar, tripartir :tijdvak van -- jaar = triennio :-- maal zo groot = triple, triplice :-- maal kopiëren = triplicar driearmig BN :1 a/de tres bracios drieassig BN :1 a/de tres axes, triaxial drieatomig BN :1 triatomic drieatomigheid ZN :1 triatomicitate driebaansweg ZN :1 cammino a tres vias driebandenspel ZN :1 biliardo a/per tres bandas driebandenspeler ZN :1 jocator de biliardo a/per tres bandas driebandentoernooi ZN :1 tornea de biliardo a/per tres bandas driebasigheid ZN :1 tribasicitate driebasisch BN :1 tribasic :-- zuur = acido tribasic, triacido driebenig BN :1 a/de tres gambas/pedes, tripode driebeukig BN :1 a/de tres naves driebladig BN :1 (PLANTK) a/de tres folios, trifolie, trifoliate, triphylle :2 (TECHN) tripale :--e rotor = rotor tripale :-- propeller = helice tripale driebloemig BN :1 triflor driebond ZN :1 triple alliantia driecellig BN :1 (BIOL) trilocular driecijferig BN :1 a/de tres cifras driedaags BN :1 de tres dies/jornos, que dura tres dies/jornos :de Driedaagse Zeeslag = le Battalia Naval de Tres Dies driedekker ZN :1 (SCHEEP) nave de tres pontes :2 (LUCHTV) triplano driedelig BN :1 a/de/in tres partes, tripartite, ternari :-- werk = obra in tres partes/tomos :-- boek = libro in tres tomos/partes/volumines :--e commissie = commission tripartite :-- blad = folio tripartite/trilobulate :-- kostuum = costume in/de tres partes :--e waterranonkel = ranunculo tripartite :(MUZ) --e maat = mesura ternari :2 (BIOL) trifide :-- orgaan = organo trifide driedeling ZN :1 tripartition :2 (WISK) (van een hoek) trisection driedeursauto ZN :1 auto(mobile) a/de tres portas driedik BN :1 de tres spissores driedimensionaal BN :1 tridimensional, de tres dimensiones :-- lichaam = corpore de tres dimensiones :--e film = film (E) tridimensional :-- beeld = imagine tridimensional driedistel ZN :1 carlina (vulgar) driedraads BN :1 a/de tres filos driedraadstouw ZN :1 corda de tres filos driedradig BN :1 Zie: driedraads driedubbel BN :1 triple, triplice, triplicate :--e onderkin = mento triple :--e hoeveelheid = triple quantitate, quantitate triplicate driedubbelheid ZN :1 triplicitate drieduims BN :1 de tres uncias Drieëenheid ZN :1 (REL) Trinitate :mysterie van de -- = mysterio del Trinitate :de drie personen van de -- = le tres personas del Trinitate drieëenheid ZN :1 trinitate drieëenheidsbelijder ZN :1 trinitario drieëndelen WW :1 divider in tres partes drieëndertigtoerenplaat ZN :1 (disco de) trenta-tres tornos drieënig BN :1 tres in un, trin :een --e God = un sol Deo in tres personas drieënigheid ZN :1 trinitate drieërlei BN :1 de tres sortas/species/typos :op -- manier = de tres manieras differente driefasenmotor ZN :1 motor triphase/triphasic/triphasate driefasenstroom ZN :1 currente triphase/triphasic/triphasate driefasepil ZN :1 pillula triphase/triphasic driefasig BN :1 triphase, triphasate, triphasic driegdraad ZN :1 Zie: rijgdraad driegen WW :1 bastir :het -- = bastitura driegodendom ZN :1 tritheismo driehelmig ZN :1 (PLANTK) triandre driehelmigheid ZN :1 (PLANTK) triandria driehoek ZN :1 triangulo, trigono :-- van Pascal = triangulo de Pascall :-- van krachten = triangulo de fortias :scherphoekige -- = triangulo acutangule/acutangular :stomphoekige -- = triangulo obtusangule/obtusangular :gelijkzijdige -- = triangulo equilatere/equilateral :ongelijkzijdige -- = triangulo scalen/non equilatere/non equilateral :gelijkbenige -- = triangulo isoscele :gelijkvormige --en = triangulos semblabile/similabile/simile/similar :gelijkvormigheid van --en = similitude de triangulos :geodetische -- = triangulo geodetic :de hoogte van een -- = le altor de un triangulo :basis van een -- = base de un triangulo :top van een -- = summitate de un triangulo :een -- construeren = construer un triangulo :de bomen staan in een -- = le arbores forma un triangulo :gegeven een -- ABC = date un triangulo ABC :2 (tekeninstrument) esquadra, triangulo driehoeken WW :1 triangular driehoekig BN :1 triangular, trigone, trigonal :--e schroefdraad = filetto triangular :-- omgebogen ijzerdraad = filo de ferro triangularmente curvate driehoekigheid ZN :1 triangularitate driehoeksakkoord ZN :1 accordo triangular :monetair -- = accordo monetari triangular driehoeksaspect ZN :1 (ASTROL) aspecto trin driehoeksaxioma ZN :1 axioma del triangulo driehoekschakeling ZN :1 connexion in triangulo driehoeksgesprek ZN :1 conversation tripartite driehoeksgewijs BW :1 triangularmente driehoekshandel ZN :1 commercio triangular driehoeksijzer ZN :1 ferro triangular driehoeksmatrix ZN :1 matrice triangular driehoeksmethode ZN :1 methodo triangular driehoeksmeting ZN :1 (WISK) trigonometria :vlakke -- = trigonometria plan :2 (het opmeten van land) triangulation :door -- opmeten = triangular driehoeksoverleg ZN :1 deliberationes/conferentia tripartite driehoeksprojectie ZN :1 projection triangular driehoeksrelatie ZN :1 Zie: driehoeksverhouding driehoeksruil ZN :1 cambiamento a tres driehoeksspier ZN :1 musculo triangular/deltoide driehoeksverhouding ZN :1 triangulo amorose, relation triangular driehoeksverkiezing ZN :1 election triangular/tripartite driehoeksvleugel ZN :1 Zie: deltavleugel driehoekszenuw ZN :1 nervo trigemine driehoevig BN :1 tridactyle :de rinoceros is een -- dier = le rhinocerote es un animal tridactyle driehokkig BN :1 (PLANTK) trilocular :-- vruchtbeginsel = ovario trilocular :--e vrucht = fructo trilocular driehonderdjarig BN :1 de tres centos annos, tricentenari :het -- bestaan van de kerk = le tricentenario del ecclesia driehoofdig BN :1 (driekoppig) tricephale :-- monster = monstro tricephale :2 :--e commissie = commission de tres personas :3 :--e armspier = musculo tricipite, tricipite driehoofdigheid ZN :1 tricephalia drie-hoog BW :1 al tertie etage (F) driehoornig BN :1 tricorne drie-in-de-pan ZN :1 parve torta de patella driejaarlijks :1 trienne, triennal, trisannual :--e viering = celebration triennal :-- feest = festa trisannual :de betaling geschiedt in --e termijnen = on paga in terminos trienne driejarenplan ZN :1 plano trienne/triennal driejarig BN :1 de tres annos, trienne, triennal :--e functie = function trienne/triennal :--e plant = planta triennal :op --e leeftijd = al etate de tres annos driejarige ZN :1 infante de tres annos driekamerflat ZN :1 appartamento de tres cameras driekamerwoning ZN :1 casa/allogio de tres cameras driekamp ZN :1 (SPORT) triathlon driekant BN :1 triangular :--e vijl = lima triangular :--e guts = gubio triangular driekantig BN :1 con tres lateres, trilatere, trilateral, triangular :--e vijl = lima triangular :--e steek/hoed = tricorno drieklank ZN :1 (MUZ) triple accordo, triade :kleine -- = triade minor :grote -- = triade major :overmatige -- = triade augmentate :2 (FON) triphthongo :als -- uitspreken = triphthongar :uitspraak als -- = triphthongation drieklauw ZN :1 trionice driekleppig BN :1 trivalve driekleur ZN :1 bandiera tricolor, tricolor :de nationale -- = le bandiera/tricolor hollandese driekleurendruk ZN :1 trichromia, reproduction tricolor, impression a/in tres colores driekleurenfotografie ZN :1 photographia a/in tres colores driekleurig BN :1 in tres colores, tricolor :-- viooltje = viola/violetta tricolor Driekoningen(feest) ZN :1 festa del Epiphania, Epiphania driekoppig BN :1 tricephale :-- monster = monstro tricephale driekoppigheid ZN :1 tricephalia driekroon ZN :1 tiara, triple corona driekwart ZN :1 le tres quartos driekwart BN :1 (de) tres quartos :een -- jurk = un veste (de) tres quartos driekwartjas ZN :1 mantello tres quartos driekwartmantel ZN :1 Zie: driekwartjas driekwartmouw ZN :1 manica tres quartos driekwartsmaat ZN :1 mesura triple/a/in tres tempores :een dans in -- = un dansa/ballo in tres tempores driekwartviool ZN :1 pave violino, violino pro infante drielandenpunt ZN :1 puncto limitrophe de tres paises drieledig BN :1 triple, triplice, tripartite, ternari, (WISK) trinominal, trinomic :een -- doel beogen = persequer un triple objectivo :(WISK) --e grootheid = trinomio drielettergrepig BN :1 de tres syllabas, trisyllabe, trisyllabic :-- woord = parolas trisyllabe/trisyllabic, trisyllabo :-- vers = verso trisyllabe/trisyllabic drieletterig BN :1 trilittere, trilitteral :-- woord = parola trilittere/trilitteral drielijnig BN :1 trilinee, trilinear drieling, drielingen ZN :1 trigeminos :één van een -- = trigemino :geboorte van een -- = nascentia/parto triple drielingszenuw ZN :1 Zie: driehoekszenuw drielobbig BN :1 (PLANTK) trilobate, trilobulate :-- blad = folio trilobate drieloop ZN :1 fusil de tres cannones drieluik ZN :1 triptico driemaal BW :1 tres vices, triplemente :-- per week verschijnend = que es publicate tres vices per septimana, trihebdomadari driemaandelijks BN :1 trimestral :-- tijdschrift = revista trimestral driemaands BN :1 (drie maanden oud) de tres menses :2 (drie maanden durend) que dura tres menses driemachtenleer ZN :1 trias politica (L) driemalig BN :1 triple, triplice drieman ZN :1 triumviro :van de -- = triumviral driemanschap ZN :1 triumvirato, troika ® :2 :(SCHERTS) een edel -- = un illustre trio driemansschool ZN :1 schola con tres institutores/inseniantes driemast ZN :1 Zie: driemaster driemaster ZN :1 nave de tres palos/mastes driemijlenzone ZN :1 Zie: driemijlszone driemijlsgrens ZN :1 limite del tres milias (maritime) driemijlszone ZN :1 zona del tres milias (maritime), aquas territorial driemogendhedenpact ZN :1 pacto tripartite driemotorig BN :1 trimotor :-- vliegtuig = avion trimotor, trimotor drienervig BN :1 trinervate, trinerve :--e bladen = folios trinervate :--e zegge = carex/carice trinerve drieogig BN :1 habente tres oculos, de tres oculos driepartijencoalitie ZN :1 coalition tripartite/de tres partitos driepartijenregering ZN :1 governamento tripartite/de tres partitos driepartijenstelsel :1 tripartitismo driepas ZN :1 (mbt lopen/dansen) passo de tres :2 (BOUWK) trifolio driepasboog ZN :1 (BOUWK) arco/ogiva trilobate, arcada a trifolio driepersoonscel ZN :1 cella pro tres personas driepitsgasstel ZN :1 parve furno a/de tres beccos de gas drieploegenstelsel ZN :1 systema de tres equipas drieploegensysteem ZN :1 Zie: drieploegenstelsel driepolig BN :1 tripolar driepoot ZN :1 tripede, tripode driepotig BN :1 a/de tres pedes, tripodic :--e mast = mast tripodic driepuntig BN :1 a/de tres cornos :2 (ANAT, PLANTK) tricuspitate, tricuspide, tricuspidal :--e hartklep = valvula tricuspide driepuntsgordel ZN :1 cinctura de securitate a tres punctas drieregelig BN :1 de tres versos :-- vers = tercetto drierittenkaart ZN :1 billet valide pro tres cursas driescharig ZN :1 a/de tres cultros :--e ploeg = aratro a tres cultros driescharnierspant ZN :1 trabe/trave a tres cardines drieslagstelsel ZN :1 systema a tres campos drieslippig BN :1 (BIOL) trifide driesnarig BN :1 a/de tres chordas :-- muziekinstrument = trichordo driespan ZN :1 gruppo de tres cavallos, troika ® driespleet ZN :1 (BOUWK) triglypho driespletig BN :1 (BIOL) trifide driesprong ZN :1 cruce de tres vias :2 (SPORT) salto triple driest BN :1 osate, audace, audaciose, coragiose, impavide, temerari, hardite driestaart ZN :1 raia clavate driestemmig BN :1 a/pro tres voces :-- lied = canto a tres voces driesterrenhotel ZN :1 hotel (F) a/de tres stellas driesterrenrestaurant ZN :1 restaurant (F)/restaurante a/de tres stellas driestheid ZN :1 audacia, temeritate, harditessa driesyllabig BN :1 a/de tres syllabas, trisyllabic drietakkig ZN :1 habente tres brancas, a/de tres brancas drietal ZN :1 trio, tripletto, triade, terno :een -- betreffend = triadic drietalig BN :1 (in drie talen) trilingue, in tres linguas, de tres linguas :-- woordenboek = dictionario trilingue :--e inscriptie = inscription trilingue :2 (drie talen sprekend) trilingue drietaligheid ZN :1 trilinguismo drietallig BN :1 ternari drietand ZN :1 (MYTH) tridente :de -- van Neptunus = le tridente de Neptuno :2 (mestvork) tridente drietandig BN :1 a/de tres dentes, tridentate drieteenmeeuw ZN :1 laro tridactyle drieteenstrandloper ZN :1 calidris albe drietenig BN :1 tridactyle drieterm ZN :1 trinomio drietermig BN :1 trinomic, trinominal drietjes :1 :wij -- = nos tres drietongig BN :1 a/de tres linguas drietonner ZN :1 camion de tres tonnas drietrapsraket ZN :1 missile triple/triplice/a tres etages (F) drieversnellingsnaaf ZN :1 modiolo a/de tres velocitates drievingerig BN :1 tridactyle drievinnig WW :1 a/de tres pinnas drievlak ZN :1 trihedro drievlakkig BN :1 trihedre drievlakshoek ZN :1 angulo trihedre drievoet ZN :1 tripede, tripode drievoetig BN :1 de tres pedes :-- vers = trimetro, tripodia drievormig BN :1 triforme, trimorphe, trimorphic drievormigheid ZN :1 trimorphismo drievoud ZN :1 (grootheid, aantal) triplo :2 (door drie deelbaar getal) multiplo de tres drievoudig BN :1 triple, triplice, trin :-- afschrift = copia triple, triplicato drievoudigheid ZN :1 triplicitate drievuldig BN :1 triple, triplice, trin drievuldigheid ZN :1 trinitate :de heilige -- = le sancte trinitate drievuldigheidsdag ZN :1 die del trinitate drievuldigheidszondag ZN :1 dominica del trinitate driewaardig BN :1 (SCHEI) trivalente :-- element = elemento trivalente :--e alcohol = alcohol trivalente :-- zuur = triacido driewaardigheid ZN :1 (SCHEI) trivalentia drieweg ZN :1 Zie: driesprong driewegafsluiter ZN :1 Zie: driewegkraan driewegbox ZN :1 altoparlator a/de tres vias driewegkraan ZN :1 valvula/valva triple/a/de tres vias driewegschakelaar ZN :1 commutator triple/a/de tres directiones driewegstekker ZN :1 prisa triple driewekelijks BN :1 triseptimanal, de cata tres septimanas driewerf BW :1 tres vices driewerf BN :1 :hij werd met een -- hoera begroet = on le dava le benvenita con tres hurras driewieler ZN :1 (fiets) (tri)cyclo, bicycletta a/de tres rotas :rijder op een -- = tricyclista :2 (auto) auto(mobile) a/de tres rotas driewielig ZN :1 a/de tres rotas driezadig BN :1 trisperme driezijdig BN :1 de tres lateres, trilatere, trilateral, trigone, trigonal :-- prisma = prisma trigone/trigonal :2 (van/aan drie zijden) tripartite, trilatere, trilateral :-- verdrag = pacto tripartite/trilateral driezits ZN :1 Zie: driezitsbank driezitsbank ZN :1 sofa a/de tres placias, sofa pro tres personas driezitter ZN :1 Zie: driezitsbank driezuilig WW :1 a/de tres colonnas/columnas drift ZN :1 (opwelling van woede) accesso de cholera/ira/rabie/furor, biliositate, iracundia :in dolle -- = in un accesso de cholera :rood van -- = rubie de cholera :2 (neiging, begeerte) passion, pulsion, inclination, propension :seksuele -- = pulsion sexual :zijn --en beteugelen = reprimer su passiones :3 (PSYCH) instincto :primaire --en = instinctos primari :4 (stroming) currente, fluxo, movimento :5 (afwijking van de koers) deriva, derivation :een schip op -- = un nave al deriva :op -- gaan = ir al deriva :-- der continenten = deriva del continentes :6 (kudde) grege driftbui ZN :1 accesso/attacco de ira/de furor/de rabie/de rage {zj}/de cholera drifter ZN :1 (schip met drijfnetten) drifter (E) driftig BN :1 irascibile, iracunde, impetuose, focose, choleric, sanguinee :-- temperament = temperamento irascibile :--e bui = accesso impetuose :een -- heertje = un typo choleric :-- van aard zijn = esser choleric de natura :2 (heftig) vehemente :hij stond -- te gebaren = ille faceva gestos vehemente, ille gesticulava vehementemente driftigheid ZN :1 irascibilitate, (heftigheid) vehementia driftkikker ZN :1 Zie: driftkop driftkop ZN :1 persona/character irascibile driftmens ZN :1 impulsivo driftmobiliteit ZN :1 mobilitate de deriva driftsneeuw ZN :1 Zie: dwarrelsneeuw driftsnelheid ZN :1 velocitate de deriva drijf BN :1 Zie: drijfnat drijfanker ZN :1 ancora flottante drijfas ZN :1 axe arbore motor/propulsori/de propulsion/de impulsion drijfbaar WW :1 flottabile drijfbaken ZN :1 boia flottante drijfblad ZN :1 (van waterplant) folio flottante drijfgas ZN :1 gas propulsive/propulsori, aerosol drijfgordel ZN :1 Zie: reddingsgordel drijfhamer ZN :1 (grote houten hamer) malleo, massa drijfhond ZN :1 bracco drijfhout ZN :1 ligno flottante/al deriva drijfijs ZN :1 glacie flottante/al deriva drijfjacht ZN :1 battita drijfkracht ZN :1 fortia motor/propulsive/propulsori/de propulsion/de traction, poter motive drijfkunst ZN :1 cisellatura, arte de cisellar/del cisellator drijfkwal ZN :1 physalia drijfmest ZN :1 stercore (semi)liquide drijfmestput ZN :1 puteo pro stercore (semi)liquide drijfnat BN :1 molliate usque al ossos, imbibite drijfnet ZN :1 rete flottante drijfrad ZN :1 rota motor drijfriem ZN :1 corregia de transmission drijfrol ZN :1 rolo motor drijfstang ZN :1 biella motor, arbore de transmission :gevorkte -- = biella bifurcate drijfstangkop ZN :1 testa/capite de biella drijfstanglager ZN :1 cossinetto de biella drijftol ZN :1 turbine drijfton ZN :1 boia drijfveer ZN :1 (beweegreden) resorto, motivo, ration, incentivo :eigenbelang was de -- van zijn handelingen = interesse proprie esseva le motivo de su actiones :2 (veer) resorto drijfvermogen ZN :1 flottabilitate drijfwerk ZN :1 (figuren slaan in metaal) cisellatura, travalio/labor in relievo :2 (aandrijvende toestellen) mechanismo/dispositivo motor/propulsori/propulsive :-- met tandwielen = ingranage drijfwerkas ZN :1 arbore de transmission drijfwerktuig ZN :1 apparato motor/propulsive/propulsori drijfwiel ZN :1 rota motor/propulsive/propulsori drijfzand ZN :1 arena/sablo mobile :op -- berusten = non haber fundamento drijven WW :1 (aan de oppervlakte blijven) flottar, (super)natar :het -- = flottation :de olie drijft boven = le oleo supernata :iemand die drijft = flottator :2 (zweven) planar :3 (doornat zijn) esser molliate, esser inundate :4 (voor zich uit doen gaan) pulsar (ante se), facer avantiar, conducer, menar :vee -- = menar bestial :de menigte uit elkaar -- = dispersar le massa :op de vlucht -- = mitter in fuga :in het nauw -- = confunder, accular :5 (FIG) (bewegen tot) pulsar, incitar, stimular :iemand tot het uiterste -- = pulsar un persona usque al extremo :gedreven door de wens om = guidate per le desiro/le desiderio de :6 (bedrijven) facer, diriger :handel -- met = facer commercio con, commerciar con :een zaak -- = diriger un casa de commercio :de spot met iemand -- = derider/irrider un persona, poner un persona in ridiculo, ridiculisar/satirisar un persona :7 (in beweging brengen) actionar, poner/mitter in movimento :8 (figuren slaan in metaal) cisellar drijvend BN :1 flottante :-- dok = dock (E) flottante :--e boei = boia flottante/insubmersibile :(van betonning) --e houden = boiar :--e mijn = mina flottante :--e bok/kraan = grue/derrick (E) flottante :--e tentoonstelling = exhibition/exposition flottante :(NAT) -- lichaam = flottator :zich --e houden = sustener se in le aqua drijver ZN :1 (voorwerp dat de vloeistofstand aanwijst) flottator :2 (iemand die iets wil doorzetten) fanatico :3 (van metaal) cisellator :4 (van wild) battitor drijverij ZN :1 zelo fanatic, fanatismo dril ZN :1 (gelei) gelea :2 Zie: drilboor drilboor ZN :1 forator (helicoidal), perforator de percussion drillen WW :1 (trillen) tremer, vibrar :2 (africhten) trainar, maestrar, instruer :3 (boren) perforar drilmeester ZN :1 instructor dringen WW :1 (zich een weg banen) aperir se un passage :hij dringt door de menigte = ille se aperi un passage a transverso le massa/le multitude :zich op de voorgrond -- = mitter se in prime fila :(FIG) in iemands geheim -- = penetrar le secreto de un persona :2 (voorwaartse druk uitoefenen) pulsar :3 (druk doen gelden) pressar, urger, obligar :de tijd dringt = le tempore pressa/urge/stringe :ik zie me gedrongen het te doen = io me vide obligate a facer lo :door de nood gedrongen = obligate per le necessitate :4 (door drukken verplaatsen ) pulsar :iemand in een hoek -- = pulsar un persona in un angulo :5 (dwingen) fortiar, pulsar :haar geweten drong haar tot spreken = su conscientia la fortiava a parlar :iemand in het defensief -- = fortiar un persona in le defensiva dringend BN :1 (urgent) urgente, imperiose, pressante :--e behoefte = besonio urgente/imperiose :--e reden = motivo urgente, urgentia :-- probleem = problema pressante :in --e gevallen = in casos urgente/de urgentia :het is -- noodzakelijk dat = il es urgentissime que :-- verzoek = requesta urgente/pressante :-- verzoeken = urger :-- zijn = urger, esser urgente :is het --? = il es urgente? :het is -- noodzakelijk dat = il es absolutemente necessari que, il es urgentissime que :2 (met aandrang gedaan) pressante, instante, insistente :-- verzoek = requesta/petition pressante/instante/insistente drinkbaar BN :1 bibibile, potabile :het water uit deze pomp is niet -- = le aqua de iste pumpa non es potabile :--e wijn = vino potabile/bibibile :deze wijn is best -- = iste vino se lassa biber :water -- maken = potabilisar aqua :het -- maken van water = le potabilisation de aqua drinkbaarheid ZN :1 potabilitate drinkbak ZN :1 (voor vee) abiberatorio drinkbakje ZN :1 (voor vogels) beccatorio drinkbeker ZN :1 bicario, calice drinkebroer ZN :1 bibulo, bibon, alcoholico drinken WW :1 biber, potar :het -- = biber :een kopje koffie -- = prender un caffe :uit een kopje -- = biber in un tassa :op iemands gezondheid -- = biber al sanitate de un persona :te veel -- = amar le bottilia :de spons drinkt het water = le spongia absorbe/bibe le aqua :-- als een tempelier = biber como un cosaco drinken ZN :1 bibita, le biber :het eten en -- is er goed = illac on mangia e bibe ben drinkend BN :1 :graag en veel -- = bibace drinker ZN :1 bibitor :2 (die te veel drinkt) bibitor, bibulo, bibon, alcoholico :een stevige -- = un grande bibitor drinkersbaas ZN :1 trincator drinkfles ZN :1 bottilia drinkgelag ZN :1 bacchanal, libation, orgia :deelnemen aan een -- = bacchar drinkglas ZN :1 vitro drinkkom ZN :1 Zie: nap drinkkroes ZN :1 Zie: drinkbeker drinkkuur ZN :1 cura hydromineral/de aqua mineral drinklied ZN :1 canto bacchic/a biber drinknap ZN :1 Zie: nap drinkpartij ZN :1 Zie: drinkgelag drinkplaats ZN :1 Zie: drenkplaats drinkschaal ZN :1 cuppa pro biber drinktrog ZN :1 Zie: drinkbak drinkwater ZN :1 aqua potabile/pro biber :geen --! = aqua non potabile! drinkwaterbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de aqua potabile drinkwaterbehoefte ZN :1 besonio de aqua potabile drinkwaterkwaliteit ZN :1 qualitate del aqua potabile drinkwaterleiding ZN :1 conductos/tuberia de aqua potabile drinkwateropslag ZN :1 deposito de aqua potabile drinkwaterpomp ZN :1 pumpa de aqua potabile drinkwaterreserve ZN :1 reserva de aqua potabile drinkwaterreservoir ZN :1 Zie: drinkwatertank drinkwatertank ZN :1 cisterna/reservoir (F) de aqua potabile drinkwatertoevoer ZN :1 adduction de aqua potabile drinkwaterverbruik ZN :1 consumo/consumption de aqua potabile drinkwatervoorziening ZN :1 provision/fornimento/approvisionamento de aqua potabile drinkwaterzuivering ZN :1 (d)epuration del aqua potabile drinkyoghurt :1 yogurt pro/a biber driptransfusie ZN :1 (MED) perfusion sanguinee drive ZN :1 (SPORT) (slag) drive (E) drive-in ZN :1 drive-in (E) drive-in-restaurant ZN :1 restaurante pro auto(mobile)s, restaurante drive-in (E) droef BN :1 triste, affligite, melancholic :--e blik = reguardo affligite :--e jaren = annos triste :het is mijn --e plicht u mede te delen = il es mi triste deber communicar vos droefenis ZN :1 affliction, tristessa, attristamento, dolo, dolor droefgeestig BN :1 melancholic, triste, saturnin :een -- lied = un canto melancholic droefgeestigheid ZN :1 melancholia, tristessa droefheid ZN :1 affliction, tristessa, attristamento, dolo, dolor :diepe -- = profunde affliction, desolation droes ZN :1 (droesem) fece, sedimento :2 (duivel) diabolo :3 (paardeziekte) morva droesem ZN :1 fece, sedimento droesemig BN :1 feculente droevig BN :1 triste, melancholic, lamentabile, lamentose, lacrimabile, deplorabile, misere, miserabile, digne de compassion, saturnin :--e geschiedenis = historia triste :de --e waarheid = le triste veritate :ridder van de --e figuur = cavallero del triste figura :het is -- met hem gesteld = ille se trova in un situation lamentabile droevigheid ZN :1 tristessa, affliction drogbeeld ZN :1 (bedrieglijk beeld) chimera, illusion optic, simulacro, mirage :2 (verwrongen afbeelding) imagine (dis)torquite/distorte, anamorphose (-osis) droge ZN :1 (persoon) Zie: droogstoppel :2 :(plek waar het droog is) -- = sicco, terra sic drogen WW :1 (droog maken) siccar :zijn haar -- = siccar se le capillos :iemand die iets droogt = siccator :2 (droog worden) siccar (se), desiccar :deze lak droogt in drie uur = iste lacca sicca in tres horas :te -- hangen = poner/mitter a siccar :3 (vaatwerk, handen, etc.) essugar :zijn handen -- = essugar se le manos :de vaat -- = essugar le plattos :zijn tranen -- = essugar se le lacrimas drogend BN :1 siccante, siccative, desiccative :--e oliën = oleos siccative droger ZN :1 siccator, desiccator drogeren WW :1 drogar, dopar drogerij ZN :1 (plaats) siccatorio :2 (drogisterijartikel) droga droggrond ZN :1 Zie: drogreden drogist ZN :1 drogista, herborista drogistendiploma ZN :1 diploma de drogista drogisterij ZN :1 drogeria, herboristeria drogman ZN :1 drogman, interprete drogreden ZN :1 argumento fallace/false, rationamento speciose/captiose, sophismo :op --en gegrond = sophista, sophistic drogredenaar ZN :1 sophista drogredenering ZN :1 rationamento captiose/sophista/sophistic drogwaarneming ZN :1 hallucination drol ZN :1 (pecio de) excremento, (pecio de) cacata drollig BN :1 drolle drom ZN :1 massa, gruppo, essame, multitude :in dichte --men = in massas dense dromedaris ZN :1 dromedario, (rij--) mehari dromedariszadel ZN :1 sella de mehari dromen WW :1 soniar, facer un sonio :ik droom zelden = io sonia rarmente :hardop -- = parlar in le sonio :al jaren droom ik van een reis naar Indonesië = desde annos io sonia de facer un viage a Indonesia :ik kan dit boek wel -- = io sape iste libro de memoria dromenland ZN :1 pais del sonios dromenleer ZN :1 oneirologia dromenrijk ZN :1 regno del sonios dromer ZN :1 (persoon die droomt) soniator :2 (fantast) phantasta, chimerista, visionario dromerig BN :1 on(e)iric :2 (verstrooid) distracte :3 (onrealistisch) visionari dromerij :1 (toestand) sonios, rêverie (F) :2 (verwarde voorstelling) chimera, illusion, phantasma drommel ZN :1 diabolo :arme -- = povre/paupere diabolo :loop naar de --! = va al diabolo! drommels BN :1 maledicte :die --e regen = iste pluvia maledicte :hij wist -- goed wat ik bedoelde = ille sapeva exactemente lo que io voleva dicer drommels! TW :1 diabolo!, malediction! drommen WW :1 arrivar in massa :het publiek dromde het stadion binnen = le publico entrava in massa in le stadio dronk ZN :1 (slok) bibita, gorgata :2 (heildronk) toast (E) dronkaard ZN :1 bibitor, alcoholico, bibulo, bibon :verstokte -- = bibitor/alcoholico inveterate/incurabile/incorrigibile :notore -- = bibon/bibulo notori :stille -- = bibitor solitari/secrete dronkaardswaanzin ZN :1 Zie: dronkemanswaanzin dronkaardswoede ZN :1 furor de bibitor/bibon/bibulo/alcoholico dronken BN :1 ebrie, inebriate, (door wijn) avinate :-- maken/voeren = inebriar, (door wijn) avinar :het -- maken = inebriation :-- worden = inebriar se, (door wijn) avinar se :-- van vreugde = ebrie de allegressa dronkenlap ZN :1 Zie: dronkaard dronkenman ZN :1 Zie: dronkaard dronkenmansgebedje ZN :1 :een -- doen = contar su ultime monetas dronkenmanspraat ZN :1 garrulada de bibitor/bibon/bibulo/alcoholico dronkenmanstaal ZN :1 linguage de bibitor/bibon/bibulo/alcoholico dronkenmansverdriet ZN :1 tristessa de bibitor/bibulo/de bibon/alcoholico dronkenmanswaanzin ZN :1 delirium tremens (L), delirio alcoholic/de bibitor/de bibulo/de bibon/de alcoholico dronkenschap ZN :1 ebrietate, inebriation :in kennelijke staat van -- = in stato de ebrietate manifeste dronte ZN :1 Zie: dodo droog BN :1 sic :--e keel = gutture sic :--e wijn = vino sic :-- brood = pan sic :--e hoest = tusse sic :--e huid = pelle sic :-- hout = ligno sic :--e warmte = calor sic :--e vorst = gelo sic :--e distillatie = distillation sic :-- maken/worden = siccar :--e periode = periodo sic, siccitate :houden we het -- vandaag? = il pluvera o non? :het is weer -- = le pluvia ha cessate, il ha cessate de pluver :geen --e draad aan het lijf hebben = esser molliate usque al ossos :2 (dor) sic, aride :--e grond = terra aride :-- klimaat = climate aride :3 (saai) enoiose droogautomaat ZN :1 siccator automatic droogbloem ZN :1 flor siccate/sic droogboeket ZN :1 bouquet (F) de flores siccate/sic droogcabine ZN :1 cabina a/de siccar droogcilinder ZN :1 Zie: droogtrommel droogdal ZN :1 valle sic droogdoek ZN :1 panno de essugar/de cocina droogdok ZN :1 bassino de reparation sic, bassino de carinage droogdokmaatschappij ZN :1 interprisa (de reparation in bassino) de carinage droogelement ZN :1 cellula/pila sic droogheid ZN :1 siccitate :2 (dorheid) ariditate drooghouden WW :1 mantener sic :zijn kruit -- = preparar se pro le lucta drooghuis ZN :1 siccatorio drooginrichting ZN :1 Zie: drooginstallatie drooginstallatie ZN :1 installation a/de siccar, siccator droogje ZN :1 :zijn natje en zijn -- = su mangiar e su bibita :op een -- zitten = haber nihil a biber droogjes BW :1 siccamente, laconicamente :heel -- iets opmerken = facer un remarca multo sic/laconic droogkamer ZN :1 siccatorio droogkap ZN :1 siccator de capillos, siccacapillos, "casco" droogkast ZN :1 siccatorio, siccator droogkloot ZN :1 Zie: droogstoppel droogkoker ZN :1 patata farinose droogkomiek ZN :1 comico phlegmatic droogkoord ZN :1 Zie: drooglijn drooglat ZN :1 latta a/de siccar droogleggen WW :1 (droogmaken) disaquar, drainar {e}, desiccar :het -- = disaquamento, drainage {e}, desiccation :een moeras -- = desiccar/drainar un marisco :2 (alcoholverkoop verbieden) prohiber le vendita de alcohol drooglegging ZN :1 (het droogmaken) disaquamento, drainage {e}, desiccation, exsiccation :-- van de Zuiderzee = disaquamento del Zuiderzee :-- van een moeras = exsiccation de un palude :2 (instelling van een verbod op alcoholverkoop) prohibition droogleggingsplan ZN :1 plano de disaquamento drooglijn ZN :1 corda a/de siccar droogloods ZN :1 siccatorio drooglopen WW :1 discoperir se, emerger :deze plaat loopt bij laag water droog = iste banco emerge a marea basse droogmachine ZN :1 machina a/de siccar, siccator droogmaken WW :1 (afdrogen) siccar, essugar :2 (droogleggen) desiccar, exsiccar, drainar {e}, disaquar droogmakerij ZN :1 (land) polder (N) :2 (het droogmaken) disaquamento, drainage {e}, desiccation droogmaking ZN :1 disaquamento, drainage {e}, desiccation, exsiccation :de -- van de Purmer = le disaquamento del Purmer droogmalen WW :1 desiccar, drainar {e}, disaquar droogmaling ZN :1 disaquamento, drainage {e}, desiccation droogmiddel ZN :1 siccativo droogmolen ZN :1 siccator plicabile droogoven ZN :1 furno de exsiccation, estufa droogparasol ZN :1 Zie: droogmolen droogplaats ZN :1 siccatorio droogpruim ZN :1 Zie: droogstoppel droogpruimen WW :1 mangiar sin biber droograam ZN :1 siccator droogruimte ZN :1 siccatorio droogscheerapparaat ZN :1 rasorio electric droogscheren WW :1 rasar se con un rasorio electric droogschuur ZN :1 siccatorio droogsel ZN :1 (voor verf) siccativo droogshampoo ZN :1 shampoo/shampooing (E) sic droogslijpen WW :1 polir super un petra sic droogsmeermiddel ZN :1 lubricante/lubrificante sic droogstaan WW :1 (geen water meer hebben) esser sic :mijn planten staan -- = mi plantas es sic :2 (geen alcohol meer drinken) abstiner se de alcohol droogstoken ZN :1 facer siccar per aere cal(i)de droogstoof ZN :1 estufa de exsiccation/de siccar droogstoppel ZN :1 (saai iemand) homine/persona insipide/fastidiose/prosaic droogstoppelig BN :1 insipide, fastidiose droogte ZN :1 (droogheid) siccitate, (van land) ariditate :2 (droog weer) tempore sic, siccitate :aanhoudende -- = siccitate persistente :3 (zandbank) banco de arena/sablo, sicca droogte-index ZN :1 index/indice de ariditate droogteperiode ZN :1 periodo sic/de siccitate droogthermometer ZN :1 thermometro sic droogtoestel ZN :1 exsiccator droogtouw ZN :1 Zie: drooglijn droogtrommel ZN :1 siccator rotative/automatic droogvallen WW :1 (na overstroming) discoperir se, emerger droogvloer ZN :1 siccatorio droogvoer ZN :1 forrage sic :2 nutrimento sic droogvoets BW :1 a pedes sic :'s zomers kan men de beek -- oversteken = in le estate on pote transversar le rivo a pedes sic droogweg BW :1 siccamente, laconicamente :iets -- zeggen = dicer un cosa siccamente droogwrijven WW :1 siccar per fricar droogzolder ZN :1 subtecto pro siccar, siccatorio droogzwemmen WW :1 exercitar se a natar foris del aqua droom ZN :1 sonio :benauwde -- = sonio angustiose, mal sonio :de vrouw van zijn --en = le femina de su sonios :een -- hebben = facer un sonio, soniar :iemand uit de -- helpen = disabusar un persona, aperir le oculos a un persona :waarzegging uit --en = oneiromantia :een -- uitleggen/duiden = interpretar/explicar un sonio :iets in z'n --en zien = vider un cosa in sonios :natte -- = sonio erotic/humide, pollution/ejaculation nocturne :2 (FIG) (waan) sonio, illusion :rechtvaardigheid is een -- = le justitia es un illusion droomachtig BN :1 oneiric, oniric droombeeld ZN :1 (voorstelling uit een droom) vision/imagine on(e)iric :2 (fantasievoorstelling) chimera, illusion, phantasia, vision, utopia droomboek ZN :1 libro que explica sonios, libro de sonios droomduiding ZN :1 explication (psychologic) de un sonio droomfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de sonios droomgezicht ZN :1 imagine/vision on(e)iric, hallucination droomhuis ZN :1 casa de sonios droomkarakter ZN :1 character on(e)iric droomkeuken ZN :1 cocino de sonios droomkundige ZN :1 oneirologo droomland ZN :1 pais del sonios/del imagination droomlandschap ZN :1 paisage or(e)iric droomleven ZN :1 vita on(e)iric droompaleis ZN :1 palatio de sonios droomreis ZN :1 viage de sonios droomsfeer ZN :1 atmosphera on(e)iric droomtoestand ZN :1 stato on(e)iric :middel dat in een -- brengt = on(e)irogeno droomuitlegger ZN :1 interprete/explicator de sonios, oneirologo droomuitlegging ZN :1 interpretation/explication on(e)iric/del sonios, on(e)iromantia droomuitlegkunde ZN :1 oneirologia droomverklaarder ZN :1 Zie: droomuitlegger droomverklaring ZN :1 Zie: droomuitlegging droomveroorzakend BN :1 on(e)irogene droomverschijning ZN :1 figura del sonio, vision/phantasma on(e)iric droomwereld ZN :1 mundo/pais del sonios, phantasmagoria :in een -- leven = viver foris/foras del realitate droop ZN :1 mastitis drop ZN :1 (snoep) liquiritia :zachte -- = liquiritia molle :zoute -- = liquiritia salate :zoete -- = liquiritia dulce :pijp -- = baston de liquiritia :2 (druppel) gutta :in de -- staan = reciper le guttas dropfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de liquiritia dropfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de liquiritia dropfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de liquiritia dropje ZN :1 (snoepje) pastilla de liquiritia :2 (kleine druppel) parve gutta droppel ZN :1 Zie: druppel droppelaar ZN :1 Zie: druppelaar droppelen WW :1 Zie: druppelen droppelflesje ZN :1 Zie: druppelflesje droppelsgewijze BW :1 Zie: druppelsgewijs droppelteller ZN :1 Zie: druppelteller droppen WW :1 (uit een vliegtuig werpen) lancear ab un avion, lancear per paracadita :2 (ergens afzetten) deponer :3 (druppelen) guttar, stillar dropping ZN :1 lanceamento per paracaditas dropshot ZN :1 (TENNIS) dropshot (E) dropsmaak ZN :1 gusto de liquiritia dropwater ZN :1 tisana/infusion/aqua de liquiritia drosera ZN :1 drosera drosometer ZN :1 drosometro drosometrie ZN :1 drosometria drosometrisch BN :1 drosometric drosophila ZN :1 drosophila drososcoop ZN :1 drososcopio drossaard ZN :1 Zie: drost drossaardschap ZN :1 dignitate/function de bailivo/bailo drossen WW :1 deserer, desertar drost ZN :1 bailivo, bailo drostambt ZN :1 Zie: drossaardschap droste-effect ZN :1 effecto visual repetitive, illusion de infinitate drudenvoet ZN :1 pentagramma drug ZN :1 droga, narcotico :soft --s = drogas dulce/legier :hard --s = drogas dur/forte :-- toedienen, aan de --s brengen = drogar :-- gebruiken, aan de --s zijn = prender drogas, drogar se :aan --s verslaafd = narcomane :verslaving aan --s = narcomania :iemand die verslaafd is aan --s = narcomano drugdollar ZN :1 narcodollar druggebruik ZN :1 consumo de drogas/narcoticos, toxicomania druggebruiker ZN :1 drogato, toxicomano, narcomano :een -- ontwennen = disintoxicar un toxicomano drugsaanvoer ZN :1 approvisionamento de drogas/narcoticos drugsaddict ZN :1 drogato, narcomano, toxicomano drugsbeleid ZN :1 politica del drogas/narcoticos drugsbestrijding ZN :1 lucta contra le droga drugsdealer ZN :1 Zie: drugshandelaar drugshandel ZN :1 traffico del drogas/narcoticos drugshandelaar :1 trafficante de drogas/narcoticos, narcotrafficante drugshond ZN :1 can antidroga drugsmaffia ZN :1 mafia del drogas/narcoticos drugsmisbruik ZN :1 abuso de drogas/narcoticos drugspolitiek ZN :1 Zie: drugsbeleid drugsprobleem ZN :1 problema del droga(s)/narcoticos drugsproblematiek ZN :1 problematica del drogas/narcoticos drugsroes ZN :1 intoxication per drogas/narcoticos drugssmokkel ZN :1 traffico de drogas/narcoticos drugssmokkelaar ZN :1 contrabandista/trafficator/trafficante de drogas/narcoticos drugstransport ZN :1 transporto de drogas/narcoticos drugsverslaafd BN :1 drogate, narcomane, toxicomane, toxicodependente drugsverslaafde ZN :1 drogato, narcomano, toxicomano, toxicodependente drugsverslaving :1 toxicomania, narcomania, toxicodependentia druïde ZN :1 druida :vrouwelijke -- = druidessa druïdencultus ZN :1 culto druidic druïdendienst ZN :1 Zie: druïdenleer druïdenleer ZN :1 druidismo druïdentempel ZN :1 templo de druidas druïdenvoet ZN :1 pentagramma druïdisch BN :1 druidic :--e riten = ritos druidic :-- monument = monumento druidic :--e offers = sacrificios druidic druif ZN :1 uva :van de -- = uval :witte -- = uva blanc :tros --en = racemo de uvas :--en lezen = colliger uvas :2 (PLANTK) (vruchtje van verzamelvrucht) acino druifachtig BN :1 in forma de uva, uviforme :2 (PLANTK) aciniforme, acinose druifgezwel ZN :1 staphyloma druifhyacinth ZN :1 muscari druifluis ZN :1 phylloxera druifvaren ZN :1 Zie: maanvaren druifvlies ZN :1 uvea druifvormig BN :1 (PLANTK) in forma de uva, uviforme, aciniforme, racemose :2 (ANAT) racemose :--e klieren = glandulas racemose druil ZN :1 persona indolente/apathic/sin energia druilen WW :1 (lusteloos zijn) esser apathic, haber pauc/poc energia :2 (suffen) esser somnolente :3 pluver finmente/tenuemente druilerig BN :1 apathic, indolente, somnolente, sin energia :2 (mbt het weer) gris, obnubilate druiloor ZN :1 Zie: druil druilorig BN :1 Zie: druilerig druilorigheid ZN :1 apathia, indolentia, somnolentia druilregen ZN :1 pluvia fin/tenue/minute druipen WW :1 guttar, stillar, cader gutta a gutta druiper ZN :1 gonorrhea :chronische -- = blennorrhea druiphoning ZN :1 melle virgine druipkaars ZN :1 candela guttante druiplijst ZN :1 guttiera druipnat BN :1 molliate usque al ossos druipneus ZN :1 (snotneus) naso mucose druipoog ZN :1 Zie: leepoog druiprek ZN :1 escolatorio, deguttatorio druipring ZN :1 attrappaguttas, paraguttas druipstaarten WW :1 ir con le cauda inter le gambas druipsteen ZN :1 (hangend) stalagtite, (staand) stalagmite druipsteengrot ZN :1 cava/grotta/caverna a/de stalactites e stalagmites druipsteenvorming ZN :1 formation de stalagtites e stalagmites druipwater ZN :1 aqua guttante druisen WW :1 resonar, (beekje) murmur(e)ar druivenblad ZN :1 folio de vite druivenbloem ZN :1 oenanthe druivencultuur ZN :1 Zie: druiventeelt druivengelei ZN :1 gelea de uvas druivengod ZN :1 deo del vino, Baccho druivenjaar ZN :1 :'85 is een goed -- geweest = le '85 ha date bon vinos, le recolta de '85 ha essite bon druivenjam ZN :1 confitura/confectura de uvas druivenkas ZN :1 estufa de uvas druivenkern ZN :1 Zie: druivenpit druivenkuur ZN :1 cura uval/de uvas druivenlezen WW :1 leger/colliger/recoltar uvas druivenlezer ZN :1 Zie: druivenplukker druivenmand ZN :1 corbe pro uvas druivennat ZN :1 succo de uvas, musto, (wijn) vino druivenoogst ZN :1 recolta de uvas, vindemia druivenpers ZN :1 pressa de uvas druivenpersen WW :1 fullar uvas druivenperser ZN :1 fullator de uvas druivenpit ZN :1 semine/grana de uva druivenpluk ZN :1 Zie: druivenoogst druivenplukker ZN :1 recoltator de uvas, vindemiator druivenrank ZN :1 sarmento druivensap ZN :1 succo de uva, musto druivensoort ZN :1 specie de uva druivenstruik ZN :1 vite druivensuiker ZN :1 glucosa druivensuiker ZN :1 sucro de uva, glucosa, dextrosa druiventeelt ZN :1 cultura/cultivation de uvas, viticultura druiventeler ZN :1 cultor/cultivator de uvas, viticultor druiventijd ZN :1 saison (F) del uvas druiventreden WW :1 Zie: druivenpersen druiventreder ZN :1 Zie: druivenperser druiventros ZN :1 racemo de uvas :(PLANTK) op een -- gelijkend = botryide druivenvaren ZN :1 Zie: koningsvaren druivenwijn ZN :1 vino de uvas druivenzuur ZN :1 acido racemic :2 Zie: wijnsteenzuur druk BN :1 (veel te doen hebbend) occupate :het erg -- hebben = esser multo occupate, esser occupatissime :2 (intensief) intense, intensive, animate, frequente :-- verkeer = traffico/circulation intense/animate :--ke correspondentie = correspondentia intensive/frequente :-- bezocht college = curso multo frequentate :-- aan het werk zijn = esser laborante/travaliante intensemente :3 (bedrijvig, levendig) animate :-- gesprek = conversation animate :-- praten = parlar animatemente :--ke buurt = quartiero animate/frequentate/populose :het was er -- = il habeva multe gente :het is -- op straat = il ha multe gente in le strata :4 active :--ke handel = commercio active :--ke winkel = magazin con bastante clientela :5 (luidruchtig) ruitose :6 (woelig) turbulente :-- kind = infante turbulente :7 (bezet, gevuld) cargate/replete :-- programma = programma cargate/replete :8 :zich -- maken om iets = preoccupar se de un cosa druk ZN :1 (het duwen) pression, compression :osmotische -- = pression osmotic :atmosferische -- = pression atmospheric :kritische -- = pression critic :lage -- = pression basse :hoge -- = pression alte :opwaartse -- = pression ascendente/ascensional :uiterst hoge -- = ultrapression :-- van tien atmosfeer = pression de dece atmospheras :voor de -- bezwijken = ceder al pression :een -- op de knop is voldoende = il es sufficiente premer le button :onder -- zetten = pressurisar :de -- is van de ketel = le pression del caldiera ha diminuite :2 (pressie, aandrang) fortia, pression, coaction :-- van de belastingen = pression fiscal :sociale -- = pression social :onder de -- van de omstandigheden handelen = ager sub le pression del circumstantias :iemand onder -- zetten = poner/mitter un persona sub pression :onder -- leven = viver sub pression :-- uitoefenen = fortiar, facer pression :3 (het boekdrukken) impression :in -- geven, in -- doen verschijnen = facer imprimer, editar, publicar :4 (oplage) impression, tirage, edition :tweede -- van een boek = secunde impression/tirage de un libro :vermeerderde -- = edition augmentate/ampliate :herziene -- = edition revidite :verbeterde -- = edition corrigite :nieuwe bijgewerkte -- = edition actualisate :in -- geven = editar, publicar drukbespraakt BN :1 loquace drukbestendig BN :1 resistente a pression drukbezocht BN :1 multo frequentate drukcabine ZN :1 cabina pressurisate/sub pression/a pression drukcilinder ZN :1 cylindro pressurisate drukcontact ZN :1 contacto de pression drukdoenerij ZN :1 ostentation, affectation drukfeil ZN :1 Zie: drukfout drukfilter ZN :1 filtro sub pression drukfout ZN :1 error/falta/imperfection typographic/de impression, misimpression, erratum (MV: errata) (L) :storende -- = error typographic seriose :lijst van --en = lista de faltas, errata drukfout(en)duiveltje ZN :1 demone de misimpression drukgang ZN :1 passage sub le pressa drukgevoelig BN :1 sensibile al pression drukgevoeligheid ZN :1 sensibilitate al pression drukgewaarwording ZN :1 sensation de pression drukgolf ZN :1 unda de pression/choc {sj} drukgradiënt ZN :1 gradiente de pression drukgroep ZN :1 Zie: pressiegroep drukhoogte ZN :1 (hoogte tot waar iets geperst wordt) altor/altura de pression :2 (hoogte berekend uit de luchtdruk) altitude barometric/de pression drukinkt ZN :1 tinta typographic/de imprimeria/de impression drukkant ZN :1 latere del pression drukken WW :1 (DRUKK) imprimer, tirar, editar, publicar :een boek -- = imprimer un libro :2 (aan druk onderwerpen, duwen) pesar (super), appoiar (super), facer pression (super), premer, pressar :tegen iets -- = appoiar contra un cosa :op de knop -- = appoiar super le button, premer/pressar le button :het verband drukt op de wond = le bandage face pression super le vulnere :een maatregel die op allen drukt = un mesura que pesa super totes :iets tegen zich aan -- = facer pression contra un cosa :naar beneden -- = deprimer :3 (een last zijn voor) opprimer :die ondankbaarheid drukt mij = iste ingratitude me opprime :4 (knellen) serrar :5 :de lonen -- = restringer le salarios drukkend BN :1 (zware last vormend) pesante, opprimente, oppressive :--e last = carga pesante :--e stilte = silentio oppressive :2 (loom makend) opprimente, oppressive, suffocante, asphyxiante :--e temperatuur = temperatura oppressive :--e hitte = calor oppressive/suffocante/asphyxiante :3 onerose :--e belasting = imposto onerose :--e schuld = debita onerose drukker ZN :1 (typograaf) impressor, imprimitor, typographo :2 (drukknop) button a/de pression drukkerij ZN :1 imprimeria drukkerijbedrijf ZN :1 imprimeria drukkersambacht ZN :1 typographia drukkersbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa typographic, imprimeria drukkersfirma ZN :1 firma typographic drukkersleerling ZN :1 apprentisse typographic drukkersmerk ZN :1 Zie: drukkersteken drukkersteken ZN :1 marca typographic drukkersvak ZN :1 typographia drukkerswerkplaats ZN :1 officina typographic drukkertje ZN :1 button automatic drukketel ZN :1 caldiera sub pression, autoclave drukking ZN :1 pression, (samendrukking) compression drukkingsgroep ZN :1 Zie: pressiegroep drukkingskromme ZN :1 graphico de pression drukkingslijn ZN :1 Zie: drukkingskromme drukknoop ZN :1 button a/de pression drukknoopsluiting ZN :1 serratura de button a/de pression drukknop ZN :1 button (a/de pression) drukknopbediening ZN :1 controlo per button (a/de pression) drukknopschakelaar ZN :1 interruptor, button drukknopsysteem ZN :1 systema de controlo per button (a/de pression) drukknoptelefoon ZN :1 Zie: druktoetstelefoon drukkogel ZN :1 globo de compression drukkosten ZN MV :1 costos de impression drukkraan ZN :1 valvula/tappo a pression drukkracht ZN :1 fortia de pression drukkunst ZN :1 (boekdrukkunst) arte de imprimer, imprimeria, typographia :2 (het drukken als kunst) artes (typo)graphic drukletter ZN :1 typo, character (typographic/de imprimeria), littera de impression :met --s invullen = plena per favor in litteras de impression drukmeter ZN :1 indicator de pression, manometro, manographo drukmeting ZN :1 manometria drukmiddel ZN :1 medio de pression drukminimum ZN :1 Zie: lagedrukgebied drukontlasting ZN :1 depressurisation drukpak ZN :1 vestimento pressurisate drukpan ZN :1 autoclave drukpapier ZN :1 papiro pro/a imprimer/de imprimeria drukpatroon ZN :1 patrono drukpers ZN :1 pressa (typographic/de imprimer/de imprimeria) :vrijheid van -- = libertate de pressa drukpersvrijheid ZN :1 libertate de pressa drukplaat ZN :1 (DRUKK) placa pro le impression, cliché (F) drukpomp ZN :1 pumpa de compression drukprocédé ZN :1 processo/procedimento de imprimer drukproef ZN :1 prova/proba prime/de impression :de --en lezen/corrigeren = leger/corriger le provas/probas :correctie van de --en = lectura del provas/probas drukprofiel ZN :1 profilo de pression drukpunt ZN :1 puncto sensibile al pression drukraam ZN :1 chassis (F) de impression drukregelaar ZN :1 regulator de pression drukring ZN :1 (op pakking) anello/disco/rondella de pression drukrol ZN :1 (DRUKK) rolo de imprimeria :2 cylindro de pression drukschakelaar ZN :1 interruptor, button drukscheur ZN :1 fissura de compression drukschommeling ZN :1 variation de pression drukschrift ZN :1 scriptura imprimite druksel ZN :1 imprimito(s) druksmering ZN :1 lubrication/lubrification sub pression drukspanning ZN :1 tension compressive/de compression drukspiegel ZN :1 superficie imprimite druksprong ZN :1 salto de pression druksterkte ZN :1 resistentia al compression drukte ZN :1 (veel bezigheden) multitude de occupationes, activitates multiple :2 (leven, vertier) animation, vivacitate, movimento :-- op straat = animation in le stratas :3 (in het verkeer) affluentia :4 (lawaai) tumulto, ruito :-- maken = agitar se :5 (gedrang) pressa :6 :zonder enige -- = sin emphase (-asis) druktechniek ZN :1 technica de imprimeria/de impression druktechnisch BN :1 relative al technica de imprimeria/de impression, typographic druktelefoon ZN :1 Zie: druktoetstelefoon druktemaker ZN :1 (opschepper) fanfaron drukteschopper ZN :1 Zie: druktemaker druktoestel ZN :1 Zie: druktoetstelefoon druktoets ZN :1 button pulsator druktoetstelefoon ZN :1 telephono a buttones drukvast BN :1 resistente al pression drukvastheid ZN :1 resistentia al pression, fortia compressive drukvat ZN :1 autoclave drukveer ZN :1 resorto a/de (com)pression drukventiel ZN :1 valvula de pression, piston drukverband ZN :1 bandage compressive/de compression, compressa (hemostatic), compressor drukverbod ZN :1 prohibition de imprimer drukverdeling ZN :1 division del pression drukverhoging ZN :1 augmentation de pression drukverlaging ZN :1 bassa de pression, decompression drukverlies ZN :1 perdita de pression drukvermeerdering ZN :1 Zie: drukverhoging drukvermindering ZN :1 Zie: drukverlaging drukverschil ZN :1 differentia de pression drukvervorming ZN :1 deformation de compression drukvorm ZN :1 (in een raam opgesloten zetsel) forma typographic, chassis (F) :2 (gegraveerd blok) matrice drukwals ZN :1 rolo de imprimeria drukwater ZN :1 aqua artesian drukweerstand ZN :1 resistentia al (com)pression drukwerk ZN :1 imprimitos :als -- verzenden = inviar como imprimitos drukwerktarief ZN :1 tarifa de imprimitos drukwerkzending ZN :1 invio de imprimitos drukzone ZN :1 zona de pression drum ZN :1 (slagwerk) batteria, tambur :2 (ijzeren vat) tonnello de ferro :3 (COMP) tambur/memoria magnetic :4 :in den -- = in difficultates drumband ZN :1 (met koper) fanfar, (alleen slagwerk) tambures drummachine ZN :1 (MUZ) batteria electronic drummen WW :1 sonar le batteria drummer ZN :1 sonator de batteria/de tambur, tambur drumstel ZN :1 batteria drup ZN :1 Zie: druppel druppel ZN :1 gutta, stilla :-- bloed = gutta de sanguine :een -- op een gloeiende plaat = un gutta de aqua in le mar/oceano :ze lijken op elkaar als twee --s water = illes se resimila como duo guttas de aqua :de -- die de emmer doet overlopen = le gutta que face disbordar le vaso druppelaar ZN :1 contaguttas druppelapparaat ZN :1 Zie: druppelaar druppelbevloeiing ZN :1 irrigation gutta a gutta druppelbevloeiing ZN :1 Zie: druppelirrigatie druppelbuisje ZN :1 Zie: druppelaar druppelen WW :1 (in druppels vallen) cader gutta a gutta, guttar, stillar, (sijpelen) manar :2 (in druppels laten neervallen) versar gutta a gutta :iets in het oog -- = versar un cosa gutta a gutta in le oculo :druppel er wat azijn op = jecta alicun guttas de vinagre druppelflesje ZN :1 contaguttas druppelgrootte ZN :1 dimension del guttas de aqua druppelinfuus ZN :1 infusion gutta a gutta druppelirrigatie ZN :1 irrigation per guttas de aqua druppelmeter ZN :1 stalagmometro druppelpipet ZN :1 contaguttas druppelpis ZN :1 dysuria, stranguria druppelsgewijs BW :1 gutta a gutta :2 (FIG) pauco a pauco, poco a poco druppelteller ZN :1 contaguttas druppelvanger ZN :1 attrappaguttas druppelvorm ZN :1 forma ovoide/de gutta druppelvormig BN :1 in forma ovoide/de gutta, stilliforme, guttiforme druppen WW :1 Zie: druppelen-1 drups ZN MV :1 bonbones acidulate drupsgewijs BW :1 Zie: druppelsgewijs drupwater ZN :1 Zie: druipwater dry BN :1 (CUL) sic dryade ZN :1 dryade dry farming ZN :1 dry farming (E) D-trein ZN :1 traino expresse/directe, traino international con supplemento duaal BN :1 dual :--e economie = economia dual :(TAAL) --e analogie = analogia dual dualis ZN :1 numero dual dualisme ZN :1 dualismo dualist ZN :1 dualista dualistisch BN :1 dualista, dualistic :--e theorie = theoria dualista/dualistic :-- systeem = systema dualista/dualistic :--e filosofie = philosophia dualista/dualistic :--e godsdienst = religion dualista/dualistic dualiteit ZN :1 dualitate, dualismo dualiteitsbeginsel ZN :1 principio del dualitate dubbel BN :1 duple, duplice :--e decimeter = decimetro duple :--e knoop = nodo duple :--e beglazing/ramen = vitro/fenestras duple :-- boekhouden = partita duple :--e bodem = fundo duple :--e moraal = moral a fundo duple :--e draad = filo duple :--e ontkenning = negation duple :--e breuk = hernia duple :-- spoor = duo vias, via duple :lijn met -- spoor = linea con duo vias :--e deur = porta duple :geweer met --e loop = fusil a/de duo cannones :--e longontsteking = pneumonia duple :-- nummer = numero duple :--e adelaar = aquila bicephale/bicipite/a/de duo testas/capites :--e exemplaren = exemplares duple :(TAAL) --e punt = duo punctos :(BIOL) --e helix = helice duple :(FOTO) --e belichting = exposition duple :-- zien = vider duple :-- zo lang = duple de longitude :hij heeft een --e pet op = ille ha duo functiones :-- parkeren = parcar in duple fila :de overuren -- betaald krijgen = esser pagate duplemente pro le horas extra dubbel ZN :1 duple :(TENNIS) gemengd -- = duple mixte :2 duplicato :hij verkocht zijn --en = ille vendeva su duplicatos :een contract en het -- ervan = un contracto e un duplicato/copia (de illo) :in -- opgemaakt = facite/redigite in duplicato dubbelagent ZN :1 agente duple/duplice dubbelalbum ZN :1 album duple/duplice dubbelbesluit ZN :1 duple/duplice decision :NAVO-dubbelbesluit = duple/duplice decision del OTAN dubbelbladig BN :1 a/de folios duple/duplice dubbelblank BN :1 blanc duple/duplice, zero a zero dubbelbloemig BN :1 a/de flores duple/duplice dubbelbol BN :1 biconvexe :--e lens = lente biconvexe dubbelboot ZN :1 catamaran dubbelbreed BN :1 duple de largor dubbelbrekend BN :1 birefringente :--e kristallen = crystallos birefringente dubbelbreking ZN :1 birefringentia dubbelbrekingseffect ZN :1 effecto birefrangente/de birefrangentia dubbelconcert ZN :1 concerto duple/duplice dubbeldakstent ZN :1 tenta a tecto duple/duplice dubbeldekker ZN :1 (bus) autobus a etage (F)/a duo etages (F)/a imperial :2 (vliegtuig) biplano :3 (vliegtuig met korte ondervleugels) sesquiplano dubbeldeks BN :1 :die veerboot is -- = iste ferry-boat (E) ha duo decks (E)/pontes dubbeldeksbus ZN :1 Zie: dubbeldekker-1 dubbeldiffusie ZN :1 diffusion duple dubbeldik BN :1 duple, duplice :een -- ijsje = un gelato duple/duplice dubbeldraads BN :1 bifilar dubbelelpee ZN :1 Zie: dubbelalbum dubbelen WW :1 (verdubbelen) duplar, duplicar, reduplar dubbelepunt ZN :1 duo punctos dubbelfocusbril ZN :1 berillos a/con duple/duplice foco, berillos bifocal dubbelfocusglazen ZN MV :1 vitros a/con duple/duplice foco, vitros bifocal dubbelfout ZN :1 (sportterm) duple/duplice falta dubbelfunctie ZN :1 duple/duplice function dubbelganger ZN :1 duple, sosia dubbelgehandicapt BN :1 duplemente handicapate, con duple/duplice handicap (E) dubbelgeleed BN :1 duplemente articulate dubbelgezicht ZN :1 Zie: januskop dubbelhandig BN :1 bimane dubbelhartig BN :1 duple, duplice, hypocrita, false :-- karakter = character duple/false dubbelhartigheid ZN :1 duplicitate de corde, hypocrisia, duplicitate dubbelheid ZN :1 duplicitate :-- van oorzaken = duplicitate de causas :2 dualitate dubbelhelmig BN :1 (PLANTK) diandre dubbelhol BN :1 biconcave :--e lens = lente biconcave dubbelhoornig BN :1 bicorne dubbelkelk ZN :1 (PLANTK) helminthia dubbelklooster ZN :1 monasterio duple/duplice dubbelkoolzure soda ZN :1 bicarbonato de soda dubbelkoolzuurzout ZN :1 bicarbonato dubbelkoppig BN :1 (HERALD) bicephale :--e adelaar = aquila bicephale dubbelkromme ZN :1 curva duple/duplice dubbelkruis ZN :1 (kruis met twee dwarsbalken) cruce de Lorena :2 (MUZ) duple/duplice diese (-esis) dubbelkwartet ZN :1 quartetto/quatuor duple/duplice dubbelleven ZN :1 vita duple/duplice dubbellobbig BN :1 (PLANTK) bilobate dubbelloof ZN :1 blechno dubbelloopsgeweer ZN :1 fusil a/de duo colpos/cannones dubbelluik ZN :1 dyptico dubbelmol ZN :1 (MUZ) duple/duplice bemolle dubbelmonarchie ZN :1 monarchia dual dubbelnummer ZN :1 numero duple/duplice dubbelparkeerder ZN :1 automobilista qui parca/stationa in duple/duplice fila dubbelparkeren WW :1 parcar/stationar in duple/duplice fila dubbelperiodisch BN :1 duplemente periodic :--e functie = function duplemente periodic dubbelpolig BN :1 bipolar dubbelpoligheid ZN :1 bipolaritate dubbelportret ZN :1 portrait (F) duple/de copula/de duo personas/de un par dubbelprestant ZN :1 (MUZ) diapason duple/duplice dubbelrij ZN :1 serie duple/duplice dubbelrijm ZN :1 rima duple/duplice dubbelrol ZN :1 duple/duplice rolo/parte :een -- spelen = jocar un duple/duplice rolo/parte, interpretar un personage duple/duplice, facer duo partes dubbelschaak ZN :1 chaco duple/duplice dubbelschalig BN :1 bivalve dubbelslaan WW :1 (omvouwen) plicar dubbelslachtig BN :1 (ambivalent) ambivalente, ambigue :--e gevoelens = sentimentos ambivalente/ambigue :-- karakter = character ambivalente :-- boek = libro ambivalente :2 (BIOL) hermaphrodite, bisexual :--e dieren = animales hermaphrodite dubbelslachtigheid ZN :1 ambivalentia, ambiguitate :2 (BIOL) hermaphroditismo dubbelslag ZN :1 (MUZ) gruppetto dubbelspel ZN :1 (SPORT) (partij van twee tegen twee) partita de duples, duple :het gemengd -- = le duple mixte :2 (verraderlijk spel) joco duple/duplice dubbelspion ZN :1 spia/spion duple/duplice dubbelspoor ZN :1 (mbt rails) rail {e}/via (ferree) duple/duplice :2 (mbt geluidsinstallaties) pista duple/duplice, duo pistas dubbelsporig BN :1 a rail {e}/via ferree duple/duplice dubbelstekker ZN :1 cavilia/prisa duple/duplice dubbelster ZN :1 stella duple/duplice/binari dubbeltal ZN :1 duo, (un) copula, candidatura duple :iemand benoemen uit een -- = appunctar un de duo (candidatos) dubbeltandig BN :1 bidentate dubbel-T-balk ZN :1 trabe/trave in duple T dubbeltenig BN :1 bidactyle dubbeltje ZN :1 pecia de dece cents (E) dubbeltjeskwestie ZN :1 (geldkwestie) question de moneta :2 (kwestie van gering geldelijk belang) question financiari minor, question de pauc/poc moneta dubbelverhouding ZN :1 (WISK) proportion duplicate dubbelvorm ZN :1 dimorphismo :2 (TAAL) dupletto dubbelvormig BN :1 dimorphe dubbelvouwen WW :1 plicar (in duo) dubbelwaardig BN :1 ambivalente dubbelwaardigheid ZN :1 ambivalentia dubbelwandig BN :1 a/de pariete duple/duplice, con duo parietes :--e theepot = theiera a pariete duple/duplice dubbelwerkend BN :1 a/de duple/duplice effecto :een --e pomp = un pumpa a duple/duplice effecto dubbelzes ZN :1 duple sex :-- gooien = jectar un duple sex dubbelzien WW :1 vider duple/duplice, haber duple/duplice vision :het -- = diplopia dubbelzijdig BN :1 super duo/ambe lateres, bilateral, duple, duplice :--e breuk = (uitzakking) hernia bilateral/duple/duplice, (beenbreuk) fractura duple :-- getypte vellen = folios typate super ambe/duo lateres dubbelzinnig BN :1 (voor twee uitleggingen vatbaar) a duple/duplice senso, ambigue, equivoc, oracular :--e zin = phrase a duple senso :-- antwoord = responsa ambigue/equivoc :-- gedrag = attitude equivoc :-- spreken = equivocar :2 (TAAL, FIL) amphibologic :--e term = termino amphibologic dubbelzinnigheid ZN :1 (ambiguiteit) duple/duplice senso, ambiguitate, equivocitate, equivocation, equivoco :-- van een term = equivocitate de un termino :2 (TAAL, FIL) amphibologia dubbelzout ZN :1 (SCHEI) sal duple/duplice/bibasic dubbelzout BN :1 :--e drop = liquiritia extra-salate dubben WW :1 (twijfelen, weifelen) dubitar, vacillar, hesitar :2 (piekeren) reflecter, ponderar, rumper se le testa/capite :na lang -- = post matur reflexion :3 (copiëren) copiar :4 (FILM) duplar, postsynchronisar dubbing ZN :1 (FILM) duplage, postsynchronisation dubieus BN :1 (twijfelachtig) dubitose, dubitabile, incerte, aleatori, problematic :van --e herkomst = de origine incerte :-- geval = caso dubitose :2 (onbetrouwbaar) dubitose, suspecte :--e debiteuren = debitores dubitose dubio ZN :1 :in -- staan = esser indecise/in dubita, dubitar, hesitar, vacillar ducdalf ZN :1 Zie: dukdalf Duce ZN EIGN :1 Duce duchten WW :1 timer, apprehender, haber pavor de :er is geen gevaar te -- = il non ha periculo duchtig BW :1 forte, de importantia, fortemente, energicamente :-- weerstand bieden = resister energicamente, opponer resistentia energic :de stad heeft -- weerstand geboden = le citate ha offerite un forte resistentia duchtig BN :1 forte, grande, energic duchting ZN :1 timor, apprehension ductiel BN :1 ductile :--e breuk = ruptura ductile ductiliteit ZN :1 ductilitate :de -- van goud maakt het mogelijk het uit te trekken tot zeer fijne draden = le ductilitate del auro permitte de extirar lo in filos multo fin ductiliteitsproef ZN :1 test (E) de ductilitate duecento ZN :1 duecento (I) duel ZN :1 (tweegevecht) duello :-- op het pistool = duello con pistolas :-- op de degen = duello con spadas :een -- op leven en dood = un duello a morte :getuigen bij een -- = testes in un duello :gerechtelijk -- = duello judiciari :2 (wedstrijd) duello, match (E), incontro duelleerpistool ZN :1 pistola de duello duelleren WW :1 duellar :-- op het pistool = duellar con pistolas :-- op de degen = duellar con spadas duellist ZN :1 duellista, duellator duet ZN :1 (muziekstuk) duetto :2 (uitvoering) duetto, duo duetspeler ZN :1 duettista duetzanger ZN :1 duettista duf BN :1 (bedompt) mal aerate/ventilate, mucide :--fe kelders = cellarios mal aerate :2 (dom) stupide, imbecille duffel ZN :1 (stof) duffel (E) :2 (jas) duffel-coat (E) dufheid ZN :1 (bedomptheid) odor de mucor :2 (domheid) stupiditate, imbecillitate dufsteen ZN :1 Zie: tufsteen dug-out ZN :1 dug out (E), banco duidelijk BN :1 (begrijpelijk) clar, intelligibile, comprensibile, comprehensibile :zijn gedachten -- onder woorden brengen = exprimer clarmente su pensata/pensamento :--e taal spreken = parlar claro :het is mij volkomen -- = io (lo) comprende perfectemente :2 (goed waarneembaar) clar, distincte, nette, nitide, manifeste, evidente, visibile, obvie :-- handschrift = scriptura nette/clar :-- beeld = imagine nitide :--e fout = error evidente :-- verschil = differentia marcate :het is zeer -- dat hij gelogen heeft = il es evidente/obvie que ille ha mentite :een --e voorkeur hebben voor = haber un preferentia clar pro :-- maken = evidentiar, explanar, explicar, elucidar, exclarar :-- spreken = articular ben :om het maar eens -- te zeggen = pro dicer lo clarmente :hij heeft -- mediterrane trekken = ille ha pronunciate tractos mediterranee duidelijkheid ZN :1 (begrijpelijkheid) claritate, nettitate, intelligibilitate, comprensibilitate, comprehensibilitate :gebrek aan -- = indistinction :voor alle -- = pro esser perfectemente clar :2 (waarneembaarheid) claritate, evidentia :aan -- niets te wensen overlaten = esser plus clar que le aqua duidelijkheidshalve BW :1 pro esser plus clar, pro major claritate duiden WW :1 (wijzen) indicar, designar :de verschijnselen duiden erop dat = le symptomas indica que :2 (aanwijzing geven/zijn) suggerer, facer pensar (a) :3 (zinspelen op) facer allusion (a), alluder :4 (uitleggen) explicar, interpretar duiding ZN :1 explication, interpretation duif ZN :1 columba, pipion :tamme -- = columba/pipion domestic :gebraden -- = pipion rostite :een -- loslaten = laxar un pipion :onder iemands --en schieten = chassar {sj} in terreno prohibite, competer disloyalmente con un persona :(POL) -- en haviken = columbas e falcones duifachtig BN :1 columbin duig ZN :1 dova :in --en vallen = laber, collaber, cader in ruina(s) duighout ZN :1 ligno de dova/pro dovas duigmal ZN :1 modulo pro dova duik ZN :1 salto de testa/capite duikadres ZN :1 adresse (F) secrete, refugio duikbommenwerper ZN :1 bombardero piccator duikboot ZN :1 submarino, submersibile :bemanningslid van een -- = submarinero duikbootbasis ZN :1 base de submarinos/de submersibiles duikbootbemanning ZN :1 equipage de submarino/de submersibile duikbootbestrijding ZN :1 combatto/lucta contra submarinos/submersibiles duikbootcommandant ZN :1 commandante de submarino/de submersibile duikbootjager ZN :1 chassasubmarinos {sj}, chassator {sj}/destructor de submarinos/de submersibiles duikbootnet ZN :1 rete submarin/contra submarinos/contra submersibiles duikbootoorlog ZN :1 guerra submarin/de submarinos/de submersibiles duikbril ZN :1 Zie: duikmasker duikeend ZN :1 Zie: duikereend duikelaar ZN :1 (persoon) acrobata :2 (Cartesiaanse --) ludion :3 (lisdodde) typha latifolie :4 (watertor) dytisco duikelen WW :1 (over het hoofd buitelen) facer capriolas/un capriola :2 (vallen) cader duikeling ZN :1 (buiteling) capriola :2 (val) cadita duiken WW :1 (zich onder water begeven) merger se, immerger se, (met het hoofd voorover) saltar de testa/capite :2 (duikboot) immerger :3 (vliegtuig) piccar :4 :naar parels -- = piscar perlas :onder de prijs -- = vender a precios inferior/multo basse, facer dumping (E) duiker ZN :1 (persoon) mergitor, (met pak) scaphandrero :2 (buis) tubo, collector duikereend ZN :1 nyroca duikerhelm ZN :1 casco de scaphandrero duikerklok ZN :1 campana de immersion duikerpak ZN :1 scaphandro duikersluis ZN :1 esclusa de un collector duikertje ZN :1 :Cartesiaans -- = ludion duikeruitrusting ZN :1 equipamento de scaphandrero duikhelm ZN :1 casco de scaphandrero duikmasker ZN :1 masca/mascara de scaphandrero duikplank ZN :1 planca de salto duiksprong ZN :1 salto de testa/capite duikuitrusting ZN :1 Zie: duikeruitrusting duikvlucht ZN :1 volo a picco :een -- maken = piccar duim ZN :1 (vinger) pollice :op zijn -- zuigen = suger su pollice :iets uit zijn -- zuigen = inventar/fabricar un cosa :iemand onder de -- houden = dominar un persona :een dikke -- hebben = haber un imagination incredibile :met de --en draaien = non facer nihil, esser otiose :opponeerbaarheid van de -- = opponibilitate del pollice :2 (oude lengtemaat) pollice, uncia duimafdruk ZN :1 impression de pollice duimbreed ZN :1 largor de un pollice, uncia :geen -- wijken = non ceder un pollice/uncia de terreno :iemand geen -- in de weg leggen = non crear obstaculos a un persona duimbreuk ZN :1 fractura de pollice duimdik BW :1 del spissor de un pollice :het stof ligt er -- op = il ha un pulvere de un digito de alto duimen WW :1 (duimen draaien) tornar le pollices :2 (duimzuigen) suger su pollice :3 :ik zal morgen voor je -- = io dicera un precaria pro te deman duimendraaien WW :1 (de duimen om elkaar doen) tornar su pollices :2 (nietsdoen) facer nihil, esser otiose duimgewricht ZN :1 articulation/junctura del pollice duimhandschoen ZN :1 miton duimklepper ZN :1 castanietta, crotalo duimmuis ZN :1 thenar duimnagel ZN :1 ungue/ungula del pollice duimpje ZN :1 parve pollice :Klein Duimpje = Parve Pollice duimplectrum ZN :1 plectro de pollice duimschroef ZN :1 serra-pollices, vite a alettas :iemand de --en aanleggen = mitter un persona sub pression duimshout ZN :1 planca (del spissor) de un pollice duimspijkertje ZN :1 cimice duimstok ZN :1 metro plicante/plicabile, regula duimzuigen WW :1 (zuigen op de duim) suger su pollice, suger se le pollice :2 (fantaseren) inventar duimzuiger ZN :1 (iemand die op zijn duim zuigt) infante qui suge su pollice :2 (fantast) persona qui inventa duimzuigerij ZN :1 ideas/historias inventate, phantasia duimzweer ZN :1 ulcere del pollice duin ZN :1 duna :lage --en = dunas basse :een -- afgraven = applanar un duna duinaardappel ZN :1 patata del dunas duinafslag ZN :1 erosion/abrasion del dunas duinbeplanting ZN :1 plantation del dunas, (tegen verstuiving) stabilisation/fixation del dunas per plantationes duinbos ZN :1 bosco de dunas duinbrand ZN :1 incendio de dunas duincomplex ZN :1 complexo de dunas duindal ZN :1 valle de dunas duindistel ZN :1 Zie: zeedistel duindoorn ZN :1 hippophae duindoornfamilie ZN :1 eleagnaceas duinenreeks ZN :1 Zie: duinenrij duinenrij ZN :1 serie/catena de dunas duinfauna ZN :1 fauna del dunas duinflora ZN :1 flora del dunas duingebied ZN :1 region de dunas duingentiaan ZN :1 gentianella campestre duingezicht ZN :1 vista super le dunas duinglooiing ZN :1 declivitate in le dunas duingrond ZN :1 terra de dunas duinhaas ZN :1 lepore del dunas duinhagedis ZN :1 lacerta agile/del dunas duinhelling ZN :1 Zie: duinglooiing duinhoogte ZN :1 altura/altor del dunas duinkant ZN :1 latere del dunas duinkling ZN :1 Zie: duinglooiing duinkonijn ZN :1 conilio del dunas duinkust ZN :1 costa/litoral de dunas duinlandschap ZN :1 paisage de dunas duinmeer ZN :1 stagno/laco in le dunas duinmoeras ZN :1 palude/marisco/maremma de dunas duinovergang ZN :1 passage a transverso le dunas duinpad ZN :1 sentiero de dunas duinpan ZN :1 valle rotunde in le dunas duinpieper ZN :1 antho campestre duinplant ZN :1 planta de dunas duinplas ZN :1 Zie: duinmeer duinputter ZN :1 Zie: sneeuwgors duinrand ZN :1 bordo/lista del dunas duinreep ZN :1 zona del dunas :2 (PLANTK) tritico repente duinregel ZN :1 Zie: duinenrij duinregel ZN :1 Zie: duinenrij duinreservaat ZN :1 reserva natural de dunas duinroos ZN :1 rosa pimpinellifolie, pimpinella duinsalomonszegel ZN :1 polygonato odorate duinslag ZN :1 sentiero de dunas (que conduce al mar) duinsterrengras ZN :1 tortula rural duinstreek ZN :1 region de dunas duinstrook ZN :1 zona de dunas duinterrein ZN :1 terreno de dunas duintop ZN :1 summitate de un duna duinval ZN :1 aqua del dunas duinvallei ZN :1 vallea de dunas duinvijver ZN :1 Zie: duinmeer duinvoet ZN :1 pede del dunas duinwater ZN :1 aqua del dunas duinwaterleiding ZN :1 conductos/tuberia de aqua del dunas duinwaterreservoir ZN :1 reservoir (F) de aqua de dunas duinwilg ZN :1 Zie: kruipwilg duinzand ZN :1 arena/sablo del dunas duinzoom ZN :1 bordo del dunas duist ZN :1 alopecuro pratense duister BN :1 (donker) obscur, tenebrose, nigre :-- maken = obscurar :het -- maken = obscuration :een --e toekomst = un futuro obscur/incerte :--e praktijken = practicas obscur :2 (onduidelijk) confuse, diffuse, abstruse, obscur, inintelligibile :--e redenering = rationamento abstruse :zich op --e wijze uitdrukken = exprimer se in modo abstruse :3 (ondoorgrondelijk) obscur, tenebrose, mysteriose, enigmatic, sibyllin :--e woorden = parolas enigmatic :-- voorgevoel = presentimento sinistre :--e filosofie = philosophia enigmatic :4 (ontoegankelijk) hermetic, cryptic duister ZN :1 obscuritate, tenebras, umbra :nachtelijk -- = obscuritate del nocte duisterachtig BN :1 alco/un poco/un pauco obscur duisterheid ZN :1 (ook FIG) obscuritate :-- van de lucht = obscuritate del celo :-- van een tekst = obscuritate de un texto :2 (ondoorgrondelijkheid) impenetrabilitate, inintelligibilitate duisterling ZN :1 obscurantista duisternis ZN :1 tenebras, obscuritate, tenebrositate, umbra :rijk der -- = imperio del tenebras :engel der = angelo del tenebras :vorst der -- = prince/principe del tenebras :onder bescherming van de -- = con favor del obscuritate :dichte -- = profunde obscuritate, caligine :een Egyptische -- = un obscuritate total :in de -- verdwijnen = disparer in le tenebras :in -- gehuld zijn = haber un halo de mysterio :2 (FIG) obscurantismo :een tijdperk van -- = un era de obscurantismo duit ZN :1 cent, centimo duitblad ZN :1 Zie: kikkerbeet duitendief ZN :1 avaro Duits BN :1 german :--e taal = lingua german :de --e bondskanselier = le cancellero german :-- mark = marco german :--e zegswijze = germanismo :-- gezind = germanophile :iemand die -- gezind is = germanophilo Duits ZN :1 (taal) germano :-- kennen = saper germano :in het -- = in germano :ik spreek geen -- = io non parla germano Duitser ZN :1 germano Duitsgezind BN :1 germanophile Duits-Joods BN :1 judeogerman Duitsland ZN EIGN :1 Germania :hereniging van -- = reunification de Germania Duitssprekend BN :1 germanophone :--e landen = paises germanophone Duitssprekende ZN :1 germanophono Duitstalig BN :1 (Duits sprekend) germanophone :2 (in het Duits gesteld) in lingua german, in germano :het --e exemplaar van de overeenkomst = le version in germano del accordo duive(n)kervel ZN :1 fumoterra duivekaters! TW :1 diabolo! duivekop ZN :1 testa/capite de pipion duivel ZN :1 demone, demonio, diabolo, angelo del tenebras :advocaat van de -- = advocato del diabolo :een pact/verbond met de -- sluiten = facer un pacto con le diabolo :de baarlijke -- = le diabolo in persona :de -- der ijdelheid = le demonio del vanitate :de -- uitbannen/bezweren/uitdrijven = exorcisar le demonio/diabolo :van de -- bezeten = possedite/obsedite del diabolo, demoniac :hij is van de -- bezeten = ille es possedite del diabolo/demonio, ille ha le diabolo in su corpore :des --s = indiabolate :des --s worden = indiabolar :loop naar de --! = va al diabolo! duivelaanbidder ZN :1 diabolista duivelachtig BN :1 diabolic, satanic :-- genoegen = placer/joia/gaudio satanic/diabolic duivelachtigheid ZN :1 diabolicitate, diabolismo, satanismo duivelbanner ZN :1 Zie: duivelbezweerder duivelbannerij ZN :1 Zie: duivelbezwering duivelbezweerder ZN :1 exorcista duivelbezwering ZN :1 exorcismo duivelin ZN :1 diabolessa duiveljager ZN :1 Zie: duivelbezweerder :2 (ruziemaker) querelator duivels BN :1 satanic, demoniac, diabolic, infernal, mephistophelic :--e lach = riso mephistophelic :--e list = astutia demoniac/infernal :--e macht = poter/potentia diabolic :-- komplot = machination diabolic :--e verleiding = tentation diabolic :-- voornemen = intention diabolic :--e aantrekkingskracht = attraction diabolic :--e invloed = influentia diabolic :--e geesten = spiritos diabolic :--e kunsten = artes diabolic, diabolismo :--e valsheid = perfidia demoniac :een -- plan bedenken = conciper un plano diabolic duivels BW :1 (in hoge mate) in alte mesura, multo duivels! TW :1 diabolo! duivelsadvocaat ZN :1 advocato del diabolo duivelsdienst ZN :1 satanismo duivelsdrek ZN :1 (PLANTK) asafetida Duivelseiland ZN EIGN :1 Insula del Diabolo duivelskegel ZN :1 belemnita duivelskers ZN :1 bryonia dioic duivelskunsten ZN MV :1 Zie: duivelskunstenarij duivelskunstenaar ZN :1 (magiër) mago :2 (handig mens) genio duivelskunstenarij ZN :1 diabolismo, diaboleria, artes diabolic, magia nigre duivelsleer ZN :1 diabolismo duivelsnaaigaren ZN :1 (PLANTK) cuscuta duivelspact ZN :1 pacto demoniac duivelstoejager ZN :1 Zie: duvelstoejager duivelsvinger ZN :1 belemnita duivelswerk ZN :1 labor/travalio del diabolo duiveltje ZN :1 diaboletto :Carthesiaans -- = diaboletto de Carthesio duiveluitbanner ZN :1 Zie: duivelsbezweerder duiveluitbanning ZN :1 Zie: duivelsbezwering duivelvereerder ZN :1 demonolatra duivenconcours ZN :1 concurso de pipiones/columbas duivenei ZN :1 ovo de columba/pipion duivenfokker ZN :1 columbicultor duivenfokkerij ZN :1 columbicultura duivenhok ZN :1 columbiera duivenhouder ZN :1 columbophilo :vereniging van --s = societate columbophile/de columbophilos duivenhouderij ZN :1 columbophilia duivenkervel ZN :1 (PLANTK) fumaria officinal, fumoterra duivenkot ZN :1 Zie: duivenhok duivenmarkt ZN :1 mercato de pipiones/de columbas duivenmelk ZN :1 lacte de pipion/columba duivenmelker ZN :1 columbophilo duivennest ZN :1 nido de pipiones/de columbas duivenpaar ZN :1 copula de pipiones/de columbas duivenpost ZN :1 posta per pipiones/columbas duivenras ZN :1 racia de pipiones/de columbas duivensport ZN :1 columbophilia duiventil ZN :1 columbiera duivenveer ZN :1 pluma de pipion/de columba duivenvereniging ZN :1 association columbophile/de columbophilos duivenvleugel ZN :1 ala de pipion/columba duivenvlucht ZN :1 volo de pipiones/columbas duizelen WW :1 haber le vertigine/vertigines :het duizelt me = le testa/capite me torna/gira :ik duizel van al die getallen = tote iste cifras me da le vertigine duizelig BN :1 vertiginose :ik ben -- = le capite/testa me torna, io ha le vertigine :iemand -- maken = facer tornar le capite/testa a un persona :-- van geluk = ebrie de felicitate duizeligheid ZN :1 vertigine :aanval van -- = attacco/accesso de vertigine duizeling ZN :1 vertigine :aan --en lijden = suffrer de vertigines duizelingwekkend WW :1 vertiginose :--e snelheid = velocitate vertiginose :--e afstanden = distantias vertiginose/astronomic/enorme :--e hoogten = alturas vertiginose :--e bedragen = amontas astronomic duizend :1 ZN, H TELW mille :het jaar -- = le anno mille :--en keren = milles de vices :aan -- gevaren blootstaan = esser exponite a mille periculos :de schade loopt in de duizenden = le damnos ascende a varie milles de florinos/marcos/francos, etc. :de vertellingen uit duizend-en-één nacht = le contos de mille e un noctes :--en keken toe = milles de personas lo ha vidite :meisje van -- weken = juvena de dece-octo apriles :-- keer dank! = mille gratias!, un million de gratias! duizendarmig BN :1 a/de mille bracios duizendblad ZN :1 mille-folios, achillea duizendbladig BN :1 a/de mille folios duizendbloemig BN :1 a/de mille flores duizenddelig BN :1 de/in mille partes duizend-en-een-nacht ZN :1 le Mille e un noctes duizenderhande BN :1 de mille sortas duizenderlei BN :1 de mille manieras duizendguldenkruid ZN :1 erythrea, centaurea duizendjarig BN :1 de mille annos, millenari :-- rijk = regno millenari/del mille annos duizendje ZN :1 billet de mille florinos/marcos/francos, etc. duizendknoop ZN :1 polygono :oosterse -- = polygono oriental duizendknoopfamilie ZN :1 polygonaceas duizendkoppig BN :1 de mille personas duizendmaal BW :1 mille vices :-- dank = un million de gratias duizendmalig BN :1 repetite mille vices duizendogig WW :1 a/de mille oculos duizendpoot ZN :1 (DIERK) mille-pedes, myriapodo, scolopendra :2 (persoon) factotum (L) duizendpotig BN :1 myriapode duizendste R TELW :1 millesime :het -- deel = le millesime parte, le millesimo :de --e bezoeker = le visitante numero mille duizendtal ZN :1 mille duizendvoud ZN :1 (duizend maal iets) mille :hij leest een -- van wat ik lees = ille lege mille vices plus que io :2 (WISK) multiplo de mille duizendvoud BW :1 mille vices duizendvoudig BN :1 (uit duizend maal het grondbegrip/eenheid bestaand) multiplicate per mille :2 (zich duizendmaal herhalend) que se repeta mille vices duizendwerf BW :1 mille vices dukaat ZN :1 ducato dukaton ZN :1 ducaton dukdalf ZN :1 poste de ammarrage duldbaar BN :1 supportabile, tolerabile, suffribile, indurabile, (toelaatbaar) permissibile duldeloos BN :1 insupportabile, insuffribile, intolerabile :--e pijn = dolor insupportabile dulden BN :1 supportar, tolerar, indurar, suffrer, (toelaten) permitter, admitter :geen tegenspraak -- = non supportar/tolerar/admitter (le) contradiction :iemands tegenwoordigheid -- = tolerar le presentia de un persona dulding ZN :1 tolerantia duldzaam BN :1 longanime duldzaamheid ZN :1 longanimitate dulia ZN :1 dulia dumdumkogel ZN :1 (balla) dumdum (E) dummy ZN :1 (model van uitvoering) maquette (F) :2 (stroman, figurant) homine de palea dump ZN :1 (MIL) deposito militar/del armea :2 (stortplaats) discargatorio dumpen WW :1 (onder de marktprijs verkopen) facer dumping (E), vender a (troppo) basse precio :2 (storten) discargar :radioactief afval in zee -- = discargar residuos radioactive al/in le mar dumpgoederen ZN MV :1 articulos de un deposito militar dumping ZN :1 (verkoop beneden de kostprijs) dumping (E) :tegen -- = antidumping :2 (het storten/lozen) discargamento dumpprijs ZN :1 precio sub le costo dumpzaak ZN :1 magazin discount (E) dun BN :1 (niet dik) fin, tenue, minute :-- papier = papiro tenue/fin :-- vernisje = strato fin de vernisse :--ne darm = intestino tenue :-- zand = arena/sablo minute :--ne benen = gambas minute :met --ne stem = con voce fin :2 (zeer vloeibaar) liquide :--ne soep = suppa pauco/poco dense :--ne ontlasting = diarrhea :3 (niet dicht opeen) rar :--ne haardos = capillatura rar :(van gas) --ner maken = rarefacer :4 (mbt kleding) legier :--ne stof = stoffa legier :5 (verspreid, schaars) sparse, scarse :--ne bevolking = population scarse dun ZN :1 parte liquide :aan de --ne zijn = haber le diarrhea dunbastig BN :1 a/con/de cortice fin dunbevolkt BN :1 scarsemente populate :een -- gebied = un territorio con pauc/poc densitate de population, un territorio pauco/poco populate dundoek ZN :1 (vlaggedoek) stamine :2 (vlag) bandiera dundruk ZN :1 impression super papiro biblia/indian dundrukeditie ZN :1 Zie: dundrukuitgave dundrukpapier ZN :1 papiro biblia/indian dundrukuitgave ZN :1 edition super papiro biblia/indian dungezaaid BN :1 rar, infrequente dunheid ZN :1 finessa, tenuitate, macie dunhoornig BN :1 tenuicorne dunk ZN :1 opinion, idea, concepto :een hoge/lage/goede/slechte -- van iemand hebben = haber un alte/basse/bon/mal opinion/concepto de un persona dunken WW :1 pensar, creder, parer, semblar :wat dunkt u ervan? = que pensa vos de isto?, que es vostre opinion de isto? :me dunkt dat = io crede que, il me pare que dunkop ZN :1 (ingewandsworm) trichocephalo dunlijvig BN :1 diarrheic dunlijvigheid ZN :1 diarrhea dunne ZN :1 :aan de -- zijn = haber diarrhea dunnedarmhorzel ZN :1 rhinogastrophilo nasal dunne-darmontsteking ZN :1 enteritis dunne- en dikkedarmontsteking ZN :1 enterocolitis dunnen WW :1 render minute/tenue :2 (bevolking) decimar :het -- = decimation :de ziekte had de gelederen gedund = le maladia habeva decimate le rangos dunnetjes BW :1 legiermente :de verf er -- opbrengen = applicar/poner un strato fin de color :iets -- overdoen = facer un cosa ancora un vice dunribbig BN :1 tenuicoste dunschiller ZN :1 cultello economic, pellapatatas dunsel ZN :1 lactuca de primavera dunsnavelig BN :1 tenuirostre dunte ZN :1 finessa, tenuitate, macie dunvloeibaar BN :1 multo liquide dunwandig BN :1 a/con/de parietes tenue duo ZN :1 (tweetal) copula, duo :komisch -- = duo comic :2 (MUZ) duo, duetto :3 (duozitting) sede posterior/supplementari/de detra duobaan ZN :1 posto/empleo occupate per duo personas duodecimaal BN :1 duodecimal duodenum ZN :1 duodeno duodenumontsteking ZN :1 duodenitis duopassagier ZN :1 passagero de un moto®cyclo/motocycletta duozadel ZN :1 sella pro duo personas duozit(ting) ZN :1 (op motor, etc.) sede posterior/supplementari/de detra dupe ZN :1 dupe, victima :de -- zijn van = esser le victima de duperen WW :1 dupar, nocer duplex BN :1 duplex, duple, duplice duplexpapier ZN :1 papiro duplex duplexpomp ZN :1 pumpa duplex duplexsysteem ZN :1 duplex duplexverbinding ZN :1 duplex duplexwoning ZN :1 casa a duple appartamento, casa duplex, duplex duplicaat ZN :1 duplicato, duplicatura, copia, ditto :een -- maken van iets = facer un duplicato de un cosa, duplicar un cosa duplicatie ZN :1 duplication duplicator ZN :1 duplicator duplicatuur ZN :1 duplicatura dupliceertechniek ZN :1 technica de duplication dupliceren WW :1 duplar, duplicar :het -- = duplamento, duplication, duplicatura :een dokument -- = duplicar un documento duplicering ZN :1 duplication :-- van een dokument = duplication de un documento dupliek ZN :1 responsa a un replica, duplica duplo ZN :1 :in -- = in duplicato, in duple/duplice copia, in duo copias :in -- maken = duplar, duplicar dur ZN :1 (MUZ) modo major durabel BN :1 durabile, stabile duraluminium ZN :1 duraluminium, dural dura mater ZN :1 dura mater (L) duratief BN :1 durative :--e vorm = forma durative :-- werkwoord = verbo durative, durativo :-- aspect = aspecto durative duratief ZN :1 verbo durative, durativo duren WW :1 (mbt een tijdruimte) durar :de reis duurt een week = le viage dura un septimana :2 (voortduren) durar, perdurar, continuar, prolongar se, permaner :lang -- = durar multo :de crisis duurt lang = le crisis continua multe tempore :te lang -- = prolongar se troppo :3 (goed blijven) durar, conservar se, permaner in bon stato durend BN :1 (voortdurend) permanente, perpetual :2 (duurzaam) stabile durf ZN :1 corage, audacia, audacitate, braveria, bravura, hardimento, harditessa, valor, valentia :een plan dat van grote -- getuigt = un plano que monstra grande audacia durfal ZN :1 persona temerari, osato durfniet ZN :1 coardo durtoonladder ZN :1 scala/modo major durven WW :1 osar, haber le corage :men durft hem niet tegen te spreken = on non osa contradicer le :voor zijn mening -- uitkomen = haber le corage de dicer lo que on pensa durver ZN :1 Zie: durfal dus BW :1 (op deze wijze) de iste maniera/modo, assi :2 (om die reden) dunque :3 (derhalve) ergo, igitur dus VW :1 dunque, alora dusdanig BN :1 tal dusdanig BW :1 talmente, de tal maniera dusgenoemd BN :1 Zie: zogenaamd-1 dusver BW :1 :tot -- = usque a ora/nunc/hic/hodie, pro le momento dutje ZN :1 somno curte/legier, ('s middags) siesta dutten WW :1 (slapen) facer un somno curte/legier/un siesta, dormettar :2 (suffen) dormir legiermente duumvir ZN :1 duumviro duumviraal BN :1 duumviral :--e functies = functiones duumviral duumviraat ZN :1 duumvirato duur BN :1 car, costose, dispendiose, onerose :-- artikel = articulo car/costose :--e winkel = magazin car :het leven is -- = le vita es car :overwinning die -- betaald is = victoria costose :--e woorden gebruiken = parlar de maniera pedante :-- zijn = costar multo :hoe -- is dat? = quanto costa? :-- in het gebruik = con alte costos de uso e mantenimento :2 (zwaarwegend, bindend) solemne :een --e eed zweren = facer un juramento solemne :3 (belangrijk) grave, serie, importante :-- doen = dar se un aere de importantia duur BW :1 car, carmente :-- betalen = pagar car :zijn leven -- verkopen = vender car/carmente su vita duur ZN :1 durata, duration :van korte -- = de curte/breve durata/duration, instantanee :korte -- = instantaneitate :zijn vreugde was van korte -- = su allegressa ha durate pauco/poco :van lange -- = de longe durata/duration :de -- verlengen = augmentar le durata :bestendige -- = perpetuitate :voor onbepaalde -- in staking gaan = declarar se in exopero indefinite, exoperar pro un periodo indefinite :rust noch -- kennen = esser multo inquiete duurkoop BN :1 car, costose, de un precio multo alte duurloop ZN :1 cursa de longe distantia duurrecord ZN :1 record (E) de durata/de duration duursport ZN :1 sport (E) de resistentia duurte ZN :1 precio(s) alte :in tijden van -- = in tempores de precios alte duurtebijslag ZN :1 Zie: duurtetoeslag duurtetoeslag ZN :1 indemnitate/supplemento de vita car duurzaam BN :1 (bestendig) durabile, perdurabile, stabile, resistente, constante, immutabile, permanente :--e vrede = pace durabile :--e stof = materia forte/solide :--e gebruiksgoederen = benes de consumo (per)durabile :-- gescheiden = divorciate permanentemente :2 (voortdurend) prolongate, permanente :-- gebruik = uso/usage prolongate :--e ontwrichting van het huwelijk = disunion/perturbation permanente del matrimonio/del maritage/del relationes matrimonial :3 (niet aan bederf onderhevig) incorruptibile, imputrescibile :-- hout = ligno incorruptibile duurzaamheid ZN :1 (bestendigheid) durabilitate, perdurabilitate, stabilitate, constantia, immutabilitate, resistentia :2 (het voortduren) permanentia :3 (onvatbaarheid voor bederf) imputrescibilitate, incorruptibilitate duurzaamheidstest ZN :1 test (E) de durabilitate duvel ZN :1 Zie: duivel duvels BN :1 Zie: duivels duvelstoejager ZN :1 factotum (L) duw ZN :1 pulsata :een --tje in de goede richting = un pulsata in le bon direction duwbak ZN :1 barca/gabarra pulsate duwboot ZN :1 nave que pulsa, pulsator duweenheid ZN :1 convoyo pulsate duwen WW :1 pulsar :een handkar -- = pulsar un carretta a mano :iemand opzij -- = pulsar un persona al latere :duw niet zo! = non me pulsa! :niet --! = non pulsar! duwkonvooi ZN :1 Zie: duweenheid duwschroef ZN :1 helice propulsive duwvaart ZN :1 navigation con naves que pulsa dwaalbegrip ZN :1 notion/concepto/idea false/erronee, error dwaalgast ZN :1 visitante, visitator dwaalgeest ZN :1 spirito errante, heretico, heterodoxo dwaalleer ZN :1 doctrina erronee/false, heresia, heterodoxia dwaalleraar ZN :1 heresiarcha dwaallicht ZN :1 (vlammetje) foco fatue :2 (persoon) guida false dwaalspoor ZN :1 pista false, (FIG) error :op een -- brengen = inducer in un error, discamminar, misguidar dwaalster ZN :1 stella errante, planeta dwaaltocht ZN :1 errantia dwaaltuin ZN :1 dedalo, labyrintho dwaalweg ZN :1 pista/cammino false :iemand op een -- brengen = discamminar/misguidar un persona dwaas BN :1 folle, insensate, stulte, fatue, insipiente, inepte :--e redenering = rationamento absurde :-- hoedje = cappello ridicule :de --e moeders = le matres del Plaza de Mayo :dat is nog zo -- niet = isto non es un tanto mal idea :doe niet zo --! = non sia idiota! dwaas ZN :1 persona folle/stulte, folle, stulto dwaasheid ZN :1 follia, insanitate, stultessa, ineptia, ineptitude, fatuitate, insipientia :het zou een grote -- zijn dat te geloven = il esserea absurde de creder lo :--en begaan = facer cosas stupide dwaashoofd ZN :1 testa/capite folle dwalen WW :1 (dolen) errar, vagar, vagabundar :door een bos -- = errar/vagar in un foreste :2 (zich vergissen) errar dwalend BN :1 (dolend) errante, vagabunde :2 (FIG) erronee dwaling ZN :1 (het ronddolen) errantia :2 (vergissing) error :gerechtelijke -- = error judiciari/judicial :aan -- onderhevig = subjecte a error :de --en van zijn jeugd = su errores de juventute, le aberrationes de su juventute :zijn -- inzien = recognoscer su error :in een -- vervallen = cader in un error :iemand uit zijn -- helpen = disabusar un persona, aperir le oculos a un persona dwang ZN :1 (machtsuitoefening) pression, oppression, fortia, compulsion, coaction, coercition, violentia :morele -- = coaction moral :onder de -- der omstandigheden = sub le pression del circumstantias :onder -- = per fortia, sub pression :met zachte -- = con dulce violentia :-- gebruiken = facer uso del coercition :zijn toevlucht nemen tot -- = recurrer al coercition :2 (pathologisch verschijnsel) mania, obsession dwangarbeid ZN :1 labor(es)/travalio(s) fortiate :-- verrichten = facer labor fortiate dwangarbeider ZN :1 laborator/travaliator de fortia, convicto, fortiato dwangbeeld ZN :1 Zie: dwangvoorstelling dwangbegrip ZN :1 Zie: dwangvoorstelling dwangbehandeling ZN :1 tractamento compulsori dwangbevel ZN :1 ordine coercitive dwangbeweging ZN :1 movimento incontrolate/compulsive, (zenuwtrek) tic (F) dwangbuis ZN :1 camisa/jachetta de fortia :iemand een -- aandoen = mitter un persona in un camisa de fortia dwanggedachte ZN :1 Zie: dwangvoorstelling dwanggezag ZN :1 despotismo dwanghandeling ZN :1 action incontrolate dwangjuk ZN :1 jugo de servitude dwangligging ZN :1 postura fortiate dwangmaatregel ZN :1 mesura coercitive/compulsori/compulsive/de fortia, sanction dwangmatig BN :1 obsessive, obsessional, compulsive, compulsori :--e ideeën = ideas obsessive :-- handelen = ager compulsivemente dwangmatigheid ZN :1 character obsessive/obsessional/compulsive/compulsori, obsessivitate dwangmedicatie ZN :1 medication compulsori/fortiate dwangmiddel ZN :1 medio/methodo coercitive/coactive/de coercition/de coaction :eenzame opsluiting als -- = confinamento solitari como un medio de coercition dwangneurose ZN :1 neurose (-osis) compulsive/obsessive/obsessional, cacoethe dwangopname ZN :1 admission compulsori, (in het ziekenhuis) hospitalisation fortiate dwangopvoeding ZN :1 education coercitive dwangpositie ZN :1 position fortiate, impasse (F) dwangregime ZN :1 regime (F) despotic/oppressive, dictatura dwangroker ZN :1 fumator compulsive dwangsom ZN :1 sanction pecuniari dwangverpleging ZN :1 tractamento (psychiatric) compulsori dwangvoeding ZN :1 alimentation fortiate dwangvoorstelling ZN :1 idea fixe/obsedente/obsessional/obsessive, obsession, monomania :lijder aan --en = monomano, monomaniaco dwangwetten ZN MV :1 leges coercitive dwangzet ZN :1 movimento fortiate dwarrelen WW :1 tornear :--de bladeren = folios torneante dwarrelsneeuw ZN :1 nive torneante dwarrelwind ZN :1 vento torneante dwars BN :1 (in een richting loodrecht op een andere) transverse, transversal :-- gestreept = a lineas transversal :ergens -- doorheen gaan = transversar un cosa :er was een touw -- over de weg gespannen = on habeva tendite un corda de un latere al altere del cammino :2 (scheef) oblique :(FIG) iemand -- zitten = contrariar un persona, poner traves/trabes a un persona :3 (onhandelbaar) indisciplinabile, indocile, recalcitrante, obstinate, rebelle, restive, reluctante :-- karakter = character obstinate dwarsas ZN :1 axe transverse/transversal dwarsbalk ZN :1 trabe/trave transverse/transversal, transversa dwarsbeuk ZN :1 nave transversal/transverse, transepto dwarsbomen WW :1 contrariar, frustrar, transversar, mitter/poner obstaculos a dwarsbomer ZN :1 obstructor dwarsboom ZN :1 barriera, barra dwarsbreuk ZN :1 (GEOL) fallia transverse/transversal dwarsbuis ZN :1 tubo transverse/transversal dwarscontractie ZN :1 contraction lateral dwarsdal ZN :1 valle/vallea transverse/transversal dwarsdijk ZN :1 dica transverse/transversal dwarsdoor VZ :1 per, a transverso dwarsdoorsnede ZN :1 section transverse/transversal dwarsdraad ZN :1 (in weefsel) trama dwarsdrager ZN :1 supporto transverse/transversal :--s van een spoorbrug = supportos transversal de un ponte ferroviari dwarsdrijven WW :1 Zie: dwarsliggen-2 dwarsdrijver ZN :1 obstructor dwarsdrijverij ZN :1 obstruction (systematic), obstructionismo dwarsduin ZN :1 duna transversal/transverse dwarsfluit ZN :1 flauta transverse/transversal dwarsgang ZN :1 corridor transversal/transverse, passage de transversa dwarsgestreept BN :1 a/con lineas transversal/transverse/horizontal dwarsgolf ZN :1 unda transverse/transversal dwarsgracht ZN :1 canal transversal/transverse dwarsheid ZN :1 recalcitration, obstination dwarshelling ZN :1 inclination transversal/transverse dwarshoofd ZN :1 Zie: dwarsdrijver dwarshout ZN :1 trabe/trave/planca/latte transverse/transversal dwarskijken WW :1 controlar dwarskijker ZN :1 controlator, spia, spion dwarskijkerij ZN :1 controlo, spionage dwarsklamp ZN :1 junctura transverse/transversal dwarskop ZN :1 Zie: dwarsdrijver dwarskracht ZN :1 fortia transverse/transversal dwarskrachtcompensatie ZN :1 compensation/correction antiskating (E) (van pickup-arm) dwarslaag ZN :1 strato transversal/transverse dwarslaan ZN :1 allée (F) transversal/transverse dwarslaesie ZN :1 lesion del medulla spinal, lesion del spina dorsal, interruption medullar, (gevolg) paraplegia :totale -- = paraplegia total/complete dwarslasnaad ZN :1 soldatura transversal/transverse dwarslat ZN :1 (van doel) barra transversal/transverse, transversa dwarsliggen WW :1 transversar :2 (FIG) esser contrari/obstructive, contrariar, obstruer, opponer se dwarsliggend BN :1 transversal, transverse dwarsligger ZN :1 (SPOORW) barra transversal/transverse, transversa :2 (persoon) oppositor, obstructor, obstructionista dwarsligging ZN :1 (MED) position transversal/transverse dwarslijn ZN :1 linea transversal/transverse, transversal dwarslopend BN :1 transversal, transverse dwarsmuur ZN :1 muro transversal/transverse dwarsnaad ZN :1 sutura transversal/transverse dwarsoor ZN :1 (soort vleermuis) barbastella dwarspaal ZN :1 palo transverse/transversal dwarspad ZN :1 sentiero transversal/transverse/de transversa dwarsplank ZN :1 planca transversal/transverse dwarsprofiel ZN :1 profilo transversal/transverse dwarsscheur ZN :1 fissura transversal/transverse dwarsschip ZN :1 nave transversal/transverse, transepto dwarssloot ZN :1 fossato transverse/transversal/de transversa dwarsspie ZN :1 cavilia transversal/transverse dwarsspier ZN :1 musculo transversal/transverse dwarsspleet ZN :1 fissura/scissura lateral dwarsstang ZN :1 barra transversal/transverse dwarsstraat ZN :1 strata transversal/transverse, transversa :(FIG) ik noem maar een -- = io da solmente un exemplo dwarsstreep ZN :1 linea transversal/transverse dwarsstroom ZN :1 currente de transversa dwarstrillingen ZN MV :1 oscillationes/vibrationes transversal/transverse dwarsuitsteeksel ZN :1 (ANAT) apophyse (-ysis) transverse/transversal dwarsverband ZN :1 structura/armatura transversal/transverse :(FIG) --en leggen tussen = facer connexiones inter dwarsverbinding ZN :1 ligation/communication transversal/transverse dwarsverkeer ZN :1 traffico transversal/transverse dwarsverschuiving ZN :1 displaciamento transversal/transverse dwarsversnelling ZN :1 acceleration transversal/transverse dwarsvervorming ZN :1 deformation transverse/transversal dwarsvoeg ZN :1 juncto transverse/transversal dwarswal ZN :1 (FORTIF) transversa dwarsweg ZN :1 via/cammino transversal/transverse/de transversa, transversa dwarswind ZN :1 vento de transversa dwarszitten WW :1 Zie: dwarsliggen dweepachtig BN :1 Zie: dweepziek dweepachtigheid ZN :1 Zie: dweepzucht dweepziek BN :1 fanatic, exaltate :--e denkbeelden = ideas exaltate :-- maken = fanatisar dweepzucht ZN :1 fanatismo, exaltation dweepzuchtig BN :1 Zie: dweepziek dweil ZN :1 (doek) panno de fricar/de fricamento :2 (dronkelap) bibon, bibulo dweilen WW :1 fricar/nettar/mundar con un panno :dat is -- met de kraan open = isto es portar aqua al mar, isto es un dissipation de tempore/effortios dweilmachine ZN :1 (op ijsbaan) zamboni dwepen WW :1 esser fanatico (de), passionar se (pro), adorar, idolisar :-- met Bach = adorar/idolisar Bach dweper ZN :1 fanatico, exaltato :2 (kwezel) bigot dweperig BN :1 fanatic, exaltate :2 (kwezelachtig) bigot dweperigheid ZN :1 Zie: dweperij dweperij ZN :1 fanatismo, exaltation :2 (kwezelachtigheid) bigoteria dwerg ZN :1 nano, gnomo, elf (E) :vrouwelijke -- = nana :Sneeuwwitje en de zeven --en = Blanca-Nive e le septe Nanos dwergberk ZN :1 betula nano dwergbloem ZN :1 cetunculo dwergboom ZN :1 arbore nano dwergdier ZN :1 animal nano dwergeik ZN :1 querco nano dwerggras ZN :1 mibora dwerggroei ZN :1 (MED) nanismo, microsomia dwerghaver ZN :1 aira dwerghert ZN :1 tragulo dwerghoofdigheid ZN :1 (MED) nanocephalia dwergmaki ZN :1 microcebo dwergmeeuw ZN :1 laro minute dwergmicrofoon ZN :1 minimicrophono dwergmispel ZN :1 cotoneaster dwergmuis ZN :1 mus minute dwergnarcis ZN :1 narcisso minime dwergstaat ZN :1 stato minuscule dwergster ZN :1 stella nano dwergtarwe ZN :1 tritico compacte dwergvalk ZN :1 smerilion dwergvlas ZN :1 radiola linoide dwergvleermuis ZN :1 pipistrello dwergvolk ZN :1 populo nano, tribo de pygmeos dwingeland ZN :1 tyranno, despota dwingelandij ZN :1 tyrannia, despotismo :-- uitoefenen op = tyrannisar dwingen WW :1 obligar, necessitar, fortiar, compeller, compulsar, constringer, coager, coercer :met geweld -- = violentar :zich gedwongen zien tot = vider se obligate a, vider se in le obligation de :zich moeten -- om niet te schreeuwen = facer un effortio pro non critar :ze dwongen het vliegtuig naar Cuba te vliegen = illes fortiava le avion de volar a Cuba :de omstandigheden hebben mij gedwongen = le circumstantias me ha obligate/compellite :liefde laat zich niet -- = le amor non se impone per le fortia :iemand tot gehoorzaamheid -- = obligar un persona a obedir dwingend BN :1 (noodzakend, gebiedend) imperative, imperiose, constringente, compulsive, coercitive, coactive :-- voorschrift = prescription imperative/compulsori :--e noodzakelijkheid = necessitate imperiose/imperative :(THEOL) --e genade = gratia necessitante :2 (dwingerig) tyrannic, despotic d.w.z. :1 (Afk.: dat wil zeggen) id es, i.e dyadisch BN :1 dyadic dynamica ZN :1 dynamica dynamicavergelijking ZN :1 equation de dynamica dynamiek ZN :1 dynamica, dynamismo, dynamicitate :de -- van een wereldstad = le dynamismo de un metropole :de maatschappelijke -- van de twintigste eeuw = le dynamismo del vintesime seculo dynamiet ZN :1 dynamite :-- betreffend = dynamitic :een lading -- = un carga de dynamite :met -- opblazen/laten springen = dynamitar dynamietaanslag ZN :1 attentato con dynamite dynamietexplosie ZN :1 Zie: dynamietontploffing dynamietfabriek ZN :1 dynamiteria, fabrica de dynamite dynamietlading ZN :1 carga de dynamite dynamietontploffing ZN :1 explosion de dynamite dynamietpatroon ZN :1 cartucha {sj} de dynamite dynamietstaaf ZN :1 barra de dynamite dynamisch BN :1 (NAT) dynamic :-- evenwicht = equilibrio dynamic :2 (voortvarend) dynamic :--e persoonlijkheid = personalitate dynamic :3 (TAAL) dynamic :-- accent = accento dynamic dynamisme ZN :1 (FIL) dynamismo :aanhanger van het -- = dynamista dynamitard ZN :1 Zie: dinamiteur dynamiteur ZN :1 dynamitero dynamo ZN :1 dynamo, generator :meerpolige -- = dynamo multipolar :een -- bekrachtigen = excitar un dynamo :bekrachtiging van een -- = excitation de un dynamo dynamo-elektrisch BN :1 dynamoelectric :--e machine = machina dynamoelectric dynamograaf ZN :1 dynamographo dynamometer ZN :1 dynamometro dynamometrie ZN :1 dynamometria dynamometrisch BN :1 dynamometric :--e proef = essayo/test (E) dynamometric dynamoregelaar ZN :1 regulator de dynamo dynast ZN :1 dynasta dynastie ZN :1 dynastia :koninklijke -- = dynastia royal/regal :Capetingische -- = dynastia capetian :Merovingische -- = dynastia merovingian :een -- vestigen = fundar/comenciar un dynastia dynastiek BN :1 dynastic :--e rechten = derectos dynastic dyne ZN :1 dyne dysartrie ZN :1 dysarthria dyscalculie ZN :1 dyscalculia dysenterie ZN :1 dysenteria :bacillaire -- = dysenteria bacillar dysenteriebacil ZN :1 bacillo dysenteric dysenteriekoliek ZN :1 colica dysenteric dysenterisch BN :1 dysenteric dysfonie ZN :1 dysphonia dysfunctie ZN :1 dysfunction dysfunctioneel BN :1 dysfunctional dysgrafie ZN :1 dysgraphia dyslectisch BN :1 dislexic dyslexie ZN :1 dyslexia :-- betreffend = dyslexic dysorexie ZN :1 dysorexia dyspepsie ZN :1 dyspepsia dyspepsisch BN :1 dyspeptic dysphasie ZN :1 dysphasia dysprosium ZN :1 dysprosium dystrofie ZN :1 dystrophia :aangeboren -- = dystrophia congenite dystrofisch BN :1 dystrophic dysurie ZN :1 dysuria